Llanto de Pasión
by Soniard
Summary: Casada con un hombre que no la desea, se muere de soledad. Busca la ayuda de Edward obtener el divorcio. Cínico y atormentado sólo aceptará el caso si Bella puede demostrarle que existe una pasión que puede sustituir los votos matrimoniales, pero ¿qué deberán sacrificar para tener la pasión que desean?. MA.ADAPTACIÓN
1. Prólogo y Capítulo 1

**ARGUMENTO:**

**Bella**, que lleva doce años casada con un hombre que no la desea, se muere de soledad. Busca la ayuda de **Edward**, un abogado de renombre, para desafiar al Parlamento Inglés y obtener el divorcio. Cínico y atormentado por su propia tragedia personal, Edward tan solo aceptará el caso si Bella puede demostrarle que existe una pasión que puede sustituir los votos matrimoniales.

Y así, encuentro tras encuentro, caricia a caricia, los dos se embarcan en un viaje de descubrimiento que les conduce a intimidades que ninguno de los dos podía haber imaginado: sexo que no conoce el pecado; amor sin límites; un vínculo carnal que cura el dolor y la culpa. Juntos, Bella y Edward explorarán el placer definitivo, pero ¿qué deberán sacrificar para reclamar la pasión que tan desesperadamente desean?

**SOBRE LA AUTORA:**

Esta novela pertenece a una autora que se llama **Robin Schone** y tiene varias novelas, algunas de ellas galardonadas del género romántica-erótica. Esta novela se ve complementada por otra que se titula "_Amantes del escándalo"_, también es fantástica pero esta me gustó más para adaptarla a un Bella&Edward, espero que os guste, que difruteis su lectura y que os anime a leer más de esta autora, para mi tiene una manera especial de escribir y de describir las escenas sexuales. Si os animais a leer más de esta autora, además de "_Amantes del escándalo"_, a mi me encantó "_El Tutor" _ y otra serie de dos _"La mujer de Gabriel" y "El Amante"_ entre otras. Debido a que la clasificación de esta historia es M las personas sensibles o que no quieran leer sobre cuestiones de sexo explícito que se abstengan de leer esta historia, hay un montón de historias en esta página que no muestran escenas de sexo y no se habla del tema. Gracias de antemano por leer esta adaptación y que disfruteis su lectura.

Me gusta esta autora por varias razones, la época sobre la que escribe me fascina y no es sólo una novela romántica más , hay erotismo, y nos acerca a como se sentían las mujeres de aquella época, los intereses que tenían y lo desprotegidas que estaban y lo dependientes que eran y lo mucho que tuvieron que luchar para que hoy muchas de nosotras disfrutemos de los derechos y libertades que tenemos.

Sólo un pequeño comentario más antes de comenzar esta historia. El contenido de la misma estaría mejor englobado en el rating MA de ésta página, pero este ya no existe, según los comentarios de otras autoras Fanfiction tiene previsto retirar todas las historias con contenidos que no se adecúen al rating M, tienen muchísimo trabajo, ya que la mayorías de las historias que están en la página con rating M deberían ser MA y yo me las he leído casi todas (las que están finalizadas). Si alguien está leyendo esta historia, le gusta y Fanfiction la borra, que me la pida y yo se la enviaré a su correo electrónico sin ningún problema, así como si alguien quiere leer la original, no os corteis, pedid y se os concederá.

**NOTA DE ROBIN SCHONE PREVIA AL CAPÍTULO 1**

En _El amante_, escribí: «¡No vamos a llegar tan lejos, nena!». Materialmente, no hemos llegado tan lejos: nuestros antepasados Victorianos tenían cañerías en su casa, electricidad, teléfono, tiendas, parques de atracciones, trenes, papel higiénico, anticonceptivos... La mayoría de las mujeres tenían las mismas comodidades que tenemos ahora. _Pero_, y es un pero muy grande, no podían votar.

No comprendí en su totalidad todo lo que significaba estar privada de derechos hasta que escribí _Amantes del escándalo_. Las mujeres, comprendí entonces, no podían formar parte de un jurado. En un tribunal, las mujeres eran juzgadas no por sus iguales, sino por los hombres, jurados masculinos que exoneraban rutinariamente a los esposos de crímenes domésticos por el simple hecho de que una esposa golpeada o asesinada había desobedecido una orden o había contestado con impertinencia a su marido.

El gobierno —un cuerpo de hombres encargados de proteger la libertad de las mujeres —permitía esta discriminación sexual.

Desde entonces, las mujeres hemos avanzado mucho, hay que reconocerlo. Legalmente, hemos llegado muy lejos. Rose Clarring (Bella) e es un personaje de ficción, pero su caso está basado en el de una mujer real —y un hombre, miembro del Parlamento —que desafió a la ley y cambió el curso de la historia para todas las mujeres casadas. Gracias, Emily Jackson y Hardinge Giffard, Primer Lord de Halsbury y Lord Canciller. Y gracias, Mary Lyndon Shanley, por su libro bastante esclarecedor. _Feminismo, el matrimonio y la ley en la Inglaterra victoriana, 1850-1895_. Es usted la inspiración de _Llanto de pasión_. Si no hubiera leído su libro, no habría conocido este suceso, que marcó un hito en la historia de las mujeres.

Doy también las gracias a Valeria Weingart, de la Biblioteca de Derecho de la Universidad Northwestern de Chicago, quien me guió amablemente y me facilitó una copia del fallo _In re Jackson_ original, impreso el 28 de marzo de 1891 en _Juzgados de paz. Condados, Municipios, Ley de los desamparados y Magistrados de los distritos._

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Un numeroso grupo de hombres y mujeres se hallaban y reunidos a las puertas del juzgado de Old Bailey, unidos por un sentimiento común. La alegría se reflejaba en todos los rostros.

Carlise Cullen había ganado. Edward Masen había perdido.

De nuevo.

—Señor Masen. —El ruido de los pasos era cada vez más nítido, lo que indicaba que su obstinado perseguidor estaba cada vez más cerca. Edward aceleró. —Por favor, sólo le pido que me dedique un minuto de su tiempo.

Aire fresco y húmedo le acariciaba las mejillas.

Se subió el cuello de la chaqueta: la suave lana no sirvió de nada contra el frío pertinaz, como la mujer a la que él había interrogado durante el juicio y que ahora lo perseguía, implacable.

Pero el juicio había concluido. Y él había perdido.

Comenzó a caminar dando zancadas más grandes.

—Señor Masen. —El sonido de los golpéenos de los tacones se oía cada vez más lejano. —Por favor.

La faltaban tan sólo tres pasos... dos pasos... un paso para alcanzar la esquina y llegar hasta el cabriolé.

Edward levantó el paraguas para hacerle una seña al cochero.

—Voy a asesinar a mi esposo, señor Masen —oyó a sus espaldas, mientras sentía cómo una mano firme le sujetaba el brazo, en un intento por detenerlo.

Edward se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta. Un hombre con el pelo grasiento corría hacia él y Edward se quedó mirándolo.

—Por favor, no me de la espalda. —La voz no callaba. Se alzaba con claridad entre el golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos en la calzada y los gritos de júbilo de los que celebraban la sentencia en la puerta del juzgado. —Necesito su ayuda.

La palabra _necesito_ le dolió como un puñetazo. Simultáneamente, el amargo hedor de la calidez y humedad de los caballos le golpeó en el rostro, liberándolo de su parálisis pero no del deseo con el que vivía diariamente.

—Hay policías patrullando el juzgado, señora Black. —Edward levantó aún más el paraguas. El hombre del cabello grasiento pasó por su lado como un relámpago. El cabriolé de dos ruedas traqueteaba detrás del caballo insatisfecho. —Si necesita ayuda para salvar a su esposo, le sugiero que les informe a ellos, y no a mí, sobre sus intenciones homicidas. Si necesita representación después de haberlo matado, le aconsejo que solicite los servicios de Carlise Cullen.

Cada golpecito de tacón era como un punzón en sus oídos.

—Recuerda mi nombre.

Él la había obligado a comparecer. La había interrogado.

Ahora, todo lo que quería hacer era olvidarla. Edward ignoraba a la mujer que no iba a permitir ser ignorada.

Isabella Black se detuvo detrás de él, un punzante recordatorio del juicio que no había ganado y del hombre frente al que había perdido todo.

—No quiero asesinar a mi esposo, señor Masen, Un coche de cuatro ruedas se detuvo cerca del bordillo, recordándole a Edward algo que quería olvidar. Siete meses y tres semanas antes, un miércoles, como ese mismo día, una mujer le había hecho señas a un coche igual que ése.

Había muerto hundida en estiércol bajo cuatro ruedas, mientras Edward, saciado, dormitaba entre sábanas limpias empapadas de su sudor y de su sexo.

—Quiero divorciarme de él. —Esa frase le hizo volver al momento presente.

El dolor dio paso a la rabia.

No podía subir al coche y dejarlo todo atrás, no podía ignorar los gritos de los hombres y mujeres que se burlaban de él y celebraban su derrota por las calles de Londres. Lo único que podía hacer era enfrentarse a la mujer cuyo testimonio tanto le había perjudicado.

—¿Su esposo es bígamo?

—No —dijo ella, con aquel rostro ovalado y pálido, teñido de carmesí por el frío. —Claro que no.

Sólo había una certeza en la vida de Edward: la ley.

—¿La ha abandonado? —preguntó con aspereza, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

—No.

—Entonces, sugiero que lo asesine, señora Black, porque ningún abogado podrá conseguirle el divorcio. Mientras que, si se deshace de su esposo, no dudo que Cullen la representará con éxito y usted se verá libre de todos los cargos una semana después de haberlo contratado.

—Amo a mi esposo, señor Masen. —La mujer no parecía impresionada por el mordaz sarcasmo del abogado.

—Eso dijo en el estrado.

Isabella Black tenía treinta y tres años. Era una mujer de cabello caoba y ojos chocolate y unos veinte centímetros más baja que él, que medía un metro ochenta. Parecía una Venus de bolsillo con el sombrero negro a la moda y la capa de lana; una mujer frágil, que se derrumbaría a la mínima provocación.

Edward sabía otra cosa: en el estrado, ni una sola vez había apartado la mirada mientras él, deliberadamente, la humillaba con sus preguntas.

Isabella Black se le acercó tanto que su feminidad lo envolvió, haciendo que la alborotadora multitud que tanto lo había perturbado se volviera insignificante. Dejó de escuchar sus agitadas voces; y sus figuras, al final de la calle, se empequeñecieron hasta alcanzar el tamaño de oscuros e inflados gusanos.

—Usted ha hecho algo maravilloso, señor.

Una sonrisa, parecida a un ladrido, se unió a los gritos y las burlas de aquellos que opinaban lo contrario. La sonrisa provenía de la boca de Edward, pero no contenía regocijo.

—He perdido, señora.

—Porque era lo correcto.

—¿Me está acusando de haber cometido una acción ilegal, señora Black?

—Si hubiera querido ganar el juicio, señor Masen, lo habría ganado. —Una aguda brisa sacudió las plumas blancas de garceta que coronaban su sombrero, llevando hacia arriba una débil bocanada de olor a fresas. —Lo único que tenía que hacer para ganar era decir que el señor Cullen y la señora Platt eran amantes.

Y la señora Esme Platt una viuda de cuarenta y nueve años que se había unido al Club de Hombres y Mujeres —una sociedad ecléctica de hombres y mujeres que discutían sobre sexología, —en lugar de guardar luto por la muerte de su esposo junto a su familia, habría sido condenada; y su hijo, el cliente de Edward, la habría internado en un manicomio. Y Carlise Cullen, el hombre que jamás perdía, habría sabido lo que era perder a la mujer que amaba.

Pero Edward, que había jurado defender la ley inglesa, había ocultado la prueba principal, la prueba que le habría dado la victoria. Y aún no sabía por qué.

—¡Bebidas de Coventry! ¡Un penique, un penique! ¡Cerveza de jengibre, para sentirse libre!

Los vendedores callejeros no perdían una sola oportunidad. Allá donde había un grupo de personas, aparecían ellos con sus mercancías.

—No puedo ayudarla —dijo Edward, liberándose de la mirada de ella.

—Si fuera el señor Cullen, no podría.

Pálidos rayos de sol se abrieron paso entre las pesadas nubes grises. El destello traslúcido de unos pendientes de perlas que colgaban de las orejas de la mujer cautivó su mirada. Entonces, los pendientes fueron sustituidos en su mente por un collar de perlas... la recompensa para una esposa que había enterrado a su hija.

—Pero usted no es el señor Cullen, señor Masen. Usted es un miembro del Parlamento.

La respuesta de Isabella Black fue una bofetada punzante cargada de realidad.

Edward miró hacia arriba.

La luz anémica creaba una aureola sobre el sombrero negro y bailaba en la punta de las plumas blancas.

—Entonces, ¿quiere que presente una moción al Parlamento? —dedujo Edward, severamente.

—Sí. —No había duda ni en su mirada ni en su voz.

Solo una vez, recordó él. Isabella Black había dudado en el estrado.

—¿Está su esposo aquí con usted?, había preguntado Edward.

Su respuesta había sido condenatoria. El dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos era como un golpe en el pecho.

—No —dijo Edward, secamente.

La sociedad no estaba de acuerdo con el divorcio. Y tampoco lo estaba el Parlamento.

Su posición en la Cámara de los Comunes era lo único que Edward tenía.

Deliberadamente, le dio la espalda a Bella Black y encaminó sus pasos hacia la calle Newgate.

—¿Alguna vez ha amado, señor Masen?

El fresco sonido de la risa salió de un carruaje. Alcanzó a ver por la ventana la curva de una mejilla femenina.

Un cabello dorado destelló entre las sombras.

El pulso de Edward se aceleró, incluso cuando su mente le decía que él nunca volvería a abrazar a la mujer que amaba.

En poco tiempo la risa del carruaje se había desvanecido, llevándose con él la llama de esperanza.

—A diferencia de usted y de los otros miembros de su club, señora Black —dijo Edward, apretando con fuerza el mango de madera del paraguas, —yo no estoy obligado a compartir los detalles de mi vida privada con extraños.

Aunque estaba de espaldas, sintió que Isabella Black se había acercado a él. Demasiado.

—Usted no aprueba el Club de Hombres y Mujeres —dijo ella.

—Yo sanciono a las mujeres que deliberadamente ponen en peligro el buen nombre de sus esposos.

—¿Prefiere que una mujer asesine a su esposo? Sí, eso es más decente que poner en peligro su buen nombre.

Al otro lado de la calle, un hombre con lentes de moldura de plata entró en la librería Bailey.

Él conocía a ese hombre. Era un ujier del tribunal. Edward sabía lo que buscaba: pornografía.

Un mes, una semana y cuatro días antes, Esme Platt, Carlise Cullen y otros ocho miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres habían buscado el mismo cosquilleo sexual en la Librería Aquiles.

Isabella Black estaba entre ellos.

Pero Edward también había ocultado esa prueba.

—Ha dicho que lo que quiere es divorciarse de su esposo —se concentró en la puerta de la librería que se cerraba para no pensar en la mujer que estaba detrás, —no matarlo.

—Pero lo voy a matar —dijo, mirándole el brazo izquierdo.

Bella Black habló con voz suave.

—El amor que le profeso lo matará.

Dio una vuelta alrededor de Edward y se situó delante de él.

—El amor que él me profesa, lo matará.

El rostro pálido y sonrojado de Isabella Black estaba frente a él. No le llegaba ni a la barbilla. Su capa, negra como la ropa de una viuda, le moldeaba el cuerpo incluso cuando una ráfaga de fresco aire de primavera le descolocó el sombrero.

—Se está muriendo, señor Masen, cada día muere un poquito porque yo no tengo el coraje de remediarlo.

En el estrado, bajo la parpadeante luz de gas, le había parecido que tenía los ojos de un azul muy oscuro. Pero a la pálida luz del sol se dio cuenta de que eran muy claros, de un azul casi transparente.

—Y, sin embargo, aquí está, señora Black, rebosando valentía. —Edward miró fijamente las plumas blancas que se mecían con el viento y buscó entre la gente a sus perseguidores; el grupo se acercaba, ya casi estaban junto a ellos. Al verlos, hizo señas con la mano para parar un cabriolé.

—Gracias a usted —dijo, bajando la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada, —y a su forma de mirar a la señora Platt y al señor Cullen.

—No sé a qué se refiere. Para mí esas dos personas no son más que una demandante y un colega. Y así es como los he mirado siempre.

—En el juicio los miraba con envidia. —Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de él. Las plumas de su sombrero bailaron una danza macabra. —Sabe que alguien los vio juntos.

Los labios de Edward se cerraron en un gesto de cinismo.

—Puedo salir cualquier día de la semana y comprar lo que tienen.

—No, no puede —dijo ella, en silencio. Con decisión. El aroma de la primavera y de las rosas penetró en las fosas nasales de Edward. —No puede comprar la pasión, sin importar cuánto la quiera o desee comprarla.

Su inquebrantable resolución exacerbó el sentimiento ele pérdida que corría por sus venas.

—¿Y cómo encontraron esa pasión, señora Black? —Entre la multitud, y por encima de los vendedores de la calle, voces dispersas cantaban: «¡Oh, qué tierra feliz es Inglaterra!». —¿Intercambiando postales francesas? ¿Entrando a escondidas en tiendas de pornografía? ¿O la descubrieron mientras leían supuestos textos académicos que en realidad no sirven más que para describir todo tipo de perversiones sexuales?

Bella Black no apartó la mirada.

Él se dio cuenta con instintiva certeza de que ella veía a través de sus ojos los secretos de los trece miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres. Secretos que él debía desvelar debido al compromiso de su profesión, pero que no había desvelado.

Frases escritas con esmero y elegancia que detallaban sus reuniones semanales. Discusiones provocativas. Revelaciones condenatorias.

Hombres y mujeres preguntándose. Mujeres y hombres revelando.

Soledad. Deseo.

—Está asustado —infirió Isabella Black.

Edward era abogado, pero también era político. Los hombres cuya vida dependía de la opinión popular no admitían el miedo. Sufrimiento.

—¿Y usted, señora Black? ¿Cómo está? —contestó Edward, con impertinencia. —Su nombre saldrá mañana en todos los periódicos. ¿No está asustada? Es una mujer muy hermosa. Tal vez incluso salga impresa su imagen. No podrá seguir ocultándole a su esposo lo de sus reuniones clandestinas. Él puede encerrarla en la cárcel, al igual que mi cliente intentó encerrar a la señora Platt. En ese caso, no habrá un Cullen que la salve. Si yo fuera usted, estaría muy asustado.

—¿Lo estaría, señor Masen?

—Sí —dijo él, peleando contra los fuertes latidos de su corazón y el susurro de sus pulmones.

Ella le buscó la mirada, como si fuera el abogado y él el testigo del otro abogado.

—¿Qué es más aterrador que vivir sin amor?

Nada, pensó Edward. Nada era más aterrador.

Pero no podía admitirlo.

—Usted dice que su esposo la ama —le respondió.

La pálida luz del sol le bañaba las mejillas. Una sombra le oscurecía los ojos.

—La primera vez que vi a mi esposo —confesó ella, inesperadamente, —estaba cuidando a mis dos hermanos menores. Daban bastante trabajo. Cuando les dije que no jugaran con la pelota en la calle, se rieron. De no ser por Jacob, los habría atropellado un coche. Él los salvó.

Jacob. El hombre con el que había estado casada durante doce años, un mes, tres semanas y dos días.,

—Esto no es necesario —interrumpió Edward con brusquedad.

—Sí lo es, señor Masen —dijo Bella Black, mientras las plumas blancas revoloteaban en el aire. Un rizo dorado azotó la delgada curva de su cuello. —Los levantó del suelo, uno en cada brazo, y les dio vueltas hasta que el parque se llenó con sus sonrisas.

Imágenes involuntarias revolotearon ante los ojos de Edward: imágenes de una mujer que llevaba varios paquetes en los brazos, en lugar de dos niños. La figura de un hombre de cuarenta y cuatro años en lugar de la del joven Jacob Black, de veintiuno.

Pero, a diferencia de Jacob Black, Edward no había estado ahí para engañar al coche de la muerte.

Se concentró para dejar de ver las imágenes.

—El juicio ha terminado, señora Black. Váyase a casa.

Pero Bella Black no lo había oído por estar concentrada en su pasado.

—Yo también me reí. —La inocente felicidad que flotaba por esos ojos azules le traspasó el alma. —Era imposible no ser feliz al lado de Jacob.

Pero ahora quería divorciarse de él, del esposo al que amaba.

—No quiero oírla. Por favor, cállese —dijo Edward con severidad, ahogándose de repente con el olor a carbón y estiércol y con el perfume asfixiante de las rosas de primavera.

—Pero tengo que contárselo. Lo necesito —dijo Bella al aire. El brillo de felicidad que había teñido el rostro de Bella Black durante nos segundos desapareció. En sus ojos, el pudo ver el dolor que había evocado en el estrado. —Lo necesito... necesito que alguien... me entienda.

Pero Edward no quería entender a esa mujer cuando la mujer a la que él amaba yacía inerte bajo tierra.

Un autobús tirado por varios caballos avanzó pesadamente a su lado, entre el crujido de la madera y el gemido de ruedas.

Edward notó cómo la respiración de Bella Black se agitaba. Estaba nerviosa, a punto de perder la compostura. Bajo la ropa, a causa de su agitada respiración, sus senos tensaban la tela del vestido, y Edward no pudo evitar mirarlos. Evaluó su tamaño.

Alzó los ojos y se encontró con su mirada. Una negra vulnerabilidad dilató sus pupilas.

—Necesito contárselo —repitió ella.

Pero ninguna necesidad queda impune.

Edward tampoco podía decirle eso.

—Cuando Jacob dejó a los niños en el suelo, entre risas y asombro —continuó ella, con la luz del sol reflejándose en la punta de sus pestañas, —me miró y me dijo: «Quiero que me des una docena de éstos». Y yo quería darle hijos, señor Masen. Quería darle hijos varones con los que pudiera jugar. Quería darle hijas a las que pudiera mimar. Quería hacer a Jacob tan feliz como él me hacía a mí.

Se detuvo durante unos segundos, esperando que él la interrumpiera. Pero no lo hizo.

—Usted me acusó de unirme al Club de Hombres y Mujeres con el fin de aprender sobre preservativos, pero no fueron los métodos anticonceptivos los que privaron a mi esposo de tener hijos. Fueron las paperas.

Edward la miraba asombrado. ¿Por qué le contaba todo eso?

—Soy un recordatorio viviente de todos los sueños que alguna vez tuvo. Cada noche, cuando estamos solos en la casa, se emborracha hasta quedar inconsciente. Mientras estemos casados, me mirará a los ojos y tan sólo verá su imposibilidad de crear vida.

Una lágrima estuvo a punto de brotar de sus ojos, pero logró contenerla.

—Sí, mi esposo tiene la autoridad legal de hacer lo que usted dice —continuó Bella, mientras Edward miraba sin pasión cómo ella respiraba profundamente, y los pequeños senos se levantaban... y caían... y las plumas de su sombrero se movían con el viento, y así recobró la resolución interna que lo había animado durante el interrogatorio, y con la que se había ganado las simpatías de doce jurados, todos hombres con esposa e hijos. —Pero estoy segura de que yo tengo la obligación moral de finalizar el dolor que nos tiene agobiados.

Una campanada distante atravesó el tráfico y los gritos silenciosos entremezclados con las canciones. Tres golpes más siguieron, las campanas de Westminster anunciaban el cuarto de hora.

Eran las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco: el juicio había terminado hacía dieciséis minutos. Dentro de seis horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos habría acabado el primer día de junio y el segundo día del mes estaría a punto de comenzar.

¿Y dónde estaría él?, se preguntó Edward.

Nunca había engendrado un hijo, pero nunca había querido tener hijos. Había amado a una mujer, pero no había querido casarse.

Edward dio una vuelta alrededor de Isabella Black y se dispuso a subir al cabriolé.

—¿Quién era la mujer que amaba?

Edward se quedó helado al oír esa frase. Se apoyó sobre los peldaños de hierro, con la espalda recta. El coche se meció con el peso, e instantáneamente se estabilizó mientras él pisaba la plataforma de madera. La mirada que lo seguía le perforó la lana de la ropa, la piel se le tensó en todo el cuerpo, los huesos se le pusieron aún más rígidos.

Abrió la puerta, profundamente consciente de la presencia del conductor del coche, que era un testigo potencial —de cada movimiento que hacía, cada palabra que pronunciaba —.Edward giró la cabeza y encontró la mirada punzante de Bella Black. Fría y nítidamente, anunció:

—Rosalie Hale Cullen.

Hija del primer ministro de Hacienda y esposa de Carlise Cullen, abogado, consejero de la reina.

La noticia hizo que ella abriera los ojos. Al entenderlo, se tragó la sorpresa, lentamente.

El había representado a un hombre con el simple propósito de destruir a otro. No le había importado el hecho de que así destruiría también a los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

En eso, al menos, había tenido éxito, pensó Edward. Sus vidas jamás serían las mismas.

Edward había destruido sus reputaciones en el estrado. Los diarios darían cumplida información al día siguiente a los lectores hambrientos de escándalo.

La condena que Edward esperaba no surgió de los ojos chocolates. Por el contrario. Bella Black le hizo una pregunta, la misma que cada noche impedía a Edward conciliar el sueño:

—Nunca se ha preguntado, señor Masen, si ella estuviera viva... ¿se divorciaría del señor Cullen?.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 0****2**

Un agudo chasquido de madera perforó los enervantes chirridos de las ruedas y los coros de «¡Dios bendiga a la Reina! Listos tiempos son los tiempos, pocas veces vistos...».

Bella lo miró durante un segundo. Al segundo siguiente, el coche en el que había desaparecido Edward Masen se perdió en medio del tráfico.

Sus dedos enguantados se aferraron a la seda, el metal y la madera.

Ella le había pedido ayuda y él le había dado la espalda. Como si la ternura que había creído descubrir en los ojos de ese hombre hubiera sido sólo producto de su imaginación.

Tal vez lo había sido.

Cálidas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

¿Qué podría saber ella, una mujer que no le inspiraba más que dolor a su esposo, acerca de las necesidades de otro hombre?

—¿Necesita un coche, señora?

Respirando profundamente. Bella se dio la vuelta.

Una mirada gentil y simpática encontró la de ella. Estaban al mismo nivel.

El hombre encorvado y sin edad le mostró una sonrisa sin dientes.

—Han tenido una pequeña riña de enamorados, ¿verdad?

Recuerdos de interminables cielos y ojos castaños risueños atravesaron la memoria de Bella.

Recién casados, habían sido amantes, ella y Jacob.

—Sí —dijo Bella, sonriendo débilmente para ocultar el sentimiento de pérdida que la embargaba. —Necesito un coche.

Antes de que pudiera sacar una moneda de bronce de su monedero, un coche ya se había detenido frente a ella.

Bella le tendió la propina al hombre con manos temblorosas.

—Gracias.

Lentamente, sintiéndose tan frágil como el viejo que le había buscado un coche, subió la escalerilla y se sentó en el interior.

El chófer preguntó, con indiferencia:

—¿Adónde, señora?

Ella no podía regresar a la casa de Jacob, repleta del eco y los lamentos de los niños no nacidos. Pero tampoco podía mantener en secreto el juicio en el que había declarado como testigo.

—A la calle Langham y Portland, por favor —dijo Bella.

El coche hedía a cigarros masculinos y a perfume femenino. A ciegas, cerró la puerta para celebrar la victoria de otra mujer y miró fijamente a través del vidrio lleno de gotas de agua.

¿Qué debería decirle a su familia?, se preguntó. ¿La verdad?

Pero ¿cuál era la verdad?

Ella había hablado de temas provocativos en presencia de hombres. Ella había leído libros que la sociedad tachaba de sexualmente perversos.

Por encima de las orejas puntiagudas del caballo, el sombrero de copa negro y la espalda erecta del chófer se habían materializado.

Hacía dos años que acudía a las reuniones que el Club de Hombres y Mujeres celebraba en el Museo de Londres, y siempre le había parecido una actividad inocente. Nunca pensó que estuviera haciendo nada malo.

Bella se sujetaba con fuerza al asiento mientras el cochero conducía como un loco esquivando carruajes y peatones.

El juicio al que había asistido la había trastornado. Aún podía recordar el golpe de la maza del juez. Había resonado a través del suelo de la habitación sin ventanas en la que ella, sola, esperaba a que la llamaran para comparecer comí» testigo.

La rueda izquierda del coche cayó dentro de un bache y Bella se aferró a la agarradera de cuero. El coche, inevitablemente, se sacudió hacia delante.

A través del vidrio jaspeado, las fachadas de las tiendas daban paso a las casas de ladrillos. Cada hilera, una comunidad. Cada casa, un hogar. Cada mujer una esposa, madre, hija.

El coche se detuvo, sacudiéndose fuertemente, mientras el caballo daba pasos hacia delante... y hacia atrás... hasta detenerse.

Bella miró hacia arriba, hacia las nubes grises que parecían estrías en el cielo azul.

El viento había disipado la lluvia. Pero ahora el viento había muerto.

Bella todavía no sabía qué decirle a su familia.

De mala gana, abrió la puerta del coche.

Una delgada línea de luz marco la casa de ladrillos a la que ella había llamado hogar durante veintiún años, pero que había dejado de ser tal el día que contrajo matrimonio.

Su habitación tenía vistas a la calle. Ahora, las cortinas tenían tapada la alta ventana rectangular.

Bella pagó al chófer.

La puerta blanca y esmaltada se abrió.

—Señora Black.

Harry, el mayordomo de sesenta y dos años, de pelo blanco e imponente como la casa, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola, Harry —dijo Bella, con voz ronca, entregándole el paraguas.

El objeto de seda negra desapareció. Instantáneamente, la mano enguantada de blanco, reapareció.

Bella le entregó sus guantes de cuero negro... su capa...

No tan rápido como debía.

El mayordomo le quitó la cálida prenda de lana de los hombros.

Bella se pasó la cartera de una mano a la otra, perdiendo la capa. Sintiéndose inexplicablemente desnuda, dio un paso adelante.

Una tosecilla que le resultaba muy familiar la detuvo.

Con las lágrimas punzándole los ojos, Bella se limpió los pies en la alfombrilla de la entrada. Con la cabeza hacia abajo... inspeccionándose, preguntó:

—¿Mamá está en casa?

—El señor y la señora Swan están en la sala de dibujo. Ella levantó la barbilla, resuella, y enderezó los hombros.

—Gracias.

Un hombre y una mujer, ambos rollizos —él, con el cabello gris que se volvía más claro, ella, con el cabello dorado que se volvía gris, —estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de cuero forjado que había sido, durante toda la vida de Bella, el centro de la familia Swan.

Pero no era la hora del té, ni de armar un rompecabezas, ni de jugar a las cartas. Bella se detuvo cerca de la mesa, con los pies hundidos en la alfombra de lana gruesa, con el aliento encerrado en el pecho, sin atreverse a respirar.

Al verlos, supo que ya estaban al tanto de todo. Unos ojos chocolates muy parecidos a los suyos la miraron y le perforaron el alma. Su padre tenía cincuenta y nueve años, pero en ese momento parecía diez años mayor.

—Bella, ¿nos tienes en un baja estima que permites que nos enteremos de todo esto a través de los diarios?

El dolor y la traición en el tono de voz de su padre le apretaron aún más la garganta.

Su madre le había enseñado a servir el té en esa mesa, pensó Bella con esa amarga punzada. Su padre le había enseñado a jugar a las damas.

Ahora, _El Globo_ estaba esparcido por todo el cuero forjado, la tinta negra destruyendo treinta y tres años de respeto y confianza.

Edward Masen había dicho que ella era una mujer muy hermosa. Bella no se veía tan hermosa en el diario de la tarde.

El pie del dibujo de su imagen decía:

—Isabella Black: ¿una mujer en busca de iluminación de fornicación?

—¿Me tienes en tan baja estima padre, que crees que le sería infiel a Jacob? —se las arregló Bella para preguntar.

—No he dicho que le seas infiel —negó el hombre con severidad.

Bella levantó la mirada.

—Pero eso es lo que crees, ¿no es cierto?

¡Qué terrible era el color de la culpa!

La mirada del hombre cuyos ojos había heredado Bella apartó, ligeramente avergonzada.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Bella?

Bella miró hacia abajo, a la mujer de cincuenta y tres años que tenía el mismo color de pelo que ella.

—¿Deciros que, mamá?

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras tú la que no quería tener hijos? Durante todos estos años pensábamos...

La voz de la mujer se desvaneció, incapaz de completar el pensamiento: _Durante todos estos años pensamos que era Jacob el que no quería tener hijos._

Los secretos que Bella le había ocultado a su familia se le acumularon en la garganta.

Demasiado tarde.

Su revelación no alteraría el futuro.

—¿Es eso lo que dice el periódico? ¿Que me uní al Club de Hombres y Mujeres para aprender métodos anticonceptivos?

El rostro que durante toda la vida de Bella había brillado como un faro —pálido de preocupación durante las enfermedades de la niñez... sonrojado con orgullo durante los eventos sociales... húmedo por el llanto el día de su boda, —se volvió oscuro, y de un rojo cargado de vergüenza.

—Tal vez, madre... padre —el corsé le apretaba el corazón, —no os conté nada sobre el Club de Hombres y Mujeres para evitar la misma reacción que tenéis en este momento.

O tal vez no se lo había contado porque necesitaba tener un lugar privado en el que pudiera ser una mujer en lugar de la madre que otros, diariamente, esperaban que fuera.

—¿Qué me dices de Jacob? —De repente, el horror ahogó la voz de su padre. —Supongo que no habrás permitido que él descubra todo esto por los periódicos, como nosotros. Espero que a él se lo hayas contado.

Bella sintió las miradas de su padre y de su madre aún más penetrantes que las de los hombres y mujeres del juzgado, que habían examinado su vestido, su rostro, su voz, su matrimonio, su valor como ser humano.

—Jacob sabe que soy miembro de ese club, sí —dijo Bella. Una verdad a medias. O una mentira a medias. Jacob estaba inconsciente de tanto beber cuando ella le contó que era miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

—¿Y le hablaste del juicio? ¿Sabe que hoy comparecías como testigo en un juicio que ha escandalizado a todo Londres? —insistió su padre.

—No. —Bella miró fijamente a su padre. Había respondido a Edward Masen con la verdad cuando él le había hecho la misma pregunta. Le debía a su padre la misma sinceridad. —No le dije nada acerca del juicio.

—¡Oh, Bella! —exclamó su madre, consternada. De repente, el rostro de su padre se llenó de arrugas, como si hubiera envejecido otros diez años.

Y sólo ella tenía la culpa de los sufrimientos de sus padres. Cerró los ojos.

—Señor y señora Swan. —La voz del mayordomo los distrajo momentáneamente. —He preparado una bandeja. Quizá la señora Black quiera tomar el té.

Bella, agradecida, se dio la vuelta hacia el mayordomo que fruncía el ceño en público cuando ella ensuciaba el suelo pero, en privado, le llevaba a escondidas galletas a la hora de dormir.

—Gracias, Harry.

Harry apartó el ejemplar de _El Globo_ y puso una bandeja de plata sobre la mesa de cuero forjado.

Tenía las manos firmes, a diferencia de las manos de Bella.

Cuidadosamente, ella levantó una pesada tetera de plata que irradiaba calor.

—Puedes irte, Harry —le pidió el padre de Bella.

El té negro se desbordó de la delicada taza de porcelana china con bordes de oro.

Una horrible mancha se esparció por toda la bandeja de plata, como la mancha que ella había creado sobre la reputación de su esposo. Creciendo con cada suspiro... con cada diario comprado...

Bella dejó la tetera a un lado. Simultáneamente, las puertas de la sala de dibujo se cerraron.

—¿Por qué testificaste, Bella? —preguntó su madre, pragmáticamente.

Bella miraba fijamente la mancha en crecimiento.

—Tenía una citación judicial.

Del abogado al que ella le había pedido que le tramitara su divorcio.

El hombre que la había acusado de haberse unido al Club de Hombres y Mujeres para aprender técnicas sexuales y métodos anticonceptivos. Un hombre que, a pesar de que era culpable de amar a la esposa de otro hombre, la había acusado de haberse unido al club con la esperanza de encontrar un amante que le diera el placer sexual que su esposo no le había dado.

¿En qué había estado pensando para pedirle ayuda?

—Eres una mujer, pudiste haber sido excusada.

—No. —Bella buscó la mirada de su madre. —No hubiera podido.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó su padre, con los ojos castaños llenos de dolor.

La frase son mis amigos se le quedó atrapada en la garganta.

En dos años no había hecho amistad con ningún miembro del club. No quería crear lazos de amistad con nadie por lo que, a propósito, se había alejado de ellos.

—Un hombre intentó internar a una mujer, un miembro del club al que pertenezco, en un manicomio, padre. —Bella suspiró profundamente. —Simplemente porque no aprobaba lo que estábamos discutiendo.

—Él es su hijo —objetó su padre.

—Y estaba equivocado —refutó Bella.

—No te incumbe interferir en los asuntos familiares de otra mujer —intervino su madre.

Bella la miró, muy seria.

—Si papá quisiera internarte en un manicomio, madre, ¿querrías que me mantuviera al margen?

La mujer se puso pálida.

—¡Tu padre jamás haría eso!

—Pero podría hacerlo, madre.

Si una cosa había quedado clara en el juicio era ésa. Era evidente que ninguna mujer se encontraba a salvo.

Bella miró fijamente a su padre.

—¿No _podrías_, padre?

El desconcierto oscureció el dolor que se reflejaba en su mirada.

—¿Crees que no amo a tu madre, Bella?

—Creo —dijo ella, sensatamente —que no siempre es cuestión del amor.

—Bella... —La preocupación maternal la hizo sentirse incómoda. —Sabes que tu padre y yo te amamos.

Y Bella amaba a Jacob. Y Jacob amaba a Bella. Pero él no era su padre. Y Bella no era su madre.

Y el amor ya no era suficiente.

—Me voy a divorciar de Jacob.

El mudo traqueteo de las ruedas de los carruajes penetró el silencio.

De noche, cuando estaba acostada sola, el traqueteo de los carruajes se oía mucho más fuerte.

Algunas veces, recordaba Bella, la soledad de ese traqueteo la había ensordecido.

—No te entiendo, Bella.

Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Bella, aunque esta no reflejaba humor.

—Ya somos dos, padre.

—¿Estás haciendo esto a causa de ese club? —preguntó, molesta, su madre.

—No —dijo Bella con sinceridad.

Pero la sociedad pensaba lo contrario. Esa misma sociedad que ahora pensaba que ella era una adúltera.

Una pequeña brasa de esperanza brilló dentro de Bella.

—Os quiero mucho. —Respiró profundamente, espirando con lentitud. —Pero el Club de Hombres y Mujeres, el juicio y mi divorcio no tienen nada que ver con vosotros. Espero que lo entendáis.

Fugazmente, Bella miró las fotografías enmarcadas en plata y bronce que se esparcían por todo el salón.

Bella tenía cinco hermanos, de treinta y uno, veintinueve, veintiocho, veinticinco y veintitrés años. Las fotografías enmarcadas catalogaban cada momento de sus vidas: su niñez... sus días en la escuela... sus bodas.

La fotografía era una técnica relativamente nueva, y ella aún se asombraba de ver los rostros de sus seres queridos plasmados en un papel para siempre.

Un bebé, el hijo de su hermano menor, sonreía a la cámara con enternecedora candidez. Un niño, el hijo mediano de su hermano mayor, se tambaleaba sobre unos patines.

Unos ojos brillantes como el mármol atraparon la mirada de Bella.

Un caballo de juguete estaba inmóvil en un rincón, la crin estaba enredada, con el cuerpo alegremente pintado y astillado por el envejecimiento y el uso.

Ella y sus hermanos se habían mecido tantas veces en ese caballo... Ahora, los hijos de su hermano se mecían en él.

Esa habitación contenía todo lo que su esposo había deseado alguna vez.

Directamente, Bella buscó la mirada de su madre y luego la de su padre.

—Espero que apoyéis mi decisión. —Sacó una tarjeta de su cartera. En una cara, con una letra negra y elegante, estaba impresa la dirección de Jacob. La otra cara estaba escrita a mano por la propia Bella. —He alquilado una casa. Ésta es mi nueva dirección. Espero que, cuando todo esté en orden, vayáis a visitarme.

Su sorpresa le pesaba en los hombros.

—Que disfrutéis del té —dijo Bella a sus perplejos padres, y se levantó para marcharse. No había nada más que decir.

La gruesa alfombra amortiguó sus pasos mientras atravesaba la sala. Fuera, sus pasos resonaron en el suelo de madera.

—Su abrigo, señora Black. —Bella se sobresaltó al oír la voz inesperada.

Recordó que Harry siempre aparecía de la nada. Alargó el brazo derecho, luego el izquierdo. —Gracias.

Mecánicamente, se puso los guantes y aceptó el paraguas.

Harry deslizó una columna de papel en su mano izquierda. Bella tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que era _El Globo_.

—No es una buena imagen, señora Black.

Las lágrimas le nublaban la visión.

—¿Eso crees, Harry?

Pero él no contestó, y en su lugar, le preguntó:

—¿La señora Platt quedó libre?

Bella había testificado a las dos de la tarde. El juicio había terminado cuatro testigos y dos horas y cincuenta minutos después. Muy tarde para que _El Globo_ hubiera alcanzado a imprimir el veredicto. Pero no muy tarde para arruinar la reputación de Bella.

—Sí —dijo. —Ella ganó.

No había ni un rastro de emoción en los ojos del mayordomo.

—He enviado al chico a buscar un coche. No tardará.

—Gracias —repitió Bella, intentando cortar las lágrimas al parpadear rápidamente.

No tenía otra opción que recorrer el camino solitario que había planeado. La puerta de su niñez se cerró detrás de ella.

Un rosa pálido teñía el ciclo que se oscurecía.

Un coche tirado por un solo caballo esperaba en el lugar. Era tan negro como el chófer que lo guiaba.

Bella cerró la portezuela y se sentó. A la fuerza, se concentró en el atardecer y no en su destino.

El chico de los faroles caminaba sobre el pavimento, encendiendo las lámparas de acero de la calle, una a una. Las llamas en forma de lágrima no alcanzaban a dispersar las sombras.

Muy pronto el cabriolé llegó a la parada.

—Espéreme aquí —le indicó Bella al chófer.

El crepúsculo iba consumiendo ladrillo a ladrillo la casa familiar, convirtiendo el tenue dorado en gris turbio. Desde una ventana con parteluz alcanzó a ver a Leah, la doncella, que estaba encendiendo una lámpara del salón.

La puerta nublada de sombras no se abrió mágicamente.

Bella deslizó una llave en el cerrojo. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Señora Black! —El mayordomo parecía sorprendido de verla.

—Sam...

La severidad del mayordomo la incomodó. Durante unos segundos, el hombre la miró fijamente, incómodo. Luego, dio un paso atrás e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Estaba claro que ya había leído el periódico.

Bella lo miró con valentía. Tenía que mantenerse firme.

—¿Está el señor Black? —preguntó, en lugar de llorar, mientras sostenía los guantes con firmeza.

—No, señora. Se sintió aliviada.

Se enfrentaría a Jacob. Pero no esa noche.

«Por favor. Dios», pensó. Esta noche no».

—Un coche me está esperando afuera —le informó Bella al rígido mayordomo. —Por favor, haga que bajen el baúl de mi habitación y que lo amarren a él.

—Perfecto, señora.

El mayordomo se dio la vuelta con afectada rigidez.

Más allá de la brillante curva de la escalera de caoba, cinco puertas cerradas le prohibían la entrada.

Había traicionado a su esposo, las puertas cerradas la acusaban. Ya no pertenecía a esa casa. Su casa.

Suspiró varias veces para hacer desaparecer la náusea que se estaba gestando en su garganta. Cerró los ojos; al abrirlos, un brillo de plata le llamó la atención.

Los sobres estaban limpiamente ordenados sobre la bandeja. Doblado junto al correo de la tarde, descansaba un diario que solo podía ser _El Globo_.

Entonces, decidida, se dirigió hacia la mesita de la entrada donde, sobre la acusadora bandeja de plata, descansaba el correo. El primer cajón contenía tarjetas de recados... una pluma... papel... el segundo cajón contenía sobres.

Bella se quedó mirando fijamente, con la mirada vacía, una hoja de papel pergamino blanco.

Vio el pesado cenicero de plata —un regalo de bodas de su hermano menor —que descansaba sobre el escritorio de Jacob. Vio el florero de cristal veneciano —un recuerdo de su luna de miel —que descansaba arriba, sobre una mesita de noche.

Había demasiados recuerdos entre esas cuatro paredes.

El oro que recubría el dedo de su anillo, otro recuerdo.

Se lo quitó, lo dejó sobre la mesa y empuñó una gruesa pluma de metal; pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Ninguna palabra le vino a la mente.

¿Cómo le decía una mujer al hombre que amaba, al hombre con el que había compartido tantas cosas... que no podía seguir viviendo de recuerdos y de reproches?


	3. Capítulo 3

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 0****3**

—Es una maldita pena que hayas perdido, Masen. —El suelo de madera crujía mientras los pasos resonaban entre el sordo bullicio de las turbas masculinas. Una ráfaga amarga de humo arrasó con la negra y aceitosa corriente que era el Támesis. —Terrible error de la justicia, si te interesa mi opinión. Mujeres que se unen a clubes secretos de sexo. Está bien que los hombres lo hagan, perros con suerte, pero sólo el hecho de pensar que nuestras damas... aunque... bueno, ahí lo tienes, _nuestras_ damas no lo harían, ¿o sí? Me da lástima por Black, pobre tipo. Casado con una pequeña puta, ¿no?

La palabra _puta_ lo despejó, anulando los efectos del alcohol.

Edward le había dicho a Isabella Black que aparecería en las portadas de todos los periódicos al día siguiente.

Pero se había quedado corto en su apreciación: los periódicos de la tarde habían llegado a tiempo para hablar de ella.

La sonrisa de su interlocutor le hirió como un dardo envenenado.

Aún no se conocía el veredicto cuando se imprimieron los diarios de la tarde, pero no había secretos entre el juzgado y el Parlamento: todos los miembros del Parlamento sabían que él había perdido.

Edward volvió la cabeza y la apartó de la barra del bar para estudiar con ecuanimidad a Aro Vulturi, un antiguo miembro del Parlamento y ministro de Justicia.

—¿Conoce a Jacob Black?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el viejo, levantando la mirada de _El Globo_. El humo gris salía en espiral de la colilla color café de su cigarro. —¿Usted no lo conoce?

Edward conocía su reputación. Y conocía los deseos de su esposa.

Ella quería el divorcio. «Es una obligación moral», había dicho.

Edward levantó la copa de cristal; durante unos instantes la sostuvo entre los dedos como a un sueño femenino; luego bebió del cálido brandy.

El alcohol le quemó la garganta.

Dejó la copa encima de una mesa de roble. El ruido sordo del cristal sobre la madera, junto con el sonido de las otras copas, de los otros miembros del Parlamento bebiendo y de otros políticos respirando, retumbó por todo el Club St. Stephen. Al lado de la copa vacía, el líquido color ámbar le hacía guiños descansando sobre un decantador de cristal.

«Cada noche, cuando estamos solos en la casa, se emborracha hasta quedar inconsciente». Esa frase le retumbó en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué debería conocer a Jacob Black? —Edward levantó lentamente las cejas para encontrarse con la mirada atenta del antiguo miembro del Parlamento. —Interrogué a su esposa, no a él.

—Es el mejor corredor de bolsa de Londres. Gracias a ese hombre yo he hecho una maldita fortuna. —El ministro de Justicia acentuó la frase con una bocanada fresca de humo. —Ve a verlo. Dile que yo te envié.

Edward no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que detestaba los cigarrillos.

Arrastrando para atrás la pesada silla de cuero —madera deslizándose sobre madera, —se sentó.

—Le dejo ese tipo de cosas a mi contable.

—Masen —una frágil mano se posó sobre su hombro, —es una lástima que hayas perdido hoy. Madres demandando a sus hijos. ¡Y ganando! Es horrible, simplemente horrible. Consuélate, al menos sabes que tú has hecho lo correcto.

Una amarga ironía brotó de las entrañas de Edward.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta, desplazando con el movimiento la mano sobre su hombro.

—¿He hecho lo correcto, señor?

Edward se dirigió al presidente de la Cámara.

El más antiguo de los miembros del Parlamento, un hombre de setenta y cinco años, presidente del Comité Selecto de Privilegios; era más viejo que el verdadero padre de Edward. A diferencia de su padre, el miembro más antiguo del Parlamento conocía el precio de la ambición.

La empatía brilló en los ojos del antiguo miembro del Parlamento. O tal vez fue la luz que se reflejó sobre ellos lo que hizo que su mirada pareciera más amable y compren

—¿Te ha dicho Vulturi que tu nombre salió a relucir en la reunión de hoy?

Mientras él estaba en el juzgado destruyendo a una mujer inocente.

La mirada del ministro de Justicia le apuñaló la espalda, evaluadora y aguda. Su voz se oyó por encima del barullo sofocante de las conjeturas masculinas:

—Le hablé al presidente del magnífico papel de Lord del Tribunal de Apelaciones que harías.

Un lord del Tribunal de Apelaciones, sentado en la Cámara de los Lores y dictando sentencia sobre los casos que se le presentaran. Edward era un firme candidato a ese puesto, y si lo conseguía sería premiado con el título de barón.

Tal nombramiento sería el pináculo de su carrera. Pero todo nombramiento tenía un precio.

Edward había aprendido eso cuando era fiscal general. Pero ya no lo era.

—No sabía que el puesto estaba disponible —dijo Edward, con tono neutro.

—No lo está... todavía. —Jenks levantó la mano llena de manchas y le apretó el antebrazo a Edward. Los dedos envejecidos aún tenían algo de fuerza. —Pero lo estará.

Y todo eso costaría más silencio, más compromisos, más noches en soledad.

Un coro de «._..Es una pena que hayas perdido.._.» saludaba a Edward en cada mesa por la que pasaba.

Cada hombre sospechaba la verdad, pero ninguno se atrevía a pronunciarla en voz alta: «Es una pena que hayas perdido contra el hombre al que engañaste con su esposa».

Edward recogió la chaqueta, el sombrero y el paraguas del guardarropa. Un hombre uniformado de blanco y negro le hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta.

Con ironía distante, Edward pensó que la cuota que pagaban los miembros del Club St. Stephen —que informaban a los miembros conservadores del Parlamento de todo lo que allí se hablaba —era más elevada que el salario anual del portero cuya libertad habían jurado proteger.

Edward salió a la calle, precedido por el portero del club, que se puso a hacerle señas a un cabriolé para que parara.

Estaba borracho. Pero el alcohol no había borrado la imagen de los ojos de color chocolate.

El hombre despidió un coche de alquiler de cuatro ruedas y agresivamente llamó al conductor de un cabriolé de dos ruedas.

Edward sintió rabia y resentimiento. Todos sabían, nadie decía nada.

Ni el presidente de la Cámara, ni el ministro de Justicia.

Edward nunca había hablado de eso hasta esa tarde. Tras entregarle una moneda al portero, se subió al coche.

—¿Hacia dónde? —La voz sonó a través de la bufanda de lana que le cubría la cara y la nariz al chófer del coche.

Un repiqueteo ensordecedor vibró en medio de la noche y terminó con un golpe seco: eran las ocho y cuarenta y cinco.

¿Hacia dónde tenía que ir Edward?

Había estado bebiendo solo, rodeado de miembros del Parlamento sedientos de poder. Vivía solo, casado con la política.

Edward le dio una dirección al chófer.

Cada vuelta de la rueda era como un grito: _Necesito _a alguien..._ necesito _a alguien..._ necesito _a alguien.

Edward había hecho una apuesta. La apuesta había dado frutos: la librería Aquiles estaba abierta.

Un sonido discordante anunció su entrada.

La luz de los globos de gas iluminaba la tienda.

Mujeres respetables con sombreros negros con plumas blancas y capas negras se inclinaban sobre las mesas repletas de libros. Hombres respetables con abrigos oscuros y sombreros que hacían juego deambulaban por los largos pasillos.

Isabella Black podría ser una de esas mujeres. Edward Masen podría ser uno de esos hombres.

Edward cerró la puerta en medio de la noche, provocando otro ruido discordante.

Nadie levantó la mirada. Nadie miró a su alrededor.

Edward no estaba interesado en los hombres y mujeres conservadores que integraban su circunscripción electoral.

Una lectora pasó junto a él.

Pero uno de esos hombres estaba interesado en Edward.

Miró hacia el fondo de la tienda.

Un vendedor de mediana edad, vestido con un traje de tweed, le llamó la atención.

Se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba borracho. Le reconoció enseguida.

Conocía la actividad del Club de Hombres y Mujeres —un grupo de hombres y mujeres que se habían reunido en la librería la tarde del veinte de abril —y sabía por qué Edward había entrado allí.

Edward caminó a grandes pasos hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba el vendedor. Solamente le dijo:

—Quiero verlos.

Sin preguntar nada, el vendedor abrió la puerta blanca en la que había un cartel que decía «Clásicos latinos y griegos».

Una pared de libros con títulos repujados en latín y griego —Edward reconocía algunos, otros no —apareció ante él. Miró a su alrededor. Había asientos de cuero dispuestos sin ningún orden especial. Había entrado en una sala de lectura.

Apretó los dedos alrededor del mango del paraguas.

No había libros pornográficos que hicieran titilar la imaginación. No había artefactos que estimulan el cuerpo.

No había esperanzas para la saciedad sexual.

—¿Dónde es? —La voz de Edward era áspera.

Por la bebida, se dijo a sí mismo. Sabía que se estaba mintiendo.

Sus testículos y su pene añoraban aquello que no tenia.

—Aquí detrás, señor. —El hombre presionó en algún punto, en uno de los estantes del centro. El panel giró silenciosamente hacia el interior. —En el sótano.

Edward se quedó mirando el camino descendente tapizado de lana oscura por el que Bella Black había bajado cuarenta y dos días antes.

No había pasamanos para ayudar a una mujer a bajar sin tropezar con su propia falda. Pero las escaleras no habían sido diseñadas pensando en una mujer.

—Cuando esté listo para salir —dijo el hombre instruido para ser neutral, —otro vendedor le mostrará la salida.

Edward siguió a Bella Black por entre el débilmente alumbrado mundo de la pornografía masculina.

Detrás de él, la pared se cerró con un ruidito seco. Debajo de él, las mesas de madera se ramificaban dejando un estrecho pasillo.

Seguramente muy estrecho para maniobrar una silla de ruedas, pensó Edward distraídamente. Sin embargo, uno de los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres iba en una silla de ruedas, y también había vagado por esos pasillos en busca de satisfacción sexual.

Edward bajó el primer escalón. El aire estaba notablemente más frío que el aire de la tienda.

No era la primera vez que él entraba en ese tipo de establecimientos, pero sí era la primera vez que entraba en esa tienda en concreto. Tenía el mismo aspecto y el mismo olor que las demás tiendas pornográficas que conocía.

Las mesas de madera soportaban las huellas de dedos sudorosos. Las sombras intermitentes apestaban a erecciones masculinas.

Pasando por entre una laguna de hombres abstraídos vestidos con abrigos de lana y sombreros haciendo juego, Edward seleccionó al azar una postal.

Una mujer desnuda —formando con los labios una sonrisa experimentada, —con la mano izquierda le estaba separando los glúteos desnudos a otra mujer, para dejar expuesto un ano oscuro y arrugado, en el que había insertado una pequeña boquilla. Una pequeña manguera conectaba la boquilla con una bolsa de caucho inflada. Con la mano derecha, la mujer sonriente que exponía su ano comprometido, apretaba la ducha.

La pálida punzada en la entrepierna de Edward se agudizó.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Bella Black de esa imagen. Tal vez, incluso, ella había ojeado esta postal. ¿La habría excitado? ¿La habría asqueado? Se preguntó qué habría pensado la mujer que él amaba de ese acto, un lugar común en el mundo de la pornografía para hombres.

Ella disfrutó cuando él la penetró entre los glúteos, pero... ¿Le habría gustado que le insertara una jeringuilla y le irrigara líquido tibio dentro? ¿Se habría excitado con la idea, como Edward se excitaba ahora sólo de pensarlo?

Asqueado por el deseo que no había muerto hacía siete meses y tres semanas, como él hubiera querido, dejó la postal boca abajo sobre la mesa.

Pero no podía irse de allí, no podía dejar de pensar.

¿Estaría viva aún si hubiera pedido el divorcio?

Edward se apartó de la mesa repleta de cajas de postales.

Un escaparate de cristal monopolizaba el final del pasillo central. Estoicamente, Edward analizó su contenido.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor? —preguntó una voz masculina e impersonal.

Edward sabía que Bella Black había ido a la Librería Aquiles. Pero no sabía qué había comprado. No sabía qué la excitaba.

No sabía si el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos podría apagarse alguna vez.

—Sáquelos y póngalos encima del mostrador —dijo Edward.

—¿Todo, señor? —El vendedor parecía consternado.

Subiendo la mirada lentamente, Edward miró al joven con autoridad.

—Sólo los que son para mujeres.

Rápida y eficientemente, el vendedor sacó los artículos: sonidos metálicos, seguidos por chasquidos de vidrio y el ruido sordo del cuero. Luego, se retiró hacia atrás, discretamente.

Enganchándose el mango del paraguas bajo el antebrazo para liberarse las manos, Edward tomó un pezón de oro y se lo puso en la punta del dedo meñique: lo pellizcó.

Le vino a la mente la imagen de los pendientes de perlas.

Recordó que Bella Black tenía unos lóbulos pequeños y delicados.

Se preguntó de qué tamaño serían sus pezones. ¿Serían más pequeños que la punta de su dedo meñique? ¿Más grandes?

¿Sus senos le llenarían la boca, como lo habían hecho los de la mujer a la que jamás volvería a besar?

El dolor que le envolvía el dedo se le esparció hasta el pecho. No restringió el flujo de sangre que rasgaba sus testículos.

Edward se quitó el pezón. Un consolador atrapó su mirada.

Enroscó los dedos alrededor del cuero rígido.

¿Bella Black se follaba de noche, imaginándose que el consolador era la carne de un hombre diferente a su esposo? Se preguntó. ¿Se lo metía profundamente por la boca de la vagina cuando se corría, y se imaginaba que ese apáralo eyaculaba esperma?

El recuerdo de carne hambrienta y húmeda atrapó a Edward.

Acariciándole el pene, apretándoselo.

Desde sus testículos doloridos, un chorro de esperma... dos chorros... tres chorros...

Dejó caer el consolador. Cogió el paraguas.

Le dio la espalda al escaparate.

Adónde quiera que mirara, surgían recuerdos.

El movimiento de los dedos. El lamido de una lengua.

La acida esencia de la excitación. El resbaladizo sabor del deseo.

Un gemido de satisfacción.

Vidrio centelleante, líquidos brillantes.

Compulsivamente, cruzó la habitación hacia una mesa redonda de madera, cuidadosamente arreglada con botellas de cristal cerradas con un tapón.

Las glándulas pulsantes de Edward reconocieron tanto la marca como la sustancia: Lubricante de Rosa, un lubricante sexual que él había comprado en el pasado, pero no para una mujer llamada Isabella.

* * *

**Me han llegado dos reviews, uno de Bella mariie18, que también has agregado esta historia a tus favoritos y alertas, decirte que son unos 45 capítulos y en dos o tres días estarán todos los capítulos subidos. A Mikagiss, gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos y alertas. Y a Ana Pattz Gales, aunque ya te contesté privadamente, voy a continuar la historia, de todos modos el que quiera puede leerte en: s/7182537/1/Llanto_de_una_Pasion, tiene siete capítulos publicados.. Gracias a todas las lectores silenciosos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 0****4**

Bella se despertó sobresaltada.

Intentó agarrarse a algo, pero sólo encontró una sábana húmeda por el sudor. Los martillazos continuaban perforándole los oídos.

«Si fuera usted, estaría muy asustada», le pareció escuchar.

Abrió los párpados. La oscuridad le dilató las pupilas.

No era el martillo del juez el que daba los golpes que estaba oyendo. Era un objeto metálico el que golpeaba la puerta.

Su marido podría encerrarla. Eso había sido sólo una vaga posibilidad mientras lo pensaba a la luz del día; pero ahora estaba rodeada por la oscuridad de la noche.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente sola: nadie acudiría en su ayuda si lo necesitaba.

Decidió tranquilizarse. Pensar y ser racional.

En las últimas horas de la tarde, le había dejado una nota a Jacob informándole de su nueva dirección, muy tarde para que él tuviera tiempo de pedir y obtener una orden de locura. Y si fuera un ladrón el que estaba ante su puerta, no llamaría dando esos golpes. Intentaría entrar sin ser visto ni oído.

Más tranquila con estos razonamientos. Bella logró salir de la cama. Madera fría y dura soportaba dos pies desnudos. A ciegas, localizó la mesita de noche. Dentro del cajón de arriba logró encontrar, hurgando con los dedos, una caja de cerillas.

La luz azul brilló, disparando hacia arriba una lengua de fuego amarillo.

Levantando el globo de vidrio helado, con la punta encendida de la cerilla, tocó la mecha oscura. La luz irradió por todos lados, reemplazando la oscuridad con paredes desnudas y llenas de sombras.

Tras soplar la cerilla a punto de morir —una columna plateada y sin aliento, —Bella dejó caer el palo negro en un pequeño tazón de vidrio para la leche y tomó la vela que había usado antes para iluminar su camino de subida por las escaleras. Una llama amarilla bailaba y brincaba de la mecha de la lámpara de aceite hacia el cabo de la vela.

El golpeteo urgente estimulaba a Bella a ir hacia delante.

La inquieta luz de la vela iluminaba la larga distancia del corredor... el empinado descenso de las escaleras... una puerta esmaltada de blanco coronaba las sombras.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, con el corazón a punto de explotar.

Más golpes hacían vibrar la puerta.

Una advertencia. Una promesa.

Sólo podía ser Jacob.

Ahora tendrían la discusión que deberían haber tenido doce años atrás.

Bella le quitó el seguro a la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

—Jacob...

Unos ojos negros por las sombras la miraron fijamente por debajo de un sombrero empapado por la lluvia.

—Parece que siempre soy el otro hombre, señora Black.

Una oleada de gases de brandy chocó contra el rostro de Bella.

—Está borracho.

Edward Masen se tambaleaba delante de ella. Se sintió decepcionada: debería ser Jacob el que golpeara a su puerta, no ese hombre.

Se aferró a la fría y húmeda madera.

—Es tarde, señor Masen.

—Un abogado y la ley son muy parecidos —respondió Edward Masen, sosteniendo su oscura mirada. —Tiene una oportunidad con la justicia. Si cierra esta puerta, pierde esa oportunidad.

—Le agradezco la consideración...

—No soy un hombre considerado, se lo aseguro.

—... pero cuando salimos del juzgado me comporté de una forma impulsiva... lo cierto es que ahora me arrepiento de haberle molestado —terminó de decir Bella, con determinación. —No necesito de sus servicios.

Una luz destelló de las patillas doradas y rojizas mientras las sombras se esparcían por la cara turbia bajo el sombrero nublado.

—¿Ya no quiere el divorcio?

—Ya no se trata de lo que quiero —dijo con voz amarga y poco habitual. —Vi _El Globo_. Gracias a usted, señor, me han etiquetado como adúltera.

—Entonces, se está comportando como una niña... —Hizo un gesto despectivo. —¿Quiere usted esconderse detrás del faldón de su marido?

La crítica inesperada fue como una punzada.

—Le dije a mi esposo que no me enfrentaría a un divorcio —dijo Bella, inmóvil.

—Pero puede ser él quien pida el divorcio. Aunque, claro, en ese caso tiene que probar que han existido, como mínimo, conversaciones delictivas. —Los ojos ennegrecidos por las sombras perforaron su mirada. —¿Mantuvo usted conversaciones sexuales con algún hombre del Club de Hombres y Mujeres?

La injusticia de esa pregunta le dolió.

—Sabe que no lo hice.

—Se le olvida, señora Black, que yo soy un hombre que hizo que una mujer cometiera adulterio... ¿Piensa que usted es superior a las demás, que no caería como caen las otras?

Bella miró fijamente los ojos sombreados que no mostraban emoción alguna, incluso cuando la luz de la llama de la vela se sumergía y luego salía a chorros por debajo de la fuerza de sus emociones.

Ese hombre había amado a la esposa de otro. Y había pagado muy caro su amor.

Al igual que Bella continuaba pagando por haber amado.

—No lo pienso —dijo ella, silenciosamente.

En ningún momento había pensado que ella fuera más recta o más decente de lo que podrían serlo las demás mujeres.

En la lejanía, sonó el Big Ben: eran las once de la noche.

—Demuéstramelo —exigió abruptamente Edward Masen.

El corazón de Bella se saltó un latido.

—¿Que le demuestre qué?

—Demuéstreme que la pasión de una mujer vale la reputación de un hombre.

Una ráfaga de aire frío y húmedo se coló por debajo de la bata de Bella y subió por sus piernas desnudas.

—Es la mujer la que carga con el estigma del divorcio, señor Masen, no el hombre.

—Como me ha recordado antes, señora Black, soy un miembro del Parlamento. —La neblina suavizó la dureza de la noche. No había suavidad en los ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente. —Como le he dicho, mis actos pueden afectar muy seriamente a mi carrera.

Una esperanza imposible se vio atenuada por una realidad sin esperanza.

—¿Y si le demostrara que una pasión vale tanto como la reputación? —preguntó Bella.

—Entonces consideraría su situación.

—Muy bien. A mi vez, yo consideraré su oferta...

—Ahora. —No había señal de acuerdo mutuo en esos ojos negros. —Ahora o nunca.

—No estoy vestida.

—He visto a muchas mujeres desnudas.

Una ira inexplicable atrapó a Bella.

—Pero no me ha visto a mí —contestó.

Ningún hombre la había visto desnuda.

Ella y Jacob eran vírgenes cuando se casaron. No sabían qué hacer y se tumbaron vestidos en su cama de matrimonio: ella envuelta en un camisón, él en una camisa de dormir.

Una sombra titiló entre el par de ojos negros.

—¿Usted también me desea?

¿Quería que este hombre la viera desnuda?

—No.

—Entonces, no hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Cierto?

Cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que, de hecho, sí había algo de qué preocuparse: él era un hombre ebrio que no tenía control de sus acciones, y ella era una mujer vulnerable que tenía sus emociones al desnudo, y parte de su cuerpo.

Bella retrocedió. Edward Masen avanzó. Inundó el vestíbulo con su presencia.

La puerta se cerró con un ruidito seco. Ella no le puso seguro.

—¿Cómo supo dónde encontrarme?

Bella solamente les había dado la dirección a sus padres y a su esposo...

—Un empleado me dio su nueva dirección esta mañana —admitió.

... y a un empleado en el momento de registrarse en el juzgado, recordó Bella tardíamente.

La llama de la vela se agitaba y titilaba rápidamente, revelando las paredes llenas de sombras y desprovistas de decoración.

Su progreso fue silencioso; los pies desnudos sobre la madera. Los pasos de Edward Masen hacían eco detrás de ella al golpear contra la madera. Un recuerdo del daño que él era capaz de infligir.

Bella pasó por entre la profunda oscuridad.

El dolor explotó en su pie derecho, los dedos chocaron violentamente con madera cubierta de cuero.

Cera caliente le cayó sobre los dedos pulgar e índice. Simultáneamente, la vela titilante se le cayó de las manos.

Bella se enderezó, conteniendo las lágrimas. De repente se sintió como la niña que era según el abogado.

Entonces la vela se encendió de nuevo. La luz iluminó a una figura con abrigo... un sombrero. Edward había recogido la vela del suelo y la había vuelto a encender.

Gotas de agua brillantes como diamantes titilaron sobre el fieltro gris.

La empuñadura del paraguas se enganchó en una mesa pequeña y redonda, al lado de la base de bronce de una lámpara.

A la izquierda de Edward, se materializaba un sofá azul damasco, un vestigio de los anteriores ocupantes de la casa. Una lúgubre chimenea de hierro se vislumbraba en la oscuridad.

Edward Masen se enderezó. Se dio la vuelta. Por débajo del ala del sombrero empapado, unos ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en sus ojos, atrapándolos.

—¿Por qué ha abierto usted la puerta y no el mayordomo?

—Alquilé la casa ayer. —La casa tarima crujió como advertencia. —No he tenido tiempo de contratar sirvientes.

—Algunos dirían, señora Black —dijo, bajando la mirada; las pestañas oscuras le oscurecieron las mejillas; su mirada apuntaba, descaradamente... ahuecando... midiéndoles los senos, —que usted ha creado un lugar idílico para citas románticas.

—Puede que sea así, señor —dijo Bella con una calma que no sentía, obligando a sus brazos a quedarse a los lados en lugar de abrazar por voluntad propia su pecho, —pero como tanto mis padres como mi esposo tienen esta dirección, tales citas se verían bastante interrumpidas.

—Sin embargo, aquí estoy —dijo, levantando lentamente los pesados párpados. La oscuridad de las pupilas se tragó el color verde de sus ojos, —y no hay nadie que nos interrumpa.

Bella no apartó la mirada de la oscura sexualidad que brillaba dentro de sus ojos. De una cosa estaba segura:

—Yo no soy la mujer que usted desea, señor Masen.

El pitido del gas de la lámpara era ensordecedor en medio del silencio que siguió a esa declaración.

—Si quiere terminar su matrimonio —dijo él, abruptamente, mientras el color verde de sus ojos se clavaba en sus pupilas, —todo lo que necesita hacer es demostrar que su esposo está incapacitado para darle hijos.

Ella se olvidó de la oscura excitación que por un momento infinitesimal la había atraído. Se olvidó de sus pechos hinchados que latían al mismo tiempo que sus pies.

Bella se olvidó de todo excepto del esposo al que no engañaría.

—No —dijo, con convicción.

—Entonces, no debe de querer el divorcio —dedujo Edward Masen, impersonalmente.

Sí, lo quería: pero no a ese precio.

—Mi esposo ya ha sido largamente castigado —dijo Bella, mientras rodeaba el pesado baúl que los separaba, avanzando hasta el halo de luz. —No lo humillaré públicamente.

Él simuló no entender.

—Una familia es lo que mi esposo ha querido siempre —anunció, pronunciando con claridad cada palabra, imponiéndole a Edward la fuerza de su resolución. —No permitiré que los otros hombres lo juzguen porque no puede tener hijos.

—¿No?—respondió Edward Masen.

Bella mantuvo la mirada.

—No.

Era la verdad.

Edward le miró fijamente durante varios segundos la mano izquierda.

La piel blanca que le marcaba uno de los dedos —una evidencia física que le recordaba su matrimonio de doce largos años, —latía.

Abruptamente, levantó las pestañas. Los ojos verdes le atraparon la mirada de nuevo.

—¿Cómo sabe que él no puede tener hijos?

Era el abogado el que ahora la interrogaba y no el hombre que le había evaluado los senos.

Bella respiró profundamente, ignorando las colinas de carne que, irrevocablemente, proclamaban su feminidad.

—Le dije que Jacob tuvo paperas.

Tan sólo seis horas antes, ella le había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Parecía que hubieran pasado seis años desde que había seguido a Edward Masen cuando había salido del juzgado.

—Pero las paperas no siempre causan esterilidad en los hombres. —La franca valoración fue como una punzada para ella. —¿Compartió la cama con él después de que se recuperase?

—Mi vida conyugal no es de su incumbencia, señor Masen.

—Será de la incumbencia del tribunal, señora Black, si no les pido una sesión privada —le respondió, desafiante. —¿Le niega o le negó a su marido sus derechos conyugales?

—No.

No importaba que _El Globo_ hubiera dicho lo contrario.

—¿Y él?

El frío que penetraba los pies de Bella viajó por todo su cuerpo.

—Mi esposo nunca ha usado preservativo.

—¿Las paperas lo dejaron impotente?

Esa invasión de su intimidad era mucho peor de lo que había sido en público, aunque ahora estaban los dos solos.

Bella se obligó a contestar.

—No.

—¿Era capaz de tener una erección?

Un dolor vacío se extendió por la parte baja de su abdomen.

—Sí.

—¿Eyaculaba dentro de usted? —inquirió Edward Masen.

Una ráfaga de calor se extendió por las profundidades de la parte baja de su abdomen, el recuerdo del esperma de su esposo la había atacado por dentro.

Bella tragó saliva seca.

—Sí.

—¿Y nunca concibieron un bebe?

—No.

Sin importar lo mucho que lloró cada noche, rogándole a Dios para que así fuera.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el eyaculó dentro de usted?

Bella no apartaría la mirada de esos ojos penetrantes.

—El veinticuatro de diciembre de 1875.

Las campanas de Westminster sonaron a lo lejos, indicando el paso de otro cuarto de hora.

—¿Por qué ahora, señora Black? —preguntó secamente Edward Masen.

Por un vertiginoso segundo. Bella se sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en el estrado.

Pero entonces había bajado la mirada, como avergonzada. Ahora lo miraba a los ojos, fijamente.

—¿Por qué ahora... _qué_, señor Masen? —le pregunto cortésmente.

—¿Por qué, después de haber sido célibe durante más de once años, de repente quiere el divorcio?

—Ya se lo he dicho.

—Dígamelo de nuevo.

—Vi cómo se miraban la señora Platt y el señor Cullen.

La explicación sonó como un chasquido sobre el chisporroteo del carbón que se consumía.

—Tiene los pezones duros.

La respiración de Bella se quedó atrapada en su pecho al oír esa observación ruda y masculina.

Entre un latido y otro, Edward Masen se despojaba de su abrigo. Unos dedos largos y puntiagudos se estiraron hacia ella. Su muñeca debajo de la manga blanca estaba ligeramente cubierta por cabello rojizo y dorado, muy fino, que brillaba con la luz.

—Tómelo.

Por encima de las familiares esencias de brandy y lana mojada, le llegó una fragancia poco familiar, una fragancia muy masculina.

—No. —Bella cerró los puños. —Gracias.

—Tómelo, señora Black. —Los dedos largos y puntiagudos estaban inmóviles, y los ojos verdes eran calculadores. —O tendré que imaginarme que sus pezones están así de duros a causa de algo más que el frío.

Bella tomó el abrigo.

Su calor. Su olor.

Sin previo aviso, Edward se dio la vuelta.

Una mano extrañamente iluminada retiró el sombrero gris y lo lanzó al suelo de madera de nogal.

La luz bailaba sobre el cabello fino y ondulado, pasando de marrón a dorado y de dorado a rojo.

Dentro del juzgado, recordó ella, él llevaba una peluca gris.

Ningún color había brillado en las tinieblas.

Ni en su cabeza ni en su cara.

Ni en las muñecas cubiertas de blanco que la toga negra del abogado había revelado en cada movimiento, cada gesto.

Él se inclinó sobre la lámpara titilante.

Bella no pudo ver lo que hizo, sólo podía observar la distancia de sus hombros debajo de la levita de lana negra hecha a la medida, mientras su cuerpo se preparaba para la siguiente pregunta.

Edward Masen se enderezó... dio media vuelta, las patillas rojas destacaban en su rostro. Una pequeña imperfección, evidencia de algún accidente, estropeaba un poco una nariz de por sí perfecta.

Agarrando fuertemente la vela que le había chorreado cera caliente encima a Bella, él se arrodilló frente a la chimenea.

Bella había encendido un fuego antes, pero ahora los carbones estaban fríos y cubiertos de ceniza blanca.

Lentamente, un destello rojo y profundo brilló entre las cenizas.

Una manga negra se deslizó hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto una manga blanca. El metal sonó, mientras la chimenea se abría.

El brillo rojo y profundo se esparció. El calor no la alcanzaba.

De pie —la llama azul y amarilla de la vela estaba encendida, —Edward Masen se enfrentó a Bella:

—Entonces, admite que quiere divorciarse de su esposo para poder tener un amante.

—No admitiré tal cosa —negó ella.

Él se acercó la vela a la boca —su labio inferior era regordete, el superior estaba agudamente delineado, —y sopló, con un corto aliento.

La luz titilante murió.

Lentamente, subió las pestañas, cuyas puntas eran rojizas y doradas como sus patillas. Sus ojos eran inflexibles.

—¿De verdad espera que el Parlamento crea que quiere divorciarse de su esposo porque simplemente quiere ahorrarle el dolor de su presencia?

El cinismo de Edward Masen quemaba mucho más que la cera hirviendo.

—Sí —respondió ella, respirando profundamente para contrarrestar el dolor que él le infligía.

El Parlamento debería concederle el divorcio.

Jacob lo necesitaba, pero también Bella.

—Si voy a ser su abogado, señora Black —dijo. Se detuvo, se dio la vuelta, dejó la vela muerta sobre la mesa de madera, se dio la vuelta de nuevo antes de continuar, con unos ojos fríos que fascinaban a Bella, —no aceptaré más que la verdad.

—Le he dicho la verdad —mintió ella.

—Usted no lleva puesta su alianza.

El dedo de Bella buscó la comodidad de la piel fresca y dorada.

—Nuestro matrimonio no existe excepto por el nombre.

—Pero no quiere un amante —inquirió Edward Masen.

—No —respondió Bella.

En silencio, él evaluó su respuesta, al igual que había evaluado sus senos hacía un rato.

Un leño crujió en la chimenea.

El lado liso y sedoso de la lana del abrigo de Edward le rozó los hombros: el pecho se le expandía, inspirando... luego el pecho se le encogía, espirando.

La espera se acabó abruptamente.

—Creo que está mintiendo —concluyó él.

Bella se enderezó.

—Es libre de creer lo que quiera, señor Masen.

—Creo que usted sí quiere un amante, señora Black. —Los ojos esmeraldas eran inescrutables. —Un hombre que la folle duro y seguido.

La palabra follar la apuñaló entre los muslos.

Pero las palabras, al igual que los sueños, no llenan la carne vacía.

—Usted, por encima de todos los hombres —razonó Bella, aferrándose a la verdad que quemaba como la bilis, —debería saber que una mujer no necesita divorciarse de un hombre para llevar a otro a su cama.

Pero Edward Masen no estaba interesado en razonamientos.

—Creo, señora Black —continuó él, decidido, —que quiere que un hombre empuje su pene dentro de su coño y la llene de su eyaculación en sus entrañas hasta que usted pueda nadar en ella.

Un zumbido de sangre y el gas pitando llenaron sus oídos.

Él esperó fríamente su reacción frente a esas palabras que ningún caballero debía decirle a una dama. Palabras que continuaban vibrando en el aire entre ellos: Pene. Coño.

_...la llene de su eyaculación... hasta que nade en ella._

El dolor en la pelvis de Bella se esparció hasta su pecho.

—Si llego a tener un amante, insistiría en que se pusiera un preservativo.

Pero, nuevamente, el no reconoció su respuesta.

—Creo que necesita un hombre que le dé los hijos que su esposo no le pudo dar —afirmó deliberadamente; —para que usted se sienta como una mujer. Y por eso, señora Black, creo que quiere el divorcio.

—Entonces está equivocado. —Bella mantuvo como pudo la compostura, o lo que le quedaba de ella después de un día en el juzgado. —Y le agradecería que tuviera la cortesía de irse de mi casa inmediatamente.

—No hasta que admita la verdad.

—No soy una puta, señor Masen, y se quedará esperando a que el infierno se congele antes de que diga que sí lo soy.

—¿No quiere sentir su barriga hinchada con la semilla de un hombre, señora Black?

Un pequeño latido revoloteó en la parte baja de su abdomen.

—No —dijo Bella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿No necesita sentir esa chispa de vida acelerándose dentro de su útero —eludió la respuesta implacablemente, —para poder justificar su deseo de satisfacción sexual?

—No —dijo ella con más fuerza.

—¿No se humedece entre los muslos, imaginándose a un hombre que la llena por dentro con su hijo?

La humedad entre los muslos de Bella no surgía del deseo de tener hijos.

—No.

Su voz sonó más fuerte que la de él.

—¿Tiene los pezones duros ahora, señora Black, porque se imagina a un hombre probando la leche con la que amamanta a su hijo?

—No.

La estridente negación de Bella hizo eco sobre el pitido del gas y las brasas que explotaban.

—No es verdad, señora Black —presionó gentilmente Edward Masen, aunque su mirada no tenía ni una gota de gentileza. —¿Es que usted piensa que sólo puede valer algo para un hombre si lleva a su hijo en sus entrañas?


	5. Capítulo 5

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 0****5**

—No quiero el hijo de Jacob. —Esa frase silenció el pitido del gas y el sonido de las brasas.

Por un segundo, los fríos ojos verdes que juzgaban a Bella quedaron sin expresión.

Una ráfaga fugaz de satisfacción emergió de su interior; al fin era capaz de admitir la verdad que en el pasado se había negado a reconocer.

—Mis senos añoran a las caricias de un hombre, no la boca de un bebé.

El rojo y el dorado aparecían y desaparecían alternativamente en el cabello de Edward Masen; ése era el único movimiento que había dentro de la habitación de dibujo.

—¿Es eso lo que quiere oír? —preguntó Bella, con la garganta tensa, los pezones duros y el sexo húmedo del deseo que se había negado desde hace tiempo. —No quiero los hijos de Jacob. No quiero los hijos de ningún hombre. Y por eso, señor Masen, es por lo que quiero el divorcio —dijo ella, deliberadamente.

Ella había amado a Jacob, pero nunca había compartido sus sueños.

—Usted dijo que quería darle hijos. —Edward Masen estaba atento a cada inspiración... a cada espiración... a los senos escondidos debajo del manto de su abrigo mientras exponía las emociones que jamás había revelado. —Niños con los que pudiera jugar y niñas a las que pudiera mimar.

Cada palabra era como una puñalada.

—Cuando nos casamos, quería darle hijos. —Los ojos dulces de Jacob se superponían a los ojos verdes de Edward Masen. —Quería hacerlo feliz. Quería ser una madre para sus hijos y sus hijas. Pero aun más, señor Masen, quería que me amara... por lo que soy.

El dolor que Bella había escondido durante doce años la desgarró por dentro.

—Pero no me amaba.

Los ojos oscuros estaban clavados en ella.

—Antes de las paperas, Jacob me cortejaba y me atraía. —Bella habló cuando el dolor que le apretaba la garganta se disipó. —Después de las paperas, no me miró ni una sola vez a los ojos. Pero miraba fijamente mi abdomen que no crecía ni un centímetro con su hijo.

Una brasa crujió, liberada de la descarga de su confesión.

—Soy una mujer —dijo Bella, con la espalda recta, el mentón alzado y el aire desgarrándola cada vez que salía y entraba de sus pulmones, —pero tengo derecho a que me quieran por lo que soy. Por quién soy, y no porque tenga un útero.

La mirada de Edward Masen se suavizó, como si admitiera la veracidad de sus palabras.

A Bella ya no le importaba si él pensaba que decía la verdad o no. Necesitaba la liberación que conllevaba su revelación.

—Sí, quiero que —habló con vulgaridad, deliberadamente —... un hombre me folle. Quiero que el sexo de un hombre se entierre en el mío, se hunda profunda y fuertemente... y más profundamente hasta que sea parte de mí, y que todo lo que le importe sea el placer que compartimos.

El hombre que había ante ella no mostraba ninguna emoción, como si estuviera esculpido en piedra. Pero la piedra no brillaba como brillaba su cabello.

La piedra no olía a brandy ni a tabaco ni a lana empapada de lluvia.

—No soy una puta, señor Masen, y ni usted, ni un jurado, ni ningún miembro del Parlamento podrán hacerme sentir lo contrarío. Merezco ser amada. —Bella respiró profundamente, mientras los pezones ultrasensibles acuchillaban su camisa de dormir. Calmada y resuelta, concluyó: —Y no viviré durante un segundo más con un hombre que sólo me ve como una incubadora para sus semillas. Sin importar lo mucho que lo amé, o él me ame a mí. Si piensa que el deseo de una mujer es vergonzoso, encontraré otro miembro del Parlamento que me represente. Pero no creo que usted piense eso, señor Masen. Aunque desearía pensarlo.

—¿Por qué cree que desearía pensarlo? —Su voz era extraña.

Bella recordó la oscuridad que había teñido su rostro al pronunciar el nombre de la mujer a la que había amado.

—Porque —dijo ella, —mientras crea que su carrera y su reputación son más importantes que la pasión, no necesita sentirse responsable de la muerte de la señora Cullen.

El dolor que flameaba en los ojos de él le arrebató el aliento.

Inmediatamente, el dolor en esa mirada desapareció.

Una penosa respiración sonaba por encima del pitido del gas, el sonido de las brasas y el latido del corazón de Bella.

El dolor de Edward Masen. La respiración de Edward Masen.

Edward Masen luchó para combatir el dolor.

—No todos los hombres quieren tener hijos, señora Black —dijo al fin en tono mordaz.

—¿No? ¿Está usted seguro? —dijo Bella, desafiante.

—Algunos hombres no quieren más que compartir el placer de un cuerpo femenino.

Pero no había placer en los ojos de él, mientras hablaba de los deseos de los hombres.

El calor de su abrigo la estaba quemando.

—¿Es usted uno de esos hombres?

—Sí. —Las pupilas de él se dilataron hasta que no quedó otro color más que el negro, un bostezo abismal de oscuridad. —Disfruto del sexo.

Pero Bella no podía creerle. No cuando llevaba doce años durmiendo sola todas las noches porque un hombre no podía dejarla embarazada.

Impulsivamente, se dio la vuelta. La opresiva lana con ribetes de seda que olía a noche fría de primavera y a hombre ardiente se le deslizó de los hombros; abrió la tapa del baúl que contenía todo lo que se había llevado de la casa de Jacob. Febrilmente, localizó el libro de sonetos románticos que su madre le había regalado el día que terminó el colegio, y luego la imagen que estaba dentro de éste.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo. El camisón de algodón se le enredó entre las piernas, los senos hinchados luchando por romper la tela que los cubría. Sacó una postal francesa.

—Mírela, señor Masen.

Unas pestañas largas y gruesas le envolvían la mirada. Una sombra oscura le tallaba las mejillas.

Bella examinó a Edward Masen mientras él examinaba la postal.

Un solitario _taca-tac-taca-tac_ de las herraduras sonaba en la calle en la hora más oscura antes de la media noche.

—¿Qué ve? —le preguntó secamente, esperando tensa la respuesta condenatoria de un hombre que la había acusado de querer un divorcio por la única razón de cometer adulterio; cosa de la que él mismo era culpable.

Lentamente, Edward levantó las pestañas; las puntas rojizas y doradas brillaron en la intermitente luz de la lámpara.

—Veo a un hombre acariciándose el pene.

—¿Esa imagen no lo asquea?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—¿Por qué no?

Los latidos del corazón de Bella se aceleraron. Muy rápido, muy fuerte... Muy peligroso.

—¿Usted se toca, señor Masen?

—Sí.

La confesión era renuente.

—Pero sólo cuando no tiene una mujer con la cual satisfacerse —dijo ella, desafiante.

Una sombra cubrió el rostro de Edward.

—No siempre.

—¿Cuándo?

La voz de Bella sonó sobre el pitido del gas y el estallido de los carbones incendiados.

—¿Cuándo se toca? ¿Cuando se imagina el sexo de esa mujer desbordándose con su eyaculación?

—No.

—¿No se excita al imaginarse el vientre hinchado de una mujer gracias a su semilla?

—No.

—¿No se pone duro, erecto y repleto de deseo cuando se imagina... —fría y resueltamente Bella enfatizó la pregunta —_follando_ a una mujer que está gordita porque lleva a su bebé en el vientre?

—No.

—¿Está duro ahora, imaginando que su hijo está mamando de su madre, leche tibia que chorrea de sus pechos hinchados?

—No.

Pero la imaginería oscura que ella narraba se prolongaba largamente en los ojos azules y morados de él.

—¿No es cierto, señor Masen —le preguntó Bella, tensa —que siente que usted sólo tendrá valor como hombre cuando deje embarazada a una mujer?

—No.

La luz de gas destelló, peleando contra las tinieblas.

—Tóquese, señor Masen.

La palabra «tóquese» hizo eco en los pequeños confines desnudos y sin adornos de la sala de dibujo.

—Hágalo... —dijo Bella, preguntándose qué pasaría si él no obedecía.

Edward Masen le había dado la espalda a la salida del juzgado. Ella no podría soportar que le diera la espalda ahora, cuando había dejado a su familia y a su esposo porque no la aceptaban tal y como era.

—Demuéstreme que un hombre puede encontrar placer en su propia carne y no en su semilla.


	6. Capítulo 6

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 0****6**

El débil repicar de las campanas de Westminster sonó, anunciando la media hora... o los tres cuartos de hora. El mundo había dejado de existir fuera de las cuatro paredes de la sala en que se encontraban.

Lentamente, Edward Masen tocó el primer botón de la bragueta de sus pantalones.

—Todo —dijo Bella. —Quiero verlo desnudo.

Como el hombre de la postal, que sin vergüenza se amaba a sí mismo.

Un color oscuro bordeaba sus mejillas; él se quitó la chaqueta negra de lana.

Un chaleco de seda gris a rayas abrazaba una camisa blanca almidonada. Más abajo, unos pantalones negros de lana.

La figura debajo de la ropa hecha a la medida era indiscutiblemente masculina.

Bella nunca había visto cómo se desvestía un hombre. Examinó con atención todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Edward Masen.

Unos dedos largos y puntiagudos desabotonaron los cuatro botones de perla que sostenían el chaleco gris a rayas. Unas mangas de algodón blanco se deslizaron por entre la seda. Una corbata de seda gris oscura, anudada como un lazo, subió por su cuello, bloqueando la llamativa protuberancia de las ventanas de la nariz... saqueando el cabello rojizo y dorado brillante. Tres botones dorados brillaron con la luz. Dedos puntiagudos giraron y se revolvieron hasta que el algodón blanco y almidonado quedó en un espacio intermedio dejando al descubierto una camisa interior en V, exponiendo la lana del mismo color de la carne. Tirantes de seda negra pasaron por debajo de las mangas blancas.

No había duda en los gestos de Edward Masen, no había inseguridad en sus movimientos.

La camisa blanca se escapó de los pantalones negros y dejó avanzar lentamente la lana del color de la carne que moldeaba unas prominentes costillas... dos pezones duros como botones...

El algodón blanco cayó al suelo.

Entre un parpadeo y otro, el chaleco del color de la carne cayó al suelo, a los pies de Edward.

La camiseta interior pasó por encima de su cabeza y también acabó en el suelo.

La respiración de Bella era cada vez más errática.

La luz y las sombras bailaban sobre las clavículas, que definían tensas los hombros musculosos. Unos pezones de perla marrón perforaban el vello rojizo y dorado que marcaba el camino hacia un estómago tenso y rígido.

Edward Masen, se dio cuenta Bella con una punzada, era un hombre hermoso.

Una ceniza explotó.

De pronto. Bella cayó en la cuenta de que estaban solos en el amplio salón.

Su mirada se disparó hacia arriba.

La mirada de él esperó la de ella.

—¿Le importa si me siento para quitarme los zapatos y las medias?

La voz de Edward Masen era impersonal. El calor brillaba dentro de sus ojos azules y morados.

—No —dijo Bella, tragando saliva. —Por favor.

Un agudo sonido de elásticos le rayó la piel, el sofá azul damasco protestaba por su peso.

Él se recostó sobre los cojines.

Unos rizos gruesos le marcaban la nuca, más oscuros que el fino vello que le cubría el cuerpo. Los músculos de los brazos y hombros se flexionaban y distendían, una viva composición de luz y oscuridad.

Bella se sentó en una silla. Las piernas le temblaban.

Un dolor agudo se esparció por el pecho de Bella... Estaba disfrutando de unos momentos de intimidad con un extraño, con un hombre al que apenas hacía cuarenta ocho horas que conocía... mientras que con su esposo jamás había vivido algo semejante en doce años de matrimonio.

Edward Masen se puso en pie. Dedos largos y puntiagudos se posaron sobre la bragueta de sus pantalones... liberando un botón... dos botones... tres botones... cuatro botones... cinco botones...

La respiración de Bella era cada vez más agitada. Con un suave tirón, los pantalones negros se deslizaron por encima de unas caderas que eran más anchas que las de ella, por encima de unos músculos que eran más duros que los de ella, por encima de unas piernas que eran más largas que las de ella.

Tanto sus muslos como sus pantorrillas brillaron con un color rojizo y dorado.

La mirada de Bella se concentró infaliblemente en el sexo que se destacaba en la oscuridad: era más largo y grueso que el del hombre de la postal.

Las venas azules que estriaban la carne de Edward Masen latían. A diferencia de la carne sin sangre del hombre de la postal.

Bella también sintió que toda ella latía... sus senos... su vientre... su vagina... su clítoris... sus ojos.

La cabeza de forma deseable se encendió de un color rojo oscuro: avanzaba a brincos, hacia Bella.

Una gota de líquido salió como una perla de la pequeña uretra, como si hubiera sido exprimida por una mano invisible, se extendió para formar una lágrima cristalina que hacía visos, primero en la sombra, luego en la luz.

Largos segundos pasaron, él de pie desnudo, ella mirando desnuda y fijamente su sexo.

Dedos puntiagudos y exploradores agarraron la vara hinchada que estaba inundada de venas azules.

Su sexo era más largo que sus dedos. Más grueso que sus dedos juntos.

Él se levantó la pesada carne con la mano izquierda. Se tocó la pequeña uretra con la mano derecha.

Los dedos de Bella se apretaron en un puño.

Incluso mientras ella miraba, el líquido transparente y brillante salía de la pequeña hendidura que rajaba la corona de su pene.

No era una semilla lo que él añoraba, se dio cuenta Bella, con los latidos del corazón acelerados y el vientre contrayéndose, sino el deseo.

Las piernas de él, largas y musculosas, cubiertas por fino vello rojizo y dorado, se movían, se abrían. La luz de la lámpara se le derramaba entre los muslos y le cubría los testículos.

Con más confianza, los dedos largos se untaron de la esencia brillante y la llevaron abajo y alrededor de la corona gruesa e hinchada... se hundieron en el prepucio... acariciaron las venas azules... enceraron la carne pálida que se volvía rojo oscuro.

Bella sintió la piel suave. Bella sintió la fricción resbaladiza.

Bella sintió el deseo de la penetración.

Haciendo un puño con la mano derecha, él se masturbó gentilmente.

Hacia arriba... hacia abajo. Arriba... recogiendo un poco de humedad... abajo.

Bella apretó los muslos, mientras su vagina se humedecía con el placer que Edward Masen sentía al tocarse.

Con la punta de los dedos, el se tocó la pequeña abertura que lloraba lágrimas cristalinas, mientras que la mano izquierda seguía bombeando. Arriba hacia la corona... abajo, hacia los testículos suspendidos en el aire y con un aura de la luz del gas.

Dedos acariciando.

Dedos marcando.

Dedos bombeando.

Ella quería hablar sobre lo extremadamente hermoso que él era, sobre la perfección de su figura tocándose a sí mismo, pero no tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo.

Bella había visto hombres desnudos en forma de estatuas, pinturas y fotografías. Ni el mármol ni la pintura ni el papel tratado químicamente podían compararse a la piel acariciada por la luz y la sombra. A la carne que gritaba por expresarse sexualmente. A la necesidad humana que quemaba en lo más profundo de un cuerpo donde la obligación moral y conyugal no alcanzaban a penetrar.

Las glándulas hinchadas se agitaron por debajo de la punta de un dedo inquisitivo. El clítoris de Bella también se agitó.

La respiración susurrante se entremezclaba con el pitido del gas y el sonido del carbón y la superficie resbaladiza de la piel siendo masajeada.

Algo estaba sucediendo... algo que le aceleró la respiración y le calentó la piel.

Los dedos de Edward se tensaron. Bella también tensó los puños hasta que las uñas le penetraron la piel de las palmas.

Abruptamente, los dedos que bordeaban rítmicamente la pequeña abertura de la uretra se lanzaron de un salto hacia abajo y agarraron los testículos que habían girado apretados y cerca de su cuerpo.

Un pequeño y sofocado gruñido hizo que ella subiera la mirada rápidamente.

La cabeza de Edward Masen estaba echada hacia atrás, y tenía los ojos dolorosamente cerrados; el corazón de ella se contrajo también, incluso cuando su vagina se cerraba convulsivamente en agonía.

Bella podía ver en el rostro de él la dicha que había experimentado amando a la esposa de otro hombre. Vio la soledad de la que ahora escapaba, viviendo de los recuerdos del placer que compartieron.

Su pene empujando profundamente en su vagina. Su vagina —llorando de necesidad al igual que su pene lloraba ahora —dándole la bienvenida... envolviéndolo... atesorando la carne que la llenaba.

Un hombre. Una mujer. Dos cuerpos. Dos latidos de corazón.

Cada esfuerzo por alcanzar aquel momento en el que ellos dejarían de ser dos y en el que, con el placer compartido, se volverían uno.

Era una intimidad con la que Bella había soñado pero que nunca había experimentado antes de ese momento, mirando cómo un extraño amaba a otra mujer con sus manos.

Sin previo aviso, los ojos cerrados se abrieron abruptamente. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en Bella.

Primero vino el orgasmo. Luego vino la realización.

Bella no era la mujer a la que él amaba. Y la mujer a la que él amaba estaba muerta.

En silencio, ella se puso en pie y dejó a Edward Masen con su pena.


	7. Capítulo 7

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 0****7**

—¡Quítense los sombreros, extraños!

El grito tradicional del inspector de policía rebotaba en el mármol blanco, los vidrios empañados y las baldosas pintadas.

Edward no miró al orador que abrió el día en la Cámara de los Comunes. En su lugar, observó a los hombres y mujeres que por primera vez eran testigos de la ceremonia que tenía lugar diariamente en las cámaras.

Vio su sobrecogimiento mientras miraban al sargento de armas, portador de la maza dorada de un metro cincuenta que simbolizaba la autoridad real. Pero el asombro que irradiaban los espectadores no encontró eco en el ánimo de Edward, absorto en sus emociones.

Bella Black había presenciado su orgasmo. Había llorado las lágrimas que Edward no había llorado por Rosalie Cullen.

Ni cuando había leído la noticia de su muerte en la primera página del periódico. Ni cuando había leído la crónica de su funeral en la página de obituarios.

El entusiasmo estalló en los espectadores.

Miró al orador, que iba seguido por el sargento de armas, pero no lo vio a él. En su mente apareció una postal, la postal, llena de huellas, de un hombre desnudo.

Un ruido sordo de inquietud llenó el salón abovedado y de forma octagonal.

El capellán y el secretario que seguían al caudatario por la puerta este del Corredor de los Comunes, desaparecieron detrás del roble macizo.

Las dos puertas no se abrirían hasta dentro de tres minutos.

En el interior de la Cámara de los Comunes, el sargento de armas aseguró la maza sobre la mesa, mientras el orador y el capellán se arrodillaban para rezar.

Pero los espectadores no se enteraron de nada de lo que no pudieron ver. Y Edward no vio lo que podía resultar de él y de Bella Black.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. El dolor que la había forzado a acercarse a él a las puertas del juzgado de Oíd Bailey. La necesidad que le había vuelto negros los ojos azules, mientras observaba cómo él se desnudaba.

Su decisión de ganar un pleito de divorcio cuando en un divorcio es imposible ganar.

Los espectadores marcaron el momento: estaban frente a la puerta norte. Edward marcó el momento junto a ellos: estaba frente a la puerta este.

Juana de Navarra, Reina de Enrique IV; Enrique V; Catalina, reina de Enrique V; Enrique VI; Margarita, reina de Enrique VI y Eduardo IV miraban fijamente hacia abajo, a Edward.

Para cada rey, había una reina. Ambos simbolizaban la fundación de la mancomunidad inglesa: la familia.

Sin embargo, dentro del salón central no había una reina para Eduardo IV. Y el rey de Juana de Navarra aguardaba en la puerta norte en lugar de la puerta este.

Edward leyó el verso bíblico que estaba marcado con pintura fijada con cera y calor, debajo de las estatuas de mármol: «Nadie más que Dios cuida esta casa, su labor no es otra que la de construirla».

—¡Las oraciones han llegado a su fin! —El grito resonó desde el corredor de los Lores hasta el salón central.

Los guardianes de las puertas abrieron las galerías simultáneamente.

Los tres minutos habían pasado. La Cámara se estaba acomodando.

Tacones femeninos y masculinos pisaban las losas pintadas, resonando estrepitosamente por las escaleras.

Los recuerdos acuchillaron a Edward, la imagen de seis mujeres y cinco hombres.

Mientras esperaba la sentencia de Esme Platt, Bella Black se había quedado de pie en la parte posterior de la galería del juzgado entre Embry Call, un hombre confinado a su silla de ruedas, y Mike Newton, el fundador del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

Ángela Webber, una mujer con gafas, había dejado descansar su mano en el hombro de Call. Mike Newton había sostenido el codo de Tanya Denali, una mujer fríamente hermosa.

Ellos se habían reunido allí como si tuvieran todo el derecho del mundo para hacerlo.

Los hombres no se quedaban junto a las mujeres en la Cámara del Parlamento, reflexionó Edward.

Se apartó de la pared. Con la mano izquierda aferraba su maletín de cuero; con la derecha, sujetaba el sombrero y el paraguas.

Los espectadores varones que subían las escaleras observarían públicamente en la galería las deliberaciones de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra, mientras que las espectadoras femeninas las observarían en privado, a través de un enrejado metálico.

Sin ser vistas. Sin ser escuchadas.

Sin ser representadas.

—No, señora, no puedo aceptar ni un centavo menos.

Bella miró fijamente abajo, a la carta que tenía entre los dedos.

El mayordomo de cincuenta y tres años tenía las referencias perfectas.

Ella reconoció el nombre de su empleador previo. Sabía que las razones por las que había dejado ese trabajo eran completamente legítimas.

Sus jefes habían alquilado la casa de la ciudad y habían comprado una mansión en el campo. El mayordomo no quería irse de Londres porque ahí vivía su familia.

Bella no lo culpaba. Era obvio que él sí la culpaba.

Ella era una mujer notable, socia de un club escandaloso. Ningún sirviente respetable deseaba trabajar en una casa así sin la debida compensación.

—Entonces, me temo que no podremos llegar a un acuerdo, señor Banner.

El salario que él pedía era demasiado elevado. Cuidadosamente, Bella alisó la referencia antes de doblarla. Mirando hacia arriba, extendió la carta con el pulso firme.

—Gracias por venir.

El hombre torció los labios y agarró el borde del papel doblado.

No tendría problema en encontrar algún empleo en una casa respetable, le dijo esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

Bella lo sabía. Él sabía que ella lo sabía.

Era el cuarto mayordomo que había entrevistado que pensaba lo mismo que los tres anteriores.

Inspirando, el hombre salió del salón de dibujo.

Bella se recostó en el sillón, demasiado suave, tapizado de terciopelo, y miró fijamente hacia el azul damasco.

Unos ojos verdes, oscurecidos por las sombras, la miraron.

«¿Está su esposo hoy aquí con usted?». La frase flotó en el ambiente, invadió el silencio.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza para apagar los recuerdos.

Edward Masen la perseguía implacablemente. Durante el interrogatorio fue muy duro con ella.

«Mire en la sala, señora Black. ¿Ve a su esposo?».

«No».

«Por qué no?».

«No está en el juzgado».

«¿Está esperando afuera? ¿Lo llamamos?».

«No, no está afuera».

«¿Por qué su esposo no está con usted en el juzgado, señora Black?».

—Porque, para Jacob, no existo —susurró Bella, con los párpados abiertos. Los ojos resecos confrontaban la verdad.

Pero ella no había sido capaz de decir esto, rodeada por todos lados por extraños: el juez, el jurado, los testigos que engullían cada una de sus palabras.

Ella no había sido capaz de decir que no había nadie a quien se pudiera dirigir buscando consuelo, excepto los otros miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres. Pero ellos tampoco la necesitaban. Habían encontrado consuelo entre ellos, un hombre para cada mujer, dejando a Bella, la extraña, al margen.

Imágenes inesperadas brotaban del sillón azul damasco.

El cabello rojizo y dorado brillaba. Las puntas de color rubí destellaban.

Bella no se había imaginado que el sexo de un hombre podía llorar de pasión. Pero ahora lo sabía.

Sabía cómo necesitaba Edward Masen ser tocado. Sabía dónde necesitaba ser tocado Edward Masen.

Sabía hasta qué profundidades había penetrado Edward Masen a la mujer que amaba.

Sintió celos de la mujer muerta. Más amargos que la bilis.

Cuatro golpes distantes se abrieron paso entre el débil sonido de las ruedas de un carruaje.

El Parlamento, recordó, celebraba sesión a las cuatro de la tarde.

Bella se puso en pie.

Su estómago protestó con un gruñido y recordó que no había comido nada desde que tomó a la fuerza un café y un pastel antes de visitar la oficina de empleo.

El bronce, el cerezo y el metal brillaron intensamente entre las sombras.

Una solitaria capa negra y un sombrero ocupaban la recepción.

No había señal del hombre a quien ella le había abierto la puerta, y a quien ella le había exigido que se quitara los pantalones. Era como si los acontecimientos de la noche anterior nunca hubieran ocurrido.

Bella se abotonó la capa y se colocó el sombrero negro sobre el cabello recogido hacia arriba.

Durante varios segundos estudió su propio reflejo en el espejo ovalado y enmarcado en bronce que colgaba encima de la mesa de la recepción.

El sol le hizo aún más dorado el cabello y le sonrojó las mejillas pálidas.

Sin duda, ella era una mujer que merecía ser amada.

Ese pensamiento no desterró las sombras dentro de su reflejo.

Incapaz de sostener la mirada oscura dentro del espejo, Bella abrió el cajón superior de la mesa de la recepción para alcanzar su cartera, pero en su lugar agarró la edición de la tarde anterior de _El Globo_.

El dibujo de una mujer la miró fijamente, con los ojos negros llenos de lujuria.

Unos ojos castaños y bondadosos se superpusieron a los ojos de carbón plasmados en la página del diario.

¿Qué habría visto Jacob al mirar su imagen en las páginas del periódico? ¿Habría visto a la joven inocente que Bella había sido alguna vez? Se preguntó. ¿O habría visto a una adúltera?

Ella sabía muy bien lo que veía al mirar esa imagen. Veía a un hombre con una peluca gris y una toga negra que había destrozado su reputación. Luego vio al hombre, ya sin peluca y sin toga, que había provocado en su pecho emociones que nunca había sentido. Luego vio al mismo hombre, esta vez desnudo, que le había regalado su sexualidad. La luz bailaba en su pecho, pellizcándole los pezones marrones.

Edward Masen no la había condenado ni una sola vez por querer ser una mujer en lugar de una madre.

Bella arrugó el diario con fuerza: éste crujió.

Desconcertada, alisó la imagen arrugada.

Migajas de galleta cayeron con fuerza sobre la mesa desnuda de cerezo.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó la boca de Bella: Harry, el mayordomo, no la había abandonado.

La calidez impregnó el frío de la recepción.

Limpiaría más tarde, no ahora que la luz del sol le hacía señas.

Bella golpeó suavemente el diario para que las migajas restantes cayeran sobre su palma; luego sacó su bolso del cajón y abrió de par en par la puerta blanca y esmaltada.

—¡Aquí estás, cariño!

Se quedó muy sorprendida. La voz femenina no le era familiar.

Bella miró clandestinamente hacia su izquierda a la casa de color amarillo mostaza que lindaba con su casa azul.

Una mujer de unos treinta años estaba de pie ante la puerta de la casa de al lado abrazando a otra de su misma edad. Juntas, con los brazos enlazados, descendieron los pequeños escalones y cruzaron la calle empedrada y soleada.

Hermanas, tal vez. O tal vez eran sólo amigas.

Risas, puras y libres de las taras de la traición y el escándalo, trinaban detrás de ellas. Desaparecieron detrás de un coche de cuatro ruedas.

Relajándose, Bella hizo estallar una migaja apaisada dentro de su boca: la uva pasa cubierta de avena todavía estaba húmeda. Levantó la mano, llenándose la boca de galleta, y se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

Unas alas zumbaron en el aire.

—Hola, Bella.

La voz familiar robó la luz del sol y la arrastró hasta la mano de Bella.

Masticando con la boca seca, tragando con dificultad las pasas, que se habían secado Inexplicablemente hasta quedar como piedrecitas en su garganta. Bella aseguró la puerta blanca y esmaltada y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

Una mujer con un sombrero azul estaba de pie al final del camino de entrada. Estaba evidentemente en un estado avanzado de embarazo.

—Hola, Alice —respondió Bella, con el estómago luchando para rechazar las migajas de galletas que había acabado de digerir. —¿Deberías estar aquí, a estas alturas del embarazo?

La esposa del hermano mayor de Bella, de veintisiete años —y madre de sus tres hijos —le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción y se acarició con delicadeza la curva del abdomen que soportaba el cuarto embarazo.

—El bebé extraña a su tía.

—Extrañará a su madre si Jasper se entera de que estás aquí —dijo Bella, secamente.

—Jasper no se atrevería a hacerme daño —respondió Alice, complaciente; —te tiene miedo.

Como si alguno de sus hermanos le hubiera prestado atención alguna vez a su hermana mayor.

Una sonrisa renuente se dibujó en la boca de Bella.

—Te aseguro que Jasper nunca ha tenido miedo de nada, y menos de mí.

—Todos estamos preocupados por ti. Bella. —Esa frase mató su sonrisa.

Bella encerró la llave metálica entre sus manos.

—Alice, agradezco tu preocupación, de verdad te lo agradezco, pero te aseguro que estoy muy bien.

Alice nunca había sido reticente.

—Bella, muchas mujeres le temen al embarazo, pero es un precio muy pequeño, comparado con lo que viene después.

La vida de una mujer siempre giraba en torno a los niños y la maternidad.

Una imagen de Edward Masen pasó por la cabeza de Bella.

Acariciándose el pene. Amándose el pene.

—¿Te gusta vivir con mi hermano? —preguntó impulsivamente, con la llave metálica entre los dedos.

—Amo a Jasper —dijo Alice, con la cara irradiando felicidad y embarazo.

—Pero ¿amas lo que te hace para darte hijos? —presionó Bella.

La pregunta escandalizó a Alice e hizo que abriera mucho los ojos.

La luz de la tarde brillaba sobre los rizos oscuros de la mujer joven, volviéndolos de marrones a rojizos.

El rojo había brillado en el cabello de Edward Masen, recordó Bella. Pero no en su vello púbico.

—Alice —dijo Bella, respirando profundamente, —te diré lo mismo que les dije a mis padres: te quiero, pero lo que hago no tiene nada que ver contigo. Ni tampoco con mis hermanos. Acabo de instalarme en esta casa y aún no tengo ni sirvientes ni muebles —una pequeña mentira: tenía los muebles básicos. —Por mucho que me gustaría atenderte, no me es posible todavía. Por favor, no vuelvas hasta que te invite.

El dolor borró el brillo de la felicidad de Alice.

—¿Qué quieres que le diga a Jasper?

—Dile que le quiero mucho.

El dolor en la cara de Alice no disminuyó.

Bella descendió los tres escalones —Alice era unos diez centímetros más alta que ella —y se obligó a estirar la mano y a posarla sobre el abdomen redondo de su cuñada. Un pequeño pie le pegó en la palma.

—También dile —continuó Bella, dejando la mano sobre el bebé en lugar de retirarla, como se lo pedía cada músculo, cada ligamento de su cuerpo —que, si es una niña, espero que la llame como su tía.

—Es poco probable, después de tres niños. —Alice arrugó su naricilla llena de pecas. —Pero si llegase a ser una niña, Jasper quiere ponerle mi nombre.

— Alice Bella _(en el original sería Lucy Rose) _suena bien, ¿no crees? —sugirió Bella.

Alice sonrió.

—Alice Bella será.

Bella dejó caer la llave metálica dentro del bolso y deslizó la mano por entre el brazo de Alice, sintiendo aún la patadita en su palma.

—Ahora, te llevaré a casa. Podemos hacer una parada y tomar un helado, ¿quieres?

Alice le agarró la mano a Bella y le apretó los dedos con firmeza.

—¿Vendrías a casa conmigo?

Bella miró al frente con determinación, hacia el futuro.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Te quedarías y visitarías a Jasper?

Dulcemente, Bella apretó los dedos enguantados de Alice.

—No.

Alice no estaba derrotada.

—Jasper habló con Jacob.

Se dirigían al cruce, a pocos metros, para tomar un coche. Bella se obligó a andar. Podría caminar esa distancia.

—¿Qué dijo Jacob? —preguntó con voz débil.


	8. Capítulo 8

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 0****8**

La puerta doble de roble se cerró detrás de Edward.

El sonido de la cerradura retumbó en sus oídos.

El efluvio de pomadas perfumadas y colonias caras era casi asfixiante. A su izquierda, la oscuridad hacía presión contra las ventanas manchadas. Por arriba, gotas de metal colgantes brillaban y titilaban.

Doscientos diecinueve hombres arrastraban los pies hacia delante, bromeando, fanfarroneando y politiqueando, todos familiarizados con el «Vestíbulo del no», donde se encontraban para votar «no».

No había duda del acto privado sobre el que ellos estaban llamados a votar: su decisión, al igual que la de Edward, estaba tomada antes de la tercera lectura.

El cuerpo de hombres confluyó, todos los miembros del Parlamento llenando dos filas entre dos largos escritorios divisorios. Al final de corredor, una puerta doble de roble se abrió.

Una voz masculina resonó en todo el salón:

—Garret Limpton.

Fue seguida inmediatamente por otra voz, más tenor que barítono:

—Steve Dougby.

Las dos líneas se levantaron. Cada miembro saliente pronunció su nombre.

Lo único que faltaba era votar «no» para destruir los sueños de una mujer.

Edward se presentó ante el escribiente y, en lugar de ver al empleado, vio a la mujer en camisón con los pezones oscuros que le había abierto la puerta a un desconocido.

El empleado miró al frente, con la pluma suspendida

—¿Su nombre, señor?

Bella Black nunca le perdonaría lo que iba a hacer ese día.

—Edward Masen.

Edward le dio al empleado el voto por el que todos habían esperado, y salió por la puerta doble dando grandes zancadas.

El aire fresco no alcanzó a disipar la esencia sofocante de hombres y poder. Vigas de roble relucientes y bancos lapizados con cuero verde abarrotaron su visión.

—Masen. —La voz se estaba acercando a él. —¿Se quedará a comer con nosotros?

—Tengo compromisos —mintió Edward, dando pasos vacilantes.

—¡Es cierto! —Fue como un golpe que sacudió cada uno de los huesos de Edward. —En otra oportunidad, viejo amigo. Vulturi, querido compañero. ¡Vete! Te alcanzaré en el comedor.

Pero Edward ya había salido.

En la recepción reclamó su abrigo y su sombrero, era uno más, otro miembro más del Parlamento entre tantos, que dejan en las estanterías sus agendas políticas para tomarse un descanso al aire libre. En el salón central los miembros del Parlamento estaban hambrientos por el apoyo de los reporteros de prensa.

—¡Señor Masen!

Edward siguió caminando, el abrigo de lana le golpeaba los muslos.

Un hombre con una chaqueta marinera de tela escocesa, con el cabello oscuro pulido con aceite de macasar, le cortó el paso.

—¿Lo amaba la señora Cullen?

El persistente temblor de una campana de Westminster murió. El quejido de las ruedas de los carruajes penetró el Círculo de St. Stephen.

—¿Por eso ha venido al Parlamento? —preguntó Edward, con voz distante, carente de la emoción que ella provocaba, —¿para preguntarme por mi amante anterior?

—No sabía dónde encontrarlo. —La incertidumbre borró la conciencia sexual de su mirada. —¿No es un buen momento?

Ninguna mujer había esperado a Edward a las puertas del Parlamento: en ese momento fue consciente de la cruda vulnerabilidad que había sentido en el interior del salón de dibujo, vestido con ropas frías y arrugadas y limpiándose después su eyaculación.

—Normalmente, hacemos una pausa a las ocho para cenar —dijo Edward con voz neutra.

—Dijo que consideraría representarme si yo demostraba que la pasión de una mujer vale la reputación de un hombre.

Detrás de Edward, pasos afilados y voces emocionadas perforaban el sonido crispante de los carruajes que pasaban: tanto los espectadores, como los miembros del Parlamento estaban dividiéndose mientras tomaban su merienda cena.

—Sí —dijo Edward, con voz distante.

Lo había dicho.

—¿Lo demostré?

Pensó en la resolución que acababa de votar. Pensó en los reporteros que, en cualquier momento, podrían salir del salón Stephen; todos conocían a la señora Black y estaban al tanto de todos los pormenores del juicio que él había perdido.

—Entiendo —dijo Bella Black, en cuyo rostro se dibujó una máscara de cordialidad. Los dedos de él se apretaron involuntariamente en el codo de ella: ella se movió involuntariamente para alejarse. —No pretendía entrometerme en sus asuntos. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas.

Pero Edward no podía dejarla ir.

—¿Por qué no se compró un consolador?

La dura pregunta subrayó el sonido punzante de los lacones y las sonrisas entusiastas.

Bella Black había dicho que quería sentir a un hombre dentro de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando había ido a la librería Aquiles, había comprado una postal francesa en lugar del objeto que le hubiera proporcionado satisfacción física.

La tensión en su codo no se relajó.

—Quería que mi vagina fuera un lugar especial para mi esposo.

Pero Edward no era Jacob Black.

Un pequeño pulso latía contra la palma de la mano de él.

La necesidad de ella. O la de él.

—¿Alguna vez le proporcionó él un orgasmo? —preguntó Edward, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, esperando estar equivocado.

Ella buscó su mirada durante largos segundos, como si estuviera buscando dentro de esos ojos al hombre que había expuesto su sexualidad veinticuatro horas antes.

Pero Edward no estaba ebrio esa noche. Y esa noche no le pertenecía ni a Rosalie Cullen ni a Bella Black, sino a Inglaterra.

—Éramos unos niños —dijo ella, finalmente. El dolor golpeó la entrepierna de Edward, la historia se repetía.

—Entonces su esposo nunca le proporcionó un orgasmo —resumió él sin emoción.

—No necesito a mi esposo para tener un orgasmo. —El punzante sonido de los pasos se perdió en la distancia. —Soy bastante capaz de hacerlo yo misma.

—Al excitarse el clítoris.

Un apéndice externo.

La luz del gas pulió un rizo dorado. Las sombras le ahuecaron los ojos. —Sí.

—Pero usted no se penetra a sí misma —dijo Edward, secamente.

—No —confirmó ella.

—Pero se quiere divorciar de su esposo.

—Sí.

—Para ser libre y poder encontrar la pasión.

El sonido pesado de un vagón retumbó en la calle.

—Si —dijo Bella Black, reconociendo las necesidades que el Parlamento no reconocía.

—Sin embargo, no sabe qué es la pasión.

La negación le afiló la voz.

—Sé que no reside en el vientre de una mujer.

—Y entonces, ¿dónde reside, señora Black? —Edward le estudió el rostro bajo la luz intermitente de la farola: el pálido trozo de las mejillas, la curva suave de los labios, la oscuridad de sus pupilas. —¿Dentro de la vagina?

—No —dijo ella, con convicción.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —La piel debajo del vestido de lana de ella le quemaba los dedos. —¿Por qué no tuvo ningún orgasmo mientras su esposo se la follaba?

—No diga eso.

—¿Que su esposo se la follaba? —preguntó Edward, deliberadamente.

—Mi esposo no me follaba —dijo Bella Black.

—Pero eso era lo que usted quería que hiciera, ¿no es cierto?

—No.

—Dice que quería que un hombre la penetrara, señora Black. ¿Cómo sabe que la pasión no es una follada espléndida?

Ella nunca se había negado a responder en el estrado. No se negaría ahora.

—No lo sé —dijo, finalmente. La luz de la farola saltaba... luchando. —No lo sé.

Edward tampoco lo sabía.

Con los dedos apretados contra la lana suave que le protegía el codo, él la apartó de la farola. —¿Adónde vamos?

La guió hacia una calle muy concurrida.

—A encontrar la pasión.

Bajó el bordillo y pasó peligrosamente cerca de un autobús tirado por varios caballos. Un cabriolé que pasaba en ese momento le quitó el aire de los pulmones. Una rueda que no vio le agitó la cola del abrigo.

Atrayendo a Bella Black hacia sí, la cadera de ella lindando con la parte de arriba de sus muslos, Edward logró llegar hasta la otra acera.

Ella se puso rígida al ver la tienda a la que la llevaba.

Al abrir la puerta del establecimiento sonó una campana. La luz de gas se derramaba sobre el pavimento, iluminando rigurosamente el pálido rostro de Bella.

Ella no avanzó.

—Por esto ha venido a buscarme esta noche, ¿no es cierto, señora Black? —preguntó Edward, sintiendo la rigidez de los huesos de ella por todo su cuerpo. —¿Para encontrar una pasión?

Un color caliente y agudo flotó por el rostro de ella.

—No encontraré pasión dentro de una librería.

—Usted sabe mejor que la mayoría de la gente que no todas las librerías son lo que parecen ser. —Recordó deliberadamente las palabras que ella había pronunciado la noche anterior: que él sabía mejor que nadie que una mujer no necesitaba divorciarse de un hombre para llevarse a otro hombre a la cama.

—¿Cree usted, señor Masen, que podré encontrar pasión en un consolador? —preguntó ella, tensa.

—Creo, señora Black—dijo Edward, atentamente, —que usted no puede diferenciar la pasión del placer que le concede un pene tieso, si no ha experimentado ninguno de los dos.

—Permiso —alguien se entrometió entre ellos. —Señor... señora.

Bella se apartó precipitadamente para dejar paso a la desconocida.

El aire frío reemplazó a la calidez de la carne.

Edward abrió aún más la puerta.

No vio el rostro de la mujer que entró en la tienda. Se concentró exclusivamente en la que se encontraba a su lado.

—Está asustada —dijo Edward. —Ésta es una librería pública. ¿Por qué va a estar asustada?

Porque Edward estaba asustado.

Había convertido a una mujer en una adúltera, y ahora estaba muerta. Había destruido el futuro de la mujer que se hallaba junto a él, pero no podía escapar de la necesidad que tenía de ella.

—Por aquí —instruyó, reclamando el codo de ella nuevamente.

Ella no protestó, aunque la rigidez de su carne le quemaba la palma de la mano.

Las campanadas de Westminster ahogaron por unos momentos el suave murmullo de las voces y los latidos del corazón de Edward.

Sólo faltaban nueve minutos para que el sol se pusiera oficialmente, señalando el final del día y el comienzo de la noche. Pero Edward no sabía lo que esa noche podría traer.

Un empleado vestido lúgubremente avanzó bloqueando el acceso a la puerta que conducía a la parte trasera de la tienda. Una mirada aguda de Edward lo hizo retroceder.

Él observó la reacción de Bella Black al ver la tienda erótica que todos los parlamentarios conocían bien pero de la que ninguno hablaba.

Un joven miembro del Parlamento, otro conservador, cinco años más joven que Edward, levantó la mirada, abriendo ampliamente los ojos al ver a una mujer. Inmediatamente, esa mirada se vio atrapada por la de Edward.

Se miraron fijamente durante cinco segundos. Edward conocía al joven miembro del Parlamento. Edward conocía a su esposa.

Edward sabía que a ese joven le gustaban las niñas inocentes y virginales que eran apenas mayores que su hija de trece años.

El joven miembro del Parlamento bajó la mirada.

Un color rosa oscuro manchaba las mejillas de Bella. Ella no movió la cabeza para esconderse del concienzudo examen de los hombres.

A Edward le pareció admirable su valentía.

La guió hacia delante por entre los pasillos poco iluminados, deslizando los dedos desde su codo hasta su espalda: estaba tan rígida como su codo.

—Es ahí.

Una vitrina de vidrio mostraba una variedad de parafernalia sexual: anillos para el pene, pesas para los pezones, esposas y cadenas francesas.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, señor? —preguntó una voz tímida.

Un empleado miró a Edward fijamente.

Edward observó a Bella Black.

Ella miró hacia abajo, hacia la vitrina.

La imagen de un hombre, de él mismo, apretándose los testículos y eyaculando al aire golpeó los pensamientos de Edward.

Observando las curvas de la nariz y la mejilla de Bella Black, ambas visibles por debajo del ala del sobrero, Edward dijo: —Queremos ver algunos consoladores.

Nerviosamente, con la mirada dirigida a evitar a la mujer que estaba al lado de Edward, el empleado sacó una docena de falos: pequeños... monstruosos... de vidrio... de cuero.

—Déjenos solos —dijo Edward.

El empleado estaba feliz de obedecer.

Bella Black miró fijamente los instrumentos diseñados con el único fin de penetrar.

—No he venido a buscarle esta noche para tener una reunión sexual con usted.

Edward ignoró la aguda punzada que le infligía aquella negación.

—Pero quiere que alguien se la folle, ¿no es cierto? —presionó él.

El pecho de ella se elevó y luego cayó por debajo de la lana negra de su capa.

—Sí.

—Entonces, escoja su pene, señora Black.


	9. Capítulo 9

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 0****9**

Una tos muda irrumpió en la quietud; un recordatorio mordaz, de que no estaban solos.

Los hombres observaban.

A ella. A él.

Bella Black alargó la mano para alcanzar un pequeño consolador de cuero que apenas era más grande que su dedo corazón.

—Quítese los guantes —le pidió Edward. La mano de ella se congeló. —Sienta lo que va a tener dentro de su cuerpo.

Ella comenzó a quitarse los guantes de cuero negro —el bolso bordado de azabache giró alrededor de su muñeca izquierda destellando fuego negro —y los guardó dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Bella Black tenía unos dedos pequeños y delgados.

Con mucho cuidado, como si fuera un revólver cargado, levantó el puntiagudo consolador de cuero que medía unos diez centímetros de largo.

—Ése es para el ano de una mujer... o de un hombre —le advirtió Edward, con la esencia de las rosas quemándole el pecho.

Instantáneamente, ella levantó la mirada para encontrar la de Edward.

—¿Alguna vez ha...?

—¿Penetrado a una mujer con uno de ésos? —completó él en tono neutro, con la mirada de los otros hombres quemándole la piel.

—No... ¿Alguna vez se lo han insertado a usted? —lo corrigió ella.

Un recuerdo lo asaltó.

—Sí —dijo de mala gana.

Una amante ingeniosa alguna vez le había mostrado muchas sensaciones eróticas.

Algunas de ellas las había compartido con la mujer que amaba. Otras no.

La mirada de Bella se oscureció. Por curiosidad, se dijo Edward; no por repugnancia.

Una pulsación saltó en la base de la columna de Bella y siguió por la ingle de Edward.

Liberando la mano del calor electrizante que la espalda de ella generaba, Edward alargó el brazo para alcanzar el vidrio suave.

Era mucho más largo y ancho que el falo que ella sostenía.

—Intente con éste —instruyó él, quitándole de los dedos sumisos el pequeño consolador de cuero.

Bella acunó el falo de vidrio en su mano izquierda. Era más largo que su palma.

Edward se le acercó aún más, con objeto de cerrar la brecha que había entre su cuerpo y el de Bella para que los otros hombres no pudieran ser testigos de la exploración erótica.

Ella acarició el vidrio transparente.

Fue como si acariciase el pene de Edward.

—El señor Cullen se refería a éstos como los chupetes de las viudas —dijo ella en voz baja.

Se irritó al oír el nombre del esposo de su amante. Pero se tragó su irritación.

Él no quería saber nada de Carlise Cullen. Pero sí quería saberlo todo sobre Bella Black.

Sin mirarlo, Bella dijo:

—Usted acusó a la señora Platt y al señor Cullen de aprender sobre la pasión leyendo sobre perversiones sexuales en los libros académicos.

El juicio seguía interponiéndose entre ellos. —Pero, de hecho, señor Masen, estudiábamos tales «perversiones sexuales» antes de que la señora Platt se uniera al club. Eran unas lecturas muy educativas. ¿Sabía usted que, en la Grecia antigua, la ciudad de Mileto era conocida por fabricar _olisbos_... consoladores? —Una corta y arreglada uña acechó el glande de Edward. —De todas maneras, era una industria lucrativa.

Edward lo sabía, pero porque lo había leído en los informes sobre el Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

—Muchos tratados antiguos hacen referencia a falos artificiales. —Bella acarició la roma punta del vidrio como si estuviera buscando la pequeña uretra que chorreaba la esperma dentro de una mujer. —Incluso la Biblia. Pero nunca los llamamos consoladores. Nunca llamamos pene al _membrum virile_. Nunca aplicamos lo que aprendemos a nuestras vidas, o incluso a nuestros tiempos. Luego, un domingo, el señor Cullen trajo unas postales francesas.

El día que Esme Platt se había unido oficialmente al club.

La secretaria había tomado nota de la reunión del dieciséis de abril, pero no había descrito en las actas lo que la imagen representaba.

—Era evidente que él las había traído para la señora Platt —dijo Bella Black, acechando el suave frenillo del pene con la punta del dedo, —para mostrarle la variedad de actos sexuales que lo excitaban.

Edward recordó la postal que él había examinado en la Librería Aquiles.

El hecho de pensar que compartía los mismos deseos sexuales que Carlise Cullen, que incluso habían compartido la misma mujer, hizo que Edward hirviera de rabia e indignación.

—En una de las postales una mujer estaba sosteniendo un consolador —dijo ella, mientras toqueteaba el consolador de vidrio, dejando el frenillo contra su palma. —Fue la primera vez que yo vi una de esas imágenes. Tenía las piernas abiertas. No había duda de lo que ella iba a hacer con él.

Bella dobló la palma de la mano, de manera que sus dedos delgados encerraron la circunferencia del falo de vidrio.

—Pensé en lo extraño que era —continuó ella con un tono suave y distante. Las puntas de los dedos tocaban... del pulgar al índice... del pulgar al dedo del medio —que un hombre encontrara placer observando a una mujer auto-complacerse.

Una mano invisible apretó el pene de Edward.

—¿Alguna vez ha visto a una mujer masturbándose, señor Masen?

Bella Black se dirigió al consolador.

—Sí.

La respuesta le salió sin darse cuenta.

—¿Disfrutó del espectáculo?

Las imágenes lo asaltaron.

El cuerpo de una mujer. Pero él no podía recordar sus rasgos. El color de su cabello. El olor de su piel.

—Sí —dijo él.

—Éste es más pequeño que el de usted —observó ella, liberando el falo artificial.

Edward no respondió: ambos conocían el tamaño de su sexo.

Él esperó a lo que ella diría o haría ahora. Hervía de indignación al observar la lujuria de los hombres que los miraban con descaro.

Bella Black dejó a un lado el consolador de vidrio, los dedos delgados sostenían en el aire un consolador de cuero de quince centímetros de largo... lo levantaban y lo pesaban.

De repente, el sexo de Edward se sentía lleno y pesado.

—La señorita Randall compró uno como éste en la Librería Aquiles —dijo ella. —Para poder experimentar el consuelo de un hombre.

Edward visualizaba a la mujer de treinta y dos años cuyo rostro se había sonrojado, hasta quedar morado, cuando había sido interrogada, pero que había respondido impávidamente a cada una de sus preguntas.

El día anterior al juicio había confesado a la directora de la elegante academia de niñas en la que enseñaba que era miembro del Club de Hombres y Mujeres. Por supuesto, la despidieron. Y ella había testificado para salvar la reputación de la academia.

La revista _Times_ había hecho público el nombre de la academia, arruinando tanto a la escuela como a la profesora.

Bella soltó el consolador de quince centímetros de largo y pasó sus pálidos dedos sobre un falo de vidrio que era aún más grande que la muñeca de Edward. Luego, su mano se posó sobre otro consolador de cuero.

Edward sentía que estaba cada vez más excitado.

—Este es más grueso que el que escogió la señorita Randall —anotó ella sin ninguna emoción en la voz. —¿La mujer tuvo un orgasmo?

Edward sabía que se refería a la mujer sin rostro que se había introducido un falo artificial en el cuerpo mientras él la observaba.

—Sí —admitió él, respirando en medio del olor a lujuria masculina y rosas de primavera.

—El instrumento que ella usó... ¿era tan largo como éste?

—No lo recuerdo —dijo Edward Con cierta satisfacción. Bella notó que él se ruborizaba.

—En la Biblia, Ezequiel les dice consoladores a las imágenes de los hombres.

Bella dejó descansar el cuero marrón en su mano izquierda, puso un dedo en la base del falo y estiró la mano derecha.

El falo sobresalía varios centímetros más allá de su dedo meñique.

Edward sintió que la marca de esos dedos abiertos se extendía desde la base de su pene hasta la punta de su glande.

Bella Black atrapó la mirada de Edward.

—Me llevo éste.

Era el que él había pensado que escogería.

—¿Éste es el que quiere tener dentro de su cuerpo? —preguntó Edward, tenso.

No había duda en los ojos de ella, pero tampoco había deseo.

—Sí.

Edward sintió dos latidos.

Uno en el pecho. Otro en el pene.

—¿Está húmeda entre los muslos? —probó él.

—Sí —dijo ella.

—¿Está asustada?

—Sí.

Edward conocía el miedo. Y no era miedo lo que lo miraba fijamente.

Tomó el falo de cuero.

—Espéreme en la entrada.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Pagaré mi compra, señor Masen.

—Hará que al vendedor le dé un ataque al corazón, señora Black.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante alejó momentáneamente la oscuridad de los ojos de Bella.

Edward se imaginó a Bella doce años antes, casándose con un hombre que la hacía sonreír de felicidad.

Inmediatamente, la sonrisa en los ojos de ella desapareció.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo —el negro y el blanco le oscurecían la visión —Bella buscó dentro de su bolso y luego sacó tres florines.

Una sensación extraña se formó en la boca de su estómago.

Edward nunca había aceptado dinero de una mujer. Pero nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer como Bella Black.

Aceptó los tres florines. La plata de las monedas estaba tibia después de haber pasado por los dedos de Bella.

—Si es más caro dígamelo y le abonaré lo que falte —dijo ella, firmemente, subiendo la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Edward.

—Sí —mintió Edward.

Todos los hombres del cuarto de atrás observaron cómo se iba: el movimiento ondeante de las plumas blancas que coronaban su sombrero. La postura orgullosa de su espalda, cubierta por lana negra. Su forma suave de mecer las caderas; curvas naturales realzadas por el movimiento.

La sensación ondeante en el estómago de Edward se convirtió en un nudo.

Durante dos años se había encontrado con una mujer en privado, detrás de puertas cerradas. Sin embargo, esta mujer conversaba públicamente con él en una tienda de pornografía.

—¿Eso es todo, señor? —preguntó el vendedor, más relajado al no tener que enfrentarse a una mujer.

—Una botella de Lubricante Rose —añadió Edward, siguiendo atentamente la desaparición de dos nalgas forradas de negro y una puerta que se cerraba detrás de ellas.

—Eh, viejo —eso le destrozó los nervios a Edward. —¿No era ésa la vaca del periódico? ¿La del club sexual que usted dejó al descubierto?

Edward miró al joven miembro del Parlamento, unos pocos centímetros más alto que él. Tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado de lujuria.

Él también había mirado la puerta por la que Bella Black había salido.

—No tengo la menor idea de quién está hablando —dijo Edward, fríamente.

La confusión nubló los ojos del miembro del Parlamento. Miró a Edward y después a Bella Black.

—Esa mujer...

—Esa mujer no estaba aquí. —Edward sostuvo la mirada del joven. —Esta habitación, señor, no existe. Si existiera, algunos hechos saldrían a la luz.

El color rojo se desvaneció del rostro del viejo joven del Parlamento.

Recordó a la esposa que le había dado dos hijos. Recordó a las niñas jóvenes que satisfacían su lujuria. Se tomó muy en serio la advertencia de Edward. Por el momento, pensó Edward, pesimista. Edward tomó el paquete envuelto en papel marrón que el vendedor le ofrecía y desapareció por la misma puerta por la que Bella había salido.

Un sonido metálico y discordante le atravesó la piel. Alguien entró a la librería. O alguien salió de ella. Lentamente, la luz cegadora se desvaneció para formar dos globos de gas.

Hombres respetables con sombreros de copa y mujeres con capas negras conservadoras y sombreros con plumas pascaban complacidos por entre los pequeños pasillos entre las mesas repletas de libros.

No había evidencia de la oscura sexualidad que descansaba detrás de las puertas cerradas.

Bella Black estaba de pie frente a la respetable fachada, dándole la espalda, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Mechones de cabello caoba tan fino como el de un bebé, le colgaban hasta la nuca.

Edward se le acercó para ver qué era lo que había capturado su atención.

Ella doblaba para delante y para atrás media página de _La Bella y la Bestia_, un libro infantil de la editorial Home Pantomime, que le daba a Bella su Bestia y luego se la volvía a quitar. Dar. Tomar. Dar. Tomar...

Sus dedos se detuvieron abruptamente. Se dio la vuelta y, extendiendo la mano desnuda, le sonrió a Edward. No había sonrisa dentro de sus ojos.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Pero Edward no renunció al paquete.

—Le haré señas a un coche para usted.

La oscuridad dentro de los ojos de ella parpadeó. Dejando caer la mano. Bella dijo, de nuevo:

—Gracias.

La mano de Edward se curvó en torno a su codo; los dedos lomando la forma de la lana suave y de la piel aún más suave.

Una campana sonó, una puerta se abrió frente a ellos... una puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

La noche le apretó el pecho a Edward.

Las campanadas del tercer cuarto de hora maltrataron la luz de la calle: eran las ocho y cuarenta y cinco.

La noche había caído.

Bajó la mirada para observar a la mujer que tenía al lado.

Las plumas blancas meciéndose y el ala negra del sombrero le bloqueaban la visión.

Necesitaba ver a Bella Black, pero ella no levantó la mirada.

La tensión murmuró por entre sus huesos frágiles que se quebrarían fácilmente.

Por él. Por el Parlamento.

De mala gana, se concentró en la calle y en el zigzagueo de las luces de los coches mientras se mecían.

Edward levantó la mano. Un cabriolé pasó de largo.

El tercer cabriolé se detuvo, las riendas aseguradas con metal emitían un sonido agudo.

Bella subió el escalón de hierro y luego se dio la vuelta para recibir su compra. La plataforma de madera crujía, el caballo enjaezado estornudaba.

La luz de los faroles alumbró un pendiente y reveló un trocito del chocolate de sus ojos.

Edward pensó en lord Marcus, uno de los hombres cuya estatua se exhibía en el salón de St. Stephen. Había muerto a los treinta y tres años. Un hombre amargado y derrotado; sin embargo, el Parlamento le rendía todos los honores.

Cuando no es necesario tomar una decisión, es necesario _no tomar una decisión_: el antiguo hombre de listado era citado a menudo.

Había llegado el momento de que Edward tomara una decisión.

Debía dejar ir a Bella Black. O debía seguir el camino que la necesidad les mostrara.

Con el consolador quemándole la mano a través de la bolsa de papel marrón, Edward se subió al coche.


	10. Capítulo 10

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****1****0**

EI coche se mecía. El puente de hierro vibraba.

Bella Black no hablaba. Tampoco lo hacía Edward.

Ella se movió, tratando de evitar la presión de la cadera de él. Sus cuerpos se acercaban más con cada vuelta de las ruedas, mientras el consolador envuelto en la sencilla bolsa de papel le quemaba los dedos.

—¿Le debo dinero? —Sus palabras retumbaron en el tenso silencio.

—No.

Era cierto.

—¿No llegará tarde a la sesión?

—Tal vez.

—Hoy he entrevistado a algunos mayordomos.

Edward volvió la cabeza y examinó a Bella Black en la oscuridad.

Una luz apagada iluminó brevemente las plumas blancas que coronaban el sombrero de la mujer.

—¿Ha contratado a alguno? —le preguntó a Bella.

«¿Importaría?», se preguntó a sí mismo.

¿La presencia de sirvientes alteraría los acontecimientos de esa noche?

Sus sirvientes no interferían en sus acciones. Pero él sólo había llevado a una mujer a su casa.

—No cumplo con las exigencias de los mayordomos serios. —La respuesta interrumpió el curso de los pensamientos de Edward.

No había señal de acusación en la voz de ella.

Edward se preguntó si Bella habría leído esa mañana la _Pall Mall Gazette_.

—Mi cuñada me ha hecho una visita hoy. —La noticia vibró por encima del chirrido de las ruedas del coche.

Bella Black tenía cinco hermanos y cinco cuñadas, todas menores que ella.

Distraídamente, Edward se preguntó cuál de ellas la habría visitado.

Buscó un indicio de sus sentimientos en la oscuridad, pero no pudo ver en el rostro de ella la emoción que sentía.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó.

—Justo después de las cuatro de la tarde.

Cuando él estaba en la Cámara de los Comunes.

—¿Por eso vino a buscarme esta tarde?

Pero Bella Black no respondió a su pregunta.

—Está embarazada. Sentí la patadita de su bebé en mi mano... —contestó.

Edward se sintió muy triste de repente.

—¿Sabe ella que su esposo es estéril? —No había emoción en su voz.

—No.

—Entonces, ella cree que usted es responsable de su matrimonio sin hijos.

—Sí.

Durante doce años. Bella Black le había guardado el secreto a su esposo. Por amor. No por aspiraciones políticas. El coche se tambaleó, la rueda derecha se sumió en un bache.

Bella Black apretó con fuerza la agarradera de cuero. A pesar de sus precauciones, en el siguiente movimiento su cuerpo chocó contra el de él.

De pronto, el coche se enderezó, separándolos. La marca de su suavidad continuó quemando el lugar que había rozado.

Ella miró por la ventana: las pálidas plumas se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás. Él la miró fijamente: su cuerpo se mecía al compás del movimiento del carruaje.

La luz y la oscuridad jugueteaban alrededor de su piel, cada golpe de luz revelaba una nueva faceta de Bella Black: la barbilla... una ceja... una oreja adornada con una perla... las líneas tensas de la garganta...

La silueta oscura de su sombrero giró abruptamente, los blancos sombreados de sus ojos perforaban la oscuridad.

—¿Alguna vez había solicitado un divorcio en el Parlamento?

De repente se sintió incapaz de mirar a la mujer que lo tocaba con cada giro de las ruedas. Se puso a mirar por la ventana.

—No —respondió él.

—La esposa del señor Cullen... ¿quiso divorciarse de él?

Al girar en una esquina, el coche dio un tumbo y ambos se deslizaron hacia la izquierda. Edward presionó la puerta con el pie para sujetarse.

—No.

—Lo siento —parecía muy compungida.

—¿Qué es lo que siente? —preguntó él, cortante.

—Que cuando usted eyaculó... no era la señora Cullen la mujer que estaba con usted. Sé que la echa de menos.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Pero no podía hablar de su dolor por la muerte de una mujer a otra mujer, sobre todo si esa otra mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Su deseo por ella hacía que le doliera el corazón.

—Mi cuñada me dio un mensaje de Jacob.

Edward volvió la cabeza abruptamente hacia Bella Black. Ella miraba por la pequeña ventana en lugar de mirarlo a él.

—¿Cuál era el mensaje? —preguntó Edward, sin saber si lo hacía como abogado, como miembro del Parlamento o simplemente como hombre.

—Que me perdona.

La emoción le oprimía el pecho. Casi no podía hablar.

—Cuando tenga un orgasmo esta noche, señora Black —la voz de Edward era dura, incluso para sus oídos, —¿quién estará con usted?

—Usted, señor Masen.

El coche redujo la velocidad... se detuvo... las ruedas giraban en la dirección contraria... también hacia delante... deteniéndose al mismo tiempo.

—Usted estará conmigo —reiteró ella. Bella Black no esperó a que él le abriera la puerta. —¿Cuánto es? —la pregunta de ella sonó en medio de la oscuridad.

El conductor respondió algo que Edward no oyó y Bella levantó el brazo hacia el techo para pagar.

Una luz oscilante le recubrió los senos.

El recuerdo de un pezón tieso apuñaló la lengua de Edward.

Salieron del coche y se dirigieron hacia la casa. Ella no reconocía su presencia, ni cuando abrió la puerta oscurecida por la noche, ni cuando él dio un paso detrás de ella para entrar en la casa.

Con determinación, Edward cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo deslizándolo con fuerza, como un pene entrando en la vagina de una mujer.

La oscuridad los protegía.

Un suave tintineo, una llave de metal golpeando una moneda, rompió el silencio en la oscuridad.

Edward buscó la mesita del vestíbulo, asegurando la compra debajo de su brazo derecho. Enderezándose, encendió una cerilla. La llama blanca brilló.

En silencio, encendió el candelabro de pared de cristal que estaba encima de la mesita reservada para el correo, que ahora se encontraba vacía, tanto de correo como de la bandeja para dejarlo.

Él se preguntó si Bella ya habría cambiado su dirección en la oficina de correos.

¿Regresaría por la mañana a los brazos de su esposo, que decía que la perdonaba?

Edward se despojó del sombrero y el abrigo, y los colgó en el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta. Al darse la vuelta, el rostro de Bella Black estaba pálido y sereno. Solemnemente, ella le alcanzó su sombrero... y su capa. Edward los colgó al lado de su sombrero... y su abrigo... los de ella eran negros, los de él grises.

La ausencia de color en sus vidas resultaba patente en sus miradas.

—¿Hay carbón en la chimenea? —preguntó él.

Aunque era primavera, por las noches refrescaba bastante. No quería que Bella sintiera incomodidades si él las podía prevenir.

—Sí.

Bella pasó junto a él, muy cerca pero sin rozarle. El moño destellaba rojizo bajo la luz que salía de la lámpara de gas. El cabello fino y volátil le hacía sombra sobre la nuca. Dentro del espejo enmarcado en bronce, encima de la pequeña mesa del vestíbulo, las pestañas le hacían sombra sobre las mejillas. Abrió el cajón de la mesa de cerezo y metió en él su bolso.

—Esta mañana limpié las cenizas y puse carbón nuevo en la chimenea.

Las labores de un mayordomo. Pero ahora ningún mayordomo respetable trabajaría para ella.

Edward recordó el chorro de su eyaculación. Inmediatamente, el recuerdo fue reemplazado por las lágrimas de Bella Black.

Él caminó por el pasillo hacia la oscuridad. Ella lo siguió; su taconeo le perforaba las vértebras.

Dentro del salón de dibujo, Edward encendió una pesada lámpara de bronce. El pitido del gas llenó el silencio.

La mirada de Bella Black seguía cada uno de sus movimientos... la tensa abertura de sus piernas... la envergadura de sus dedos.

Los carbones fríos de la chimenea pronto prendieron. Edward encendió el tiro, produciendo un agudo sonido metálico, y se agachó frente a la pequeña chimenea de hierro hasta que una capa de llamas blancas recubrió los carbones negros y el fuego crujió.

Luego se puso de pie y dejó la caja de cerillas sobre el mantel para limpiarse los dedos.

Se dio la vuelta.

Sabía lo que seguía, pero no sabía cómo iba a suceder.

La vista de Bella Black desabrochándose el corpiño le arrebató el aire de los pulmones.

—Sé que no soy la señora Cullen. —Una pieza de lencería blanca brilló por encima de los dedos laboriosos. Se desabrochó un segundo botón forrado de satén... un tercero... un cuarto. —Sé lo difícil que esto debe de ser para usted.

Cuando no hubo más botones que liberar. Bella se quitó el corpiño.

—Pero esta noche lo necesito. —Las pestañas oscuras se levantaron, mientras el corpiño caía al suelo. Ella atrapó la mirada de Edward. El hecho de saber que estaba a punto de quedar completamente expuesta, le dilató tanto las pupilas que el negro devoró la luz del azul.

—Necesito que me vea a mí y no a la señora Cullen.

El consolador debajo del brazo de Edward le quemaba por debajo de la lana de su abrigo y del algodón de su camisa.

La noche anterior, había observado el deseo puro de ella hasta el punto de no poder observarlo más, y había escapado a los brazos de una mujer que ahora estaba muerta.

—La veo a usted, señora Black —dijo Edward silenciosamente.

Veía su dolor. Veía su necesidad. Sentía su soledad absoluta en todo el cuerpo. Bajando la mirada, ella se desabrochó la banda de la falda negra de lana.

—Era muy ingenua cuando me casé; supongo que como todas las mujeres...

La falda se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Edward miró fijamente las pestañas que se desplegaban sobre las mejillas de Bella Black y las sombras que le consumían la vida; treinta y tres; la misma edad que lord Marcus.

—Pensé que el amor hacía bebés.

Un sonido sordo perforó el pitido del gas, un frenesí impactó en la madera.

—No literalmente, por supuesto. —El sonido sibilante que causó el resbaladizo descenso de unas enaguas de seda aumentó la excitación de Edward. —No era tan ignorante. —El dolor que le ensombrecía el rostro fue borrado momentáneamente por el sarcasmo. Un segundo sonido silbante resonó por encima del ruido de las brasas: otra enagua liberada. —Pensé que era un regalo, creía que un hombre eyaculaba dentro de una mujer sólo para demostrarle su amor. Me parecía conmovedor y me gustaba.

La luz de gas destellaba. El color dorado recubría una delicada ceja.

—Nunca tuve un orgasmo con Jacob, pero disfrutaba teniéndolo dentro de mí, me gustaba. —Un agudo chasquido le perforó el pene a Edward, otra prenda había sido liberada. —Me gustaba la intimidad del momento, cuando uníamos nuestros cuerpos. Me gustaba sentir su amor derramándose en mi interior.

Un segundo chasquido reverberó con el placer recordado.

Bella Black recibiendo eyaculación de un hombre. Edward dándole su eyaculación a una mujer.

—La noche de Navidad, cuando estaba tendido a mi lado, le pregunté, por qué ya no me amaba. —Un tercer chasquido se disparó por la columna de Edward. —Me dijo que hacerme el amor... nunca usaba la palabra follar, señor Masen...

Un cuarto chasquido le perforó el pecho a Edward.

—Me dijo que hacerme el amor era una forma de abusar de mí. Los niños, dijo, eran el regalo de un hombre a la mujer que amaba. Ya no tenía nada que darme, me dijo. Entonces, nos abrazamos mientras su eyaculación goteaba para salirse de mi cuerpo, hacia las sábanas. Y lloramos. —Un quinto chasquido le apretó la garganta a Edward. —Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, él se había marchado.

Una oleada de recuerdos asaltó a Edward.

El fuerte gruñido de la descarga masculina. El agudo llanto del orgasmo femenino.

La saciedad somnolienta de Edward. La sonrisa y los besos de Rosalie Cullen.

Ella se había marchado después del deseo compartido, y él no la había vuelto a ver jamás.

Ni viva. Ni muerta.

El algodón blanco tapó abruptamente el rostro de Bella Black.

Edward miró instintivamente hacia abajo para ver cómo caían las últimas prendas... susurrando por la piel suave... pegándose a los senos. Un ligero vello castaño brillaba caoba en los hoyos oscuros de las axilas.

Bella Black tenía los senos pequeños, firmes y redondos como el globo de una copa de brandy. Unos pezones rosados oscuro apuntaban el aire, duros por la necesidad al igual que el pene de Edward lo había estado la noche anterior.

Él no encontró placer en su vulnerabilidad.

Los párpados cerrados de Bella Black se abrieron lentamente. Su mirada sombría perforó a Edward.

—Sentí el bebé de Alice y necesitaba verlo.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque usted ama a otra mujer —dijo ella, de pie, vestida sólo con calzones de lazos de seda, medias y zapatos. —Y yo amo a otro hombre. Pero ambos están muertos para nosotros. Sin embargo, no podemos compartir nuestra pérdida con nadie.

Las palabras que no pronunció vibraban por encima del silbido del gas y el sonido de las brasas: _nos rescatamos mutuamente_.

Él era un político que la había traicionado por completo. Ella era una mujer que se había expuesto totalmente.

Edward debería marcharse ahora, antes de que ella lo dejara penetrar en ese lugar especial que había guardado para su esposo.

—Quítese el resto de la ropa, señora Black. —La voz de Edward se endureció. El paquete que tenía debajo del brazo palpitaba como si formara parte de él, en lugar de ser un objeto inerte, sin alma, diseñado con el fin de follar. —Permitámonos descubrir en dónde reside la pasión de una mujer.


	11. Capítulo 11

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****1****1**

—¿Le importa si me siento para quitarme los zapatos y las medias?

Bella Black pidió la misma y simple dignidad que le había concedido a Edward cuando él había estado frente a ella, vestido sólo con los pantalones, ropa interior, medias y zapatos; con el cuerpo latiendo en su desnudez pendiente.

Haciendo un gesto hacia el sillón, Edward se dio la vuelta para darle unos minutos de intimidad.

El pequeño suspiro de un almohadón que hacía presión se le deslizó por la espalda. El impacto de la madera, el tacón de un zapato cayendo en el suelo, le apretó la entrepierna.

Edward miró alrededor del salón de dibujo, pequeño y desnudo, del tamaño y la forma típicos de las casas con terrazas que todos los días se construyen como semilla de la emergente clase media-baja.

Otro _pum_ de la madera le perforó el pecho.

La casa de la ciudad de Jacob Black, pensó Edward, distanciándose deliberadamente del striptease que estaba teniendo lugar detrás de él, estaba en un barrio más antiguo, en una comunidad adinerada que combinaba la elegancia con el sentido práctico. Pero Bella Black, si se separaba definitivamente de su esposo, no podría volver a tener los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada.

Un suspiro casi imperceptible le descarnó la piel a Edward, mientras el cojín se inflaba después de verse liberado de peso.

Cuero negro, madera de roble y metal brillante se lanzaron de un salto hacia Edward.

El baúl del que ella había sacado treinta y tres horas antes la postal francesa, estaba apartado contra una pared lejana. La silla de terciopelo azul oscuro en la que ella se había sentado mientras él estaba de pie masturbándose, estaba frente al canapé.

Un hábil desliz de los cajones de seda hizo que se le erizara la nuca.

Edward cruzó el suelo sin alfombras y levantó la pesada silla. Los músculos se le tensaron.

Un lento murmullo le atravesó los huesos, un cojín oprimido... un cojín cambiando de posición.

Edward puso la silla de terciopelo al final del sofá; sonido pesado y seco de madera impactando sobre la madera.

La carne pálida girando sobre el azul damasco se enredó en su mirada.

Bella Black se recostó en el sofá, las caderas desnudas giraban, un talón se clavaba dentro de un cojín para empujarse.

El calor lamió las mejillas de Edward y le apretó el pene. Lentamente, ella se recostó en el sofá, con los senos redondos e hinchados, la rodilla derecha se levantó, la rodilla izquierda cayó sobre un cojín azul damasco.

Una flecha invertida de vellos púbicos castaño oscuro, enmarcaba unos labios hinchados y rosados violáceos.

La respiración fuerte y solitaria, la de Edward, sonaba por encima del tañido distante del Big Ben.

Bella Black expuso su sexo al igual que Edward había expuesto el de él. La pequeña fisura de su vagina brilló entre los pliegues de su vulva.

Unos ojos despojados de inocencia atraparon la mirada de Edward.

Los pendientes de perlas brillaron en la sombra de su cabello.

Un regalo de su esposo. O, tal vez, un regalo de su padre.

Perlas para una novia virgen.

Edward rasgó el papel marrón y sacó el consolador. Lo sostuvo en la mano izquierda mientras que con la mano derecha destapaba la botella de lubricante. Lenta y cuidadosamente dirigió el cuero bulboso hacia el resbaladizo y transparente aceite.

El labio de cristal era mucho más largo que la fisura de su vagina. Sólo la punta del cuero oscuro cabía dentro de la abertura.

Edward dejó la botella al lado de la base de bronce de la lámpara que siseaba. El agudo sonido del vidrio sobre la madera reverberó sobre el sonido de los carbones que se quemaban en la chimenea. Se sentó en el sofá, sin tocarle la rodilla a ella que hacía un ángulo sobre el azul damasco, y le ofreció el consolador.

Ella observó el falo de cuero durante varios segundos, con las pestañas oscuras dibujando sombras en sus mejillas. Una hebra brillante de lubricante se deslizó por el miembro grueso, como si el glande artificial estuviera vivo y gritara de necesidad masculina.

Lentamente, Bella Black se enderezó para tomar el consolador.

Calor eléctrico saltó desde sus dedos hacia los de Edward.

Ella miró hacia arriba, con una mirada amplia y vulnerable. Edward no retrocedió para ofrecerle más intimidad.

—Siempre soñé que sería Jacob el que me guiara. Que sería él el que me presentara los deleites de mi vagina. —Un cinismo amargo le retorció los labios y le perforó la piel a Edward. —Pero usted tiene razón, señor Masen. ¿Cómo puede esperar una mujer que un hombre la complazca cuando las mismas mujeres no saben qué les da placer? ¿Cuando ni siquiera sabemos si podemos complacernos con un miembro erecto?

El sudor formaba vetas sobre la mejilla de Bella .

Una lágrima igual goteaba del pene de Edward.

—Tal vez esto es todo lo que una mujer necesita. —Los dedos delgados de ella se enroscaron alrededor del falo artificial hasta que se le pusieron blancos por el placer. —Y la pasión no existe salvo en las mente de las mujeres carentes de amor.

Ambos descubrirían la respuesta antes de que la noche llegara a su fin.

El cuero marrón sobresalía tanto por encima como por debajo de sus dedos; Bella Black guió el consolador en medio del delta de sus muslos.

El miembro grueso dividió el vello púbico oscuro... para quedar atrapado entre los labios de una boca rosada violácea... manchado por la pequeña fisura de una vagina.

Edward se apartó y se hundió en el sillón.

Esa posición le permitía tener otra perspectiva.

Podía ver la corona grande y artificial, del tamaño de su propia corona: ésta estaba brillante por el lubricante. Podía sentir la abertura de la vagina de ella, vacía durante once años. Brillaba con lágrimas no derramadas.

El cuero marrón hizo una muesca sobre la piel rosada. La piel rosada tragó el cuero marrón.

El glande. La corona.

El miembro.

Dos centímetros...

Cuatro centímetros...

Seis centímetros...

La carne de su vagina se estiró para formar un frágil aro alrededor del cuero que la perforaba.

Ocho centímetros...

Diez centímetros...

Doce centímetros...

El cuero marrón no podía ir más allá.

Edward se aferró al terciopelo.

Él no podía verle el clítoris ni los labios por culpa de la columna de su muñeca. Pero podía sentir la húmeda y resbaladiza extensión que abarcaban los labios. Podía sentir la dureza de su clítoris, al igual que la de su pene.

Podía sentir la cruda invasión en el cuerpo de ella, lleno de cuero impersonal y duro en lugar de la carne de su esposo, el hombre al que ella amaba. Viajando en soledad en busca de la pasión. Sin estar segura de lo que la esperaba.

Edward hundió los dedos en la suave silla de terciopelo, mientras el pene se le engrosaba y se le alargaba. Se sintió dolido por la incomodidad que ella debía de estar sintiendo, al ser célibe durante tanto tiempo. Anhelaba que Bella se penetrara aún más, que soportara otros cuatro centímetros, toda la longitud del consolador, la longitud de su propia carne.

El miembro de cuero marrón reapareció lentamente.

Dos centímetros...

Cuatro centímetros...

Seis centímetros...

El tenso anillo de carne se relajó, con la piel menos tensa y dolorosa.

Ocho centímetros...

Diez centímetros...

Doce centímetros...

Edward vio la corona de cuero. Vio el glande de cuero. Estaban resbaladizos a causa de algo más que el lubricante artificial.

Bella movió el consolador.

Arriba. Abajo.

Tomó. Dio.

Dándole belleza a la bestia. Quitándole la belleza a la bestia.

Caricias superficiales. Caricias profundas. Caricias delicadas. Caricias fuertes.

Encontrando lo que le daba placer.

La mano izquierda de ella, que se agarraba del borde del sofá, se curvó por encima de la parte baja de su abdomen, como si tanteara las estocadas internas que lo invadían.

La mano de Edward se curvó, convirtiendo el terciopelo en un rígido y redondo estómago que pulsaba bajo sus dedos.

Tragando a cada entrada. Derrumbándose con el vacío.

Una bocanada de aire irregular acompañaba la suave succión de carne, y la respiración de ella igualaba la de él.

Edward fue testigo de los cambios en el cuerpo de Bella: el aro de su vagina que se oscurecía y se aferraba al falo que parecía un pistón; el deseo brillante que recubría el duro cuero marrón... aferrado al broche de su sexo.

Cerrándose. _Abriéndose_.

_Dando_. Tomando.

El deseo de una mujer ya no era una bestia, sino un placer aguardando a ser saboreado.

Un movimiento pálido llamó la atención de Edward.

La mano izquierda de Bella se arqueó hacia arriba y se aferró a su seno izquierdo.

La presión de sus dedos le apretó el pene.

Un suave quejido.

Edward levantó la mirada.

La cara de ella estaba rígida, atrapada entre el dolor y el placer del orgasmo. Un color rojo oscuro le adornó las mejillas y descendió por su barbilla.

Jacob Black no había estado con ella en el pasado, cuando ella lo había necesitado. Edward esperó, por el bien de Bella, estar con ella en este momento. Edward esperó que fuera Jacob Black el que su vagina esperaba. Edward esperó que fuera el pene Jacob Black el que le diera placer a Bella Black.

Él quería que ella encontrara el orgasmo que su esposo no le había dado. Quería que ella llorara a Jacob Black en medio de la pasión.

Bella había dicho que Edward estaría con ella. Pero no tenía recuerdos de Edward a los que poder acudir.

Edward no quería que estuviera sola, no en ese momento en el que hombres y mujeres estaban más vulnerables que nunca.

Un llanto agonizante sonó por encima de la succión de carne y el fuerte suspiro de aliento y el chillido de las cenizas que se quemaban.

Edward esperó, con el corazón latiéndole dentro del pene, y el aliento desgarrándole por dentro y por fuera de los testículos.

Bella abrió los ojos. Bella vio a Edward.

Sus pupilas, del tamaño de dos pinchazos de aguja, se cerraron hasta que todo lo que pudo ver fue oscuridad.

El dolor desgarraba a Edward.

Él no había conseguido lo que esperaba.

Tampoco lo había conseguido Bella Black.

Incapaz de mirar en la inhóspita soledad dentro de los ojos de Bella, Edward miro hacia abajo y vio los dedos pálidos que descansaban contra el montículo de su vulva.

La base gruesa del consolador de cuero salió tiesa del rígido aro de su vagina. Una lágrima de líquido brillante cayó sobre el sofá azul damasco.

Edward se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta, con los tacones sonando huecamente.

—¿Por qué me respondiste? —Esa pregunta lo hizo detenerse. La voz de ella estaba ronca por todas las lágrimas que no había llorado y la necesidad que no había satisfecho. —¿Cuando te pregunté a quién habías amado?

Eso fue cuando él le había dicho que no se sentía obligado a compartir su vida privada con desconocidos.

—Porque yo también necesito a alguien que me entienda —contestó Edward.


	12. Capítulo 12

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****1****2**

Bella movió con una pala las cenizas frías.

Los músculos le vibraban y le dolían.

Su muñeca derecha. Su brazo derecho.

En lo profundo de su pelvis donde se había penetrado el cuerpo.

Respiró polvo negro.

No, no donde había penetrado su cuerpo, se corrigió: donde ella se había _follado_, mientras Edward Masen la observaba.

Su vagina ya no le pertenecía a Jacob.

Unos ojos verdes ennegrecidos la miraron fijamente desde las cenizas.

Por encima del agrio azufre que le obstruía las fosas nasales, olfateó la cálida e intensa especia masculina que era la esencia de Edward Masen. Ella no pertenecía a nadie y nadie le pertenecía.

El agudo golpe en la puerta dispersó los agrios recuerdos.

Por suerte, pensó Bella, severa, la agencia de empleo había enviado a un mayordomo que era menos exigente que los demás.

Tiró las cenizas. Una nube gris salió por la chimenea y Bella retrocedió. Luego colgó la pala junto a los otros hierros para el fuego.

Sus manos estaban negras. También lo estaba su vestido.

Se limpió las manos con los lados de su falda de lana y abrió la puerta.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

El hombre que estaba de pie y un poco encorvado, era igual de alto que Edward Masen. Pero no era el hombre que la había visto llorar con el orgasmo.

Ni tampoco era su nuevo mayordomo,

—Tienes hollín en la cara —dijo Jasper. Estaba impecable, como siempre, con un elegante abrigo azul y el cabello dorado y repleto de pomada brillando bajo la luz tardía de la mañana.

Por instinto. Bella se llevó una de las manos a la mejilla izquierda.

Un destello de sonrisa familiar encendió los ojos del hombre de treinta y un años.

—Ahora tienes más hollín en la cara.

—Jasper —dijo ella, bajando la mano, No había manera de borrar los resultados de la noche anterior. —Qué alegría verte.

La sonrisa traviesa se extinguió.

—Gracias por acompañar a Alice a casa.

—No debió venir —dijo Bella, sosteniendo con seguridad a mirada del hombre cuyos ojos eran del mismo azul que los de su madre, en lugar del chocolate de los de su padre. —Ni tampoco tú.

Los ojos transparente de él se nublaron.

—No entiendo. Bella. Siempre fuiste tan feliz...

—¿Lo era? —preguntó ella, con las cenizas que había inhalado en medio de la garganta.

—Es difícil que concedan un divorcio —dijo Jasper, buscando la mirada de Bella. —Y he oído que son extremadamente caros.

—Tengo mi dote —dijo Bella. Jacob había abierto una cuenta bancaria a nombre de ella cuando se casaron. Él no había tocado sus fondos. —Me las arreglaré.

—Por qué no hablas con mi abogado...

Para que la disuadiera, ése debía de ser el plan de su hermano, pensó Bella.

—Ya tengo un abogado —interrumpió Bella. —Le solicitará al Parlamento una sesión privada.

La nube dentro de los ojos de Jasper se oscureció.

—Entiendo.

—Te invitaría para tomar una taza de té —dijo ella cortésmente, anhelando retomar la relación infantil, llena de inocencia y candidez, que alguna vez habían tenido, —pero me temo que aún no tengo vajilla...

—Alice dijo que aún no tenías la ayuda necesaria.

«Por culpa del juicio», añadió Jasper con mirada retadora.

Nadie quiere asociarse con una mujer sin reputación. Pero Jacob Black le perdonaba los pecados.

¿Por qué Bella no regresaba a casa, junto a un esposo que evidentemente la amaba?

—Estoy a punto de tener otra entrevista... —interfirió Bella antes de que Jasper pudiera poner los pensamientos en palabras.

No era mentira.

En cualquier momento llegaría un hombre de la agencia de empleos.

Apartando la mirada de la de ella, Jasper bajó la cabeza dorada —el dorado estaba siendo besado por la luz del sol —y extendió un diario.

—He venido a entregarte esto.

Su hermano mayor era el tipo de hombre que se sentía cómodo en una habitación repleta de desconocidos. Le dolía verlo un incómodo frente a su propia hermana, su única hermana.

Bella lo ignoró.

—No necesito leer más reportajes sobre el juicio, Jasper.

Uno había sido suficiente.

Jasper ojeó el diario y luego lo dobló por la mitad.

—Tienes que leer esto, Bella.

—Jasper...

Jasper levantó la cabeza. El dolor le dilataba las pupilas hasta que sus iris fueron sólo una delgada banda de color. Inclinándose, él le besó la mejilla.

La calidez pegajosa de sus labios penetró todas sus defensas.

Bella no podía recordar la última vez que Jasper le había demostrado su afecto. Ella apenas se fijó en el diario rígido que él hizo que sus dedos envolvieran antes de retirarse.

—Léelo, Bella.

Se sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo blanco y, con mucho cuidado, le limpió la cara a Bella... la frente... la mejilla izquierda... La mejilla derecha... la nariz... la barbilla... Tenía los ojos centrados en realizar este trabajo, en lugar de buscar la mirada de ella. Bella se quedó completamente quieta, con la cabeza hacia arriba para que él la ayudara, el algodón almidonado como una rígida abrasión, y los dedos suaves como una consolación calmante. Bruscamente, los ojos oscurecidos por el dolor encontraron la mirada de ella. Jasper dejó caer la mano, y la brisa fría de primavera reemplazó a la calidez familiar.

—Por favor, léelo.

Sus pasos resonaron contra el pavimento. Bella lo observó hasta que desapareció en el interior de un coche de alquiler que lo estaba esperando.

Rosalie Cullen había muerto atropellada por un coche de alquiler de cuatro ruedas, recordó haber leído Bella.

Carlise Cullen se había unido al Club de Hombres y Mujeres para encontrar la pasión. Edward Masen se había montado sobre un cabriolé de dos ruedas para escapar de ella.

Dos hombres llorando a una misma mujer.

El coche partió, el sonido solitario de los cascos del caballo era tan solitario de día como lo era durante la noche.

La casa de la ciudad estaba oscura después del resplandor del sol. El eco de sus pasos la siguió hasta el pequeño salón de dibujo.

Se sentó en el sofá azul, sin poder apartar de su mente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

El recuerdo del cuero grueso y frío la penetró.

Azotándola profunda y fuertemente.

«Yo también necesito a alguien que me entienda», las palabras de Edward resonaron en su mente.

A través del velo de las lágrimas, Bella notó una oscura imperfección sobre el azul damasco.

Se sintió conmocionada al darse cuenta de que la mancha del sofá era la consecuencia de su deseo.

El consolador que había causado la mancha había costado cuatro chelines y seis peniques. Edward Masen había dejado un chelín y seis peniques encima de la mesa de la entrada.

Respirando profundamente. Bella miró fijamente al diario que Jasper le había puesto en las manos. Rápidamente, escaneó los titulares: «El Parlamento revisará las leyes del maíz»... «La casa de Westminster planea el jubileo de la Reina»... «Un jurado acepta un soborno»...

Edward Masen le vino a la memoria.

El artículo, una pequeña columna titulada: «No a la petición de divorcio», ocupaba la columna derecha de la parte de abajo de la página. Estaba fechado el jueves, dos de junio.

El día anterior.

Un presentimiento frío y húmedo le acarició la nuca.

Leyó la columna de un párrafo:

_El Parlamento rechazó la moción de celebración de una sesión privada para conceder el divorcio de Victoria Maria Witherdale y James Dwight Witherdale. La señora Witherdale esperaba terminar su matrimonio para casarse de nuevo. La petición, leída ante la Cámara de los Comunes, acusaba al señor Witherdale de ebriedad, conducta rebelde, violencia carnal y agresión y pedía alienación total y desafección entre marido y mujer. EI abogado Edward Masen, miembro conservador del Parlamento, fue uno de los miembros que votó contra la sesión privada. Masen dijo: «La ley no lo permite»._

Bella tenía la curiosa sensación de estar leyendo sobre sí misma, como si ella fuera la mujer cuya vida habían destruido el día anterior al negarle el derecho a ser feliz.

No podía haber leído lo que había acabado de leer. Lentamente, examinó el artículo, analizando cada palabra de la primera frase, la segunda, la tercera, haciendo una pausa en la cuarta, una frase compleja.

Bella no podía avanzar de donde decía: «El abogado Edward Masen, miembro conservador del Parlamento».

Se quedó absorta durante mucho tiempo... hasta que se dio cuenta de que los golpes que le martilleaban el cerebro procedían de la puerta principal, no de su pecho...


	13. Capítulo 13

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****1****3**

La puerta se cerró, casi sin hacer ruido. Un hombre entró en su despacho. Ya no estaba solo.

Miró fijamente hacia abajo, hacia el informe oficial que estaba leyendo, en lugar de mirar al hombre que había invadido su intimidad

—Lleve a Varner a la sala de conferencias, señor McCarthy

—El señor Varner no está aquí —dijo el empleado con voz calmada y silenciosa. —Su secretaria envió un telegrama diciendo que llegaría un poco más tarde. El señor Vulturi lo está esperando fuera.

Las letras negras se hicieron borrosas.

Edward no veía una petición parlamentaria, sino Ezequiel 16:17: «Así mismo, tomaste las bellas joyas de oro y de plata que yo te había dado y te fabricaste imágenes de hombres con las que te prostituiste».

Sin una sola expresión en la cara, miró hacia arriba.

—¿Qué quiere?

—No lo sé, señor. No lo ha dicho. —La luz del sol penetró en la tapicería azul marino y aclaró el cabello de Emmet McCarthy, de veintisiete años, haciéndolo parecer de bronce. Detrás de él, la puerta cerrada discretamente brilló; el roble era del color de la miel con tonalidades doradas. —¿Quiere que le diga que está usted ocupado?

Edward pensó en Bella Black, solitaria, en una casa de la ciudad y sin sirvientes. Pensó en Aro Vulturi, que había llamado prostituta a Bella Black.

—No —dijo Edward. El latido adormecido en su entrepierna estaba buscando una salida. —Dígale que pase.

—¿Le traigo brandy, señor?

¿Jacob Black había estado bebiendo hasta quedar inconsciente mientras su esposa se masturbaba con la imagen de Edward?

—Sí —dijo, cerrando con un golpe seco el grueso volumen de las mociones al Parlamento. —Al buen ministro de Justicia le encanta el brandy.

—Muy bien. Un mensajero acaba de recoger los informes del Club de Hombres y Mujeres, y yo acabo de clasificar el correo. —El empleado cruzó la alfombra y le ofreció un montoncito de cartas cuidadosamente clasificadas. —La primera es del señor Alistair.

El abogado que representaba al hijo de Esme Platt.

Edward ignoró los papeles.

—Me imagino que no me remitirá más clientes.

—No. —Ningún juicio salía de los ojos del empleado. —Le va a pedir que presente un caso ante el Tribunal Supremo.

Un juicio sin el beneficio de un jurado.

El juez que llevaba el caso de Platt era conservador si no hubiera habido jurado, Edward habría ganado.

—¿Qué tipo de caso? —preguntó Edward sin mucha curiosidad.

—El señor James Whitherdale desea demandar a su esposa por la restitución de sus derechos conyugales.

El esposo de la mujer a la que Edward y otros doscientos diecinueve miembros del Parlamento le habían negado el divorcio.

Edward estudió por un momento al hombre de veintisiete años que estaba frente a él.

Había contratado a Emmet McCarthy tres años antes.

El joven nunca había conocido a Rosalie Cullen. No daba la impresión de saber nada de la vida de su jefe. Al parecer, ni siquiera sabía que Carlise Cullen, el abogado que había vencido a Edward, había sido el marido de la mujer que fuera su amante. Sin embargo, el día de la muerte de Rosalie, antes de que Edward supiera que su amante había muerto, el joven Emmet canceló todas las citas de Edward para lo que quedaba de la semana.

Emmet McCarthy trabajaba de la misma manera en la que vivía: con dignidad y reserva. Y Edward sabía que podía confiar en él.

Los papeles que el empleado tenía entre las manos permanecían inmóviles.

—Si usted fuera mi cliente, señor McCarthy —observó Edward, con la mirada fija en los ojos expectantes del empleado, —yo sostendría que la estabilidad de su mano es prueba de que es usted un hombre honorable.

Ni una chispa de orgullo por haber sido llamado un hombre honorable brilló en los ojos del empleado.

—Si fuera el demandante —continuó Edward, —sostendría que la estabilidad de su mano es prueba de que usted es un mentiroso empedernido.

Ni un atisbo de ofensa oscureció la mirada verde del empleado.

—¿Cómo declararía un caso, señor McCarthy, en el que su cliente es un mentiroso, un borracho y un derrochador que golpea a la esposa?

James Whitherdale.

—No lo sé, señor. —El empleado fue rotundamente honesto, con la mirada tan inmóvil como su mano. —Por eso no soy abogado.

Sin embargo, Emmet McCarthy conocía las leyes mejor que la mayoría de los abogados: por eso lo había contratado Edward.

—¿Cómo declararía un caso —continuó Edward, presionando —en el que la única culpa del demandante es no poder engendrar hijos?

Jacob Black.

La comprensión dilató las pupilas del empleado.

Él había preparado los archivos de Bella Black. Él la había visto en el estrado.

La veía ahora en la mirada de Edward.

Su soledad. Su vulnerabilidad.

Las pupilas del empleado se encogieron hasta quedar convertidas en dos pequeñísimos puntos negros.

—Una mujer —sugirió calmado Emmet McCarthy —puede anular su matrimonio si el esposo ha sido impotente durante más de tres años.

A los ojos de la ley, la esterilidad y la impotencia se tomaban como una sola cosa.

—Ella no quiere que se cuestione la sexualidad de su esposo —dijo Edward, secamente.

—¿El esposo cumple con sus labores conyugales? —preguntó el empleado

Edward se sentía incómodo hablando con otro hombre, aunque fuera el honrado Emmet, de la vida sexual de Bella.

—No.

—El abandono también es argumento para la separación.

—El abandono se define por la cohabitación, señor McCarthy —dijo Edward, tajantemente, —no por el coito matrimonial.

—Tal vez a un juez se le pueda convencer de lo contrario, señor —sugirió el empleado, calmada y silenciosamente. —Si un hombre le niega a su esposa la posibilidad de tener hijos...

Edward indagó en los ojos verdes del empleado durante largos segundos.

Él no tenía la habilidad de persuadir a un juez, decía la mirada de Emmet McCarthy, todavía guiado por el idealismo de la ley en lugar de la realidad. Pero Edward, que desde hacía tiempo había cambiado el idealismo por el pragmatismo, sí podría hacerlo.

—Ella ya no vive en su casa —dijo Edward, con tono neutro.

La ley requería que la mujer que solicitaba el divorcio viviera con su esposo.

—Tal vez, señor —dijo el empleado, —el esposo mantenga otro domicilio en el que ella pueda vivir temporalmente.

Pensar que Bella Black viviera en una propiedad de su marido le revolvió el estómago a Edward.

—Tal vez —dijo Edward mirando las cartas. —Traiga al ministro.

El empleado se movió preparándose para darse la vuelta, al igual que Bella Black había movido las caderas contra el sofá.

Una pregunta asaltó de pronto a Edward. ¿Retomaría el club sus reuniones ahora que el juicio había terminado?

Bella Black era una mujer apasionada.

¿Sería capaz de reunirse con esas personas para hablar de sexo utilizando analogías frías y clínicas, mientras el deseo recorría todo su cuerpo? ¿Sentiría Bella el mismo deseo que a él lo estaba devorando?

¿Ya habría vuelto con su esposo, que la «perdonaba» por querer algo más que unos hijos?

Un hombre corpulento con el cabello gris oscureció el umbral de la puerta de entrada al despacho.

El empleado cerró la puerta, dejando solos a un hombre que había sacrificado todo junto a un hombre que ofrecía todo.

—Masen, viejo amigo. —Un cuello blanco y almidonado empujaba hacia arriba un rollo de grasa; Aro Vulturi se dejó caer sobre la silla de cuero que había frente a Edward y arrojó dos diarios sobre el escritorio de roble repleto de papeles. Recostándose en respaldo de cuero, sacó un cigarro del abrigo de lana marrón oscuro. —¿Quieres uno?

—No. —Edward ocultó su disgusto.

—Ah, la Biblia. El viejo asintió afablemente, señalando con la cabeza el libro encuadernado en cuero negro que sobresalía de debajo de una pila de cartas. —Lectura interesante, ese libro. Particularmente, me interesa Job: «El ojo del adúltero está aguardando la noche, diciendo: "No me verá nadie": Y esconde su rostro».

El sol de primavera que calentaba el cabello de Edward de repente se torno frío como el invierno.

Unos párpados inflados ocultaban la mirada de Vulturi. Tenía las pestañas cortas y rectas.

Una cerilla brilló.

—En los últimos cinco años has perdido como cinco casos contra Carlise Cullen, ¿no? —El humo gris salía como una nube por la pequeña boca del viejo miembro del Parlamento y se curvaba hacia arriba y alrededor de una nariz protuberante y venosa. Sin previo aviso, las pestañas rectas se abrieron y unos iris de un marrón pálido a causa de la luz perforaron a Edward.

Aro Vulturi sabía la cantidad exacta de los casos que Edward había perdido contra Cullen.

Edward también lo sabía.

—Sí.

—Ésos han sido los únicos casos que has perdido —dijo el viejo, punzante. Una bocanada de humo ácido invadió el rostro de Edward. —En todo este tiempo.

No se esperaba una respuesta. Así que Edward no respondió.

El viejo miembro del Parlamento apagó la cerilla de un soplo.

—Un récord excelente, pese a todo. —La agudeza cortante que brillaba en los ojos del viejo adquirió el tono de una amabilidad complaciente. Mientras el cuero crujía bajo su cuerpo, el ministro se inclinó hacia delante y dejó caer la cerilla quemada dentro de un cenicero color rubí. —Como para sentirse orgulloso.

El torpe dolor que pulsaba en la ingle de Edward viajó hacia arriba y se le instaló en la sien izquierda.

—¿Está aquí para consolarme por mis derrotas, señor ministro, o para felicitarme por mis victorias? —preguntó secamente.

—Usted no es como Cullen, viejo amigo. —Un anillo de humo gris hizo un círculo alrededor de la cabeza calva del ministro, y se disipe» como la frágil confianza de una mujer. —Él es un abogado. Usted es un político. A los que son como Cullen no les importan los valores de este país. Yo recuerdo que el padre de él...

Un hombre que también había sustentado la misma posición que su hijo, fiscal general del Estado.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo —interrumpió Edward, fríamente —que no podía esperar hasta esa tarde?

Cuando se reunía la Cámara de los Comunes, quiso decir Edward.

La cordialidad en los ojos del viejo miembro del Parlamento se esfumó.

Un golpe suave rebotó de las cornisas del roble y las paredes forradas con seda beige.

Vulturi no apartó la mirada de Edward. Edward no apartó la mirada de Vulturi.

La puerta se abrió, entró una brisa fría.

—Su brandy, señor Masen. —La voz del empleado cortó el pulsante silencio. —Señor ministro.

El líquido resplandecía. El cristal brillaba.

Cuando el empleado se movió para dejar sobre la mesa un decantador con bordes de oro. Edward le hizo señas.

La puerta se cerró rápidamente.

El ministro evaluó a Edward durante varios segundos.

—No regresó a la Cámara anoche después de la cena. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría estado presente cuando el primer ministro leyó una petición de esas hermanas gritonas y los hermanos cantores. Esta tarde habrá una tercera lectura. Como miembro del partido, es mi deber asegurarme de que los miembros del Partido Conservador atenderán a esa lectura y de que permaneceremos unidos. No apoyamos el sufragio femenino, ¿verdad?

Edward se aferró a la copa de brandy, redonda como los senos de Bella Black. A diferencia de la carne, el cristal era frío y quebradizo.

—¿Alguna vez le he sido desleal al partido?

—Hace dieciséis meses lord Laurent se vio obligado a renunciar.

—Seis meses después regresó a la oficina —dijo Edward.

—Sólo porque el Partido Liberal se dividió.

—Lord Laurent es el primer ministro porque Clapp no escuchó a la opinión pública —corrigió Edward, agudamente.

—Lo que nos trae de vuelta a usted, Masen.

La tensión que bailaba sobre la piel de Edward se concentró en el viejo miembro del Parlamento.

El ministro hizo una pausa, tragando deliberadamente el líquido color ámbar, con los ojos marrones brillando sobre el borde del cristal.

Las campanas del primer cuarto de hora sonaron en la distancia: eran las dos y cuarto. Fuera, tras las puertas cerradas de la oficina de Edward, sonó un corto repique.

El ministro bajó la copa, los labios mojados de brandy le brillaban, como si estuvieran cubiertos del sexo de una mujer.

—A los miembros del Parlamento les permitimos tener ciertas libertades, siempre y cuando sean discretos. —Un movimiento dramático de su mano disipó el humo gris. —Las esposas de algunos hombres, estará usted de acuerdo, ruegan justamente por ser folladas.

El latido en la ingle y la sien izquierda de Edward se esparció hacia su pecho y sus testículos.

—Pero nosotros no ensuciamos nuestro propio jardín. —Los ojos castaños del ministro estudiaron a Edward por entre una nube de humo gris. —El núcleo de este país es patriarcal. El matrimonio y los hijos son nuestros derechos que nos han sido otorgados por Dios. Ricos. Pobres. Una mujer y un hijo son propiedades que un hombre puede adquirir. Es lo que une a los hombres. Esto es lo que une a este país: los hombres.

El cuero rechinó.

Dándole una chupada al cigarro, marrón como el consolador con el que Bella Black se había rellenado la vagina, y encerrándolo entre los labios húmedos, el ministro se estiró y arrojó un diario a través del escritorio.

Instintivamente, Edward miró hacia abajo.

Vio su nombre.

—Cuando usted arrebata los asuntos familiares de las manos de los hombres a quienes pertenecen —esa frase cortó los rayos inclinados del sol, —pone en peligro toda nuestra forma de vida. ¿Qué será de nosotros si las mujeres llegan a tener los mismos derechos que los hombres? Pronto querrán servir en el Parlamento. Las mujeres no son iguales que nosotros. Los hombres razonamos, las mujeres sienten.

Una imagen de los ojos chocolate de Bella Black, despojados de inocencia, apuñaló a Edward.

Y supo con repentina claridad que ella había leído la _Pall Mall Gazette_.

Edward la había forzado a enfrentarse a su sueño de pasión. Luego, él lo había reducido a un acto solitario de satisfacción.

Mientras él la observaba. Y no le decía nada. Su carne derramaba las lágrimas que ella no había derramado.

Ahora ella habría leído ese artículo, ajena a las maquinaciones del Parlamento.

—Eso no significa que no merezcan justicia. —Esa frase apartó a Edward de sus pensamientos. —Simplemente quiere decir que las mujeres no pueden actuar en nombre de la razón. Y eso es la ley: razón. Nadie necesita entender más esto que un lord de apelaciones —concluyó Edward.

—Muy bien. Sus declaraciones a la _Pall Mall Gazette_ nos han parecido bien. Y eso es lo que queremos ver de usted en el futuro. —El cuero rechinó. El _Standard_, el diario conservador por excelencia, aterrizó encima de la _Pall Mall Gazette_. —No esto.

El reportero de la _Pall Mall Gazette_ había preguntado en privado las motivaciones de Edward para renunciar a ser fiscal general del Estado. El reportero del _Standard_ había especulado públicamente que había una rivalidad personal entre Edward Masen y Carlise Cullen.

Edward había hecho algunos aliados en el Parlamento, pero también había hecho algunos enemigos.

Si un reportero decidía excavar, desenterraría polvo.

—¿Entiende, Masen?

Edward miró fijamente los dos diarios. Una advertencia clara y cortante se desprendía de los ojos de color marrón traslúcido.

El partido conservador no permitiría más indiscreciones, decían claramente esos ojos.

No más amoríos. No más controversias.

No más pérdidas.

—Perfectamente —dijo Edward.

La pulsación de la sien se disipó.

Edward entendía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.


	14. Capítulo 14

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****1****4**

La luz del sol de la tarde le quemó los ojos secos a Bella.

—Señora Black, ¡ya me voy! —La frase viajó escaleras arriba en una oleada amarga de jabón de lejía y cera de abeja para pulir los muebles.

La agencia de empleo había enviado un ama de llaves en lugar de un mayordomo. Bella y ella habían limpiado hasta que no quedaba nada más con que limpiar.

—Muy bien, señora Young —dijo Bella alisando la sábana por debajo del colchón. Los gorriones reñían al otro lado de la ventana de la habitación. —La veré mañana por la mañana.

Un murmullo tenue fue tragado por el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba.

El ama de llaves se había ido.

Bella se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama.

Un crujido delator sonó por encima del chirrido de los resortes del colchón; era el sonido de un paso sobre los escalones.

Era muy pesado para ser de la señora Young. El hecho de saber a quién pertenecían esos pasos hizo que el sonido resonara por todo su cuerpo.

Bella cerró los ojos contra la luz que empapelaba las paredes desnudas.

Otro crujido perforó la soledad, el escalón de arriba. Tacones de madera avanzaban irrevocablemente por el estrecho pasillo de madera.

Los pasos se detuvieron.

Un millón de imágenes danzaron en la mente de Bella.

Jacob Black. Edward Masen.

Ni su esposo ni el abogado eran los hombres que ella pensaba que eran.

La inocencia que ambos le habían robado era un dolor palpable.

Pero no podía hablar de su dolor. Entonces, el hombre que estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación habló de su pasado.

—Carlise Cullen nunca ha perdido un juicio. —Era la voz de Edward.

A las imágenes de Jacob y Edward Masen en su mente, se unió la del abogado de cuarenta y siete años y compañero del club.

—Hace tres años, tampoco había perdido yo. Cuando me enfrenté a él en el estrado, quería aprender más sobre mi rival: comencé por su esposa.

Bella no tenía imagen alguna de Rosalie Cullen.

—La había visto en algunos eventos sociales, pues nos movíamos en los mismo círculos: hombres que creaban las leyes y hombres que las ponían en práctica... pero sólo de pasada. Sabía que iría a una recepción y decidí ir yo también. Ella llevaba un vestido de seda roja.

AI otro lado de los párpados cerrados de Bella, una mujer se materializaba detrás de los tres hombres: tenía puesto un vestido rojo, pero tenía el rostro de Bella.

—Al principio, ella no quería estar conmigo. Pero a mí no me importaba. —Ni arrepentimiento ni remordimiento coloreaban la voz implacable. —La vi, la quise, la cortejé y la gané. Al igual que Jacob Black la cortejó a usted.

Pero Bella no estaba casada cuando Jacob la cortejaba. Y él quería sus hijos, no su cuerpo.

—No fue tan difícil. —La verdad le aguijoneó la piel; era más dolorosa que las agujas. —Cullen no la amaba. Su matrimonio había sido arreglado. Usted fue muy afortunada en ese aspecto. Imagínese teniéndose que casar con un hombre al que usted no ama, y tener que descansar sobre su cama, esperando que él le arranque la virginidad, lo que convierte la intimidad sexual en un asunto de consumación legal.

Pero Bella no podía imaginarse el matrimonio de otra mujer cuando su propio matrimonio la consumía.

—Cullen y ella llevaban doce años sin compartir el lecho. Al igual que usted, ella guardaba su vagina para un amante imaginario. Ella era nerviosa, igual que usted.

La vulnerabilidad punzante que sintiera la noche pasada con la ayuda del consolador, la asaltó de nuevo.

—Le enseñé a dar y tomar el placer que Cullen le había negado. —Su voz estaba repleta de recuerdos. —Era mi esposa más de lo que jamás lo fue para Cullen. Aunque le hubiera dado dos hijos; aunque la ley inglesa lo reconocía a él, y sólo a él, como su esposo por derecho. Pero Cullen se casó con ella. Y Cullen la enterró. Y, ahora, ella no está.

Bella miraba fijamente la titilante oscuridad.

—Usted me preguntó si Rosalie me amaba. —La frase apretó el pecho de Bella.

Y luego Bella había preguntado si ella había demostrado que la pasión de una mujer valía más que la reputación de un hombre.

Para que él le solicitara en el Parlamento un divorcio.

Un divorcio que él no tenía la intención de solicitar.

—Yo creo que sí. —El dolor de ella sangró por la voz de él. —Pero nunca sabré por qué. Nunca sabré si me amaba por el simple hecho de que disfrutaba en la cama conmigo.

Los párpados de Bella se abrieron repentinamente.

Edward Masen llenaba la puerta, tenía la cabeza y los hombros enmarcados por la luz del sol y las partículas de polvo que la envolvían.

Él atrapó la mirada de Bella, tenía los ojos tan verdes bajo la luz del día que dolía mirarlo. A propósito, él añadió:

—Así como usted nunca sabrá si Jacob Black se casó con usted porque venía de una familia fértil.

Por un largo segundo, ella estuvo inmovilizada por el dolor que había dentro de los ojos de él.

Un dolor con el que Bella había vivido durante doce años.

Con miedo a preguntar. Pero con más miedo aún de saber.

El sonido de cuatro cascos penetró el silencio. El rechinar de las ruedas de un carruaje seguía al caballo solitario. Amarrados.

El caballo al carruaje. El carruaje al caballo. Ninguno de los dos iba a ser liberado antes de que concluyera el largo viaje a casa.

—Pero usted formuló la pregunta incorrecta. Bella Black.

—¿Qué...? No sé de qué habla...

—Anoche, en el coche —expuso él, una mirada púrpura enfrentándose a otra mirada azul, —usted me preguntó si yo había solicitado el divorcio para ella. Pero debió preguntarme qué habría hecho si, después de solicitarlo. Carlise Cullen se hubiera negado a darle el divorcio a Rosalie.

Bella no necesitaba preguntarlo: la respuesta era claramente visible a través de las mejillas tensas y b línea gruesa de la boca de él.

—Nada —contestó él, haciendo énfasis. —No hubiera hecho nada. La ley es bastante clara: una mujer podrá divorciarse de su esposo si él es bígamo, si comete incesto o si la abandona. Cullen no era culpable de ninguno de estos delitos. Y tampoco lo es su esposo.

Hizo una pausa. Cuando Bella creía que él ya había terminado su discurso, continuó:

—Todos los días me pregunto si Rosalie seguiría viva si yo le hubiera pedido a Cullen que aceptara el divorcio. Pero no se lo pregunté. Y Rosalie no podía haber ganado un pleito de divorcio... Y tampoco puede ganarlo usted. Si el marido no quiere divorciarse, la esposa no puede obtener el divorcio... —Edward Masen estaba iluminado por la luz del sol. No había luz en el futuro que él trazaba. —Pero una separación no requiere la aprobación del Parlamento. Puedo solicitar la separación en el Tribunal Supremo.

Bella luchó para reconciliarse con el hombre miembro del Parlamento que había votado para negarle a una mujer el derecho al divorcio, simplemente porque «no estaba contemplado por la ley».

—Usted no solicitó la separación para la señora Cullen.

—No, no me ofrecí para solicitarla —respondió él, secamente, con las pupilas de un negro intenso.

Sin embargo, ahora se ofrecía a solicitarla para Bella.

—No podré casarme de nuevo. Jacob tampoco. —La banda blanca de carne donde había estado el anillo de matrimonio de Bella marcándole el dedo, palpitó. —¿De qué me sirve una separación?

—Obtendrá el control legal sobre su persona.

—Para que Jacob no me pueda encerrar en un asilo mental, quiere decir —dijo Bella, —al igual que su cliente pretendía encerrar a la señora Platt.

No había señal de arrepentimiento o disculpa en los ojos de Edward, ni para el hombre al que había representado ni para las vidas que había destruido.

—Tampoco —añadió él —podrá demandarla para obtener la restitución de sus derechos conyugales.

La verdad quemaba como ácido a lo largo de su vacía y deseosa vagina.

—Mi esposo no tiene interés en reclamar sus derechos conyugales.

—Pero tiene el derecho legal de obligarla a vivir en su casa —contestó Edward Masen.

Una casa vacía que jamás estaría llena de las risas de los hijos de Jacob.

Bella tragó saliva, un trago amargo de realidad.

—Si Jacob lo quisiera..., ¿podría usted obtener el divorcio?

—Sí.

—Porque la ciudad de Londres cree que soy una adúltera —dijo ella. —Y si él alega que soy adúltera, le concederían el divorcio.

—Sí.

—Pero yo no podría divorciarme de él bajo el alegato de adulterio.

—No. —La respuesta bailoteó y brilló dentro de b luz del sol.

—Entonces, si Jacob no se divorcia de mí, viviré sola el resto de mi vida. —Bella agarró las sábanas bordadas dentro de sus puños y forzó que las palabras salieran. —A menos que tenga un amante.

No había señales de compasión dentro de la mirada de él. Sólo la cruda realidad de b ley parlamentaria.

—Sí —dijo él.

—Un esposo podría demandar al amante de su esposa por... —El cordial eufemismo con el que se denominaba al adulterio se escapó crudamente de su garganta —... relaciones delictivas.

No era una pregunta.

—Si estuviera legalmente separada y tuviera un amante... —preguntó Bella, muriendo un poco por dentro porque su necesidad de pasión la había llevado hasta este punto, hasta el punto de plantearse hacer algo que aún no había hecho, pero de lo que Edward Masen la había acusado públicamente en el juicio, durante su declaración, —¿Jacob podría demandarlo?

—Sí —dijo él, asesinando la pequeña chispa de esperanza.

La soledad que sentía mientras el hombre frente a ella la observaba, la sobrecogió.

—¿Qué hombre me querría sabiendo el precio que podría pagar? —Su dedo se agitó, en señal de amenaza... o de advertencia.

—Yo te deseo.

La emoción hinchó los senos de Bella.

—¿Usted me desea, señor Masen? —inquirió ella; sus ojos lanzaban chispas.

—Edward. Mi nombre es Edward —respondió Edward Masen. —Y sí, sí te deseo.

—Porque me observó mientras follaba con un consolador —dijo Bella, deliberadamente vulgar e hiriente. Sin ningún recurso legal para liberarse de su dolor.

—Y usted observó cómo yo me masturbaba... —contraatacó él.

En su mente, vio la imagen de un hombre acariciándose el pene y una mujer devorándose la vagina.

—Necesitabas que yo te viera, Bella. —Su mirada no iba a permitir que la de ella se apartara de la desnudez que se habían revelado mutuamente. —Pero yo también necesito que me veas. Soy un hombre que te desea, pero también soy un miembro del Parlamento. Y sé que el divorcio es imposible. Te lo dije claramente.

Se lo había dicho a las afueras del juzgado.

Pero Bella no había querido creerle.

—El Parlamento no romperá el voto que usted no tiene el coraje de romper. —La frase se deslizó por entre la carne y perforó la esperanza. —Si quieres pasión, tendrás que pagar un precio por ella.

Bella quería protestar. No podía.

Ella quería que el Parlamento la liberara para no verse obligada a escoger entre la fidelidad y la pasión.

La imposibilidad de lo que quería brilló en los ojos de Edward. Él la comprendía porque sabía que también su carrera se vería afectada si seguía con Bella.

—¿Qué pasaría —preguntó Bella, con los dedos apretados —si lo llevaran a usted a juicio por relaciones delictivas?

—Perdería mi posición en el Parlamento.

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta salió disparada de su boca, la misma pregunta que él había hecho la noche anterior. Edward no simuló no entenderla.

—No quiero que estés sola cuando tengas un orgasmo.

—Pero no me amas —dijo Bella, hablando como la mujer inocente que era, llena de sueños que no tenían bases ni en la ley ni en la realidad.

—Y tú no me amas a mí.

Durante unos momentos se distrajeron contemplando un gorrión que había entrado por una ventana. Siguieron su vuelo hasta que el ave, con un golpe sordo, se estrelló contra el cristal de otra ventana, confundiéndolo con el aire. Luego, siguió volando en busca de la libertad.

—Si pudieras retroceder el tiempo —preguntó Bella, de repente, —sabiendo todo el dolor que vendría... ¿volverías a seducir a la señora Cullen?

—Si pudieras retroceder el tiempo —eludió Edward, secamente, —sabiendo que Jacob Black contraería paperas... ¿te casarías con él?

Los recuerdos revolotearon en la cabeza de ella.

La calidez de los besos de Jacob. La delicadeza de sus abrazos.

La alegría de su sonrisa.

Bella había tenido dos meses perfectos, repletos de amor, antes de que las paperas le arrebataran a su esposo.

—Si —dijo ella, finalmente. —Me casaría.

Bella no cambiaría ni un minuto del tiempo precioso que había compartido con Jacob.

La respuesta de ella se reflejó en los ojos de Edward.

Tampoco él cambiaría el pasado, decía su mirada.

¿Pero estaba Bella dispuesta a pagar ese precio por la pasión?

Cuatro golpes distantes hicieron eco en la estéril habitación. El Big Ben anunciaba el inicio de la sesión en la Cámara de los Comunes.

Edward Masen se dio la vuelta. Edward Masen partió.

El sonido de sus pasos sobre la madera llenó la habitación vacía.

Era decisión de Bella, decían esos pasos. Era ella la que tenía que soportar las consecuencias de su decisión.

Bella y Jacob.

Y Edward Masen.


	15. Capítulo 15

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****1****5**

La torre del reloj destacaba contra el cielo ennegrecido, dos manos oscuras estaban listas para avanzar,

Un minuto. Una hora.

Bella contó silenciosamente los segundos que harían que el cobre se catapultara y el cobre del cañón se moviera: cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos, cincuenta y tres, cincuenta y cuatro...

El calor le penetró el codo. La presión envolvente de los dedos familiares le apretó el estómago.

Bajó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada turbadora de Edward Masen.

El vivía con dolor. Vivía con culpa.

El precio de la pasión.

—Yo también te deseo, Edward —dijo Bella. El ala del sombrero le oscureció los ojos y la nariz a Edward. La luz de la lámpara le delineó los labios y la barbilla, el labio superior más lleno, la babilla atrapada entre la luz y la oscuridad. —Y pagaré el precio.

Campanas vibrantes perforaron el aire.

La primera campanada del Big Ben le atravesó el pecho a Bella. La segunda campanada le acarició la mejilla derecha. La tercera campanada acercó la cara de Edward, oscurecida por las sombras, y el cabello dorado y rojizo brillando. La cuarta campanada la envolvió en calor líquido.

Él la besó, sus labios eran como dos suaves pétalos.

El aliento se le atragantó en la garganta.

Había pasado tanto tiempo...

Bella miró fijamente en los ojos de él hasta que no pudo seguir mirando la oscuridad que veía en ellos, causada por las olas amargas de la sensación que la recorría con cada campanada del Big Ben.

El olor de un hombre. Las caricias de un hombre.

El sabor de un hombre.

La calidez de su mano y el calor de su beso se disiparon en la novena campanada.

—Intentaré no herirte. —La frase la obligó a abrir los ojos.

La campana inmóvil continuaba vibrando en la noche.

Bella levantó la mirada y miró a Edward Masen.

—No soy Rosalie Cullen.

Él no necesitaba cortejarla ni persuadirla para llevarla a la cama.

Por debajo del ala de sombrero, brillaba la oscuridad de su mirada.

—Yo no soy Jacob Black.

Él no era un hombre dulce. A diferencia de su esposo.

La verdad obligó a hablar a Bella.

—Me alegro.

Edward cerró los ojos durante un largo segundo, como si esa sincera confesión le hubiera dolido.

Unos pasos que se acercaban le hicieron abrir los ojos. Los dedos que sujetaban firmemente el hombro de Bella pulsaban directamente en su vagina.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?

—Lo que quisiera, Edward... —hizo una pausa, no quería que él la malinterpretara —es que nos fuéramos a casa —dijo al fin. No conocía otra forma mejor de expresar que estaba dispuesta para iniciar sus relaciones íntimas con él.

Los pasos cambiaron de dirección, el sonido de los tacones se alejó. La risa masculina fue arrastrada por la corriente, perdiéndose en el tambaleo de las ruedas de los coches.

La oscuridad impenetrable de la mirada de Edward perforó a Bella.

—Anoche... cuando llegué a mi casa... —un dedo largo y afilado le acarició la mejilla a Bella —... me masturbé.

Las imágenes que acompañaban sus palabras eran explícitas.

—Cuando alcanzaste el orgasmo —preguntó Bella, con los senos hinchados y el pecho dolorido, —¿quién estaba contigo?

—Tú, Bella Black. —Su presencia no había sido del todo bienvenida. —Tú estabas conmigo.

Bella parpadeó para quitarse la humedad que estaba hirviendo en sus ojos.

—He comprado un paquete de preservativos.

El empleado de la farmacia se había sonrojado con la vergüenza de la que ella carecía.

Él dejó caer las manos.

—Tengo los míos.

—Lo que te dije iba en serio —dijo Bella, y no entendió por qué no podía haber una relación larga entre ellos dos. —No quiero hijos de ningún hombre.

—Y lo que yo dije también iba en serio —respondió Edward, dándose la vuelta, con la mano firme en el hombro de Bella. —No quiero nada más que compartir el placer de tu cuerpo.

La palabra placer vibró entre las ruedas de un coche que se acercaba, con las lámparas relucientes reflejando la imagen borrosa de la luz.

Amarrado aún al pasado.

Un caballo oscuro, con el aliento evaporándose en la noche, corrió hacia ellos. Una sombra rebanó la oscuridad, una porción del paraguas y el bolso que se mecía. El caballo se detuvo en el bordillo, protestando con la cabeza, haciendo tintinear las riendas.

Edward Masen aseguró el codo de Bella mientras ella subía el escalón de hierro. La siguió y entró en la cavidad negra del coche, su cadera rozando la de ella, y cerró la puerta. Quedaron encerrados en la oscuridad.

La pulsación dentro de su vagina viajó hasta su cadera.

El coche se deslizó hacia delante.

—¿Debes regresar al Parlamento esta noche?

—No —dijo él, rozándole los senos con la mirada.

La pulsación dentro de su cadera se esparció hasta sus senos.

—¿Todos los miembros del Parlamento salen para cenar?

—Sí. —La mirada de el tocó los labios de ella. —¿Por qué?

La pulsación dentro de sus senos se esparció hasta sus labios.

—No he visto tantos hombres.

—No todos salen del edificio. Hay un comedor adentro. Hay un túnel que va hasta el club St. Stephen, para aquellos que desean cenar ahí. En cuanto a los otros miembros... —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. El sonido crispante de las ruedas sobre el pavimento se convirtió en la fuerte vibración de las ruedas cruzando un puente de hierro —La verdad es que todos tenemos nuestras entradas privadas.

Una oscuridad no aliviada enmarcaba el rostro de Edward.

—¿Tú no usas la tuya? —preguntó Bella.

—No. Prefiero la entrada del vestíbulo de St. Stephen.

Bella nunca había entrado en el Palacio de Westminster. Pero no quería pensar en el lugar en el que unos cuantos hombres decidían la vida de las mujeres.

—Me masturbé un poco —dijo ella —antes de venir a buscarte.

—¿Con el consolador? —Su oscura mirada probó la de ella, la cadera rozando la cadera, mientras que debajo de ella, el banco de cuero firme le frotaba la vulva.

—Quería estar —explicó Bella, tragando saliva —... no quería que tú tuvieras que hacerlo.

Como lo había hecho con la mujer que amaba.

La fuerte vibración del hierro se convirtió en un sonido crispante de pavimento.

Las lámparas que pasaban prendían en llamas los vellos que enmarcaban el rostro inclinado de Edward Masen y le iluminaban uno de los labios.

—¿Tuviste un orgasmo?

la rueda derecha cayó en una zanja.

—No —dijo Bella, aferrándose a la agarradera de cuero.

—¿Por qué no?

El clímax al que ella no había llegado se precipitó de repente en su vagina, ahora abierta y vulnerable, penetrada por un palo duro y no por la pasión.

—No quería estar sola.

El levantó la mano que tenía atrapada en el regazo.

El aliento de Bella quedó atrapado en su pecho.

—Cuando te masturbaste —dijo Edward, quitándole el guante de cuero, —¿te lo metiste hasta el final?

—Sí. —El aire frío le envolvía poco a poco todos los dedos.

—¿Te imaginaste que era mi pene el que te penetraba?

Poco a poco.

—Sí.

Él presionó su palma contra la de ella: instantáneamente, la pulsación en la cadera, los senos y la vagina se expandió hasta sus dedos.

—¿Fui suave?

—No. —El calor le lamió las mejillas.

—Anoche no fuiste delicada. —El aliento de él le roció la mejilla, más fría que el resto de su piel. —¿Te hiciste daño?

—Un poco —admitió Bella. Los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron recordando la invasión que la quemó, —al principio.

—Cuando te masturbaste esta tarde —unos dedos desnudos se deslizaron por entre los dedos desnudos de Bella, —¿fuiste delicada?

La conexión íntima le devoró los senos hasta que Bella no tenía espacio dentro de su cuerpo para albergar oxígeno.

—Sí —dijo ella.

Todavía era delicada.

—¿Crees que yo te haría daño?

Bella cerró los ojos contra la lúgubre caricia de su mano. La oscuridad le presionaba los párpados.

—No lo sé.

No mentía.

Bella no sabía lo mucho que ese hombre podría herirla. No sabía hasta qué punto sus acciones de esa noche afectarían a los demás.

Sólo sabía que estaba dispuesta a pagar un precio por el placer. Al igual que Edward continuaba pagando.

—Te gusta el sexo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó Edward con una sonrisa.

Bella intentó alejar sus pensamientos de los dedos que la ataban, de la cadera y los hombros que se clavaban en los de ella.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

—Acariciar. —Los dedos que abrazaban sus dedos, un pulso diferente en cada uno de los cinco nudillos, la estaban volviendo loca. Edward dejó caer la mano sobre los muslos de ella. El calor combinado penetró la lana de su vestido. —Tocar.

—¿Vas a pasar la noche conmigo? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí.

Las lágrimas que antes habían bañado los ojos de Bella, ahora le apretaron el pecho.

—Hoy he contratado a un ama de llaves —dijo, con la necesidad de compartir algo más que el dolor de la pasión.

—La he visto. Fue ella quien me abrió esta tarde —dijo Edward. —¿Estará esta noche también?

El llanto del orgasmo reverberaba por encima del sonido de las ruedas.

Bella no podía imaginarse manteniendo relaciones íntimas con un hombre mientras otra persona estuviera en la misma casa.

—Ella tiene su propia familia que cuidar —explicó. —Viene a casa por la mañana y se marcha por la tarde. Todavía necesito cocinera y una criada, y ella se ha ofrecido a buscarlas. Me ha dicho que conoce a dos personas que serían perfectas para el puesto.

—¿Tiene buenas referencias?

Era tan ridículo discutir sobre la ayuda doméstica mientras que los dedos enlazados estaban derritiéndole la carne y los huesos...

—No están mal.

No eran perfectas. Pero Bella había olvidado el derecho a esperar la perfección.

—¿La cocinera y la criada vivirán en la casa?

El coche giró. Bella se aferró a la agarradera de cuero para no caer sobre él con el traqueteo. Cuando el coche se enderezó, la presión de los dedos de Edward seguía envolviéndola.

—No —dijo ella.

También tenían familias.

—¿Dejarás que solicite tu separación?

Bella se enderezó en un gesto de rechazo. Pero ya no podía negar la precariedad de la situación legal de las mujeres.

Esme Platt había ganado la liberación de su hijo, pero sólo porque el hombre que Bella tenía al lado había retenido pruebas.

—Sí —dijo, apretando la mano alrededor de la oscuridad que le envolvía los dedos.

Y luego preguntó, porque ya no podía evitarlo:

—¿Por qué no te ofreciste a solicitar la separación a la señora Cullen?

El coche se detuvo abruptamente, las ruedas giraron hacia atrás... hacia delante.

—Alto, _Bessy_. —Era la voz del cochero. Ronca. —Alto ahí he dicho.

El calor que le había aplastado los dedos se evaporó de repente dejando sólo el aire frío de la noche. Cuero frío estaba ahora sobre su palma, era el guante que se había quitado antes.

Por un largo segundo, pensó que él no le contestaría.

Pero contestó:

—Por la misma razón que no le pedí a Carlise Cullen el divorcio —dijo.

Edward Masen necesitaba que Bella lo viera. Bella lo veía.


	16. Capítulo 16

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****1****6**

—Amabas el Parlamento más de lo que amabas a la señora Cullen —dedujo Bella Black.

—El poder —corrigió Edward, tajantemente. —No el Parlamento.

Dentro de la ventana del coche dos imágenes pálidas enmarcaban dos orejas equinas que daban vueltas. Bella Black. Edward Masen.

Una mujer que traicionó a su esposo. Un hombre que había traicionado a su amante.

El metal sonó. El coche se meció.

—Escojo el poder —repitió el.

Edward viviría el resto de su vida con el conocimiento de la decisión que había tomado. Y también lo haría Bella.

Edward se puso en pie con el paraguas y el bolso de ella en la mano derecha, y abrió la puerta del coche. Luego, sacó una moneda del bolsillo del abrigo y la lanzó hacia arriba.

Unos dedos hábiles atraparon la moneda en el aire. Inmediatamente, el conductor, cuya edad era imposible calcular bajo la luz de las dos lámparas del coche, se acomodó y se envolvió en una gruesa bufanda.

Entonces, Edward experimentó un estremecimiento, una vaga sensación de peligro. Los ojos indiferentes del conductor estaban fijos en él.

Ese hombre había visto a Bella Black. Ahora conocía su dirección.

Los reporteros pagarían grandes cantidades de dinero por la información del conductor.

Dedos delgados y pálidos se estiraron por encima de la oscuridad titilante para alcanzar y agarrar firmemente los dedos de Edward.

La sensación apuñaló a Edward en el pecho. Bella tenía unas manos muy pequeñas. Ella se puso en pie, y los ojos chocolates le brillaron momentáneamente bajo la luz de la lámpara. Se bajó del coche en medio de la oscuridad.

Edward la siguió. El azul de la casa parecía negro en la oscuridad de la noche.

Con la cabeza inclinada, el cabello caoba sangraba frente a la madera negra. Bella abrió la puerta.

Edward penetró en la oscuridad y echó el cerrojo. Comenzaron a moverse por la sala para prepararlo todo. El gas pitaba. La luz azul brillaba. El fuego blanco se convenía en llamas en la chimenea.

Bella prendió el candelabro de cristal de la pared. Un espejo enmarcado en bronce y una mesa de cerezo brillaron en la oscuridad.

Edward inclinó el cuero de burdeos contra las pinzas de metal. Enderezándose, puso el paraguas en el perchero y se quitó el abrigo.

—No tengo brandy. —El eco de su voz reverberó en la extensión desnuda del suelo de madera y las paredes vacías. Una pequeña mano le pasó una capa negra. —Pero hay vino, si quieres...

La voz de Bella se desvaneció en la duda.

Edward aceptó la capa y la colgó junto a su abrigo Él no quería tomar vino. Quería que ella lo abrazara.

Quería que ella aceptara lo que él no podía aceptar.

—Vino estará bien —dijo, colgando el sombrero negro de Bella en el perchero, junto a su sombrero gris.

Un taconeo que se alejaba sonó por el pasillo.

Los salones del Parlamento tenían alfombras. Cuando Edward atravesaba el pasillo hasta la mesa donde debía depositar su voto no hacía ningún ruido. Votaba como el conservador que era, siempre en su lugar.

La corbata que le anudaba la garganta le apretaba como una soga.

Fue a la mesa del vestíbulo y sacó una caja de cerillas del primer cajón; luego, se dirigió a las escaleras para subir al piso de arriba.

La primera puerta se abrió para revelar una habitación rectangular vacía y sin muebles. Edward abrió la segunda puerta.

La porcelana blanca brilló.

El pequeño baño olía a Bella.

Arriba no había gas. Encendió una lámpara llena de aceite.

Las tuberías niqueladas de plata brillaron bajo la luz incandescente. Una toalla rosa, que aún estaba húmeda, colgaba de un aro metálico.

Sintió una punzada en el estómago al saber que Bella se había bañado antes de ir a verlo.

Levantó una tapa de madera en el baño.

Un escalón sonó como advertencia.

Edward se desabrochó cuatro de los cinco botones del pantalón, se sacó el miembro inflamado y lo apuntó hacia abajo.

El sonido de los tacones se acercaba.

El agudo sonido se detuvo abruptamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Edward logró ver a Bella, un cuerpo vestido de negro y enmarcado en nogal oscuro.

En las manos sostenía una botella de vino y dos vasos.

Ella no se dio la vuelta. Edward no paró de orinar.

—He abierto el vino —dijo en voz baja.

Edward se sacudió antes de desabotonarse el último botón del pantalón.

—Voy a tomar un baño.

No quería ir hacia ella oliendo a política.

Apretó un botoncito y el inodoro sonó como un estruendo en el silencio.

Bella no se daba la vuelta. Edward se quitó los tirantes y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior.

—Te traeré una toalla limpia —dijo ella, mirando como las dos capas de lana se deslizaban por la cadera de él.

Su mirada se dirigió al pene.

Que crecía y se ponía duro.

—Esta que hay aquí me vale —dijo Edward, quitándose los pantalones y ropa interior. Enderezándose... el faldón de la camisa rebotó contra la base de su pene... tomó la toalla que ella había usado antes y se la llevó a la cara. —Huele a ti.

—Yo no... —La incertidumbre le marcó la voz. —¿En qué sentido?

Edward arrojó la toalla sobre el lavabo de porcelana, con el sexo colgándole pesadamente.

—Huele a fresas.

—Es el jabón —explicó ella.

Sin despegar la mirada de ella, Edward se quitó la chaqueta. Asegurando la botella de vino entre sus senos y el antebrazo izquierdo. Bella se acercó más a él y extendió la mano derecha para recibir la prenda gris a rayas.

Entonces Edward se sintió culpable. Esa mujer podía perder su libertad por la única razón de que él iba a unir su cuerpo con el de ella.

—Entonces yo también oleré a fresas —dijo Edward, con tono neutro.

Un olor amable sobre el hedor a avaricia y poder. Bella aceptó cada prenda de ropa: chaleco, camisa, cinturón. Edward cerró la tapa del inodoro y se sentó para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

—Cuando tú... —dudó Bella. Edward entró en la ducha, Vió que ella tenía la mirada prendida en sus nalgas —... te masturbaste anoche... ¿te tocaste como lo hiciste la otra noche en mi presencia?

Una lágrima de excitación salió de la punta redondeada de su pene.

—Sí —dijo Edward, cerrando la cortina de la ducha.

Los anillos metálicos deslizándose por un riel de metal circular le rasguñaron la piel.

—¿Te gusta que una mujer te toque así? —Bella abrió la cortina.

El agua estaba fría. Su pene estaba caliente.

—Sí.

—¿Alguna vez te han observado mientras te duchabas? —preguntó Bella sobre el sonido de la ducha.

El agua caliente desplazó a la fría. El vapor gris salía lucía arriba en espiral como el humo de un cigarrillo.

Edward levantó el brazo para alcanzar el jabón.

—No.

Era verdad.

Ninguna mujer había visto jamás sus emociones al desnudo.

—Me alegra ser la primera, Edward.

El olor a fresas creció con cada roce del jabón con el cuerpo.

—¿Estás contenta, Bella?

¿Lo estaría todavía por la mañana?

El agua que caía acogió su pregunta.

Edward se quitó el jabón: Bella se había ido.

La emoción lo apuñaló.

Bella le había recogido los pantalones, la ropa interior, los zapatos y las medias, y había dejado una toalla en su lugar. Protegiéndolo contra el peligro de resbalarse sobre las losas mojadas.

Pero ¿quién protegería a Bella?

Edward se secó de manera tosca y tiró las dos toallas, una azul, una rosa, sobre el anillo de metal.

No había objetos personales en el anaquel blanco de mármol.

Abrió el cajón de arriba y varios frascos, un cepillo de dientes y una lata de polvo de dientes brillaron en las profundidades de sombras.

El segundo cajón contenía el peine que él buscaba. Estaba encima de una pila de toallitas, al lado de un espejo de plata y un cepillo.

Un cabello caoba brillaba con la luz titilante. Se sentía vencido por la necesidad de conocer a Bella. La botella del lubricante de rosas ocupaba el tercer cajón, entre la madera y más toallas. La toalla de arriba tenía la forma de algo familiar.

Edward recordó la completa soledad de Bella cuando alcanzó el clímax.

Él no sabía si vería la terrible soledad en los ojos de ella cuando alcanzara el clímax con su pene bien enterrado en sus entrañas. Pero esperaba que esa noche valiera el dolor que traería la mañana.

Edward dejó el peine en el segundo cajón y caminó desnudo hacia la habitación que se encontraba al final del estrecho pasillo.

Una lámpara de aceite alumbraba una cama de hierro. Un plumón bordado con rosas y una sábana blanca estaban listos y abiertos esperando algo.

La botella de vino aguardaba sobre la mesita de noche de nogal, dos vasos que no hacían juego estaban puestos cuidadosamente frente a la botella.

Un pálido movimiento atrapó su mirada.

Bella estaba agachada frente a una pequeña chimenea.

El algodón blanco abrazaba sus caderas y sus nalgas. El dorado y las sombras reflejaron los mechones de su cabello.

Edward le había dicho que era una mujer muy bonita. Había mentido: Bella Black era una mujer hermosa.

Su chaqueta colgaba de un espejo ovalado. Sus pantalones y ropa interior estaban cuidadosamente doblados encima de un baúl lleno de marcas.

Con los pies desnudos y silenciosos, Edward golpeó suavemente el suelo de madera al avanzar. Fue hasta su chaqueta y metió la mano en el bolsillo interior.

Sus dedos se cerraron atrapando el metal frío. Los dedos de ella dejaron huella sobre su espalda.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Bella.

Enderezándose, dándose la vuelta... con un hormigueo en la columna... Edward le dio a Bella el pequeño y plateado contenedor de condones: cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano.

—Esto es mucho más atractivo que una lata con el retrato de la Reina Victoria —observó ella, secamente.

Encima de la caja de plata, la luz y la sombra acariciaban la parte de arriba de sus senos, tapados por el camisón de algodón blanco con escote. Los pezones oscuros estaban al margen del cuello cuadrado.

—La imagen de Clapp también es bastante popular —dijo Edward, con los puños cerrados para evitar tomar más de lo que ella ofrecía.

Bella alzó la mirada.

—Yo habría dicho que el retrato del señor Clapp acabaría con cualquier erección.

La imagen de la adusta reina tampoco era mucho más agradable que la del severo hombre de estado.

—Te aseguro que es mucho peor enfrentarse a la posibilidad de tener nueve hijos. Para evitar eso, uno es capaz de aguantar la mirada de Clapp y lo que sea preciso —dijo Edward.

La incipiente sonrisa se desvaneció de los ojos de ella.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, y su mirada quedó escondida por las pestañas marrones en forma de abanico. Una pequeña explosión interrumpió el silencio.

Edward miró la pequeña caja de plata que ella había abierto, y los seis compartimientos que contenían, cada uno, un condón.

Cuidadosamente, Bella escogió un preservativo redondo.

—¿Alguna vez has querido tener hijos?

Silenciosamente, Edward le quitó la caja y la cerró.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Edward vio a sus padres, la madre completamente desgastada de tanto tener hijos, el padre, un gallo pendenciero, posando muy ufano.

Se parecían a la reina y al actual primer ministro, pensó.

Arrojó la caja de condones sobre la cama.

—Nunca he sido partidario de procrear para Dios y para el país.

—¿Tienes hermanos que continúen el apellido?

¿Era Jacob Black el último de su linaje?

—Sí —dijo Edward, mirando el sombrío rostro de Bella mientras exploraba su pene.

Una uña afilada trazó las venas de sangre que latían con fuerza dentro de sus ojos.

—Me observaste en la librería.

Edward la observaba ahora.

Adivinando su peso. Midiendo su circunferencia. Esbozando el anillo tenso de su prepucio.

Ella movió las pestañas rápidamente.

—¿Sentiste eso, Edward?

—Sí —dijo él.

Cada sondeo. Cada desliz.

—Tienes la piel tan suave aquí. —La pequeña yema de un dedo suave y delicado esparció la lubricación resbaladiza de su deseo sobre su glande. —Más suave que el cuero.

Luchando contra una oleada de vulnerabilidad, Edward se extendió, tomando el rostro de Bella entre sus manos, y le dio acceso sin impedimentos a su cuerpo.

—No soy un consolador.

Sólo un político.

_...comprometido con la prostitución... _

—No tengo experiencia —dijo Bella con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y la mirada escondida bajo el abanico de las pestañas, mientras le ponía el preservativo. —Pero tampoco soy una esposa ignorante.

Apretando los dientes, Edward se concentró en los vellos finos como los de un bebe que se adivinaban en la mano y en las mejillas de Bella, en lugar de en el preservativo que se deslizaba y los dedos que luchaban para ponerlo en su lugar.

—Sé lo que quiero, Edward.

Firmemente, ella se aferró a la base de su pene con la mano izquierda. El condón creció rápidamente sobre su glande.

—¿Qué quieres, Bella? —preguntó Edward, con el corazón latiéndole dentro del pene.

—A ti. —Las sombras le lamían los labios. El preservativo le apretaba. —Así. Duro. Erecto. Deseándome.

La verdad pesaba aún más que la sangre que latía dentro de su pene.

Ella había dicho que pagaría el precio. Pero aún no sabía cuál era el precio.

—No soy un consolador —repitió él, con las yemas de los dedos clavadas en el suave cabello y la piel tibia de ella, buscando independientemente la esencia de Bella Black. —Cuando recibas mi pene dentro de ti, perderás todos tus derechos legales.

—¿Qué derechos estaré perdiendo exactamente? —inquirió ella, con el rostro hacia abajo y la cara solemne. —¿El derecho a permanecer sola todas las noches?

—Una mujer con cargos de adulterio pierde la custodia de sus hijos y la manutención de su esposo —dijo Edward, secamente.

—No tengo hijos. —El condón llegó a la parte más baja de su pene y atrapó un vello púbico, causándole una aguda punzada. Inmediatamente, un dedo suave liberó el vello sensible. —Y no necesito que mi esposo me mantenga.

El calor de la mano de Bella fue reemplazado por una brisa fría, el pene vestido con el condón mientras Edward estaba de pie, desnudo.

—Sé lo que eres, Edward.

Edward alguna vez había pensado que sabía lo que era: y luego había comprobado que estaba equivocado. Diez latidos de corazón dejaron huella en su pecho.

La mano derecha de ella. La mano izquierda, que todavía llevaba la marca de la unión matrimonial. Una uña puntiaguda jugó con su pezón.

Edward cerró los puños dentro del cabello de Bella y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Miró fijamente el valle oscuro entre sus senos. Miró fijamente sus labios que no sonreían.

Encontró su mirada, las órbitas negras y el verde.

—¿Qué soy, Bella?

—Eres mi amante, y estás dolorido. —Bella enderezó los dedos en los vellos de su pecho, tomando el dolor que él le había dado, pero dándole dolor a cambio. —Quiero que te sientas cómodo.

—¿Qué pasará si te das cuenta de que follar conmigo no es diferente de follar el consolador? —preguntó Edward, con el glande llorando por el refugio que ella ofrecía.


	17. Capítulo 17

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****1****7**

—Al menos lo sabré.

Edward no sabía qué iba a herir más a Bella: follar sin pasión o encontrar pasión con el hombre que no amaba.

—¿Y cuando lo sepas? —preguntó. Un madero sonó, una pequeña explosión le bajó por la columna. —¿Regresarás a tu marido?

La luz definió una ceja dorada. La sombra resaltó una mejilla ovalada.

—No —dijo Bella, finalmente. —No regresaré a Jacob.

Edward recordó el silencio de su casa cada vez que Rosalie regresaba a los brazos de Carlise Cullen. Pero Bella no era Rosalie. Bajando la cabeza, él unió sus labios a los de ella. Ella olía diferente, a fresas en lugar de a bergamota. Edward abrió la boca, probando con la lengua. Ella sabía diferente, a necesidad en lugar de a deseo. Bella abrió la boca.

Ella besaba diferente, compartía el precio del placer.

Edward le había enseñado a Rosalie a besar. A follar. Ahora sabía que un hombre no le podía enseñar a una mujer a amar.

Una lengua húmeda le tocó la lengua.

El aliento le cerraba la garganta Edward cerró los ojos y exploró a Bella.

La agudeza del esmalte. La suavidad del músculo resbaladizo.

La sensibilidad de un paladar texturizado.

Bella se tragó su aliento, nuevo para un hombre que la besaba con su lengua.

Edward no quería ser el tutor de otra mujer.

Succionó la lengua de ella.

Oliendo a Bella. Probando a Bella.

Bella estaba dispuesta a tomarlo, así como el estaba dispuesto a tomarla a ella.

Con indecisión, ella le exploró la boca.

Los músculos por debajo de la lengua. La pendiente rígida de su paladar.

Edward tenía la curiosa sensación de estar ahogándose en Bella.

Un dedo le tocó el pezón.

El pene de Edward se agitó, alcanzando a Bella.

—Edward... —La frase le llenó la boca.

Él le saboreó los labios que estaban húmedos por la saliva.

—¿Qué?

—¿Alguna vez yaces despierto, anhelando que alguien te toque? —El aliento caliente y húmedo expandió sus pulmones.

Todas las noches se tendía despierto, anhelando.

Edward presionó sus labios en el puente de carne que se formaba entre la nariz y la mejilla. Por debajo de la suavidad de la piel encontró un latido: iba al mismo que tiempo que su corazón.

—Sí.

—Cuando estás ahí solo —experimentando, Bella le pellizcó el pezón con el índice y el pulgar, —¿te tocas el pecho?

Edward inhaló la esencia de las fresas de primavera.

—No.

—Yo sí.

Le quemó la barbilla.

La imagen de Bella desnuda y a punto de tener un orgasmo tocándose los senos con sus pequeñas manos, bailoteó en la parte de atrás de sus párpados cerrados.

—Le doy vueltas a mis pezones, así. —El movimiento circular de un dedo índice y un pulgar le hizo un nudo en los testículos. —Y finjo que mis dedos son una boca.

Los labios de Edward trataron de encontrar las pestañas que se agitaban... la suave protuberancia de una ceja... la cálida hendidura de una sien.

—Pero no son una boca, Edward.

Su soledad empujaba los labios de él.

—Los dedos no besan —susurró Bella.

Encorvando los hombros y doblando la cabeza, oponiéndole resistencia a la mano que se había aferrado al cabello de ella para acercarla. Bella tocó su pezón con los labios.

El corazón de Edward se contrajo.

—Los dedos no prueban.

El calor líquido lamió a Edward.

Él acunó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Bella, el cabello de ella se le escurría por entre los dedos y le rozaba la piel.

—Los dedos no aman.

Una húmeda cadera lo envolvió. El cuerpo de Edward se curvó sobre Bella.

—Sé que no me amas —dijo Bella, dándole un beso húmedo en el lugar en el que se encontraba su latente corazón, —pero prefiero perder todo lo que tengo que soportar una noche más en soledad.

Edward abrió los ojos y miró fijamente hacia abajo, hacia las cejas castañas y la nariz recta; eso era todo lo que podía ver del rostro de Bella.

La necesidad de darle el amor que su esposo no le había dado le producía un dolor visceral.

—Cuando estoy solo en la noche, perdido por el deseo, me toco el pene. —Edward dobló los dedos, modelando los frágiles huesos, las vértebras, hasta llegar a su pecho, algodón suave, y envolverlo.

—Anoche... —Bella se enderezó, y el aire frío era el que ahora le mordía el pezón húmedo a él —... ¿Simulaste que era yo la que te tocaba?

Así como ella había simulado horas antes que era su pene el que la ayudaba a masturbarse.

Edward movió bruscamente hacia arriba el algodón que tenía entre los puños, obligando a Bella a subir los brazos.

—No quería que me tocaras —dijo él, brutalmente honesto, mientras el camisón caía al suelo.

Todavía no quería.

Bella no intentó esconder el cuerpo, tenía los pezones duros y el cabello caía delicadamente, acariciándole los hombros.

El dolor que le causaron las palabras de él le retorció el estómago.

Edward sujetó firmemente la piel suave que se magullaría fácilmente —todo lo que necesitaba hacer era hundir los dedos en la cintura de ella más profundamente —y la levantó. Simultáneamente, se dio la vuelta.

Un gemido de sorpresa fue seguido por el sonido de la madera contra su cuerpo.

Las piernas de ella se sacudían: una rodilla tensa... pies que golpeaban. Uñas afiladas que le tallaban los bíceps.

Edward la sentó. La carne golpeó la madera.

El baúl, que estaba más alto que la cama, le dio altura, alineando el sexo de ella con el de él.

Sus senos, esos senos pequeños y perfectos que ella había explorado imitando el amor de un hombre, rápidamente subieron y volvieron a caer.

Sosteniéndole la mirada, viendo cómo su sorpresa se transformaba en conciencia sexual, Edward se paró entre sus muslos.

La corona de su pene rozaba su vagina. La aceptación de su soledad continuaba quemándole el pecho.

Edward deslizó las manos hasta sus caderas... entre sus muslos... en medio de su pecho y la suavidad de sus nalgas.

—Quería que me follaras como te follaste al consolador.

Bella lo agarró fuertemente de los hombros, los dedos se clavaron en su piel. La carne de ella se tragó su glande.

El delgado anillo verde que rodeaba sus pupilas desapareció.

Con determinación, Edward la alimentó con imágenes de su sexualidad cruda para superar el dolor inicial.

—Tu sexo es rosado oscuro, como tus labios.

Se agachó para probar el rojo que manchaba la mejilla de ella. Bella movió la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás a causa de la caricia tan poco familiar. Él respiro contra su piel, secando la humedad de su propia saliva

—Cuando te masturbaste fue como si te tragaras el cuero. —El rosa se tragaba el marrón. —Anoche... en mis pensamientos... era mi pene el que se introducía en tu vagina.

Bella volvió la cara y lo miró. Edward sintió el calor húmedo de sus dientes en el rostro, como una sierra.

La simple intimidad: el aliento de una mujer, el roce ton una mujer... No podía soportarlo.

—¿Quieres saber lo que haces, Bella? —Un lamido eléctrico le paralizó la mejilla. Bella lo probó, al igual que él la había probado a ella. —¿Mientras te follo?

Unos labios húmedos se movieron por toda la piel de Edward, tan calientes y húmedos como los labios que abrazaban su pene.

—¿Qué hago, Edward?

—Me agarras igual que agarrabas el consolador. Fuerte. Profundo. Hasta el final, cuando llegue al útero... —Sin apartar la mirada de ella. Edward alzó la cabeza y hundió los dedos dentro de la suavidad de sus nalgas, mientras, con una embestida fuerte, culminaba su penetración hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas de Bella. —Así.

La observó mientras ella adquiría conciencia de lo que era estar con un hombre, no con la imagen de un hombre.

Observó su dolor cuando al fin se convirtió en una adúltera. Observó su placer, al tener un amante.

Él la llenó, hasta que su vello púbico se mezcló con el de ella y la humedad de su deseo cayó goteando sobre sus testículos.

El sonido irregular de su respiración sonaba por encima del de una campana que flotaba en el aire.

—Respirabas... mi aliento.

Edward se inclinó y volvió a lamer el terciopelo rosa que florecía en la mejilla de ella. Las pestañas sellaron el dolor que él le causaba. Bella giró la cabeza hacia arriba buscando sus caricias.

Su aliento, que le pertenecía a otra mujer.

Edward besó a Bella, y los labios se deslizaron por una piel que olía a fresas. Su lengua le llenó la boca al igual que su pene le llenaba la vagina.

—Estabas llena de dolor por mí, y sólo por mí —le susurró dentro del calor húmedo de su boca, —y luchabas para tomar más de mí.

Sosteniendo sus nalgas, Edward continuó moviéndose dentro de Bella hasta que sintió el dolor de su piel, tierna aún por el consolador con el que se había masturbado la noche anterior.

—Edward... —Las uñas de su amante le apuñalaban los hombros. Dentro de los ojos de ella, el tono chocolate de incertidumbre se diluyó en negro de necesidad, titilando entre el placer y el dolor. —Edward.

Pero él no podía detener el dolor que había catalizado las acciones de esta noche.

—Me suplicaste que te follara profundamente... y con fuerza... hasta que mi pene fuera parte de ti —susurró Edward, irregularmente. —Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Bella. —Edward luchó para poder respirar, necesitaba aire. —Te he penetrado hasta que mi pene ha pasado a formar parte de ti. Y estas llorando... Estás llorando por mí.

Y él había escuchado su llanto, mientras el recuerdo de otro llanto y otra mujer lo perseguía.

Sosteniendo la mirada de Bella, que de repente se había puesto muy pálida, Edward movió las caderas para que la parte más gruesa de su pene rozara la parte más sensible de su vagina. Dándole placer para contrarrestar el dolor que estaba por venir.

Se movió poco a poco, apartando la piel que le había robado a un esposo. Las patas del baúl de madera sonaban con cada movimiento. Un riel de madera se le hundía en los nudillos con cada embestida.

Con una última embestida la penetró con fuerza, profundamente... fuerte y profundamente hasta que lo único que se interponía entre ellos era el fino tejido del preservativo.

Edward sintió que se aproximaba el orgasmo: sus pupilas negras se encogieron hasta adquirir la forma de puntos diminutos. Y luego, Edward sintió el orgasmo de ella, la carne hinchándose y tragándoselo.

Ningún llanto de placer llenó el vacío del sexo ilícito.

Bella cerró los ojos y Edward enterró la cara en el hueco, que olía a fresas, entre el hombro y el cuello y empujó tan fuerte que le besó el útero y se corrió: el cálido esperma se disparó contra la envoltura de látex.

Una pulsación golpeaba frenéticamente contra sus labios. No se detuvo a pensar en el flujo de sus contracciones.

Los pulmones se esforzaban por espirar y el sudor le picaba en las mejillas. Con miedo a lo que ella pudiera ver si la miraba a la cara, Edward deslizó las manos por la redondez de sus nalgas para impulsarla un poquito más hacia su pene, que todavía eyaculaba.

Sus piernas abrazaron sus muslos débilmente. Edward quería reconfortarla; aunque sabía que no podía. El pene, aún en su vagina, se encogía. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, cada aliento que ella respiraba le perforaba la piel.

Los muelles del colchón rechinaron cuando la dejó caer suavemente.

El cabello castaño brillaba con sombras caobas derramadas sobre las sábanas de algodón que ya no volverían a ser de un blanco inocente: ella había experimentado el placer con un hombre que no era su esposo.

Líquido cristalino brilló en medio de la sombra de sus sienes.

Bella no abrió los ojos cuando él abandonó la cama para quitarse el condón que colgaba flácido como un prepucio. Edward salió al desnudo corredor y se dirigió al baño para tirar la funda por el inodoro.

Cuando regresó a la habitación. Bella yacía donde la había dejado, con los ojos cerrados. Sus senos sonrojados subían y bajaban y sus pezones parecían bordados.

No estaba dormida.

Podía sentir su respiración como si fuera la de él. Podía sentir las emociones que cruzaban todo su cuerpo.

Traición. Pena.

Necesidad. Deseo.

Eran las mismas emociones que él albergaba. Edward se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, con el pene mojado con su esperma.

Frío.

Dolido.

Solitario.

Ella abrió los ojos bruscamente.

—No soy una muñeca, Edward.

Él pensó en los hombres que había en la vida de Bella: esposo, hermanos y padre. Todos debían haberle hablado de los peligros de la sexualidad masculina.

—Sé lo que eres. Bella —respondió Edward, secamente.

—¿Una puta? —sugirió ella, con la voz igual de seca.

—Una mujer que sufre.

—¿Puedes alejar de mí el sufrimiento?

No pensaba mentir.

—No.

Cinco golpes penetraron la madera, el cristal, la pena.

—Me duele —dijo Bella, con el sexto golpe. Los ojos oscuros se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Un séptimo golpe cerró los párpados de Edward contra el latido sordo que se alzaba desde su pene y se hinchaba hasta su pecho.

—Me duele para ti, Edward. —La frase reverberó junto al octavo golpe. Lo siguió un noveno. —Y me duele por ti.

Un décimo y último golpe sonó sobre los maderos que se consumían. El Parlamento estaba aún en sesión. Lentamente, Edward abrió los ojos. Bella se incorporó y sacó las piernas fuera de la cama. Compartía con él el dolor por la intimidad.

La flecha invertida de cabello caoba que le enmarcaba la vulva brilló con la humedad que él había creado. La fisura oscura en medio de los labios hinchados era un portal abierto.

Dilatado para él. Y por él.

Las lágrimas que derramaba su vagina le quemaron los ojos.

Ella aún lo quería, lo deseaba. Sabiendo el precio que pagaría.

Edward se arrojó sobre el algodón frío y crispado —el colchón y los resortes se hundieron con su peso —y acarició la suaves caderas de Bella, unas caderas generosas que jamás habían albergado un hijo.

Podía verla: su sexo hinchado esperaba una nueva invasión. Podía olerla: la dulzura de las fresas mezclada con la chispa de la excitación sexual.

Bella había dicho que él no la amaba; y era cierto que no la amaba como había amado a Rosalie Cullen, pero no podía negar la necesidad que sentía de ella.

Besó el portal que ella le ofrecía y la lamió, quitándole el dolor.

Unas pequeñas manos le acariciaron la cabeza. Edward lamió la línea húmeda entre los labios rosados y le besó el pequeño y duro clítoris, una glándula roja oscura. Los dedos de ella se contrajeron dentro del cabello de él.

Edward lamió hasta que los gritos agudos y cacofónicos perforaron el rudo susurro de su respiración y la pequeña y dura glándula que pulsaba al ritmo de sus latidos se deslizó hacia atrás dentro de un confortable prepucio.

Ella había llorado lágrimas por su marido. Ahora gritaba el nombre de su amante.

Unos dedos invisibles le aplastaban los testículos. A ciegas, él vio su vagina. Una lengua acanalada probaba la boca que había hecho.

Músculos delicados revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Besándolo. Probándolo.

Amándolo.

La inocencia del pecado. Sin importar que la ley dijera lo contrario.

Edward empujó hacia arriba el cuerpo de ella y la sujetó con los antebrazos a cada lado de sus hombros.

Su pene desnudo pulsaba contra su pelvis desnuda.

Unos ojos chocolates probaban su mirada... estudiaban solemnemente su boca. Una yema de un dedo muy suave le quemó la barbilla.

—Estás mojado.

—De ti. Bella —respondió él.

Ella deslizó la mirada hacia arriba

Edward tocó los labios de la mujer con los de él, compartiendo con ella el placer que su esposo no había compartido.

—Es el sabor de tu orgasmo.

La incertidumbre le oscureció el rostro, sobrecogido de curiosidad.

Bella abrió la boca y probó la lengua que él le brindaba.

Una mezcla de placer y dolor le ennegreció la mirada. Ella enhebró los dedos en el bigote de él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Edward?

Ella era una mujer que amaba a otro hombre. Él era un hombre que amaba a otra mujer.

—Voy a chuparte los senos hasta que tu corazón lata contra la punta de mi lengua y tengas otro orgasmo —dijo Edward.

El ansia dentro de los ojos de ella lo hería en el lugar donde un hombre no debería ser herido.

—Y luego te voy a follar Bella, hasta que mi pene se vuelva parte de ti, y llores de todo el placer que te doy.

Las lágrimas que ella había llorado por su esposo le humedecieron los ojos.

Un dedo tembloroso le acarició la oreja.

—¿Qué harás, Edward, cuando llore por el placer que me das?

No pensaba mentir.

—No lo sé.

Edward no sabía si alguna vez podría olvidar a la mujer a quien su amor había matado.

* * *

_Espero que os esté gustando. Anímaos y hacedme algún comentario, por favor si encontrais alguna errata, decídmelo para que pueda corregirla._


	18. Capítulo 18

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****1****8**

Bella se despertó muy agitada. Sentía un calor poco familiar.

Le pesaban los senos. Le dolía el abdomen.

Le hormigueaban los muslos.

Las imágenes explotaban detrás de sus párpados. El cabello castaño se ennegrecía con el agua. Los ojos verdes se ennegrecían con la necesidad.

Un golpe amortiguado dispersó sus recuerdos. Le siguieron otros tres golpes.

Bella abrió los ojos y miró fijamente las sombras rosadas y grises que pintaban el techo.

La noche había terminado. Había llegado la mañana. La esencia femenina de fresas competía con los olores masculinos de especias y almizcle.

Subió la mano delicadamente e hizo un trazo en el suave aire, una patilla que se convertía en unos largos y finos bigotes. La barba incipiente de la mañana se entrometía a ambos lados del cabello tieso.

Una bocanada repentina de aliento caliente rechinó como loa dientes de una sierra en el espacio entre sus senos.

Edward Masen suspiró. Edward Masen se acurrucó más cerca.

Un calor húmedo le acarició la cadera, carne extendida y dolorosamente familiar.

Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos. Ella era una adúltera, de pensamiento y obra. Bella se deslizó para liberarse de Edward, pero él la enganchó con el brazo por la cintura, negándose a dejarla ir. Bella sintió una aguda sensación de soledad. Lentamente, Edward se relajó en un sueño tranquilo. Igual y lentamente. Bella apartó las mantas y se sentó en la cama. Un dolor punzante le apuñaló la pelvis. Se levantó cuidadosamente —los muelles del colchón rechinaron con suavidad —y caminó por el corredor jaspeado de amanecer.

Cada paso le recordaba a Edward. Su circunferencia. Su longitud. Cerró la puerta del baño con firmeza. La oscuridad la abrigó.

Buscó a tientas la lata de cerillas que Edward había dejado junto al lavabo y encendió una. La porcelana blanca brilló.

Las tuberías niqueladas de plata sobresalieron de la oscuridad. Toallas azules y rosadas creaban sombras negras.

Las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos ahora le taponaron la garganta.

Edward había colgado con esmero las toallas que ella le había sacado y ese detalle la conmovió. Respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse.

Edward había tirado por el inodoro dos veces un condón, el gorgoteo de las cañerías flotando suavemente por todo el corredor. Bella tiró de la cadenita de cerámica y se quedó quieta durante largos segundos, esperando que el sonido del inodoro no lo despertara.

Edward había tocado un lugar dentro de su cuerpo que ella no sabía que existía, y ahora estaba aturdida, sin saber qué hacer.

El hábito acudió en su rescate. Giró una tapa blanca y esmaltada. El agua salió a borbotones por el pico niquelado, y Bella se lavó las manos antes de tomar el cepillo de dientes y la lata de polvo del cajón del estante. Vigorosamente, se cepilló los dientes, el sabor del polvo salado reemplazaba al sabor del condimento almizclado. Inclinándose sobre el lavabo, tomó entre las manos un poco de agua fría y transparente y se lavó la boca.

El reflejo en el espejo le robó la mirada.

Sus senos de mujer estaban estirados, el pezón izquierdo estaba oscuro y maduro como una uva que cuelga de un viñedo y es besada por el sol.

Enderezándose —mientras escupía en cascada el agua de la boca, y los dedos goteaban diamantes líquidos —Bella se tocó el pezón.

Recordar la sensación la sobresaltó en todo el cuerpo.

La succión caliente de la boca de Edward. El borde filoso de los dientes de Edward.

Sin poder resistirse, se llevó la mano entre las piernas.

El valle entre los labios estaba hirviendo.

Bella llevó la mano aún más atrás, y los dedos se deslizaban y se clavaban dentro de una boca caliente y húmeda.

El calor que le absorbía los dedos se extendió por todo su cuerpo al sentir unas manos sobre su cadera. Se volvió y miró hacia arriba.

Unos ojos esmeraldas la contemplaban fijamente.

Dentro de la mirada de Edward estaba el conocimiento de su sexualidad.

Los senos que se había estrujado. El clítoris que se había acariciado.

La vagina que se había explorado... y él la había visto hacerlo...

Él la había olido. La había probado.

No había nada sobre su cuerpo que ese hombre no conociera.

Una oleada de vulnerabilidad reventó contra Bella.

—No quería despertarte. —Se disculpó educadamente, como si se hubieran encontrado en público; dos extraños completamente vestidos.

El calor que le apretaba la cadera se disipó. Edward se acercó a Bella.

—Tiene unos pájaros muy escandalosos, señora Black.

Bella seguía los movimientos de él a través de la estela de sonidos que creaba: el agudo sonido del asiento de madera del inodoro contra la tubería de metal... el sonido del agua salpicando.

Incertidumbre, cruda y afilada, la atravesó. Para distraerse, abrió el grifo y limpió el cepillo de dientes.

—Lo siento.

Edward soltó el inodoro.

Un calor húmedo se extendió por su espalda. Al mismo tiempo, los ojos esmeraldas le perforaron la mirada.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó él, con voz natural.

Él era una cabeza más alto que ella.

Bella estudió su barbilla, oscura con la barba incipiente, que comenzaba cuando la cabeza de ella terminaba. Estudió su boca —el labio superior lleno, el labio inferior tallado, —que había compartido con ella el sabor de su orgasmo. Estudió su nariz —casi invisible con la luz intermitente —que había acariciado su mejilla y su sien.

—No —dijo, enfrentándose con valentía a la mirada de él. —No me arrepiento de la noche que hemos pasado juntos.

Entre un latido y el siguiente, Edward le quitó el cepillo de dientes de la mano.

Vertiendo un poco de polvo de dientes en la palma de su mano derecha —su brazo izquierdo levantaba el seno izquierdo de ella —sumergió el cepillo en el polvo para limpiárselos.

Se cepilló los dientes dinámicamente. Tenía la dentadura blanca, con los colmillos un poco más largos y afilados que el resto. El dolor destelló en ella.

Nunca había visto a Jacob cepillarse los dientes. Con cada movimiento de cepillado, el pecho de Edward le rozaba la espalda y su pene le pinchaba las nalgas.

Esas intimidades se compartían sólo con amantes. Inclinándose al lado de Bella, Edward se lavó la boca. El sonido del agua que caía en cascada murió de repente.

Los brazos que brillaban con fuego dorado y rojo envolvieron sus senos. El peso de su barbilla le apretó el útero.

Edward la miró fijamente durante varios segundos antes de que las pestañas oscuras bajaran y le abanicaran las mejillas.

El agua helada se escurría de sus manos, por las caderas de Bella.

El recuerdo invalidó el piar de los gorriones.

Él había agitado su vagina hasta que el sonido de la humedad había sobrepasado al de la explosión de los maderos de la chimenea y la transpiración había pegado sus cuerpos. Él había empujado hasta que los resortes del colchón habían igualado el susurro de su aliento y las mantas habían caído al suelo. Él había empujado hasta que ella le había rogado que la follara más profundamente, más fuerte.

Y así lo había hecho.

Bella había gritado su nombre con cada espasmo astillado del orgasmo.

—Cuando chupaste mis senos —habló ella, luchando contra la rigidez de su pecho, —¿sentiste los latidos de mi corazón?

Las pestañas oscuras se abrieron bruscamente.

—Cuando te follé, ¿mi pene se volvió parte de ti?

Ella no mentiría.

—No.

Su pecho se hinchaba y menguaba rítmicamente contra los omóplatos inmóviles de ella.

—Sentí la máquina —el condón insensible, —no tu pene.

La oscuridad se comió el púrpura de los ojos de él.

—¿Quieres que mi pene desnudo esté dentro de ti, Bella?

—Sí —ella necesitaba superar los recuerdos del pasado. —Quiero sentir que eyaculas dentro de mí.

Él cerró los ojos.

Tenía las pestañas envidiablemente largas. Levantó los brazos y alcanzó la banda dura de los brazos de él. No había manera delicada de preguntar lo que quería peguntar, entonces imitó la crudeza de Edward.

—¿Me —quería decir _amarías_, pero al final no se atrevió —penetrarías por el ano?

Las largas pestañas de Edward se levantaron: el deseo que ardía en sus ojos casi la deja ciega.

—No quiero herirte. Bella.

Pero lo haría.

—El precio de la pasión, Edward.

Él cerró los ojos y apretó los brazos hasta que el baño se encogió y todo lo que existía era Edward Masen: su olor, su calor, la textura espinosa de su cabello y su piel.

Una lágrima espesa se deslizó por la grieta oscura entre las nalgas de ella.

Los brazos que la sostenían se soltaron abruptamente. Inclinándose, Edward abrió el tercer cajón.

Bella sufrió un sobresalto por todo el cuerpo. Edward se enderezó. Su mirada atrapó la de ella en el espejo.

—Necesitaba un peine, después de ducharme.

Bella sostuvo la mirada. La oscuridad que vio en los ojos de él la conmovió.

—Y luego necesitaba conocerte.

Estaba admitiendo que había hurgado en sus cajones.

Bella se mordió el labio ante esa invasión tan inesperada.

—¿Vamos al dormitorio?

Sus ojos la probaron en el espejo.

—Quiero observarte.

Ella no había visto a Jacob en la oscuridad. Sólo había sentido la humedad de su eyaculación y sus lágrimas.

Y luego la había abandonado.

—Eres mucho más alto que yo. —De repente, fue completamente consciente de lo que había pedido. —¿No será incómodo para ti?

No había luz dentro de los ojos de él.

—Me las arreglaré.

—¿Lo harás?

Ese hombre la había tocado. Pero ella también lo había tocado a él.

El dorado y el rojo bailaban a ambos lados de la cara de Edward. Bajó las pestañas.

—Sí.

—¿Te arrepientes de anoche? —Bella forzó la pregunta.

—No.

El vidrio estaba sobre el mármol, el tapón de cristal.

—No.

No había arrepentimiento en su expresión, pero tampoco había evidencia del deseo que momentos antes le había nublado los ojos.

Un gorgoteo de líquido bailó sobre la piel de Bella.

La noche de su boda ella se había tendido en la oscuridad, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho. En ese momento, sintió esa misma mezcla de anticipación y aprensión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, tensa.

—Estoy echándome aceite en la mano.

El sonido sordo de la carne frotando a la carne penetró el silencio.

Bella no podía ver lo que él hacía más allá del espejo.

Las pestañas oscuras se movieron, los ojos de su amante veían lo que ella no podía ver.

—Ahora, me estoy lubricando el pene.

Por el rabillo del ojo, logró ver una mano.

El vidrio impactó sobre el mármol.

Cinco dedos se ahuecaron para tomarla por el estómago. Estaban resbaladizos por el aceite. La cabeza rojiza y dorada bajo la luz descendió, la frente rozaba la parte alta de su cabeza. Edward le tocó la parte en dónde nadie la había tocado jamás.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente le caía sobre el cuero cabelludo.

La mirada de él, más oscura que la noche, se clavó en la de ella.

—Ahora, te estoy amando.

La penetró.

Un dedo.

Una punta que taponaba... un nudillo que estiraba.

Bella tragó aire frió.

—Cuando estoy dentro de ti, así. Bella... —La oscuridad de su mirada le perforó el pecho. —Te estoy amando.

Otra traición para la mujer que él amaba.

—Cuando me masturbé ayer —dijo ella involuntariamente, —pensé en ti.

El dedo largo se retiró lentamente.

El nudillo que estiraba... la punta que taponaba.

—¿En qué forma?

Su dedo era suave.

Seductor. Calmante.

—Pensaba en lo solo que parecías estar cuando dijiste que necesitabas que alguien te entendiera. —Bella respiró profundamente, con el cuerpo seductor y calmado. —Me preguntaba qué pensabas cuando estabas sentado en la Cámara de los Comunes.

La calmante punta de su dedo se convirtió en la totalidad del nudillo.

—Pensaba en ti —dijo él, inesperadamente. La mirada oscura intentaba vislumbrar el efecto de su penetración.

Una repentina debilidad le licuó los huesos a Bella.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—Pensaba en tu orgullo en la librería. —Un dedo se hundió aún más dentro de sus nalgas. Tres duros nudillos se hundieron en la suavidad de sus nalgas. —Cuando no apartabas la mirada de la de los hombres que te estaban observando.

El resbaladizo descenso del dedo de él se vio opacado por el dolor espinoso que Bella había sentido en la librería, al ver que unos extraños juzgaban su sexualidad.

—Pensé en el deseo de tu cara —confesó ella. La yema de un dedo se volvió dos. Esos dedos llegaban hasta su corazón, —cuando tocaste el consolador de cuero.

El recuerdo de la longitud y la circunferencia del falo artificial se disolvió en la longitud y la circunferencia de los dos dedos que penetraban profundamente como un tronco el espacio entre sus nalgas.

—Pensaba en el dolor en tus ojos cuando dijiste que pensabas que el amor hacía bebés. —Los dos dedos salieron de ahí. Dentro de los ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente, ella vio la contracción de sus propios músculos, intentando retenerlos.

Edward se movió, el cuerpo no se veía pero sí se sentía.

De repente, él era tan sólo unos pocos centímetros más alto, en lugar de llevarle una cabeza.

Su mirada, más baja, no menos aguda, no se apañaba de la de ella.

La carne resbaladiza y suave la lamió. La apuntaló. La perforó.

—Pensaba en las lágrimas que derramaste cuando tomaste el consolador de mis manos y accediste a una pasión que puede no existir. —Los dedos suaves de Edward acariciaban el abdomen bajo de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí. Al mismo tiempo, el deslizamiento de su pene largo y grueso le robaba el aliento.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, la mejilla impactó contra la piel espinosa.

No había ninguna barrera separando la piel de él de la de ella.

Ése era Edward.

Su pene era el que lloraba lágrimas de deseo. Su barbilla era la que estaba áspera con la barba incipiente.

Su necesidad era la que igualaba la necesidad de ella.

—Pensaba en lo vulnerable que eras en ese momento, cuando gritaste por el orgasmo. —Apuntó el pene tan profundamente dentro de ella, que Bella podía sentir las púas de los vellos púbicos y la bolsa con textura de cuero de sus testículos. El brazo izquierdo le rodeaba los senos.

Edward no era un consolador.

Él había intentado advertirle eso la noche anterior. Pero ella no lo había escuchado.

—No sabía que esto iba a doler tanto. —Le salió de lo profundo de la garganta.

—¿Esto? —vibró sobre las vértebras de ella.

Dedos resbaladizos le moldeaban el estómago, como si ella pudiera sentir la carne de él encerrada dentro de la carne de ella. La penetró un profundamente entre las nalgas que se volvieron un solo cuerpo y Bella no podía respirar a causa del pene que la llenaba y a las lágrimas que le taponaban la garganta.

—Cuando estás dentro de mí así, Edward... —La extensión cálida de su carne y la intensidad dentro de los ojos de él, disolvieron unto la carne como los huesos. —Me siento amada.

Otra traición para el hombre que ella amaba.

Bella curvó los dedos hábiles de él sobre su útero.

La necesidad de consolar a Edward se sobrepuso a la necesidad de ser consolada.

—Preguntaste por qué quería el divorcio ahora —dijo ella.

—Sí —reconoció Edward.

El rojo y el dorado lamían los brazos que le rodeaban los senos. Levantando la mano izquierda. Bella hundió los dedos en la llama encendida, presionando firmemente con la mano derecha los dedos de él sobre su abdomen bajo.

—Durante muchos años me culpé por el dolor de Jacob. —Los latidos del corazón de Edward penetraban en su garganta. Cinco latidos iguales se tatuaron en su vientre. —El no me amaba como yo necesitaba ser amada, entonces pensaba que yo debía de ser la responsable.

El dolor del pasado fue apagado por la carne que la llenaba.

—Me uní al Club de Hombres y Mujeres con la esperanza de poder alcanzar a Jacob. —Bella se tragó unas lágrimas repentinas. —O, al menos, poder aceptar nuestra situación.

La luz encendió el cabello de él. La sombra le nubló los ojos.

—Luego, la señora Platt, por accidente, interrumpió una reunión del club. —La voz se le quebró, el recuerdo de la mujer de cabello rojizo se superpuso a la realidad de Edward.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

—Ella dijo que creía que había mujeres que querían y esperaban más del matrimonio, mucho más de lo que sus esposos eran capaces de darles. —Los ojos oscuros de Edward amordazaron los apretones involuntarios de sus nalgas, pegándose tercamente al hombre al que no le traía más que dolor. —También creía que había hombres que podrían querer más de lo que sus esposas podían darles.

Edward abrió las fosas nasales. Simultáneamente, su pecho se expandió, los vellos espinosos le punzaban el corazón a Bella.

—Ella dijo... —Bella se obligó a respirar por encima de la longitud hirviente de su pene que le llenaba los pulmones —... Dijo que creía que ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa.

Edward no se movió. Su distancia repentina le apretó el estómago.

—Cuando recibí la citación me di cuenta de que ya no tenía razones para estar junto a mi esposo.

Bella lo sostuvo cerca con las manos y con el cuerpo. Los recuerdos bailotearon dentro de la mirada de él.

Querer. Tomar. Perder.

—Tú amaste a una mujer, Edward —dijo Bella, la garganta coordinada con la emoción pulsante que goteaba del cuerpo de él al de ella, —lo mejor que pudiste.

Hizo un gesto de dolor. Aquello estaba siendo más duro de lo que había pensado.

—No eres responsable de la muerte de Rosalie Cullen.

El primer chorro de su eyaculación llenó el pecho de ella. El segundo chorro de esas lágrimas le escaldó los ojos. Edward cerró los ojos con el quinto y último chorro.


	19. Capítulo 19

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****1****9**

Edward observó a Bella mientras dormía hasta que un ruido sordo subió por las escaleras e invadió el dormitorio.

El se había bañado. Vestido. Ahora, la dejaría sola para que se despertara, llena de su eyaculación.

Al igual que su esposo la había dejado.

Un piar claro se burlaba de su tardío arrepentimiento.

La mejilla de Bella estaba sonrojada bajo la luz del sol de la mañana. Un pezón amoratado se asomaba por encima de la sábana que olía a fresas, sudor y sexo.

Edward se inclinó. Necesitaba tocarla.

Un golpe detuvo su mano.

En silencio, salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta, protegiendo la desnudez de Bella de los ojos curiosos.

Los tacones de los zapatos hicieron eco dentro del corredor desnudo.

Espirales de vapor llenaban el baño. El primer escalón sonó. El escalón del medio crujió. Edward abrió la puerta de entrada al mismo tiempo que un tercer golpe vibraba sobre la madera esmaltada.

Una mujer de unos cincuenta años, más bajita que Bella pero más robusta, miró hacia arriba, levantando la mano.

No había sorpresa en los ojos astutos.

Detrás de ella, una mujer alta y delgada y otra de estatura media con una cintura generosa lo miraron atentamente a los ojos.

Reconocieron su cara. Comprendieron, por su cabello húmedo y su rostro sin afeitar, que había pasado allí la noche.

—Señora Young. —Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, saludando con la mano al trío de mujeres que tenía al frente. —Señoras.

—Señor Masen.

El uso de su nombre le confirmaba que, de hecho, las tres mujeres lo reconocían.

—¿Es usted la cocinera? —se dirigió a la más robusta de las dos mujeres sin nombre.

—No, señor —dijo la más alta de las tres, dando un paso hacia delante. —Soy yo, la señora Cope, la cocinera.

—Y yo soy la señora Claire, señor. —Edward miró a la mujer de mediana estatura que habló. —La criada.

Las tres mujeres estaban limpias y aseadas, pero su ropa estaba gastada: claramente necesitaban ese trabajo.

Edward no tenía tiempo de sutilezas.

—Saben quién soy.

Abogado del concejo de la Reina. Miembro del Parlamento.

—Sí, señor.

—Y saben quién es la señora Black.

El conocimiento de los artículos de los diarios brilló dentro de los ojos de ellas.

—Sí, señor —dijeron a coro la cocinera y la criada.

—Y sabemos quiénes somos nosotras, señor Masen —interrumpió tajantemente una de ellas.

Edward evaluó a la mujer baja que no medía más de un metro treinta centímetros.

—¿Y quiénes son, señora Young?

—Somos mujeres que estamos muy agradecidas por la oportunidad de trabajar aquí.

Edward le sostuvo la mirada.

—Entonces, entenderá lo que sucedería si alguien se entera de que soy un visitante de esta casa.

—Si alguien se llega a enterar, no será por nosotras. Nuestras bocas están cerradas. —El ama de llaves no apartó la mirada de la autoridad que él irradiaba deliberadamente.

Una sonrisa débil se dibujó en los labios de él: Bella había hecho una buena elección.

—La señora Black está durmiendo. —Edward no sabía qué había comido Bella, o incluso si había comido, antes de encontrarse con él a las afueras del Parlamento. —Le encantaría recibir un desayuno abundante cuando despierte.

—Los armarios están limpios —afirmó el ama de llaves, —puesto que ella no tiene platos.

La botella de vino intacta y los dos vasos desiguales le bailaron por la cabeza.

Edward metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su billetera.

Sacó un billete de veinte libras.

—Pero los necesitan para cocinar y servirle el desayuno. —Bella sólo se había llevado el baúl de la casa de su esposo. —Sin duda ella querrá comprar el resto.

—Sí, podemos ir de compras.

El ama de llaves lo miró con respeto, aunque también con cierto recelo.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward, desdeñosamente. La cocinera y la criada siguieron al ama de llaves, sus pasos hacían ruido sobre el piso de madera.

Una serie de campanadas siguieron su retirada: eran las ocho de la mañana.

Los sábados, el juzgado cerraba a medio día. Edward Masen sólo podía esperar que Jacob Black no actuara primero.

—Señora Young.

La voz de Edward se desvaneció por el corredor estrecho.

Las tres mujeres se dieron la vuelta, con los ojos escondidos tras las sombras de los sombreros negros.

Bella había dicho que ellas no vivirían allí.

—No quiero que la señora Black se quede sola en esta casa durante el día. Asegúrense de que cada persona que entre en este recinto sea conocida. —El mayordomo de Esme Platt había cometido el error de dejar entrar en la casa a los doctores del sanatorio. Casi le cuesta la libertad a la señora Platt. —Si la señora Black no sabe quién es alguien, no lo dejen entrar. ¿Queda claro?

—No dejaremos que nadie se lleve a la señora Black. —La voz del ama de llaves sonó cargada de autoridad.

Sólo podían burlar momentáneamente una orden judicial. No podían detenerla.

Tampoco podía hacerlo Edward.

Las tres mujeres se dieron la vuelta al tiempo.

—Señora Young.

El ama de llaves se detuvo a mitad de camino.

—¿Sí?

Bella olía a fresas. También Edward.

—Añada a su lista de compras un cepillo de dientes y un jabón sin olor.

Él podría afeitarse en el trabajo, pero muchas veces se encontraba con sus clientes a las afueras de su oficina.

—Y un equipo para afeitar —añadió Edward.

La cama se hundió, haciendo rodar a Bella hacia un cuerpo cálido. Unos ojos marrones suaves la miraron fijamente.

Te perdono. Bella.

Un gorrión malhumorado catapultó a Bella hacia arriba.

La habitación estaba vacía.

Tenía almizcle en las fosas nasales.

Por encima del olor a hombre y a sexo ondeaba el aroma a pan recién horneado.

De repente comprendió.

Edward le había abierto la puerta al ama de llaves y se había ido. Su ausencia era un vacío palpable.

Unas campanas distantes anunciaron el cuarto de hora, pero no le informaron sobre la hora exacta.

Con resolución. Bella se movió bruscamente hacia atrás y se sentó.

Un suave golpe le perforó los rincones doloridos entre los muslos y las nalgas.

—¿Señora Black?

La voz del ama de llaves disipó la ridícula esperanza de Bella de que fuera Edward Masen el que llamaba a la puerta.

Apretó el algodón frío y el colchón firme.

—¿Sí, señora Young?

—El señor Masen pensó que usted querría desayunar. En unos pocos minutos estará listo el desayuno. —El tono de la voz de la mujer era de total naturalidad, como si todos los días recibiera órdenes e instrucciones de un hombre que no era el esposo de su ama. —¿Quiere que se lo traiga en una bandeja o quiere comer abajo?

El sonido del vidrio sobre el mármol le golpeó los recuerdos.

Edward había dejado la botella de lubricante en el gabinete del baño.

¿La habría visto el ama de llaves?

Estiró los brazos, intentando alcanzar la lana negra.

—Tomare el desayuno abajo, señora Young.

—Muy bien, señora.

Rápidamente, ella levantó del suelo el corpiño y la falda que había vestido la noche anterior y se los puso; la lana rozó la piel sensible.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, seguida por la mujer.

El mostrador de mármol del pequeño baño no tenía nada encima. Afortunadamente, Edward se había acordado de quitar de allí el frasco delator.

Bella abrió rápidamente el primer cajón.

Una tapa de cristal brilló.

—¿Necesita ayuda, señora Black?

Respirando aire húmedo. Bella cerró el cajón.

—No, gracias, señora Young. —Bella se dio la vuelta, cerrando los dedos en un puño para evitar peinarse hacia atrás el cabello despeinado. —¿Ha traído a la cocinera y la criada de las que habíamos hablado?

—Claro que sí, señora. —La luz blanca brilló. El ama de llaves había encendido el candelabro que estaba encima del lavabo. —La cocinera está preparando el desayuno. La señora Claire está limpiando.

La luz iluminó el mármol blanco y la grifería niquelada.

Encima del lavabo, una cinta gris de humedad cubría el espejo del baño.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward se había duchado antes de irse.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Casi las diez —contestó el ama de llaves, enderezándose y apagando la cerilla quemada. Era varios centímetros más bajita que Bella. Un sombrero blanco le coronaba la cabeza. —¿Quiere que le prepare un baño?

Bella, dolorosamente, se dio cuenta de que tenía las nalgas llenas del aceite resbaloso de rosas y el olor a almizcle le aromatizaba la piel.

—No, gracias —dijo. —Yo puedo hacerlo.

—Ese señor Masen es un poco rudo. —Los ojos que miraban a Bella eran los de una arpía. —Supongo que será igual entre las sábanas.

La conmoción atravesó el cuerpo de Bella.

Abrió la boca para reprender al ama de laves por su excesiva confianza. Inmediatamente, recordó la condena frígida dentro de los ojos del mayordomo de su esposo.

No había juicio dentro de los ojos astutos del ama de llaves.

—La cocinera le mantendrá el desayuno caliente —dijo la mujer vieja, bruscamente. —Tómese el tiempo que necesite en el baño. Le sentará bien.

Bella cerró la boca repentinamente.

—Gracias, señora Young.

Cerró la puerta firmemente detrás del ama de llaves. Dejó la toalla azul sobre los azulejos y giró las llaves del agua fría y caliente. El agua caía en agujitas que le limpiaron la piel, que notaba cruda y abrasiva.

Bella intentó recordar cómo se había sentido la mañana después de su noche de bodas: no pudo. Nunca había experimentado con Jacob el grado de intimidad que había experimentado con Edward.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, se secó con energía, aspirando profundamente la suave esencia a picante, y desechó la falda y el corpiño de la noche anterior.

La habitación estaba repleta del canto de los gorriones. Lana negra y más lana negra llenaba el baúl rugoso. Cuando se casó, vestía colores felices. Fugazmente, se preguntó en qué momento de su vida había cambiado.

¿Después de que Jacob comenzara a beber? O después de darse cuenta de que él sólo bebía cuando estaba en la casa, solo con ella...

Bella se puso unos pendientes de perla, las únicas joyas que había llevado con ella, y descendió.

—Señora. —Una mujer madura de mediana estatura se materializó al final de las escaleras. Un sombrero blanco le coronaba la cabeza. —¿Quiere que le sirva el desayuno?

—Eso sería estupendo —dijo Bella. —Usted es la señora Claire, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señora, es un placer. —A diferencia del ama de llaves, la criada estaba bastante sonrojada porque era tímida. O tal vez estaba sonrojada porque sabía del asunto ilícito de Bella. —Le traeré el desayuno.

—Por favor, dígale a la cocinera que quiero conocerla —le dijo Bella a la mujer que se alejaba.

Bella se entristeció un poco al ver que no tenía muebles en el comedor.

El salón de dibujo era frío y oscuro. La silla de terciopelo aguardaba junto a la chimenea en lugar de estar junto al sillón.

No había señal de los dos hombres a los que adulterio afectaría bastante: Jacob y Edward.

Bella, absurdamente, se dio cuenta de que los dos hombres de su vida tenían nombres que comenzaban por J (_en el original el marido se llama Jonathon y el amante Jake)_ .

—Señora Claire, ayúdeme a mover este baúl para hacerle una mesa a la señora Black. —La frase llamó la atención de Bella.

El ama de llaves y la criada levantaron el baúl pesado de cuero y bronces y lo pusieron frente a la silla. Apareció una tercera mujer, la cocinera, sin duda, que llevaba una bandeja cubierta. Por una servilleta.

—Señora Cope, deje la bandeja aquí —dirigió el ama de llaves. —Señora Black, ya puede sentarse.

Bella se sentó con cuidado, sintiendo en su cuerpo la suavidad del terciopelo.

Irresistiblemente, recordó el armazón de la pelvis de Edward.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, devolviéndola al presente.

Las tres mujeres, ama de llaves criada y cocinera, estaban juntas de pie, esperando pacientemente.

Bella examinó la bandeja del desayuno: una servilleta de lino sobresalía frente a una taza de porcelana china.

—Los platos y los cubiertos son nuevos —observó.

—Sí, señora. —La cocinera, la más alta de las tres mujeres, fue la que habló. Bella abrió la servilleta y se la puso en el regazo mientras levantaba un tenedor resplandeciente. —Los compré esta mañana, junto a otras cosas que hacían falta.

—Ya veo. —Los huevos revueltos estaban jugosos y muy sabrosos. —Ha sido usted muy considerada. Gracias. ¿Es usted la señora Cope?

—Sí señora, mucho gusto.

El vapor ascendía desde una pequeña tetera blanca. Bella se sirvió una deliciosa taza de té.

Una jarrita para la leche, un azucarero y un platillo con tajadas de limón ocupaban la esquina más lejana de la bandeja.

Ella sabía lo profundo que Edward le había llenado el cuerpo, pensó con una punzada curiosa, pero no sabía cómo tomaba el té.

—El desayuno está delicioso, señora Cope —dijo Bella, añadiendo un terrón de azúcar. —Si me da la factura, le reembolsaré las compras.

—El señor Masen pagó todo esto, señora.

Bella se quedó congelada, la cucharita se quedó dando vueltas sola en la taza de té.

—¿El señor Masen? —repitió ella. Cuidadosamente, tomó la cucharita y la golpeó contra la delicada porcelana para dejarla en el borde del platillo que hacía juego con la taza. —¿Qué hizo y dijo exactamente el señor Masen esta mañana?

Mientras ella dormía y soñaba con otro hombre.

—Nos dio un billete de veinte libras y nos dijo que compráramos lo que necesitáramos para prepararle el desayuno —dijo bruscamente el ama de llaves. —Nos dijo que la cuidáramos durante el día y que no dejáramos entrar en la casa a nadie que usted no conociera.

Como si Jacob pudiera hacerle daño. Pero podría.

Gracias a hombres como Edward.

—Y luego nos dijo que le compráramos un cepillo de dientes y una barra de jabón sin fragancia.

Un reflejo de risa quedó atrapado en la garganta de Bella.

—Y luego —concluyó torvamente el ama de llaves, —dijo que debíamos comprarle un equipo para afeitar.

Sosteniendo correctamente el cuchillo y el tenedor, con la espalda recta y la vulva palpitando. Bella cortó un trozo de jamón.

—Como usted dijo, señora Young, un poco brusco.

—¿Quiere que repasemos el menú, señora Black? —preguntó ansiosamente la cocinera. Las tres mujeres se veían bastante necesitadas de trabajo.

No era tan complicado, pensó Bella.

El amor cegaba. El amor desnutría.

Todas las mujeres tienen alguna debilidad.

* * *

No se si en vuestros países si no sois españolas se celebra el San Juan pero en España, concretamente en Galicia, en la ciudad de A Coruña, se celebra por todo lo alto San Juan. Si lo celebrais os deseo que tengais una buena noche y MEIGAS FORA (Brujas fuera en gallego).


	20. Capítulo 20

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****2****0**

—No puedo, doctora Tunner. —Las lágrimas ahogaban la mirada de la mujer. Tenía una fea herida en la boca, signo de anemia perniciosa. Tenía treinta y un años. —He tenido hijos desde los quince años. No puedo dar a luz un solo hijo más. No puedo.

El dolor y la pobreza eran contrapuntos lóbregos de la luz brillante del sol que atravesaba las cortinas.

Había llovido antes del juicio, recordó Bree. Después del juicio, el viento había espantado las nubes.

El dolor y la pobreza habían permanecido, un sello de Londres.

—Entonces no debe tenerlos, señora Kristie. —Bree se levantó de asiento y, por encima de la mesa de madera maciza que le servía de escritorio, estrechó unas manos rojas y ásperas, respondiendo así a la súplica de la mujer joven. —No debe tenerlos.

Inmediatamente, el alivio de la mujer fue superado por la culpa.

Giró los dedos, mucho más pequeños que los de Bree, para envolverle la mano tan fuertemente que la doctora tuvo que luchar para no hacer un gesto de dolor.

—Amo a mis hijos, doctora Tunner.

—Sé que los ama, señora Kristie.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Bree había comprendido que el amor por los hijos y las consecuencias de tenerlos eran dos asuntos diferentes.

—No me arrepiento de haberlos tenido.

—Claro que no —dijo Bree, calmándola.

—Pero ya tengo nueve niños. Estoy tan cansada... —Lágrimas frescas brotaron de los ojos enmarcados en rímel rojo. —No puedo volver a tener otro.

Estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente. Años de embarazo y crianza le habían agotado el cuerpo de hierro. Moriría: si no durante el embarazo, lo haría después, amamantando un bebé de su cuerpo cuando ella apenas tenía qué comer.

—¿Ya se lo ha dicho al señor Kristie? —Bree tenía que preguntar, de todas maneras.

—No lo entendería.

Muchos hombres no entendían las consecuencias que sus demandas físicas tenían en una mujer.

—Entonces, no le pediremos que de más de lo que él es capaz de dar —dijo Bree.

Sus palabras hacían un eco inquietante sobre la mujer que la había citado.

—No puedo pagarle ahora. —Bree sonrió para sus adentros.

El pequeño consultorio, con las paredes blancas craqueadas y los humildes muebles de pino, era un claro ejemplo de que muchos de sus pacientes no podían pagar de inmediato.

—No se preocupe por eso, señora Kristie. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. —Bree estaba simplemente agradecida de que la mujer hubiera acudido a ella y no a un carnicero local que la hubiera mutilado, si no matado al instante. —Pero si queremos que usted esté a salvo, tenemos que hacerlo pronto.

El sonido de una polka flotando suavemente por el aire, llenó el rodar calmado de las ruedas de un carruaje.

Las rigurosas líneas de culpa que estaban grabadas en el rostro de la mujer joven comenzaron a desvanecerse.

—El lunes —dijo la mujer, dejando libres las manos de Bree.

—El lunes —confirmó Bree liberándose.

La mujer de treinta y un años salió del pequeño consultorio, los hombros cuadrados y la espalda recta, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Bree no sabía si volvería. A veces, las mujeres escogen otras opciones: arsénico, el camino de un carruaje, el Támesis. Todo lo que Bree podía hacer era esperar que la señora Kristie tomara la decisión correcta.

Cerró el archivo de la paciente y lo metió en una caja de madera.

Un sonido leve perforó el runruneo monótono de las ruedas de un carruaje. El suave repique estaba acompañado por una oleada de aire rancio.

—Señorita Maggie —dijo Bree, revolviendo los papeles, —¿tiene la carpeta de la señora Charlotte?

Pero la secretaria no fue la que le contestó.

—Perdone, doctora Tunner, la señorita Maggie dijo que podía entrar.

Bree se levantó bruscamente, abruptamente reducida a ser una solterona de treinta y cuatro años y un metro ochenta y cuatro centímetros de altura, en lugar de una doctora.

Unos ojos azul claro la miraban fijamente. Repentinamente, el pequeño consultorio pulsaba con los secretos que los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres habían revelado públicamente y los secretos que ellos atesoraban en privado.

—Hola, señora Black —dijo Bree, sumamente consciente de la presencia de la mujer refinada, vestida a la moda, que estaba frente a ella; femenina, de un metro sesenta de estatura, graciosa y no desgarbada como ella, alta y vestida con una horrible bata blanca, con el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello. Escondió su vergüenza tras su franqueza. —¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Quería darle las gracias por su testimonio. —La frase la pronunció la mujer dolorosamente hermosa junto a la que Bree se había sentado durante dos años y con la que jamás había podido entablar una amistad. —No creo que el jurado hubiera alcanzado tal veredicto de no haber sido por usted.

Bree no estaba acostumbrada a las alabanzas: había poco que decir sobre una mujer que ejercía una carrera dominada por hombres.

—No hice más de lo que todos hicimos. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

La preocupación oscureció los ojos de Bella.

—¿Ha perdido muchos pacientes a causa del juicio?

Mary Randall y Stefan Pierce, ambos miembros del club, llenaban el pequeño consultorio.

Los diarios habían informado de que tanto la maestra como el banquero habían sido despedidos de sus trabajos antes del juicio.

—No —respondió Bree, bruscamente. —Mis pacientes no tienen ni el dinero ni el tiempo necesarios para leer los periódicos.

Bree sabía que ése no era el caso de los miembros de la próspera clase media a la que pertenecía Bella Black.

Alguna vez había sentido envidia de la pequeña mujer. Ya no podía comparar su propia belleza con la de ella.

—Siéntese, señora Black —le dijo Bree, dinámica. Revisó mentalmente los pacientes que la esperaban afuera: su estado de salud no era crítico. Seguro que no le negarían unos pocos minutos con la mujer con la que ahora quería entablar una amistad. —¿Le gustaría tomar un té?

—No, gracias —dijo Bella, mientras cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta. Las plumas blancas del sombrero se balanceaban elegantemente sobre éste. —No le robaré mucho tiempo.

El aroma a fresas infiltró el aroma ácido de antiséptico.

De manera incongruente, Bree comparó la mujer de treinta y tres años con la mujer de treinta y un años que se acababa de ir.

No había comparación, en apariencia: Bella Black no tenía hijos, y su piel tersa y limpia irradiaba buena salud.

Sin embargo, ambas mujeres habían entrado ahí con un propósito.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarla, señora Black?

Bella Black no contestó. En cambio, se sentó con un estilo agraciado que Bree, alta y de contextura gruesa, jamás había sido capaz de cultivar.

—¿Cómo está el señor Biers?

La sangre hirviendo invadió el rostro de Bree, cuando recordó que en la última reunión había confesado su deseo de ser pequeña y vulnerable y Riley Biers había confesado su incapacidad de mantener una erección.

Sabía que Bella Black también recordaba esa reunión.

Bree resistió la urgencia de esconder la relación desigual que había entre ella y el contable: habían pasado por muchas situaciones para mentirse mutuamente.

—Perdió su puesto en empresa para la que trabajaba —dijo.

Después del juicio.

La familia dueña de la firma no se iba a arriesgar a perder sus clientes respetables al verse corrompida por un hombre que pertenecía al Club de los Placeres Terribles, como el _Times_ había llamado al Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

—Lo siento mucho, doctora Tunner.

El arrepentimiento en el rostro de Bella la hizo sentirse abrigada.

Bree quería preguntarle si ella había sufrido a manos de su marido, pero no se atrevió por no parecer chismosa. Los miembros del club eran muy celosos de sus vidas privadas.

—Va a abrir su propia firma, se las arreglará —dijo Bree. Habían pasado tres días desde el final del juicio. Impulsivamente, preguntó. —¿Ha sabido algo de alguno de los miembros del club?

—No. —El arrepentimiento dentro de los ojos azul claro se hizo más profundo.

Bree visualizó el Museo de Londres y la elegante sala de juntas en la que se habían reunido semanalmente.

—¿Cree que nos volveremos a reunir alguna vez?

—No lo sé —dijo Bella Black, con honestidad. —Me gusta pensar que sí. Pero no somos los mismos que éramos hace dos años. No estoy segura de lo que podríamos ofrecemos mutuamente en este momento.

Amistad, pensó Bree.

Pero los miembros del club que se habían unido en la galería como grupo habían salido del juzgado como parejas.

Todos, excepto Bella Black: ella había salido sola.

Bree y Riley Biers habían estado entre los últimos miembros del club que fueron llamados como testigos. De repente, Bree necesitaba saber:

—¿Escuchó el testimonio de la señorita Stanley?

Una de las dos mujeres que se negó a acompañarlos a la Librería Aquiles y cuya madre se estaba muriendo de sífilis.

—No. —Una sonrisa repentina iluminó los ojos de Bella Black. Por un momento, Bree logró ver a la amiga que hubiera podido tener en esa mujer si Bree hubiera tenido el coraje de abrirse a otro ser humano. —Pero usted se hubiera sentido muy orgullosa de la señorita Webber. ¿Sabía que se ha matriculado en la universidad? Está estudiando una carrera.

—No —dijo Bree. —No lo sabía. —Dijo que prefería ser estudiante por encima de ser profesora porque le gustaba aprender. —La admiración se mezclaba con la diversión en la mirada de ojos azules. —El señor Masen le preguntó si había aprendido mucho en el club y ella dijo que, de hecho, sí. Cuando él le pidió que diera un ejemplo, ella respondió: «En este momento, estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre la ley.

Bree visualizó a la secretaria de treinta y seis años con gafas de montura plateada.

—Cuando el señor Masen le preguntó por qué había votado a favor de la señora Platt —continuó Bella Black, —ella contestó que había sido debido a su honestidad. Él la dejó ir, pero la señorita Webber se negó, alegando que aún no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta. El juez intervino, explicándole que había contestado a la pregunta y que eso había satisfecho al señor Masen y que, por lo tanto, había satisfecho al tribunal. «Considere esto como otra lección en el estudio de la ley, señorita Webber», le dijo.

Bree no pudo contenerse: se rió, un cacareo campechano de jocosidad sin inhibiciones. La impactante quietud que emanaba de la sala de espera la calmó.

—Estoy segura de que usted también dio una presentación convincente, señora Black —comentó extrañamente.

La sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Bella Black se desvaneció.

—Creo que todos descubrimos de lo que estamos hechos, doctora Tunner.

El _Daily Herald_ la había llamado asesina de niños por no concebir a los hijos de su esposo.

De repente, Bree quería discutir con esa mujer que era treinta centímetros más baja que ella, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Entonces habló con la brusquedad masculina que había aprendido en la Facultad de Medicina:

—Edward Masen es un cabrón por haber sugerido las cosas que sugirió.

Sus palabras no tuvieron la reacción que Bree esperaba.

—Sería vano culpar al señor Masen por lo que dijo durante el juicio —dijo Bella Black, mirando su regazo mientras un sombrero negro y redondo le escondía la expresión de su rostro. Al igual que nosotros, él hizo lo que debía hacer.

—¿Y qué hubiera pasado si la señora Platt no hubiera quedado en libertad, señora Black? —preguntó Bree, recordando a todos los hombres que habían hecho de su época de estudiante un periodo difícil, por el simple hecho de ser mujer. —¿Pensaría, si ése hubiera sido el caso, que no debíamos culparlo?

Bree miró fijamente el sombrero negro con plumas blancas; luego, su mirada se concentró en los ojos de Bella Black.

—Sin el señor Masen, doctora Tunner, ¿hubiera tenido usted el coraje de mirar al señor Biers?

Había metal dentro de los frágiles ojos azul claro, pensó Bree.

Y era cierto.

Sin la citación, Riley Biers no le hubiera ofrendo el brazo y Bree no hubiera caminado por la calle Londres junto a un hombre que era casi diez centímetros más bajito que ella.

—No —admitió. Y luego, inmersa en una oleada inquieta de impaciencia que penetraba las paredes, dijo:

—No ha venido hasta aquí sólo para darme las gracias, señora Black. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —repitió.

El propósito que había llevado a Bella Black hasta la modesta consulta brotó dentro de sus ojos:

—Usted es una doctora excelente, Bree. Quisiera su consejo con respecto a los métodos anticonceptivos.

En el silencio que siguió a esta frase pudieron oírse claramente los ruidos de la calle: el sonido de las ruedas de los carruajes y el movimiento inaudible de los cuerpos, los pasos sobre el pavimento: era medio día.

Bree, la más alta de los integrantes del grupo que había increpado a Edward a la salida del juzgado de Old Bailey el día del juicio, identificó de repente al hombre con abrigo gris y a la mujer con capa blanca que había visto en la esquina de Old Bailey y Newgate: eran Bella Black y Edward Masen.

La visión fue reemplazada inmediatamente por la postal de un hombre acariciándose el pene.

«Él me lo dijo... dijo que tener intimidad sin la esperanza de tener hijos es como... es como lo que este hombre está haciendo», había confesado Bella Black durante la reunión en la que los miembros del club habían compartido muy tardíamente sus emociones y sus opiniones.

Y ahora Bella Black había encontrado a un hombre con el que podía compartir la intimidad que añoraba.

Bree quería advertirle que ella no era una viuda, como lo era Esme Platt un esposo podía hacer mucho más daño que un hijo o un padre. Bree quería advertirle que Edward Masen no era Carlise Cullen. Pero ambas habían visto eso durante el juicio.

—¿Qué quiere saber? —preguntó Bree, secamente.

—¿Es el diafragma de Mesigna igual de efectivo que el preservativo?

—No lo sé —contestó Bree, sinceramente, con la cara hirviendo. Bella Black estaba consultándole cosas como médica, no como mujer. —Pero creo que el diafragma holandés es mucho mejor.

—¿Qué es el diafragma holandés?

—El que se encaja en el cuello del útero.

—¿Pero un diafragma normal no hace lo mismo, encajar en el cuello uterino?

Poniéndose de pie, y disparando la silla hacia atrás, Bree codeó la mesa y se situó detrás de Bella Black. La madera crujió. Podía sentir que la mirada de la mujer joven la seguía. Tomó un librito de la caja de pino repleta de libros y papeles.

La página que necesitaba estaba muy manoseada. En silencio, le ofreció el librito, abierto por la página manoseada.

Bella Black observó durante unos segundos las dos ilustraciones en blanco y negro.

—Un diafragma holandés se puede dejar puesto durante varios días —le explicó Bree, bruscamente. —A diferencia del diafragma normal, se pone directamente en el cuello del útero.

Bella alzó la mirada; sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas por el calor que emanaba de Bree.

—¿Podría medirme para usar este dispositivo? —preguntó.

—No. —Los anticonceptivos más efectivos no eran asequibles para aquellos que más los necesitaban: Bree no tenía ni el equipo necesario para medir ni los diafragmas. —Pero puedo remitirla a un ginecólogo que puede hacerlo.

Un silbido estridente sonó por encima del tráfico, un policía era el encargado de proteger la moralidad londinense así como la seguridad física de los ciudadanos.

Respirando profundamente, y de mujer a mujer, Bree añadió:

—Y le daré una píldora que deberá tomarse en caso de que su ciclo menstrual se retrase.


	21. Capítulo 21

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****21**

El reloj daba la última de las doce campanadas. Edward oyó el ruidito de una llave al girar en una cerradura. Alguien había abierto la puerta exterior de las oficinas.

Edward miraba fijamente la ciudad de Londres por los gruesos cristales de la ventana de su despacho. Sin embargo, no podía ver lo que buscaba porque estaba oculto tras los altos edificios.

Un sonido casi imperceptible fue seguido por una oleada de aire fresco.

Edward no estaba frente a la puerta que se abría.

—¿Cuántas personas habitan este grandioso país, señor McCarthy?

Era una pregunta retórica: Edward conocía la respuesta.

—En el último censo, señor, éramos veinticinco millones novecientos setenta y tres mil quinientas treinta y nueve personas.

—¿Y cuántas de estas personas son mujeres? —preguntó Edward. No conocía la respuesta.

—Trece millones, trescientos treinta y cuatro mil quinientos treinta y siete —contestó el empleado, calmadamente.

—Más de la mitad —dijo Edward, en tono neutro.

—Casi el cincuenta y cuatro por ciento, señor.

La mayoría. Sin embargo, esa mayoría no era la que legislaba.

Un movimiento oscuro le llamó la atención a Edward.

En la distancia, una polea elevaba un andamio por la fachada de un edificio de ladrillo. Un hombre, con los brazos como cerillas, estaba colgado de cuerdas invisibles.

La edición del domingo del _Daily Herald_ informó de que un limpiador de ventanas se había precipitado el día anterior contra el pavimento y había muerto.

Se imaginó a Bella Black encima del andamio.

—¿Apoya usted el movimiento femenino, señor McCarthy? —preguntó Edward.

—No lo sé, señor.

La ignorancia del empleado se veía reflejada por ambas partes: hombres y mujeres, hombres de Estado y civiles.

Cuando no es necesario tomar una decisión, es necesario no lomar una decisión, recordó.

—Alistair telefoneó cuando usted no estaba —dijo Edward. La polea se detuvo, el andamio se meció, y el hombre quedó colgando, precariamente sujeto al mundo. —Me negué a llevar el asunto Witherdale.

—Enviaré una carta expresando su disculpa —respondió Emmet McCarthy. —¿Acudió el señor Steve a la cita de las once?

—Sí. —Edward hizo girar la silla de cuero, quedando frente al empleado. Los dividía un rayo de sol inclinado. —Me ofreció mil quinientas libras si apoyaba su nombramiento como presidente. ¿Sabe si Jacob Black ha solicitado ya la restitución de sus derechos conyugales?

No hubo señal de sorpresa en el rostro del hombre joven, ni al enterarse de que a Edward lo habían sobornado ni al advertir cómo su jefe había cambiado de tema.

—No.

¿Entonces por qué Edward no se sentía aliviado?

—¿Cuál de los jueces es el más receptivo a una orden de separación?

—El honorable Quil Ateara.

Edward conocía ese nombre, pero no al hombre.

—¿Ha concedido mayor número de separaciones que otros jueces?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos hijos tiene?

—Ocho.

Clapp, el actual primer ministro, tenía ocho hijos: era liberal, pero combatía incondicionalmente el divorcio.

—¿Este juez acepta sobornos? —preguntó Edward.

—Los empleados del juzgado dicen que es un hombre concienzudo.

De Edward también podían decir que era un hombre concienzudo. También de Carlise Cullen.

Ambos eran diligentes en su trabajo.

—¿Ha encontrado en los archivos algún caso de que a una mujer se le haya concedido la separación por no vivir con su esposo?

—No.

Edward obtendría la separación para Bella... aunque no sabía como lo haría.

—¿Logró hablar con Kebi? —presionó. Un investigador privado.

—Sí, señor. Dijo que nos traería un informe sobre la señora Black lo más pronto posible.

—Váyase a casa, señor McCarthy —dijo Edward, secamente.

—La carta al señor Alistair...

—Podrá esperar hasta el lunes.

Ni el alivio ni el arrepentimiento se reflejaron en el rostro del empleado.

—Muy bien, señor.

McCarthy cerró la puerta suavemente al salir, a pesar de lo cual Edward se sobresaltó con el ruido.

No podía quitarse a Bella Black de la cabeza. Ya nunca podría ignorar lo que había pasado entre ellos... Ahora había ciertas cuestiones en las que nunca podría volver a ser neutral.

Guardó su cartera dentro de su escritorio.

El bronce parpadeó.

Edward retiró el abrigo y el sombrero del perchero y eso lo hizo recordar el pequeño perchero de bronce que dominaba el vestíbulo de la casa de Bella.

Ella había dicho que no se arrepentía del tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Pero había estado desnuda en sus brazos. El arrepentimiento, pensó Edward, ocurrirá cuando, esta vez completamente vestida, se enfrente a Jacob Black dentro del juzgado.

Edward miró la puerta de su oficina, y luego la puerta de su suite. Bronce de cañón, el mismo que se usó para hacer las manecillas del Big Ben, oscurecía el corredor. La presión sobre un botón puso en marcha motores que daban vueltas y carretes de cables.

—Buenas tardes, señor Masen. —Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor apareció un hombre con el uniforme color azul marino. Éste no sonrió. —Es un día espléndido, señor.

¿Querría Bella todavía folladas espléndidas si Jacob le ofrecía la intimidad que ella necesita?, se preguntó Edward.

Edward entró en el ascensor iluminado débilmente.

—Lo es, señor Vladimir.

Mientras descendían, Edward cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, él no sabía a quién amaba Bella.

Sabía cuánto dolor le había causado Jacob Black. Pero no sabía cuál era el rostro que Bella tenía en la cabeza cada vez que Edward la penetraba.

La cabina se abrió y dio paso a la luz cegadora.

—Buenas tardes, señor Masen.

—Adiós, señor Vladimir.

Edward empujó una puerta bastante pesada. El sol del mediodía le calentó el rostro incluso cuando una brisa fría le levantó el sombrero.

Una fila de cabriolés esperaban en la parada de coches a que alguien se subiera a ellos. Edward subió al primero.

—¿Adónde vamos, señor?

¿Dónde podría Edward encontrar el conocimiento que necesitaba?

Sólo un lugar se le vino a la cabeza.

—A la Bolsa de Valores de Londres.

La puerta del coche eliminó tanto la luz como el aire. Una leve esencia inundó la cabina oscura. Era más dulce que el jabón.

Su pene se endureció al darse cuenta de a lo que olía: la piel de Bella. El sudor de Bella. El sexo de Bella.

Se preguntó si Jacob Black reconocería ese olor.

La Bolsa de Valores de Valores monopolizaba el triángulo enorme que formaban las calles Throgmorton, Bartholomew, Threadneedle y Old Broad. Los carruajes atascaban las intersecciones, haciendo muy difícil la circulación. Hombres y mujeres se movían nerviosamente, en una selva de sombreros de copa y graciosos sómbreros femeninos. Los pasos marchaban irrevocablemente hacia delante. Edward le arrojó un florín al conductor. Dentro del edificio recién ampliado, la luz entraba por una gran cúpula de vidrio.

Los hombres y las mujeres se congregaban alrededor de una columna rectangular. Los hombres formaban círculos frente a los ascensores.

Edward hundió el botón de bronce, indiferente a las consecuencias de sus acciones. El metal golpeó el metal y un ascensor descendió por un cable. El metal golpeó el metal y la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

—¿A qué piso, señor? —preguntó alegremente un hombre con un uniforme rojo como el vino.

No reconoció a Edward. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, pensó Edward, con ironía. Éste era el mundo de las finanzas, el mundo de Jacob Black.

Entró en el ascensor. Su reflejo en el espejo de bronce lo examinó con seriedad.

—Al piso en el que pueda encontrar a Jacob Black.

—En el quinto, señor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dejar al descubierto una lujosa alfombra roja. Los candelabros de pared de vidrio titilaban creando sombras artificialmente reducidas.

—Por allí, señor —dijo el ascensorista, señalando en una dirección.

Edward escudriñó por el rabillo del ojo.

Una tercera puerta de caoba soportaba una placa de bronce marcada.

Giró el pomo de porcelana de la puerta, en silencio. La puerta se movió hacia adentro, en silencio.

Una mujer con el cabello castaño sin brillo, peinado en un moño, estaba inclinada sobre una máquina de escribir. Levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

Edward miró fijamente a la mujer joven durante varios segundos: estaba en las últimas etapas de embarazo.

La mujer se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, claramente avergonzada de su situación.

—Vengo a ver al señor Jacob Black —dijo Edward, con voz inexpresiva.

No supo si la mujer escondía sus emociones o, simplemente, no tenía emociones que mostrar.

La mujer joven miró hacia arriba. Sus ojos color avellana destellaban salud.

—Me temo que el señor Black no tiene citas hoy, señor...

Ése era un juego al que Edward no iba a jugar.

—Si necesita referencias sobre mí, pregunte a Aro Vulturi—dijo, dando el nombre del ministro de Justicia, un hombre conocido en toda Inglaterra.

Los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron al reconocer el nombre.

—Claro. Tal vez el señor Black pueda atenderlo unos minutos. Siéntese, por favor.

—Claro que sí. —Edward asintió.

Se quedó de pie.

Sonrojándose aún más, la joven se apresuró por detrás del escritorio de secretaria mientras las faldas de lana azul se mecían. Golpeó suavemente una puerta gigante de caoba antes de abrirla para entrar en la oficina de Jacob Black.

Un débil murmullo se coló por la abertura de la puerta.

Al instante, la puerta se abrió ampliamente.

La mujer embarazada, Edward estimó que estaría de siete u ocho meses, apoyó la espalda contra la puerta de caoba; con un extraño tono de voz, le dijo:

—Siga por aquí, señor.

Edward pasó el umbral.

La luz del sol iluminaba la oficina espaciosa, que brillaba repleta de bronces y cristales costosos. También iluminaba un fino cabello plateado y marrón desprovisto de reflejos dorados o rojos.

A Jacob Black le llevó tan sólo un segundo reconocer a Edward.

—Cierre la puerta, señora Kate. No había emoción alguna dentro de los ojos oscuros como la noche.

No se veía la pena de un hombre por los hijos que no había podido engendrar. Tampoco la traición, casado con una mujer que, según todos decían, lo había convertido en cornudo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Edward con un golpe suave.

—¿Ha venido a entregarme una citación, señor Masen? —preguntó Jacob Black.

Edward analizó al hombre que había derramado su amor dentro de Bella.

Jacob Black tenía treinta y tres años. Edward tenía cuarenta y cuatro. Jacob Black estaba afeitado suavemente. Las patillas largas de Edward se abrían para formar dos bigotes a cada lado.

Los dos hombres no tenían absolutamente nada en común, excepto una mujer.

—He venido en nombre de su esposa —dijo Edward.

El dolor que se reflejó en los ojos de Jacob Black casi llegó a conmover a Edward.

Edward se preguntó si alguna vez él habría tenido ese aspecto tan vulnerable cuando era más joven. Se recostó en el cuero oscuro color caoba y cerró los ojos.

El lento rechinar de las ruedas de los carruajes se entremezclaba con los gritos agudos de los vendedores de la calle.

Edward se imaginó a Jacob Black pidiéndole matrimonio a Bella con la condición de tener hijos. Edward se imaginó a Jacob Black acostándose con Bella, en la noche de bodas, todavía siendo unos niños.

Edward se imaginó a Jacob Black visitando a Bella la noche de Navidad, esperando un bebé milagro.

La imagen de la secretaria embarazada descansaba al lado de la del esposo y la esposa,

—¿Es suyo? —preguntó Edward, directo al grano.

—Soy estéril —dijo Jacob Black, abriendo los párpados. Edward miró fijamente esos ojos marrones que no contenían pena, malicia o ansias de poder, —como deberá saber.

Edward se tragó la desilusión fugaz. Lo sabía, pero eso no impidió que se sintiera amargamente desilusionado.

Hubiera sido mucho más fácil si Bella hubiera sido la estéril y Jacob Black hubiera dejado embarazada a su secretaria.

Recordó las palabras con las que lo había maltratado Bella.

—¿Se imagina que es su hijo cada vez que se folla a la secretaria? —preguntó Edward.

—No he tocado y jamás tocaré a la señora Kate. —Jacob Black no se estremeció frente al crudo comentario de Edward. —¿Puede decir lo mismo acerca de mi esposa?

Edward no iba a mentir.

—No.

El dolor le dilató las pupilas. Jacob Black conservó la calma.

—No me divorciaré de Isabella.

—¿Incluso cuando sabe que está follando con otro hombre? —Lo acosó Edward, con la intención de perforar la calma y encontrar al hombre que había hecho sonreír de felicidad a Bella en el pasado.

—Bella es mi esposa, señor —alcanzó a decir. —Sin importar lo que usted pueda pensar de mí, insisto en que hable con el respeto que ella se merece.

—Bella es mi amante —respondió Edward. —Y no siento nada más que respeto hacia ella. Es a usted al que cuestiono, Black.

—Le he dicho todo lo que necesita saber.

Como su abogado, pero no como su amante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward, simplemente.

—Estoy seguro de que mi esposa le habrá dado la respuesta —contestó el hombre joven, impasible.

Pero Edward no se estaba refiriendo a su carencia de vida sexual.

—¿Por qué no quiere divorciarse de ella? —insistió Edward.

—Es mi esposa.

Edward comprendió a Carlise Cullen. Necesitaba comprender a Jacob Black.

—¿Le excita pensar que su esposa está con otro hombre? —preguntó Edward.

La emoción revoloteó por todo el rostro sin arrugas de Jacob Black. Era tan joven que Edward quería llorar.

—No —dijo.

Decía la verdad.

—¿Se masturba usted —sondeó Edward, —imaginándose los actos sexuales que ella practica con otro hombre?

—No.

De nuevo, decía la verdad.

—¿Se excita al pensar que otro hombre llena a su esposa con su semilla, Black?

La calma se astilló dentro de los ojos marrones.

—La amo. —Las palabras vibraron en el bronce y el cristal.

Edward había triunfado: vio al hombre que alguna vez había tenido sueños y había sonreído, pero cuyos sueños y sonrisas se habían evaporado a causa de una enfermedad.

Bella había dicho que el amor que le tenía Jacob Black lo estaba matando diariamente. Ahora veía el dolor que ella había visto al vivir junto a él durante doce años.

—La amo —repitió Jacob Black. El dolor inalterado en sus ojos se apagaba, pero aún permanecía. —¿Puede usted decir lo mismo? —preguntó con voz calmada y baja.

—¡Emparedados! ¡Emparedados de jamón! ¡Jamón fresco! —Esos gritos llenaban el silencio... huían con el silencio.

Al no dar respuesta, Edward traicionó a Bella de la misma manera en la que la había traicionado su esposo.

—La forzó a vivir doce años en soledad, Black —dijo Edward a cambio. —Ésas no son las acciones de un hombre que ama a su esposa.

El dolor que Jacob Black le había infligido a Bella le brilló en los ojos.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer queda estrictamente entre mi esposa y yo, señor.

El pezón de Edward se encendió con el recuerdo de los besos de Bella.

—¿Qué clase de hombre obliga a la mujer que ama a buscar amor en los brazos de otro hombre, Black?

—¿Qué clase de hombre humilla a una mujer en el banquillo de los testigos y luego la toma como su amante, señor Masen?

Edward no se iba a disculpar por su trabajo.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Yo también —contestó Jacob Black.

Debajo del dolor en los ojos marrón oscuro, Edward pudo leer una culpa castigadora —un sentimiento que Edward sentía a diario —acompañada por una determinación que le helaba los huesos.

Edward no conocía a Jacob Black, pero sabía que el hombre que lo miraba fijamente ahora no era el mismo niño del que Bella se había enamorado.

—¿Por qué no le quiere conceder la libertad a Bella? —presionó Edward. Y nuevamente divagó: ¿Le hubiera concedido Carlise Cullen el divorcio a Rosalie Cullen?

—Le responderé a esa pregunta —dijo Jacob Black, hablando como si fueran dos hombres de negocios: él un corredor de bolsa, Edward el cliente, —si usted contesta la mía.

Edward le era leal a Bella.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es? —preguntó, con voz neutral.

—¿Mi esposa lo ama?

El pasado se yuxtaponía en el presente.

Carlise Cullen enfrentándose a Edward. Carlise Cullen cuestionando a Edward.

—¿Ella lo ama?

Edward no había contestado a Carlise Cullen. Pero sí contestó a Jacob Black:

—No.

No hubo señales de triunfo en la mirada de Jacob Black, tan sólo una hosca determinación que llenaba a Edward de aprensión.

—¿A quién ama Bella?

El dolor acuchilló a Edward. Su dolor, no el de Jacob Black.

Bella había dicho que se sentía amada cuando Edward estaba dentro de ella, pero había sido bastante clara desde el comienzo.

—A usted.

Pero Jacob Black conocía de antemano la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Siempre supe que mi esposa tendría un amante, señor Masen. —Semejante afirmación impresionó a Edward.

Una pulsación le latía en las sienes.

Dentro de los ojos del hombre joven latía el conocimiento del amor carnal de Edward y de Bella.

Un amor que él deseaba para sí mismo, alcanzó a adivinar Edward, pero que había suprimido deliberadamente.

—Y siempre he sabido que, al final, ella volverá a mí. —Entre un parpadeo y el otro, el oscuro deseo dentro de los ojos de Jacob Black murió. —Y por eso, señor, jamás me divorciaré de Bella.


	22. Capítulo 22

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

**CAPÍTULO ****22**

—¿Quiere que le envíe la factura a su domicilio, señora Black?

La luz de gas bailaba sobre el cabello de la mujer, convirtiendo su pelo castaño oscuro en castaño rojizo.

De manera incongruente. Bella recordó que esa luz había iluminado la cabeza calva de su ginecólogo.

Ahora tres hombres conocían su intimidad.

Bella respiró profundamente.

—Pagaré ahora mismo, gracias.

—En ese caso, serán... —La mujer entornó los ojos para ver las anotaciones de garabatos apresurados del ginecólogo —... Tres... cuatro...

Una sorprendente sonrisa gutural se escapó de la garganta de la mujer. Miró rápidamente hacia arriba, brindándole a Bella una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

—Sigo amenazándolo con enviarlo de vuelta a la escuela para que aprenda a escribir porque no hay quien entienda su caligrafía. Son cuatro chelines y un penique, por favor.

Bella sacó media corona y dos chelines de su cartera, y puso las monedas de plata cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio de madera.

—Agradezco que hayan aceptado atenderme en tan poco tiempo.

Había llegado justo en el momento en el que el doctor estaba atendiendo a la última paciente del día.

—No se preocupe. —El oro brilló en el dedo anular de la mujer. Bella miró instintivamente el mismo lugar desnudo en su mano izquierda. —A mi esposo no le asusta el trabajo, y su lema es atender siempre a sus pacientes. Vamos a llevar a los niños al zoológico, pero no alimentan a los leones y a los tigres hasta las cuatro, así que aún tenemos tiempo.

Levantando la cabeza, con la mirada cálida, y extendiendo la mano, continuó diciendo:

—Espero que el diafragma no le dé ningún problema. Si se presenta alguno, su esposo y usted pueden venir enseguida a consultar con el doctor, señora Black.

Su esposo.

Bella tenía la extraña sensación de que esa mujer, que brillaba con el amor que le tenía a su ginecólogo calvo, entendería la necesidad que había unido a Bella y a Edward.

Guardó el recibo y dos monedas de tres peniques en su cartera.

—Gracias, señora Da Revin.

La luz del sol hacía reflejos sobre el corredor al otro lado de la puerta color cereza que se cerró detrás de ella. Ante ella, un mensajero marchaba hacia una escalera iluminada.

La pequeña funda de goma, más barata que el falo de cuero, le apretaba el cuello uterino.

Un miedo inexplicable la apuñaló: no podía bajar por esas escaleras.

Bella presionó un botón manchado de huellas que estaba junto a un ascensor pintado con esmalte blanco.

El sonido del metal enrollándose sobre el metal respondió instantáneamente.

Una sombra oscura subió por una malla esmaltada. El ascensor se detuvo, un sonido metálico de sacudida. Simultáneamente, la oscuridad detrás de la puerta se movió y la puerta se abrió de par en par. La sombra se convirtió en un uniforme rojo coronado por un cabello castaño rojizo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó alegremente el ascensorista.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Bella, cortésmente.

—¿Va hacia abajo?

El ascensorista era un chico... un chico bastante apuesto que difícilmente podía tener más de dieciséis años.

—Sí. —Bella subió indecisa. —Gracias.

El chico cerró con fuerza la puerta de metal. Una luz de varios colores brilló por entre la malla de metal.

—Éste es mi primer día de trabajo en este lugar.

El ascensor comenzó a bajar, el estómago de Bella bajó con él.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —mintió, enredando los dedos en el alambre frío y apretando firmemente.

—No contratan a cualquiera para vestir este uniforme. Ahora, soy un hombre, dice mi padre. —El ascensor se detuvo ruidosamente. El muchacho abrió la puerta para dejar de filtrar la luz del sol y luego dio un paso hacia atrás. Admiración pura brillaba en su rostro joven y limpio.

—Es la hora de mi descanso. ¿Quiere tomar una taza de té?

Un placer inesperado embargó a Bella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el placer de un inocente coqueteo.

—Tal vez otro día —dijo cortésmente.

Desenredando los dedos cautelosamente, ella se preparó para descender diez centímetros. En ese instante, una mano enguantada de blanco apareció, deteniéndola.

—Seguro que sí, otro día —dijo el chico, con la alegría no diluida por el rechazo. —Mi padre me advirtió sobre las mujeres como usted. Las bonitas siempre son de alguien, me dijo. Escucha tu corazón, me dijo, o si no ellas te lo robarán y te dejarán sin nada más que un hueco sangrando en el pecho.

Bella alcanzó el suelo enlosado con una sonrisa.

Durante un segundo no reconoció la fuente de la sonrisa. Abruptamente, se dio cuenta de que provenía de ella.

Con el aliento atrapado en la garganta, levantó la cabeza para mirar al joven galante que le sostenía la mano.

Recuerdos fugaces le sacudieron ligeramente el pensamiento.

Un domingo en lugar de un sábado. Un bote que se balanceaba en lugar de un ascensor.

Un cielo tan azul que le hubiera dolido mirarlo.

O tal vez eran los ojos de Jacob los que ella había visto.(_En el original tiene los ojos azul cielo_)

—Algún día, señor —dijo Bella, parpadeando para enfocar los ojos verdes y brillantes que brillaban con la luz del sol, —una mujer joven y hermosa vendrá y usted se enamorará perdidamente.

Una mujer joven que creyera que el amor excluía el adulterio. Al igual que Bella lo había creído alguna vez.

El pestañeó, y sus dedos cálidos le apretaron suavemente la mano antes de soltársela.

—No podrá ser tan hermosa como usted.

—Eres un coqueto sin vergüenza. —Bella abrió su cartera y tomó una moneda de tres peniques. —Pero encantador. Disfruta de tu descanso.

—Ayyy, no tiene que hacer eso, señora —dijo, metiéndose la moneda en el bolsillo. —Pero se lo agradezco. ¿Tal vez vuelva usted más tarde? Salgo a las cinco.

Bella recordó los días poco complicados de sonrisas y galantería, cuando el amor y la satisfacción sexual se le habían escapado de las manos.

Miró al chico balanceándose en el umbral de la hombría, con su ventaja natural realzada por los diez centímetros de la cabina del elevador.

—¿Sabes? Estoy tentada.

Su rostro joven y dulce se sonrojó con placer no disfrazado.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. —Bella sonrió.

—¡Oiga! —gritó detrás de ella. —Yo estaré aquí. Mi nombre es...

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse le impidió oír el nombre del chico. La sincera admiración de sus ojos la siguió afuera, hasta el pavimento que brillaba bajo la luz del sol.

Poniéndose los guantes negros de cuero. Bella dio la vuelta a la esquina. Inmediatamente, se vio ahogada en un mar de personas que corrían apresuradas, agobiadas por un sinfín de quehaceres.

Ése era el corazón de Londres, el distrito financiero.

El agobio y la prisa eran extrañamente estimulantes. A nadie le importaba quién era ella; a esos hombres y mujeres sin rostro y sin nombre que se empujaban y corrían no les interesaba Bella. Y a Bella tampoco le interesaban ellos.

Se apartó sin aliento de la locomoción humana camino de la Bolsa de Valores de Londres. El edificio gigantesco formaba una isla triangular rodeada por todos lados por un mar clamoroso de ruido y movimiento.

Enderezando la espalda. Bella entró en el edificio de la Bolsa. Instantáneamente, Londres quedó atrás.

La luz que entraba por la cúpula del techo iluminaba el suelo estampado de rombos blancos y negros.

Bella miró hacia arriba; los tacones hacían eco. La cúpula de cristal dejaba ver el cielo.

Un grupo de hombres con abrigos de lana oscura y sombreros de paño estaban recostados contra una columna rectangular, hablando. Bella no reconoció sus caras: podían ser clientes o corredores de bolsa.

El arrepentimiento bailó sobre los rayos de sol brillantes: la Bolsa de Valores de Londres era un enigma al igual que lo era el Parlamento.

Enderezando los hombros, siguió con determinación una línea de rombos negros.

Un hombre con sombrero y abrigo gris oscuro se separó de un banco de bronce y caminó hacia ella, sus tacones sonaban más fuertes que los de ella.

Bella tragó saliva... los pasos vacilantes... el vientre apretado por el reconocimiento.

Por debajo del abrigo gris, el hombre estaba vestido de negro.

No era la misma ropa que llevaba la noche anterior, pensó ella con una repentina oleada de ternura.

Y ahí no había lugar para los pensamientos.

Edward Masen se situó frente a Bella, una cabeza más alto que ella; estaba tan cerca que ella podía oler la lana tibia y el aroma distintivo de especias y fresas. Bajo los tres olores familiares yacía la inconfundible esencia de su piel, una esencia que no podía ser fabricada ni duplicada.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó, con la boca tan seca que no podía tragar.

En lo profundo de sus nalgas sintió la suave presencia de su eyaculación.

—Y tú... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —La voz sin expresión, el rostro sin la barba de varios días, y los ojos ensombrecidos por el ala de su sombrero.

—He venido a ver a mi esposo.

—Yo también.

La funda de plástico que le apretaba el útero palpitó, como si tuviera un latido propio.

Bella a las palabras obligó a salir de sus labios.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Le he dicho que soy tu amante —dijo él, sin arrepentimientos.

Bella tenía la curiosa sensación de que el suelo se movía.

—No —dijo. O tal vez sólo pensó que había hablado.

No quería que Jacob se enterara de esa manera. No de los labios del hombre con el que ella se había acostado.

Bella se apartó de Edward.

Sólo para volver a ser bloqueada por Edward.

—No se divorciará de ti —dijo, secamente.

—No tenías derecho —dijo ella, un cordón de seda atravesaba su guante de cuero.

Se volvió a apartar de él.

Para que Edward volviera a bloquearle el paso.

—Soy tu abogado. —Los rayos del sol parpadeantes le enmarcaron el rostro ensombrecido. —Tengo todo el derecho.

—La cuota que le pago determina sus derechos —le respondió Bella.

La palabra _derechos_ subió hasta alcanzar la cúpula de vidrio.

El dolor que florecía dentro de los ojos de Edward le apretó el estómago.

—No subas a verlo —dijo él. —Quédate conmigo.

—Él es mi esposo.

Y Edward lo había herido.

—Y tú eres mi amante.

Y Jacob había herido a Edward.

Pero ella no había prometido amar a Edward. No lo había traicionado de la manera fundamental en la que una mujer podría traicionar al hombre que amaba.

Bella se apartó del abogado. Este no la detuvo.

El ascensor estaba abierto, y Bella quiso correr, pero logró llegar sin llamar la atención.

—Buenas tardes, señora. —Un hombre uniformado de rojo saludó a Bella cordialmente. —¿A qué piso?

En cada lugar hacia el que Bella mirara, veta reflejada su ignorancia dentro del espejo.

Bella nunca le había preguntado a Jacob en qué piso trabajaba. Y Jacob tampoco le había ofrecido esa información.

Era demasiado tarde.

—Vengo a ver a Jacob Black —dijo, cerrando con fuerza los puños enguantados, incapaz de detener el círculo de dolor que ella misma había iniciado.

—Hoy es un hombre popular, Jake —dijo el hombre. —Usted quiere ir al quinto piso.

Las lágrimas le pinchaban los ojos: nunca había conocido a alguien que llamara Jake a su esposo. Que ella supiera, todos lo llamaban Jacob.

El ascensor maniobrado por un hombre con experiencia en lugar de por un muchacho, se detuvo con suavidad.

Jacob se le estaba escapando. Pero ella no estaba lista para dejarlo.

Bella pisó una lujosa alfombra roja.

—La tercera puerta a la derecha, señora —la siguió.

Ella no reconocía a Jacob, un hombre modesto tanto en su ropa como en sus modales, en la puerta opulenta.

Las lámparas de cristal de las paredes brillaban en el corredor sin aire. Los pomos de porcelana blanca de las puertas brillaban.

El bronce sostenía el nombre de Jacob, al fin un signo familiar.

Un suave _toc-toc-toc_ penetró la puerta de caoba.

Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y las manos nadándole dentro de los guantes de cuero. Bella giró el pomo de porcelana de la puerta.

Las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos también le ahogaron el pecho.

Era joven la mujer que mecanografiaba las cartas de Jacob. Y estaba embarazada.

La piel le brillaba con juventud y felicidad.

Bella calculó que tendría veintidós años.

Si en su luna de miel el vientre de Bella hubiera aceptado la semilla de Jacob, pensó Bella distante, ella habría estado en las últimas etapas de su embarazo a los veintidós años.

El rítmico _toc-toc-toc_ murió sin advertencia.

Los ojos color avellana atraparon la mirada de Bella. La mujer joven sonrió, tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

—Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

No había reconocimiento dentro del rostro resplandeciente.

Bella recordó que la oficina de su padre estaba empapelada con fotografías de su esposa y de sus hijos.

No había nada en la sala de espera que le recordara a los clientes, o a Jacob, que tenía una esposa.

Bella se aferró a su cartera.

—Quisiera ver al señor Black, por favor.

—Me temo que el señor Black no está disponible en este momento. —No había engaño que estropeara la inocencia de la joven mujer. —¿Quiere que le dé una cita para otro día?

_Me gustaría ver a mi esposo._

La orden desesperada se le atrancó en la garganta.

Bella no podía dejar que esa joven la anunciara. Cruzó la habitación impulsivamente y abrió la puerta que sólo podía conducir a la oficina de Jacob.

—Señorita... señora... —El embarazo hacía lenta a la secretaria. —No puede entrar ahí...

Pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, la puerta se abrió. El hombre se quedó clavado durante unos segundos, luego cerró de un golpe y salió apresuradamente hacia el corredor.

Bella ignoró a la mujer joven, que aún intentaba detenerla. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en el hombre que, evidentemente, no quería verla ni hablar con ella.

—Jacob...

Su nombre se deslizó por su garganta.

Jacob le había cerrado la puerta con un golpe silencioso y definitivo.

Bella pensó que no podía permitir que todo terminara así. Debía seguirlo, hablar con él, así que corrió sobre la gruesa alfombra en la que se le hundían los pies y abrió de par en par la puerta por la que él había salido al pasillo.

Durante un segundo fugaz pudo verle la espalda; el cabello castaño claro y el abrigo azul marino estaban oscurecidos por las sombras.

—Jacob, por favor no te vayas. —Su voz resonó en el pasillo oscuramente iluminado. —Háblame, por favor.

Una puerta se abrió y la luz penetró las sombras. La puerta se cerró, llevándose con ella la luz.

El _por favor_ rebotó en el color caoba. Se lo tragó la luz parpadeante.

—Señora... —La secretaria había decidido dirigirse a ella de otra manera. Los pies navegaban pesadamente el lodazal que era la alfombra detrás de Bella. —Señora, no puede entrar ahí. —El calor de dos cuerpos, madre e hijo, de repente escaló por la columna de Bella. —Esa puerta conduce a la oficina de transacciones. Señora, por favor, vuelva.

De repente. Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba persiguiendo a un hombre que la había rechazado de todas las maneras posibles. Sintiéndose derrotada, se dio la vuelta.

La mujer joven era varios centímetros más alta que Bella. Los senos hinchados que amamantarían a un bebé se balanceaban pesadamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la angustia.

—No pasa nada —dijo Bella, pasmada. —Solo quería que el señor Black... —No sabía qué excusa poner. ¿Para qué querría un cliente ver a Jacob? —... Que el señor Black reconsiderara las opciones de mis acciones. No pasa nada, de verdad, estoy bien. Por favor, no se altere. Ya me voy.

La incertidumbre destelló en los ojos de la secretaria.

—¿Quiere que llame a alguien para que la ayude?

La pobre mujer estaba preocupada por la salud de ella.

La risa se acumuló en la garganta de Bella. Instintivamente, comprendió que era histeria. Logró calmarse.

—Debería ser yo quien le preguntara eso a usted —dijo Bella, cortésmente. La niña mayor. Una «pequeña madre», así la había llamado siempre su madre. —¿Está bien? No quería asustarla. ¿Quiere que llame a alguien?

Un rubor saludable coloreó las mejillas pálidas de la joven.

—Oh, no, señora, gracias. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Bella permitió que la secretaria la escoltara de vuelta a la sala de espera.

Sentándose detrás del escritorio, en el que la máquina de escribir monopolizaba la pared a su derecha, la secretaria levantó una agenda de cuero negro.

—¿Quiere que le dé cita para otro día?

—No.

Los ojos color avellana miraron hacia abajo. La desconfianza resurgió en ellos.

—Yo llamaré —le aseguró Bella. De repente pensó que no sentía nada, ni irritación ni vergüenza. Le pareció muy extraño. Quizá se estaba volviendo insensible... Nuevamente se dirigió a la secretaria. —¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien?

—Sí, señora. —Su sonrisa repentina cegó a Bella con su dulce juventud. —Gracias.

Bella dio un paso detrás de otro. Salió de la oficina. Cerró la puerta. Caminó por el corredor.

Uno de los ascensores esperó y la cabina se abrió.

Bella vio simultáneamente las diferentes facetas de Edward Masen: el rostro dominado por la oscuridad. El perfil del lado izquierdo estaba reflejado con un abanico de cabello rojizo y dorado. El perfil del lado derecho tenía una nariz que cargaba con su pasado. El cabello cobrizo brillaba bajo el fieltro gris del sombrero.

—¿Sabes manejar este aparato? —preguntó, calmadamente.

No había color esmeralda en los ojos de Edward.

—Sí.

—¿Qué haces aquí, tú solo en el ascensor?

—Soborné al ascensorista.

Bella entró.

Edward cerró la puerta de metal. La cabina se balanceó suavemente mientras descendía.

—¿Algunas vez has follado dentro de un ascensor? —le preguntó ella, con indiferencia.

No debería ser posible que los ojos de él crecieran y se oscurecieran aún más.

—No.

Bella levantó la mano y presionó un botón de bronce. El ascensor se detuvo entre dos pisos.

—Fóllame, Edward.


	23. Capítulo 23

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

—No tengo condones.

La voz de Edward reflejó la falta de deseo de Bella.

—Edward, tal vez estaba equivocada cuando insistí que no follaría a un hombre sin un preservativo. —El bronce y el espejo se cerraron ante ella. El conducto abierto debajo de la cabina del elevador bostezó debajo de ella. —Tal vez no necesite protección.

—O tal vez, Bella, quieras darle un hijo a tu esposo. Los ojos de Edward bajo el sombrero gris estaban desprovistos de luz.

—No. —El dolor le pellizcó el vientre. —Te dije que jamás regresaría a los brazos de Jacob.

—Pero has vuelto. Bella. —No había tono de acusación dentro de su voz. El conocimiento crudo de la decisión que ella había tomado hizo que se le formara un hoyuelo en cada mejilla: una sonrisa. —Has vuelto.

—¿No quieres follar conmigo ahora? —preguntó ella, intentando ser banal y quedándose corta en esa empresa.

—¿Es eso todo lo que quieres de mí? —El cable que se desenrollaba era como una víbora: personas subiendo, personas bajando, insensibles frente al hombre y la mujer que estaban atascados entre dos pisos. —¿Un buen polvo?

De pronto. Bella fue consciente del peligro de su posición, detenidos entre dos pisos en un endeble ascensor.

—¿No es eso lo que quieres, Edward? —Su bolsito se balanceaba, colgado de su brazo derecho. —¿Follar conmigo?

—No tengo preservativos —repitió él.

Ella no había visto la caja plateada de condones cuando había arreglado la habitación que olía a Bella y a Edward y al sexo que habían compartido.

¿La encontraría la criada?

¿O habría desaparecido, al igual que desapareció su sonrisa treinta minutos antes?

—He ido al ginecólogo —le confió.

Las fosas nasales de Edward se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Te has puesto un diafragma?

¿La mujer a la que él había amado llevaba un diafragma?

—Un diafragma holandés —lo corrigió ella.

Obviamente, él sabía lo que era el aparato que le protegía el vientre. Era como una «trampa china, eso habían dicho las fuerzas disuasorias de la anticoncepción sobre los dispositivos de protección femenina.

Edward llevó las manos a su pantalón, mirando fijamente a Bella.

—Levántate las faldas.

Bella se levantó por encima de las rodillas el abrigo, la falda y dos enaguas... luego, hasta la cintura. Se inclinó contra la pared de espejo como las prostitutas que había visto retratadas en los diarios escandalosos.

—¿Así?

Pero Edward no le contestó.

En un momento, él estaba al otro lado de la cabina: el sexo rojo e inflamado sobresalía del tiro del pantalón negro. En otro, sus dedos tiesos se abrían paso por entre las cuatro capas de lana para levantarla del suelo.

El aire le fue momentáneamente arrancado de los pulmones.

Bella lo miró a los ojos. Una oleada de emoción le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Edward.

Estaba atrapada entre el vidrio duro y un hombre igualmente duro. Le dolía.

El alambre agitado que se le hundía entre las nalgas. Los dedos de él que se hundían en su cintura.

El dolor que Jacob le causaba. El dolor que ella le había causado a Edward.

La sensación de dolor desapareció de repente y Bella sintió que su cuerpo estaba ya preparado.

Sintió que se tambaleaba, y por un terrible segundo pensó que el ascensor se había estropeado y se precipitaban al abismo.

Instantáneamente, dejó caer sus faldas y agarró a Edward por los hombros; su bolsito se balanceaba colgado de su brazo. Entonces Edward la encontró: unos puños agudos inyectándose en su vulva suave, la cabeza de su pene tan grande como un puño.

La razón le aseguró a Bella que el ascensor no estaba cayendo. Era ella la que estaba precipitándose en el abismo.

Se estaba deslizando, centímetro a centímetro, por el espejo frío e impersonal que reflejaba su unión.

No estaba húmeda por el deseo, sino pegajosa por el lubricante que el ginecólogo había usado mientras la examinaba.

Edward la penetró, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que no pudo penetrarla más.

—¿Qué quieres, Bella? —dijo con voz grave.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero —insistió Bella. Aunque estaba completamente vestida, jamás se había sentido más desnuda y sólo sus sexos se estaban tocando. —Quiero que me folles.

Ésa era la única manera de amar que serían capaces de compartir.

Edward subió la mano por los muslos de ella y la levantó de las nalgas.

Bella tragó aire cálido y húmedo. Edward.

El dolor de ella encendía los ojos de él.

—¿Es eso todo lo que quieres de mí? —Edward respiró en la boca de ella, persiguiendo las palabras con su lengua —¿Un buen polvo?

La penetración triple, de su pene, su lengua y de su aliento le perforó a Bella en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Sí —dijo, jadeando y dejando caer hacia atrás la cabeza. —Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Un buen polvo.

—¿Y qué me dices de lo que yo quiero. Bella? —Él mantuvo sus nalgas y sus muslos abiertos y se clavó tan profundamente en ella que el alambre se fusionó con la parte baja de su espalda y le acuchilló el corazón. —¿No quieres saber qué es lo que quiero?

—¿_Qué diferencia_...? —La penetró de nuevo, fuerte; la lana de su ropa le raspaba la parte interior de los muslos. Ella gimió, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. —¡Oh, Dios mío!

El techo tenía espejos.

Bella miró hacia arriba y vio a un hombre que vestía de gris y a una mujer que vestía de negro.

El azabache bordado parpadeaba en la luz tenue. Los guantes negros se aferraban con fuerza a unos hombros envueltos de gris.

—Quiero que me quieras para algo más que para un polvo espléndido. —No era Bella quien hablaba, sino la mujer que veía en el techo de espejos del ascensor, esa mujer con sombrerito negro y bolso bordado colgado del brazo.

Podía sentir la humedad dentro de su vagina; una humedad que no tenía nada que ver con el lubricante del ginecólogo, sino con el hombre que era su amante.

—Quiero que tomes mi pene —dijo Edward, apretando los dientes. Un empujón partió a Bella por la mitad, —y que ames el semen que yo te doy.

El segundo empujón fue desgarrador. El rostro de Edward estaba pálido por la determinación. No iba a dejar de empujar. El dolor no iba a dejar de herir. El placer no iba a dejar de embargarla.

—Quiero que me quieras más de lo que quieres a tu esposo.

Los brazos de Bella se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Edward. Su pene —del tamaño de un puño que pulsaba como un latido de corazón —la penetró hasta el pecho.

Un grito crispante le desgarró la garganta. Al mismo tiempo, el esperma la llenó.

—Dios…

Cinco dedos se clavaron en su nalga izquierda. Edward hundió su sexo tan profundamente dentro de ella que Bella no podía saber si eran sus vellos púbicos los que la pinchaban o eran los de él. Al mismo tiempo, una mano firme logró salir de entre sus muslos e hizo un túnel en la parte de atrás de su corpiño, abarcando con los dedos la columna envuelta en un corsé.

—Bella, Bella...

Jacob nunca había dicho su nombre en voz alta. Ahora, nunca lo haría.

Y ahora Edward la estaba abandonando, cada chorro caliente encogía la conexión de su carne.

—Lo siento. —Su garganta peleaba contra las lágrimas. Bella volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con unos bigotes suaves y espinosos. —Lo siento.

—Está bien...

Pero no estaba bien.

—Quería que el dolor desapareciera. —Un poco de barba que se había escapado de la cuchilla de Edward le pinchó el labio superior a Bella. —Aunque fuera por un momento.

—Lo sé. —El timbre de su voz le hacía vibrar la piel. —Lo sé.

Debido al amor que le tenía a otra mujer.

—Tu pene forma parte de mí, Edward.

El calor húmedo le lamía la mandíbula.

—Y me encanta darte placer... —También ella recibía mucho placer. Su vagina latía con fuerza tras las secuelas del orgasmo. —Mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar.

—Bella...

Su confesión no le había traído a Edward el consuelo que a esperaba.

—No llevas puesta la misma ropa que llevabas anoche dijo ella, tragando aire.

La ropa que ella le había doblado y sobre la que él la había amado.

Aliento caliente fue como una ráfaga sobre su frente... y su ceja derecha.

—Me cambié en la oficina.

Pero la oficina de su amante le era tan poco familiar a Bella como la de su esposo.

Luchando para respirar, atrapada entre los músculos forrados en lana y el espejo de la pared del ascensor. Bella pasó a un tema que solo les concernía a ellos dos:

—¿Cuánto le diste al ascensorista?

—Diez libras.

—Le diste veinte libras a mi ama de llaves.

Unos labios más suaves que la luz del sol rozaron su ceja izquierda.

—Quería darte mi pene, no el desayuno.

La risa comenzó a nacer dentro de su pecho, pero se detuvo en su garganta.

—Yo le di hoy tres peniques al chico ascensorista —susurró ella.

Una lengua caliente le rozó el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Porqué?

—Dijo que yo era una dama muy hermosa. —Apretó la vagina para dejar a Edward dentro de ella, no quería que la dejan. —Y me pidió que lo acompañara a tomar una taza de té.

—Pícaro descarado. —Le besó la frente.

Bella giró la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, siguiendo la calidez de sus labios.

—Me hizo reír.

Edward se quedó quieto, atrapando una ráfaga de aire... deteniéndose.

Una imagen de la joven secretaria embarazada apareció en los párpados cerrados de Bella.

Bella apretó los brazos, aferrándose a más dolor.

—¿El hijo es de él?

—No.

Bella no sabía si sentirse contenta o arrepentida.

Sus dedos, con voluntad propia, cruzaron el cuello almidonado buscando más de Edward. El tacto se vio frustrado por el algodón y el cuero.

—No quiso verme.

El bulto suave de su pene la pinchó con una repentina inspiración de aire.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hay una puerta por dentro de su oficina que conduce al... —Bella luchó para acordarse de cómo había dicho la secretaria que se llamaba eso —despacho de las transacciones.

Unos labios suaves le acariciaron las sienes. El ala de un sombrero colindó con la corona de su sombrero.

—Debió de oír mi voz —dijo Bella. El dolor que Jacob le había infligido le quemó la piel a Edward. —Cuando entre en su oficina, él salió. Cuando lo seguí, escapó por otra puerta.

La piel desnuda de él se liberó al fin de la de ella.

A regañadientes, Bella abandonó la calidez reconfortante del cuello de Edward. Él la dejó ir al mismo tiempo: sus nalgas... su columna...

Bella deslizó su ropa interior de seda por sus muslos húmedos. Las pesadas faldas cayeron sobre sus caderas. Un líquido tibio le escurrió en la parte interna de su pierna izquierda.

Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con unos ojos que goteaban dolor esmeralda.

—Tendrá que verte en el juzgado —dijo Edward.

Pero ella no podría decir lo que necesitaba decirle en una habitación repleta de extraños.

Bella miró hacia abajo.

Edward se había desabrochado todos los botones menos el de arriba. La corona calva y roja de su pene era ahora un brote azulado que simplemente se había asomado del prepucio brillante por la humedad.

Irresistiblemente, ella levantó la mano y lo acarició. Estaba húmedo y era mucho más suave que la piel de cuero del consolador. Acarició un momento el pene de su amante y lo guardó dentro de sus calzoncillos.

Un círculo húmedo oscureció su ropa interior.

La humedad no fue toda para él.

Bella habló una vez que el bulto que tenía en la garganta había desaparecido.

—Cuando me casé con Jacob, la vida era muy simple.

Abrochó uno de los botones de lana, sosteniendo firmemente el ojal por donde éste debía pasar. Los guantes eran un estorbo negro.

—Pensé que cuando un hombre y una mujer se amaban —dijo Bella —vivirían felices para siempre.

El cable de metal se enrolló alrededor de un engranaje de metal, un ascensor se elevó por encima de ellos.

Bella le abrochó el segundo botón, los nudillos protegidos de cuero negro rozaban la piel protegida por la lana.

—Pensé que el amor era lo único que importaba.

La ropa interior era un estorbo, su sexo quería alcanzarla.

—No eres un hombre sencillo, Edward —reconoció ella, con el corazón retorciéndosele con pena dentro del pecho.

El Parlamento siempre se interpondría entre ellos.

Ella le abrochó el tercer botón, los dedos enguantados intentaban encontrar la forma de la ropa masculina.

—Pero sí sé una cosa —dijo Bella, cerrando con firmeza la V del abrigo de lana negra.

Edward tenía la voz calmada.

—¿Qué?

Bella abrochó el cuarto y último botón. Con cuidado, le metió la camisa por dentro de los pantalones y suavizó las arrugas del chaleco de seda gris perla antes de retroceder un poco.

No se escondería de la verdad. Bella encontró la mirada él.

—Que te deseo más de lo que deseo a mi esposo.

Un color oscuro se asomó por la piel estirada por encima de los huesos de sus mejillas.

La fisura que Edward había creado surgió entre ellos.

—Pero necesito hablar con Jacob.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward, duramente. Para bien o para mal, ella había estado casada durante doce años con ese hombre.

—Necesito despedirme de él.

Edward buscó su mirada de ella durante varios segundos antes de bajar las pestañas. El ala de su sombrero le oscureció la cara.

—Él cree que regresarás con él.

—No puedo —dijo Bella, respirando profundamente.

EI dolor debía finalizar.

Edward buscó dentro de su abrigo y sacó un pañuelo doblado cuidadosamente. Levantando las pestañas, con la mirada espesa, preguntó:

—¿Puedo?

Bella recordó sin poderlo reprimir el cuidado con el que su hermano le había limpiado la cara y la familiaridad de ese gesto.

—Sí —dijo, necesitando a Edward y también deseándolo. —Por favor.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante hasta que le bloqueó la visión con el rostro: ojos negros por debajo del ala gris del sombrero. El cabello que brillaba con fuego rojo incluso bajo la débil iluminación del ascensor. Al mismo tiempo, una sorprendente risa fría subió por las piernas de Bella.

—Sólo he amado a una mujer, Bella. —Sintió un estremecimiento cuando Edward sacó un pañuelo almidonado de su bolsillo e introdujo la mano por entre sus faldas hasta llegar a su ropa interior. La apartó y comenzó a secarle suavemente la parte interior de los muslos, aún húmedos, con el pañuelo. —Nunca pensé que querría a otra mujer. Pero te quiero.

Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos a Bella. Levantó los brazos y le enderezó la corbata negra y gris a rayas.

—Sé que me quieres.

—No, Bella. —El pañuelo se deslizó entre los muslos de ella, buscando entrar. —No lo sabes.

Ella apartó la pierna izquierda... la pierna derecha, concediéndole el mismo acceso a su sexo que él le había concedido antes.

El algodón áspero se arremolinó en el portal de su vagina... entrando en ella.

Bella abandonó involuntariamente el cuello de la camisa y se aferró a las solapas de su abrigo.

—No permitiré que vivas sola durante el resto de tu vida. —Edward introdujo el pañuelo suave y firmemente dentro de ella. Su mirada la penetró de manera mucho más profunda que sus dedos. —Me quedaré contigo por el tiempo que me permitas.

Bella cerró los ojos por el dolor y el placer que representaba Edward Masen.

—Y me amarás cuando me folles.

—Y felizmente pagaré el precio.

La limpió lenta y metódicamente. Ella podía sentir que la mirada de él observaba cada una de sus reacciones. Tanto las internas como las externas.

La plenitud de su vagina le llenó.

—Edward, ¿me querrías si yo le diera fin a un embarazo resultado de nuestra unión? —preguntó Bella, tensionando los dedos y tragando saliva.

Él le besó los párpados cerrados.

—Sí.

Bella se mantuvo inmóvil frente a la presión húmeda de sus labios.

Edward se retiró de su cuerpo: los dedos... los labios. La lana tibia se deslizó por sus piernas.

Bella abrió los ojos y estudió al hombre al que había aceptado como su amante.

—Has dicho mi nombre.

El de ella. Ella el de él.

Bajando los párpados, Edward dobló el pañuelo con el que la había limpiado y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Sí.

Bella sintió la presencia de Rosalie Cullen.

—¿Lloraste por ella? —preguntó, impulsivamente. Jacob había llorado la pérdida de sus hijos. ¿Lloraban los hombres al perder a una mujer?

Edward levantó los párpados lentamente. Cuando habló, su voz era tan inexpresiva como su mirada.

—No.

Había mentido, lloraba cada vez que eyaculaba dentro de ella.

Bella respiró profundamente.

Había salido a la calle ese día con tres objetivos: visitar a Bree Tanner, hablar con su esposo e ir de compras. Como Jacob había frustrado su segunda meta, aún podía lograr la tercera.


	24. Capítulo 24

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Los hombres no mandaban en el terreno de las mujeres.

—Ahí tiene, madame Black. —Unas manos muy cuidadas dejaron caer con suavidad un sombrero sobre la cabellera caoba. —Es _tr__è__s chic_, ¿no?

Bella se miró de perfil. La luz con manchas le adornaba la mejilla ovalada. La perla que le abrazaba el lóbulo brilló como si tuviera vida propia.

—Es demasiado morado.

—Es heliotropo, madame. —Unos dedos delgados y hábiles enderezaron un moño primaveral y sacudieron un mechón de plumas blancas. —_Tr__è__s_ a la moda. Usted es una mujer muy atractiva. Este sombrero le resalta las facciones... _comme ça_... mientras que las plumas de avestruz le dan estatura, ¿_non_?

En el espejo, unos ojos azules muy claros se prendieron en la mirada de Edward.

—¿Te gusta?

Edward pensó en el dolor que Jacob Black, el esposo de ella, le había causado en el pasado. Edward pensó en el dolor que él, su amante, le traería en el futuro.

—Un sombrero hermoso para una mujer hermosa —dijo, sinceramente.

Bella se sonrojó de placer.

—Me lo llevó, madame Charlotte.

—Excelente —dijo la sombrerera, dejando salir el acento francés. Rápidamente, la delgada y enérgica mujer se impuso. —_Maintenant_, un sombrerito para los cálidos días de verano, ¿_oui_?

—Madame Charlotte. —La voz provenía de la parte del frente de la tienda, —¿tiene más de esas plumas de gallo grises oscuras?

—_Un moment_, madame Kachiri —dijo la sombrerera.

Unos dedos ágiles reemplazaron rápidamente el lujoso sombrero por uno de paja dorada.

—Tiene unos _beaux yeux_, madame —le dijo la sombrerera a Bella.

Unos ojos hermosos.

Ninguna señal de vanidad por el cumplido brilló dentro de los ojos de Bella.

La sombrerera buscó dentro de un delantal blanco y almidonado y sacó un carrete de listón marrón y brillante.

—Enrollo el listón, así... ¿Ve cómo realza el color? —La voz de la sombrerera era sutilmente fría. —Monsieur, si fuera tan amable de alcanzarme ese ramillete de flores…

Edward levantó la mirada, bruscamente.

Unos ojos marrones atraparon los suyos: estaban llenos de condena.

Ella conocía a Edward, decía la mirada de la sombrerera. Conocía el dolor que le causaría.

Era evidente que había leído sobre el juicio.

Su desaprobación no se extendía hacia Bella, notó Edward, iba dirigida toda a él.

La animosidad de la mujer desapareció instantáneamente. Un dedo delgado apuntaba hacia la mesa que estaba al lado de Edward.

Varias flores de seda cubrían la superficie de madera: azahares blancos... lirios morados... prímulas rosadas... rosas rojas...

Infaliblemente, Edward seleccionó un ramito de acianos de seda. En un impulso, le añadió un ramito púrpura azulado que parecía de hierbas.

Los ojos color café de la mujer se abrieron por completo.

—_Tr__è__s bien, monsieur_. Una buena elección. Los acianos le quedarán muy bien a la señora porque son del mismo tono que sus ojos (_realmente los acianos son de color azul como los ojos de Rose Clarring la protagonista original)_

—Gracias, madame. —Edward se inclinó, en una pequeña reverencia.

En el espejo. Bella miraba a Edward en lugar de mirar las flores de seda que la sombrerera había metido en el listón marrón.

—¿Podría preparar los paquetes? Esperaremos aquí —le dijo a la vendedora. —Claro que sí, madame.

Tras sacar el sombrerito de la cabeza de Bella, la sombrerera desapareció con un crujido de lana.

Se oían murmullos por encima del crujido de las ruedas de los carruajes.

—Te ha reconocido —dijo Bella, susurrando.

—Sí —dijo Edward.

Estaba extrañamente poco preocupado por eso.

—¿Cuándo presentarás la solicitud para mi separación? —Su voz sonó sobre los murmullos que había detrás de ellos.

Pero Edward no tenía una respuesta.

—¿Dónde conseguiste esos pendientes? —preguntó a cambio.

Las sombras le besaron el rostro.

—Fueron un regalo.

Él sostuvo la mirada en el espejo.

—¿De quién?

—De mi padre.

El dolor que Edward había causado le dilató las pupilas.

—¿Por qué lo visitaste? A Jacob.

—Necesitaba ver al hombre con el que te casaste —dijo Edward.

El hombre que la había llenado con su esperma.

Ahora era el esperma de Edward el que habitaba su cuerpo.

Un sonido discordante y agudo le perforó la columna: el chirrido de las ruedas, los cascos contra el adoquín y las voces invadieron la tienda. Inmediatamente, la puerta se cerró, apagando la cacofonía de la civilización.

—¡_Bonjour_, madame Kebi! —La vendedora saludó a la recién llegada con demasiada efusividad. —Estaré con usted en un momento.

—Buenas tardes, madame...

La mirada de Bella no se desvió de Edward. Edward no dejó de mirar a Bella.

La conciencia sexual brilló dentro de los ojos de Bella.

—¿En qué lugar prefieres eyacular? —preguntó ella, inesperadamente.

Hombres y mujeres se paseaban ante ellos, al otro lado de la ventana. Detrás de Edward, tres mujeres se concentraban en fabricar sombreros.

—En tu vagina —dijo Edward, susurrando también, sumamente consciente del escenario público en donde hablaban privadamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella, llena de curiosidad.

El recuerdo de su carne abrazando a su propia carne desnuda le brotó de los nervios.

—Anoche, tuve un orgasmo sola —observó ella.

—Yo respiré tu esencia, me tragué tu sabor. Acabaste en mis manos, contra mi lengua —dijo Edward, sosteniendo su mirada. —No estabas sola. Bella.

En el espejo, la luz jugaba sobre el rostro de ella mientras la oscuridad se encerraba en sus ojos.

—No limpiaste toda tu eyaculación.

La sangre caliente navegó hacia las mejillas de Edward al pensar en su vulva hinchada y húmeda, goteando su esperma. Una oleada de calor similar se estrelló contra su pene.

—¿Puedes sentir el diafragma?

—Sí. ¿Lo has sentido tú cuando me has penetrado?

—No con el pene —dijo Edward, sosteniendo la mirada. —¿Qué se siente?

Ella tenía el rostro solemne.

—Cuando salí de la consulta del médico, tenía miedo de subir las escaleras por si el movimiento lo descolocaba.

Por eso había subido al ascensor y un chico la había hecho sonreír.

Edward sintió una chispa de celos.

—¿Y ahora?

—Creo que va a estar permanentemente pegado a mi útero.

Una risa netamente masculina salió de la garganta de Edward.

—_Ici_, madame. —La voz de la vendedora le cortó la risa. —¿Quisiera ver otros sombreros?

—No, gracias, madame Charlotte. —Bella miraba fijamente el reflejo de Edward en lugar de mirar a la sombrerera. Se sintió algo desorientada al ver la comprensión femenina dentro de los ojos de la mujer. —Sólo estos dos.

Él quería pagarle las compras, pero había aprendido la lección en la librería.

Poniéndose una de las cajas de sombreros bajo el brazo, él abrió la puerta de la tienda. Por encima de sus cabezas sonó una campanita. Al mismo tiempo, la campana del Big Ben anunció la hora.

—Mira, mamá, ¡es la señora Black! —La voz femenina se oyó por encima de los dos repiques.

Edward concentró la mirada en las dos mujeres que caminaban hacia ellos.

Bella atravesó el umbral, con la otra caja de sombreros bajo el brazo.

Ella también había oído que las dos mujeres habían dicho su nombre.

—Hola, señora Brady —dijo Bella, cortésmente. —Señorita Brady.

Las dos mujeres —una matrona, la otra, debutante —pasaron de largo.

Edward miró hacia abajo, al fieltro negro y las plumas blancas que bailaban bajo la brisa calentada por el sol. Era todo lo que podía ver de Bella. Quería decirle que todo iba a mejorar, pero no lo dijo. Porque nada iba a mejorar.

Por instinto, encontró la curva de su codo. Un pulso familiar le latió contra los dedos.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora, madame Black?

Bella no se movió durante varios segundos. Resuelta, enderezó la espalda.

—Mi modista está al final de la calle.

Edward acortó los pasos para igualarlos a los de Bella.

—No tienes que hacer eso, Edward.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para oír el chasquido de las ruedas y el ritmo de los cascos.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Sé lo que la gente murmura sobre mí. Y no necesito que me protejas.

Edward no podía frenar las habladurías más de lo que podía detener las ruedas de un carruaje.

—No estoy aquí como tu protector.

Bella se detuvo, apuntando la cabeza hacia el sol.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Líneas débiles aparecieron en los ojos de Bella. Edward se preguntó cuántas veces había sonreído en los últimos doce años.

—Te puedo oler. Bella. El olor de tus dedos, de tu sexo. Todavía puedo saborearte en mi boca. —Rozó con la yema de los dedos un trocito de su falda. Por debajo de ésta había carne suave y huesos. Soltándole el codo, Edward abrió una puerta de vidrio y metal. Las voces de las mujeres, los murmullos de las telas y los papeles se volcaron sobre aquella calle de Londres. —Quiero estar contigo.

Nunca le daría a Bella la felicidad que Jacob Black le había dado brevemente, pero tampoco la condenaría a una vida de soledad.

Bella pasó el umbral de la puerta.

Todo el sonido cesó cuando la puerta se cerró.

—¡Señora Black! —gritó una voz femenina que no poseía ni calidez ni sinceridad. La sombrerera no había juzgado a Bella. La elegante mujer que se apresuraba hacia ellos sí lo hacía. —¡Qué sorpresa!

—Hola, señora Gianna —saludó Bella, levantando la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que era unos quince centímetros más alta que ella. —Lamento llegar sin avisar. ¿Está disponible la señora Makenna?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Unos ojos fríos barrieron a Edward. El reconocimiento destelló dentro de la mirada frígida, desaprobadora. —Por favor, sigan por aquí.

Le faltó decir «lejos de los clientes respetables». Edward sintió que estaba a punto de enfadarse. Mucho.

La antecámara sin ventanas estaba amueblada con un sofá de terciopelo rosa, una silla rosa, una mesa redonda suavizada con encajes y volantes rosa y estantes repletos de muestras de tela.

En su feminidad, ese salón era tan moralista e hipócrita como todos los miembros de la Cámara de los Comunes juntos.

—Señorita Heidi, traiga refrescos... —Bajando el tono de la voz, la mujer le preguntó a Edward: —¿Qué quiere tomar, señor?

Bella se sentó en el sofá de terciopelo rosa, esforzándose por ignorar la insultante actitud de la mujer. Edward se sentó junto a Bella, su cadera tocando la de ella.

—Brandy —dijo con voz inexpresiva.

—Entendido. —La severidad se dibujaba en el rostro de la señora Gianna, obligada a dirigirse a una mujer acusada públicamente de adúltera. —¿Qué quiere usted, señora Black?

Bella dejó la caja de sombreros sobre la mesa que quedaba entre el sofá y la silla, y se quitó los guantes.

—Tomaré lo mismo, por favor —dijo.

—Entendido —repitió severa la mujer. —Le diré a la señora Makenna que venga.

Bella levantó los brazos para tomar el pesado libro que la mujer mayor le estaba entregando, rozando la cadera y el hombro con la cadera y el hombro de él.

—Gracias.

El silencio dentro de la tienda explotó con el sonido que produjo la puerta al cerrarse.

Edward miró a Bella de mal humor, incapaz de verle la cara.

—¿Te gusta el brandy?

Bella abrió el libro, grueso y poco manejable.

—Puede ser fortificante.

Las ilustraciones en blanco y negro de mujeres con labios rojos, lujosamente vestidas posando sobre el papel lleno de huellas dactilares. Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, los susurros se oían por toda la tienda.

—Me estoy comportando muy mal —dijo Bella, mirando abruptamente hacia arriba. Su cadera arrimada a la de Edward. —No debí haber pedido brandy.

No había señal de la curiosidad femenina o el despertar sexual que antes se había asomado en sus ojos.

—¿Y por qué lo pediste? —preguntó él, con voz neutra.

Ella miró hacia abajo y la cara se le disolvió en fieltro negro y plumas blancas.

—Nunca había salido de compras con un caballero —contestó ella, evadiendo la pregunta de Edward.

Tampoco lo sabía, Edward nunca había dicho ser un caballero.

—Nunca había salido de compras con una mujer —admitió él.

El fieltro negro y las plumas blancas se convirtieron en un rostro pálido y unos ojos azules instigadores.

Unos nudillos que golpeaban se superpusieron a los susurros. Sin esperar el permiso para entrar, una chica con el cabello oscuro abrió la puerta, arrastrando voces detrás: señora... cómo se atreve... pobre señora Black...

Las pupilas de Bella se dilataron de dolor.

Los labios de Edward se apretaron, formando una línea delgada y tensa.

Despertando el escándalo y siendo objeto de toda clase de habladurías: así era como pasaría cada día de su vida.

La muchacha que acababa de entrar, mucho más joven que la secretaria de Jacob Black, se sonrojó. Llevaba una bandeja de plata: el líquido ámbar oscuro se mecía dentro de las copas de cristal.

—Señora Black.

Bella se aferró al corto pie de la copa de cristal. Edward sintió el movimiento de su cadera por todo el cuerpo.

—Gracias, señorita Heidi.

—Señor —dijo la joven extendiéndole la bandeja a Edward.

Edward tomó la segunda copa.

La puerta se cerró suavemente. Tomando el pie de la copa de brandy como si fuera una copa de vino. Bella levantó el brazo.

Tenía los pensamientos al otro lado de la puerta.

—Agarra la copa ahuecando la mano. —Edward la instruyó, por encima de la pulsación de los chismes que palpitaba como un latido de corazón a través de las finas paredes. —Igual que agarraste mi pene.

Bella levantó la mirada, una conciencia sorprendida le brilló en los ojos.

—¿Perdón?

—Calienta el brandy entre los dedos. —Edward se aferró a la copa en lugar de a la carne que deseaba tocar. —Caliéntalo hasta que tenga la misma temperatura que tu cuerpo.

La palma de Bella se curvó alrededor de la copa, sus dedos eran más pequeños que los de él y más vulnerables.

—Haces que tomar brandy se convierta en un acto muy sensual.

Él vio en las sombras del rostro de ella los años de abandono que había experimentado, casada con un hombre que había escogido abandonarse al alcohol en lugar de a la comodidad de los brazos de su esposa.

—Puede serlo —dijo él, distrayendo deliberadamente a Bella del dolor de su pasado. —Levanta la copa... así... e inspira lentamente.

Edward sostuvo el borde de la copa a la altura de su barbilla.

Bella imitaba sus movimientos.

—La primera aspiración se llama _montant_. —El alcohol fuerte le quemó la nariz. —Ahora, mueve suavemente la copa, haciendo remolinos.

Con mucho cuidado. Bella movió en remolinos su copa y el líquido ámbar se derramó.

Edward sintió de nuevo la suave caricia de la punta de su dedo alrededor de su oreja, mientras él le lamía los senos.

Los latidos del corazón de Bella le habían tatuado la lengua.

—El buen brandy —dijo Edward, con el pene anhelando a Bella y sufriendo por Bella, —tiene una fragancia particular, igual que las mujeres. Al moverlo libera el verdadero carácter del licor. Aspíralo, así.

Se llevó la copa a los labios. Por encima de la copa, la miró.

—Un buen brandy —continuó Edward, —tendrá un aroma de flores o de frutas.

—No me huele a nada más que a alcohol —dijo Bella, una mujer razonable y llena de emoción.

Edward movió la copa y tragó. Bella imitó todos sus movimientos.

—¿Sabes? Éste no es un buen brandy —dijo él, calmadamente, bajando la copa y observando a Bella tragar.

Al tragar, Bella hizo un gesto que resultó bastante cómico, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa. Luego, cuando se hubo recuperado del fuego que había atravesado su garganta, se serenó y se limpió los labios con los dedos.

Edward sabía que su sonrisa no iba a durar.

—No puedo cambiar lo que te hice, Bella.

Bella levantó la mirada. Las plumas bailaron y la sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Qué quieres decir?


	25. Capítulo 25

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

—Te he convertido en una adúltera. Cada día de tu vida serás juzgada por personas como esas de ahí fuera.

Edward recordó la lágrima que se deslizaba por sus mejillas y que él había lamido con ansia cuando la abrazaba en el ascensor, mientras los cables se enredaban, sonaban y revoloteaban alrededor de ellos.

—Pero cada día te follaré hasta que el dolor se vaya.

El podía ver en la mirada de Bella que una pregunta se estaba formando.

—Aunque sea por un momento —añadió.

El dolor siempre estaría esperando.

Un sonido advirtió a Edward de la interrupción que se avecinaba.

—¡Hola, señora Black! —Fuera no se oían las voces. Parecía que había una pausa en los chismes. —Señor.

Durante un tenso y largo segundo. Bella evaluó a Edward. Con la cabeza apuntando hacia arriba, ella sonrió. Una sonrisa llena tanto de calidez como de sinceridad.

—Hola, señora Makenna.

—Lamento haberla hecho esperar. —Una mujer desarreglada y con el cabello color zanahoria, más vieja que la niña que les había llevado las bebidas pero más joven que Bella, se sentó en la silla de terciopelo rosa que había frente al sofá. Instantáneamente, se puso de pie. —Perdón. Por favor, denme sus abrigos.

—No, gracias, estamos bien —le aseguró Bella.

La mujer de cabello color zanahoria se sentó otra vez.

—Veo que han estado en el establecimiento de madame Charlotte. La mujer se inclinó hacia delante y levantó la tapa de la caja de sombreros. —¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto —dijo Bella.

Edward tomó en silencio la copa de Bella. No podía protegerla de los chismes, pero sí podría protegerla del brandy barato. Dejó las dos copas sobre la mesa cubierta de encaje

—¡Qué belleza! —El púrpura se reflejó en sus ojos. La mujer de cabello color zanahoria sostuvo en alto el sombrero heliotropo. —Sé cuál es el vestido que le quedaría perfecto.

Abrió el libro de las ilustraciones, que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Aquí está... ¿no es espléndido?

Edward lo miró sin ninguna emoción, él no entendía de vestidos, y menos si los veía dibujados. Para apreciarlos, tenían que estar sobre el cuerpo de una mujer.

Bella no lo vio tan perfecto.

—Tiene piel...

—Se la podemos quitar —le aseguró rápidamente la modista. —Tanto el vestido como el manto están hechos de rayón heliotropo francés y son bastante versátiles. Se pueden lucir en primavera, verano y otoño. El manto es de un heliotropo más oscuro y tiene una cuentecilla y adornos en chenilla al frente y en la parte de atrás, con gotas de color heliotropo en los hombros. Con su figura y su cabello, estará completamente deslumbrante, señora Black. A menudo pienso...

Edward miró hacia arriba.

El rostro de la mujer era del mismo color rosa que el sofá. Sus ojos eran sinceros. No había mezquindad en ellos.

—Lo que quiero decir, señora Black, es que yo creo que usted es una mujer hermosa. Usted ha sido mucho más que amable conmigo y me disculpo muy sinceramente por el recibimiento que se le ha dado hoy en este establecimiento.

—Gracias, señora Makenna. —Bella podía perdonar, Edward no. —El vestido es hermoso. ¿Cuándo lo puedo tener?

La mujer pelirroja no era bonita, pero su sonrisa le transformaba el rostro.

—Pienso que dentro de una semana.

Edward pensó que si él presentaba la solicitud de separación esa semana, la siguiente se celebraría la vista.

—¿Hay otro sombrero en ese paquete? —La mirada de la modista capturó la mirada de Edward. Su hermosa sonrisa se evaporó. —¿Puedo verlo, señor?

—Por supuesto —dijo Edward, haciendo eco de lo que había dicho Bella.

Deslizando la mirada de la de Edward, la mujer pelirroja levantó con eficiencia el sombrero de la caja.

—Éste es encantador, señora Black. Si vuelve la página...

Bella observó las láminas del libro. Edward observó a Bella.

Sus dedos, siguiendo el miriñaque... sus senos, estirándole la capa... su mano, alcanzando una muestra de tela... su voz, decidiéndose por uno de los patrones...

Estaba animada de una manera que él jamás había visto en una mujer.

Edward se dio cuenta de que ésta era la imagen de la feminidad que tenía el Parlamento: una mujer que sentía placer con las simples comodidades materiales. Un vestido. Una casa. Un bebé.

No veían que debajo de la seda y el encaje su piel pulsaba con la necesidad de amor.

Pero Jacob Black sí lo sabía, pensó Edward.

La modista reunió las notas.

—Comenzaremos a trabajar de inmediato, señora Black.

—Tengo una nueva dirección, señora Makenna. —Bella buscó en su cañera y sacó una tarjeta. —Por favor, mande la factura ahí.

—Sí —dijo la mujer pelirroja, sonriendo, —por supuesto.

La modista salió del cuarto. No cerró la puerta.

—Cuando estás dentro de mí —se dirigió Bella a Edward, pero seguía mirando la silla vacía, —¿tu dolor se calma?

Edward miraba fijamente el fieltro negro y las plumas blancas.

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta que te lama el pecho? —La capa negra de Bella se tensionó mientras los senos subían a causa de una inhalación.

La emoción que ella le producía le conmovió.

—Sí —dijo Edward.

—Siempre te deseo, Edward —dijo Bella, levantando la mirada. —Pero cuando más te deseo es cuando estás dentro de mí.

El hecho de que ella admitiera su deseo hizo que Edward derramara una gota del glande. Cambiando de posición y subiendo la mano, presionando la cadera de Bella con su rodilla, Edward le acarició la mejilla, que era más suave que la seda.

—Bella...

—Disculpe, señora Black, señor. —El encanto del momento se rompió.

La modista parecía molesta. Estaba rígida y los miraba con desaprobación.

Edward se contuvo, bajando la mano. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de venir.

Bella apartó la mirada de Edward, sin saber aún lo que él le había hecho.

—¿Ocurre algo, señora Makenna?

—La señora Gianna dice que ella no podrá despacharle nada a su nueva dirección.

El sobresalto le oscureció los ojos a Bella.

—Que ha dicho...

Edward esperó, concentrándose sólo en Bella.

—Dice que con mucho gusto le enviará la factura a casa de su esposo. —La voz de la modista temblaba de la vergüenza. —O, si prefiere, puede pagar ahora.

Diferentes emociones desplazaron el sobresalto de Bella: dolor... rabia. Darse cuenta de lo que tendría que soportar durante toda la vida por haber tomado una decisión.

—Por favor, dígale a la señora Gianna que venga aquí inmediatamente. El señor Masen y yo queremos hablar con ella —dijo Bella, sin alterar la voz.

—Sí, señora.

La puerta se cerró a medias.

Bella miró más allá de Edward durante varios segundos antes de mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Nunca le preguntaste a la señora Cullen si quería el divorcio.

—No —dijo él, rozándola con la rodilla, y con el pene dolorido.

—Por esto mismo.

—Sí.

Se habría convertido en una paria de la sociedad en la que vivía.

—Temías que no te amara lo suficiente como para acceder a divorciarse.

Era verdad, pero no por completo.

—Pero temías mucho más que su amor no sobreviviera el escándalo —dijo Bella, con los ojos azules oscurecidos por el dolor.

Y ahora jamás lo sabría.

—Sí —dijo Edward.

Él olió a la propietaria de la tienda, una oleada de perfume costoso y mezquindad. Olía muy parecido a Aro Vulturi.

—¿Hay algún problema, señora Black?

Una mirada le quemó la rodilla. La mujer estaba fotografiando mentalmente la imagen de Bella y de Edward para alimentar los chismes.

—De hecho, sí, señora Gianna —dijo Bella, apartando lentamente los ojos de los de Edward. —Deseo expresarle mi agradecimiento.

—Bueno... —El tono de voz de la mujer era de desconcierto. Con poca sinceridad, añadió: —Gracias.

—Su establecimiento debe de ser muy próspero —continuó Bella con calma, con la cara pálida y la barbilla en alto.

—Sí, nos va bastante bien. —La voz de la mujer mayor rebosaba orgullo.

—Le debe de ir tan bien, señora Gianna, que no le importará perder siete clientas.

Edward podía sentir que la satisfacción de la propietaria de la tienda se desinflaba como un globo.

—Se da cuenta, estoy segura —dijo Bella, —de que si se niega a llevarme la factura a mi dirección, estará perdiendo seis clientas más: mi madre y mis cinco cuñadas.

—Lo siento mucho, señora Black —se disculpó rígidamente la propietaria, —si de alguna manera le hemos dado a entender que queremos perderla como clienta.

No había rencor en el rostro de Bella, sólo la paciente determinación de una mujer que se negaba a ser juzgada.

—Entonces me enviará la factura a la dirección que le di a la señora Makenna.

—Por supuesto. —Al otro lado de la puerta, susurros maliciosos pasaban de un lado a otro. —Hablaré con la señora Makenna. Tal vez malinterpretó mis palabras.

—Gracias, señora Gianna. —Bella asintió con la cabeza, autorizándola para que se marchara. Un rosa oscuro le adornaba las mejillas. —Estaba segura de que era un malentendido. Por favor, dígale a la señora Makenna que escoja los accesorios que ella crea convenientes para completar mi ajuar. Es muy afortunada al tenerla. Si no la tuviera, tendríamos que ser clientes de otro sitio.

—Valoramos muchísimo a la señora Makenna, señora Black. Al igual que a usted y a su familia. Que tenga un buen día. —Edward sintió la mirada punzante de la propietaria. —Señor Masen.

La mujer, vencida, salió con un movimiento de la seda: su esencia permaneció.

Bella había apostado y había ganado. Esta vez.

Edward se puso en pie y extendió la mano.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si ella te hubiera dicho «adiós»?

Los dedos desnudos de Bella se aferraron a sus dedos desnudos. Se puso en pie, en medio de una ráfaga de lana. El olor a fresas y Bella reemplazaron la esencia del perfume y la avaricia.

—Habría lamentado perder esos hermosos vestidos.

—¿Y ella habría perdido seis clientas más? —preguntó Edward, alarmado.

¿Había perdido Bella a su familia, al igual que había perdido a su esposo?

La tristeza ahogó el triunfo en sus ojos.

—Nunca lo sabremos, ¿no?

Edward le acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice, ofreciéndole un respiro.

—Te deseo, Bella.

Ella cerró los ojos brevemente y se inclinó sobre su caricia.

El silencio cayó sobre la tienda, mientras la propietaria asesinaba uno a uno los rumores.

Bella se retiró abruptamente de Edward y se colgó de su brazo.

—¿Nos vamos?

El sol celebraba la victoria de Bella, bailando y rebotando sobre el vidrio y los arneses de metal.

Al cruzar la calle, Edward se fijó en un coche; un perfil oscuro se dibujaba en la ventanilla, aunque Edward ni siquiera pudo distinguir si era el perfil de un hombre o el de una mujer.

Miró a Bella, y el coche paso de largo, perdiéndose.

Bella le estaba haciendo señas a un cabriolé, el bolsito bordado se mecía en su brazo mientras ella lo movía para llamar al coche.

Edward miró los ojos marrón chocolate con tristeza.

No había opinión dentro de la mirada de Bella.

—No me has convertido en una adúltera, Edward —le dijo, firmemente. —Me has convertido en tu amante.

La esencia acida de los caballos y el sudor le penetro los ojos.

Ayudó a Bella a subir al coche. Luego subió él.

—Vamos a Patechnicon, en la calle Motcomb —le dijo Bella al cochero.

—¿Qué vamos a comprar? —preguntó él, con los pulmones contraídos por su proximidad.

El coche se lanzó a un arroyo de tráfico.

—Tengo una casa vacía que necesita muebles que la llenen.

Edward tenía una casa repleta de muebles. No había escogido ni uno solo de ellos.

Un pequeño cuadrado de luz iluminaba un pendiente de perla.

—No debí mencionar tu nombre —se disculpó Bella, repentinamente.

—No importa. Ya me había reconocido —dijo él, con tono neutro.

El retrato de Bella en varios diarios hacía juego con la fotografía de Edward.

—Estoy segura de que lo que digan unas vendedoras no tendrá importancia. —El coche se tambaleó. Bella se aferró a la agarradera de cuero. Edward lanzó el pie contra la puerta. —¿O sí?

—No —mintió Edward.

Bella se deslizó suavemente en el asiento hasta quedar completamente pegada a Edward; el sombrero negro y las plumas ondeantes le oscurecieron la cara.

—Quiero sentir que te corres en mis manos Edward, en mi lengua.

El corazón de Edward se paralizó unos segundos. Luego comenzó a latir con violencia.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Bella.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. —Con las manos temblorosas por los saltos y los movimientos del coche. Bella liberó el segundo botón de los pantalones de Edward. —En el ascensor, tu pene palpitó dentro de mí como un latido de corazón. Quiero probar el latido de tu corazón, Edward.

A Edward lo atravesó un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad. Apretó las manos mientras los dedos de ella se seguían moviendo.

—He estado dentro de ti. Bella.

El tercer botón de su pantalón se liberó, y su pene se endurecía con cada movimiento de los dedos de ella.

Bella se tambaleaba entre sus muslos con cada movimiento del coche.

—Lo sé, Edward.

Ella había probado su sexo dentro de la boca de él, pero jamás se había llevado el pene de un hombre a la boca.

Por instinto, Edward pisó con más fuerza el suelo para mantener quieto el cuerpo contra las sacudidas del movimiento de la lana y el cuero.

—No quiero que te repela mi olor —dijo él, forzando a sus dedos a liberarla.

Bella liberó el cuarto botón.

—¿Por qué debería repelerme el olor de tu sexo?

Unas manos pequeñas lo encontraron... el aire frío lo besó.

Edward dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento de cuero.

El conductor perseguía un clarens. El coche de cuatro ruedas no podría ganarle al coche de dos ruedas.

—Cuando me levanté esta mañana olía así.

Edward cerró los ojos, apretando el asiento de cuero con los dedos.

—Olía a fresas, mi olor... —Unos labios cálidos le abrigaron el pene. —Y a picante, tu olor.

Dos mujeres bailaban frente a sus párpados cerrados: Rosalie Cullen en rojo y Bella Black en negro.

—A almizcle. —Una lengua áspera probó las lágrimas que lloraba su pene y se tragó a la mujer de rojo. —Nuestro olor.

Un líquido caliente se le escurrió por la mejilla.

Desde el primer momento en que te vi te quise, Edward… —susurró Bella. Cuatro golpes distantes perforaron la madera y la lana, la carne y los huesos, —para algo más que un buen polvo.


	26. Capítulo 26

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26**

EI destello del cristal y el color ámbar del brandy llenaron la oscuridad.

Al otro lado del escritorio cubierto de vidrio, Jacob podía vislumbrar el contorno borroso de una mujer.

Ella se sentó en una silla de cuero color café. Tenía entre las manos una copa de brandy.

Ella hablaba, él escuchaba. Incapaz de contestar.

Bella ya no estaba. Y el dolor todavía lo roía; todos los días se tragaba un trozo de su vida.

—¿Señor Black?

Jacob se vio abruptamente consciente del lugar en donde estaba: en su oficina, no en el estudio de su casa, y del incesante zumbido de las ruedas que subía de la calle.

—¿Sí? —preguntó alerta, levantando la cabeza.

La cabeza de una mujer se asomaba por la puerta de caoba.

—Me quedé hasta tarde terminando las cartas que me dictó esta mañana. ¿Quiere firmarlas ahora o espera hasta el lunes?

El dolor apuñaló a Jacob.

Los ojos color avellana de la mujer de veintidós años estaban llenos de una vitalidad que a Jacob le dolía mirarla.

—Siga, señora Kate —dijo en voz baja, apartando la mirada. —Las firmare ahora.

La secretaria abrió la puerta a regañadientes.

La luz de la tarde entraba oblicuamente sobre el tapete rojo oscuro, recogía los reflejos dorados en el cabello castaño de ella y delineaba agudamente su abdomen hinchado.

Ella estaba avergonzada de su embarazo. Jacob pensaba que era hermosa.

Mary Kate cruzó la alfombra roja. Caminaba balanceándose mientras sostenía con las manos un montoncito de papeles, escondiendo su estado. Se detuvo al lado de Edward, tan cerca que él podía tocarle el abdomen redondeado que luchaba por esconder.

Jacob aceptó las cartas, concentrándose en las prolijas letras negras en lugar de en la mirada de ella.

—Siéntese, señora Kate.

—Gracias, señor Black, pero así estoy bien, de verdad.

Jacob se preguntó qué aspecto tendría Bella si tuviera un bebé en su vientre. ¿Brillaría su cara por el embarazo, al igual que brillaba la cara de su secretaria?

¿Eso llevaría de nuevo la alegría a su mirada?

Alcanzó una pesada pluma de plata. Una sombra le llamó la atención. Marcaba la parte del frente del vestido de su secretaria.

—El señor Kate y yo le estaremos eternamente agradecidos, señor Black. —El entusiasmo lleno de juventud de la secretaria se vertió en Jacob. —No sé lo que haríamos si usted me hubiera despedido.

Se esperaba que una mujer se retirara de la sociedad cuando quedara embarazada. Como si llevar el hijo de un hombre fuera algo vergonzoso.

—De hecho, aprecio que se haya quedado, señora Kate. —Jacob se concentró en la carta y en la pluma que ahora sostenía firmemente. —Es usted una de las mecanógrafas más profesionales que jamás he tenido.

—Gracias, señor Black. —Se oyó débilmente la voz de un vendedor de la calle. Desapareció instantáneamente en el ajetreo del tráfico de la tarde. —Le agradezco que me lo diga.

Otra sombra manchó el vestido de la secretaria. Jacob hizo una pausa, la pluma se balanceaba sobre el garabato de una C, respirando más fuerte.

Sin duda alguna, la falta de movimiento no era lo que él sospechó que podría ser.

Retiró la mirada del abdomen de la secretaria y terminó de firmar. Luego, dejó a un lado el papel pergamino.

—¿Recibió usted al caballero que le recomendó el señor VulturiJ? —La frase se le clavó como un dardo en el corazón.

Esforzándose, Jacob se concentró en separar la segunda y la tercera letra. —No.

—Me alegro —confió la secretaria. —Me hizo sentir un poco incómoda. Fue algo en sus ojos. Eran color púrpura. Como hielo púrpura.

Jacob no se había fijado en el color de los ojos de Edward Masen.

Sabía que algún día Bella tendría un amante. Pero nunca se imaginó que lo conocería personalmente. Unió su firma a ciegas.

—Una mujer vino después de que él se fuera. —El olor de la lana y el polvo se amontonó en la nariz de Jacob. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que la secretaria recogía la carta firmada. —Era muy hermosa. Dijo que era una clienta, pero jamás la había visto.

Jacob agarró otra hoja de papel pergamino.

Recordó a la mujer que Bella solía ser, tan inocente y efervescente como la joven secretaria. Cuando la vio vestida de organza blanca y capullos de rosas coronándole el cabello dorado, pensó que era la mujer más hermosa que Dios había creado jamás.

Y aún lo pensaba.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —preguntó él, con la cabeza volcada en los papeles y conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

—No lo dijo. —El olor de lana y polvo lo envolvió, mientras la secretaria tomaba la tercera carta firmada. —A su manera, era tan aterradora como el caballero de los ojos esmeraldas. Le dije que usted no estaba disponible y ella se dirigió directamente a su oficina. Creo que usted había acabado de salir para el lugar de las transacciones, porque oí que lo llamaba. ¿No la escuchó?

—No —mintió Jacob. Su nombre, Jacob, había retumbado dentro de sus oídos. Un por favor lo había seguido.

Firmó la cuarta carta.

—Sus ojos también eran bastante llamativos —dijo la secretaria, ignorante del hecho de que estaba hablando de la esposa de Jacob. —Eran marrón chocolate, como cacao recién hecho _(La protagonista original tiene los ojos azules y la comparación es con una flor, los acianos)_. Vaya, esos dos podrían tener unos hijos muy guapos, ella y el hombre de los ojos esmeraldas. ¿La conoce?

Con la pluma aguda acuchillando el papel de pergamino y las pestañas escondiendo las lágrimas que de repente le habían nublado la visión, Jacob repitió en voz baja:

—No.

—¿Quiere que llame a seguridad si ella regresa?

Jacob estaba seguro de una cosa:

—No regresará —dijo, y le pasó la cuarta y última carta.

Pero tenía la esperanza de que sí lo hiciera.

Edward Masen no amaba a Bella como él la amaba. Y esperaba que los miembros del Parlamento hicieran lo que era mejor para ella y se negaran a conceder la separación.

La sombra manchó el abdomen de la secretaria.

Un anhelo incontrolable se apoderó de Jacob.

—¿Es el bebé? —preguntó, compulsivamente.

—Hoy está bastante activo. —Una mano reconfortante frotó el abdomen inflado. Golpes distantes acompañaron los aullidos del tráfico. —El señor Kate dice que se abrirá el camino uno de estos días pataleando.

—¿Le duele? —Jacob observó abiertamente su estado de embarazo. —Cuando da patadas, quiero decir.

—Es como una sacudida. —Una sonrisa repentina retumbó dentro de los oídos de Jacob. —Ésa ha sido de las buenas. Debería sentirla.

La voz de la secretaria murió de vergüenza repentina.

Jacob arrancó la mirada de su abdomen y miró hacia arriba. Su joven rostro era carmesí, el brillo del embarazo reemplazado por un rubor de vergüenza.

—Lo lamento.

—No es necesario —dijo Jacob, con sinceridad. —Lo entiendo perfectamente, es natural que se emocione usted al sentir las patadas de su hijo.

Ella observó a Jacob durante varios segundos, el entendimiento floreciendo lentamente dentro de sus ojos color avellana; unos ojos del color de la tierra y el pasto fértil.

—Usted no tiene hijos, ¿verdad, señor?

—No. —Jacob combatió contra una oleada fresca de dolor. —Mi esposa y yo no fuimos tan afortunados.

Una tímida incertidumbre parpadeó en la mirada de ella.

—¿Le gustaría sentir al bebé?

Jacob no podía retener el anhelo de sus ojos.

—No quiero ser impertinente.

—No lo sería, señor Black. Ha sido tan generoso conmigo... —Unos dedos largos se estiraron. Estaban inflamados, como solían estarlo. Una sensación de calidez, envolvió a Jacob. Le levantaron la mano. Le curvaron la palma contra la extensión redondeada del abdomen. —Creo que los bebés son una dicha.

La lana áspera le rozó los dedos. Por debajo del relleno de la ropa, él podía sentir la calidez de su piel. Y por debajo de ésta, un latido... una patada.

Jacob saltó hacia atrás, dejando la mano en el mismo lugar.

—Ahí tiene —dijo Mary Kate, compartiendo generosamente la vida que llevaba en las entrañas y la dicha simple que sentía con la maternidad, una dicha de la que Jacob había privado a Bella. —Ésta es buena, ¿la siente, señor Black?

Un pequeño pie pateó bruscamente la palma de la mano de Jacob.

Por encima del bullicio del tráfico, sonaron cuatro golpes.

—Sí. —Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Jacob al sentir el bebe de otro hombre. —Ha sido una patadita, señora Kate, ya lo creo que la he sentido.

—A veces no puedo dormir a causa de esas pataditas. —La mano cálida y tranquila lo mantenía cerca. —Ahí va otra. ¿La siente?

La calidez se filtró por el cuerpo de Jacob, era una paz que jamás había experimentado.

Sintió una patada. Sintió un latido. Sintió otra patada, una pequeña huella en su corazón.

Jacob presionó firmemente su mano contra la lana áspera, sintiendo el futuro. Dentro del abdomen de Mary Kate crecía la semilla de la esperanza.


	27. Capítulo 27

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27**

En un momento. Bella se ahogó en un mar de fresas, picante y almizcle. Al siguiente, se dio cuenta de que unos ojos la miraban fijamente.

Abrió los párpados rápidamente.

Edward estaba de pie, al lado de la cama. El cabello oscuro le dividía la frente, le cubría el pecho y rodeaba su sexo.

La mirada de Bella viajó lentamente, regresando a su cuerpo. Una sombra gris verdosa le llenó de huecos las mejillas.

—Está lloviendo —dijo Edward.

Bella se dio abruptamente cuenta del anhelo, ahora familiar, en medio de sus muslos y el golpeteo parejo del agua que caía con fuerza.

Edward había pasado la noche en sus brazos. Ahora, el domingo había emergido y había robado la luz del sol.

Bella dio unas palmaditas en el colchón.

—Entonces regresa a la cama.

El colchón se hundió, moviendo a Bella hacia los lados con un chirrido de resortes metálicos. —¿Todavía me deseas?

Bella se dio la vuelta hacia el brazo que se deslizaba debajo de ella, su cuerpo derritiéndose sin huesos con el de él, su brazo y su pierna izquierdos rodeando la cintura y los muslos de él.

—Sí.

Unos dedos cálidos le sujetaron la cabeza y le presionaron la cara contra el pecho lleno de vellos.

—¿Todavía me deseas? —repitió.

De repente, sintió mucho calor.

—Sí.

Los dedos cálidos le apartaron el cabello de la frente.

—Sigue durmiendo. Bella.

La suavidad de su caricia la conmovió.

Por encima del golpeteo firme de su corazón, la lluvia caía rítmicamente contra la ventana.

Con voluntad propia, su mano siguió una flecha de cabello.

Su sexo, suave y cálido, se estimuló en agradecimiento.

—Creo que le agrado —murmuró Bella adormilada.

La punta cálida de un dedo le bordeó la curva de la oreja.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Ella sostuvo suavemente dos bolsas gemelas: dentro de la bolsa de piel, la carne dura, redonda como las dos bolas de Edward, se escondió de sus dedos.

Doce años atrás, ella no había entendido cómo las paperas podían destruir la semilla de un hombre. Ahora entendía las propiedades físicas de la reproducción, pero aún no entendía cómo la esterilidad de un hombre podía destruir un matrimonio.

Con la garganta seca (Throat tight ), Bella dijo:

—¿Se enfrían?

Edward tomó su mano dentro de la de él.

—No cuando las estás sosteniendo.

El latido firme de su corazón, la calidez de sus dedos y el golpeteo de la lluvia se fundieron.

Un movimiento y un gruñido la despertaron.

Le tomó a Bella unos segundos identificar el sonido.

Lentamente, ella le soltó los testículos protegidos por sus manos —el calor que le envolvía los dedos se disipó instantáneamente —y puso la mano sobre el estómago de Edward, presionándolo. Sus músculos eran más firmes que los de ella, pero no por eso menos mortales.

Una sonrisa le adornó los labios.

—Tienes hambre.

—Ese gruñido, madame, ha surgido de su estómago, no del mío. —El timbre de su voz vibró contra el oído de día.

—Tienes razón, estoy hambrienta, Edward.

En un momento, ella estaba a su lado, en el otro, estaba de espaldas mirando fijamente hacia arriba con los ojos ensombrecidos.

Unos dedos se deslizaron hacia la humedad que su satisfacción había creado.

El dolor y el placer de su penetración hizo que se le dilataran las pupilas.

—¿Cuántos dedos hay? —preguntó ella.

—Tres. —Edward exploraba su vagina, suavemente. —Creo que el diafragma está permanentemente pegado al cuello uterino.

El recuerdo de su risa le contrajo la vagina.

—Tal vez lo esté —dijo ella.

Se aseguraría de eso el martes.

El dolor y el placer que llenaban a Bella se veían reflejados en los ojos de él.

—¿Te gusta nuestro sabor?

—Sí —dijo ella, tragando la ternura que permanecía en su garganta. —Mucho.

Los tres dedos que le llenaban la vagina se liberaron. Un gemido se oyó por encima del golpeteo de la lluvia.

Sosteniendo su mirada, Edward le buscó los labios, bañándolos con su esencia.

Ella abrió las fosas nasales, él se acercó inclinándose. Respirando suavemente y le lamió los labios delicadamente... probando el sabor que había probado antes. Volvió a buscar su vagina.

—Cuatro dedos —susurró en su oído.

Los movió gentilmente para llenarla.

Bella giró la cabeza hacia la barba de varios días y los bigotes ásperos y lo sostuvo hasta que la embargó una oleada del más intenso placer.

Con curiosidad, ella siguió la línea de su brazo.

Su mano desaparecía dentro del calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, el pulgar entre la espinosa humedad de su vulva.

—¿Debo alimentarte, Edward? —preguntó ella, con la garganta seca y el cuerpo flojo por el placer.

Unos labios calientes se detuvieron en su mejilla.

Ella no pudo detener la retirada de sus dedos. Aunque hubiera querido que se quedaran un poquito más en su interior.

El colchón rebotó hacia delante. Edward meció las piernas por encima del borde de la cama y los resortes hicieron el ruido de protesta que ella no pronunció.

—Soy yo quien debe alimentarla, madame Black.

Bella miró fijamente la hendidura sombreada de sus y vertebras.

—¿Vas a preparar el desayuno?

Edward se puso en pie, y Bella, de pronto, sintió mucho frío.

—¿No crees que un hombre pueda alimentar a una mujer?

Bella tomó solemnemente la mano que él le ofrecía.

—No me cabe la menor duda, señor, de que usted puede alimentarme.

Edward la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella con suavidad para sacarla de la cama. Le miró fijamente los muslos, sonriendo a medias.

Sonrojándose, Bella se inclinó para recoger su ropa.

Un pie largo y esbelto dio una patada a la falda y el corpiño, que se deslizaron debajo de la cama.

—No hay necesidad de vestirse.

Le encerró el vientre entre sus dedos y disipó el frío.

Sintiéndose como una escolar que faltaba a clase, una desnuda, de hecho. Bella caminó por el corredor junto a Edward.

—Tengo que... —Era ridículo sentirse avergonzada. —Me tengo que lavar.

Edward vio a través de la mentira parcial.

—Encontraré la cocina —dijo.

Bella se liberó rápidamente. En el baño, se apresuró a limpiarse los muslos y la vulva.

Luego salió, decidida a no pasar vergüenza, y se dirigió a las escaleras. Los senos desnudos rebotaban con el descenso de cada escalón.

Una luz acuosa y gris le indicó a Bella que Edward había encontrado la cocina.

Por encima de sus cabezas, unos globos de gas iluminaban la habitación rectangular.

Edward miró detenidamente dentro de la despensa, con los testículos colgándole entre las piernas. Una tetera esmaltada se calentaba sobre una estufa de gas.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Bella.

En los doce años que llevaba durmiendo sola, fantaseando por las noches con lo que sería compartir la vida junto a un hombre, jamás se había imaginado este tipo de intimidad.

Sin poder resistir, cruzó el suelo frío y acunó con la mano la nalga derecha de Edward.

Su piel era cálida. Un parche de vellos le pinchó la mano.

Edward se enderezó, con una canasta de huevos y una jarra de leche en las manos. Su mirada divagó lentamente por su cuerpo... sus muslos, ahora limpios de su eyaculación... su abdomen, que aún estaba lleno de su eyaculación... su seno izquierdo, con el pezón oscuro e hinchado por sus chupadas. Unos ojos verdes le atraparon la mirada.

—Toma la mantequilla y el queso, yo prepararé una tortilla francesa.

Ella no había llorado cuando estaba llena de dolor, no lloraría ahora de placer. Sacó una loncha de queso y un trozo de mantequilla y cerró la despensa.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

—Hay más abogados en Londres que barrenderos. —Edward abrió varios armarios antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. —Mi carrera no arrancó de inmediato, como pensé que lo haría. La cuestión es que un día descubrí que o aprendía a cocinar sobre una estufa con un solo fogón o me moría de hambre.

Bella ralló el queso, mientras se le nublaba la visión.

—¿Tu padre no te ayudaba?

—Tengo tres hermanos y cinco hermanas. —Edward revolvió los huevos y les puso un poco de leche. —Él me ayudó con la universidad. Pero aunque quisiera, no tenía el dinero suficiente para mantenerme indefinidamente.

El queso fuerte le quemó la nariz.

—¿No te llevas bien con tu padre?

—Mi padre cree que un hombre que es zurdo tiene un trastorno mental. —Una cuchara de madera golpeaba una sartén de hierro. —Y yo creo que es el hombre que deja embarazada a una mujer en nombre de Dios el que tiene ese trastorno.

—Sin embargo, en el Parlamento estás rodeado de hombres que piensan igual que tu padre. —Bella lavó el rallador de queso. El agua sonaba por encima de la lluvia, el fogón de gas y la mantequilla derritiéndose.

—Nunca he dicho, ni lo diré —dijo Edward sin dejar de trajinar en la cocina, —que la opinión de mi padre sobre mi carácter no fuera correcta.

Bella levantó el tazón con queso rallado.

Su pezón le apuñaló el brazo.

Edward miró hacia abajo. No había emoción dentro de sus ojos púrpura.

—¿Sabías que tu testículo derecho cuelga mucho más que el izquierdo? —preguntó Bella.

La luz púrpura y brillante se dirigió hacia ella.

—Sin duda es otro síntoma de mi carácter trastornado.

—Sin duda —corroboró ella, solemnemente.

Entre un parpadeo y el siguiente, Edward se agachó y la besó. Sus pegajosos labios eran mucho más calientes que la mantequilla que se había derretido. Al instante, le quitó el tazón de las manos y puso el queso rallado dentro de la sartén.

Bella se dio la vuelta para abrir un armario, los senos desnudos levantándose con la presión del brazo. Sacó dos platos de porcelana blanca con tazas y platillos que hacían juego.

—La cocinera compró ayer dos juegos de mesa.

Las acciones conscientes unto de la cocinera como del hombre que ahora cocinaba le aceleraron el corazón.

—¿Comemos en la cama y ensuciamos las sábanas? —preguntó ella, caprichosamente.

—Tan sólo necesitamos un plato —una mano cálida le acunó fugazmente la nalga izquierda... se levantó sobre su cabeza y le retiró de las manos los platos de porcelana, —y ya hemos organizado un buen desastre en aquella cama...

Bella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su pecho.

Podía olerlo. Y probarlo sin mover la lengua.

Los latidos del corazón de él golpeaban contra el estómago de ella, y su pene la rozaba.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, su garganta era como una cuerda.

—No sabía que esto podía ser así, Edward.

La tetera comenzó a pitar, por encima del sonido de la grasa y la lluvia.

Aferrándose a las caderas desnudas de Edward, más duras que las de ella, más rectas que las de ella. Bella cerró los ojos y se inclinó para recibir un beso.

Una ráfaga de agua golpeó con fuerza los cristales y Bella se asustó. Sabía que tendrían que pagar un precio muy alto por ese momento de felicidad, y la ráfaga de lluvia que la había asustado había sido una advertencia.

Pero hoy no, pensó Bella.

—¿Quieres té? —preguntó, con la garganta tensa.

—Por favor.

«Por favor, que no se vaya»... la frase hizo eco por encima del ruido de la lluvia. Las palabras que le había dicho a Edward a las puertas del juzgado. Por favor, que no me dé la espalda». Esa súplica contenía las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Jacob.

El dolor que había sentido en ambas ocasiones, tan distintas, se derritió en el calor de la piel desnuda.

—¿Cómo lo tomas?


	28. Capítulo 28

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Edward subió la bandeja con las tortillas. Bella llevaba una taza de té dulce con limón. El vapor gris salía en espirales hacia arriba en medio de la luz verde grisácea.

La lluvia golpeaba implacablemente la ventana solitaria de la habitación.

Sin hacer ningún sonido por temor a romper la intimidad del momento, depositó la taza y los platillos sobre la mesita de noche.

Bella sostuvo la bandeja mientras Edward acomodaba las dos almohadas y se recostaba contra el cabecero de hierro de la cama. Edward sostuvo la bandeja mientras Bella subía a la cama y se le montaba en los muslos.

Una piel con pocos vellos le pinchaba la vulva. Los ojos oscuros de él le apretaban el pecho.

Cuidadosamente, Edward le llevó un tenedor lleno de huevos a la boca. Con el mismo cuidado. Bella masticó y se los tragó.

La mirada de él, observándola masticar... observándola tragar, la conmovió en lo más profundo de su ser.

Su vagina, estirada debido a su posición, continuaba abierta, una boca hambrienta esperando a ser alimentada.

Incapaz de soportar la intensidad de su mirada. Bella le quitó el tenedor de entre los dedos.

—¿Alguna vez has comprado una postal francesa?

—Sí.

—No sabía que las mujeres y los hombres hacían lo que en ellas se hace —dijo Bella, escapando de su mirada al concentrarse en cortar el queso y los huevos. El vapor plateado y el picante olor a queso llegó hasta arriba —... hasta que fui a la Librería Aquiles.

—¿Te asqueó lo que viste?

—No. —Bella probó la temperatura de los huevos ron la lengua. Asintió con la cabeza, dando su aprobación, y extendió el tenedor. —Tan sólo me sorprendió.

Él abrió la boca, la mirada desnuda, y aceptó la comida que ella le ofrecía.

Cuidadosamente, Bella maniobró para atravesar dos filas de dientes blancos.

—Intrigada.

Los labios de él se cerraron alrededor del tenedor. Lentamente, Bella liberó el utensilio.

—Excitada.

Las pupilas de él se dilataron, la oscuridad del deseo se mezcló con la oscuridad del día.

—Pero no me sentí asqueada —reiteró ella.

Carne dura rodeó los dedos de Bella... y le quitó el tenedor.

Él bajó las pestañas. El metal tocó la porcelana y la hizo sonar. Y le ofreció el tenedor.

—Abre la boca. Bella.

—Está abierta, Edward.

No sabía que el cuerpo de una mujer pudiera estar un abierto a un hombre.

Un aire casi doloroso le endureció la mirada. Él se inclinó hacia delante y el colchón sonó.

Tenía los labios calientes, la lengua estaba mucho más caliente.

La besó en la boca, abierta mientras su vagina dejaba gotear el deseo sobre los muslos de él y la lluvia golpeaba el vidrio.

—Mantén la boca abierta —vibró sobre su lengua.

El metal puntiagudo y punzante penetró en medio de sus labios.

De repente, se hizo consciente del dolor que podrían infligir las puntas de un tenedor.

Una sola puñalada podía perforarle la garganta.

Las suaves picaduras de su vello le perforaron los muslos.

—¿Cuál fue la postal que más te sorprendió? —preguntó él, con la mirada fija en los labios de ella.

Recordó el desnudo calor de su pene presionando contra la parte de atrás de su garganta. Ella probó nuevamente el chorro salado de su esperma.

Sabía que él también recordaba el paseo en coche hacia la tienda de muebles.

Edward había acabado en las manos de ella, contra su lengua.

—Creo que lo que más me sorprendió la primera vez que vi una de esas postales fue una mujer que le daba azotes en las nalgas a otra mujer —dijo Bella. Estuvo a punto de contarle que había sido Carlise Cullen quien había llevado esa postal a una de las reuniones del club, pero no lo hizo —No sabía que los hombres se excitaban con el dolor de una mujer. La librería poseía montones de esas postales, con fotografías de ambos sexos. Luego me di cuenta de que no era el dolor de una mujer lo que excitaba al hombre, sino la idea de infligir dolor.

—El dolor es una forma de poder: puede llegar a ser excitante tanto para el que lo inflige como para el que lo recibe —dijo Edward, enigmáticamente. Alimentó a Bella una vez más. El tenedor entró en lo profundo de su garganta. Al igual que su sexo. —¿Cuál fue la postal que más te intrigó?

El metal se deslizó por entre sus labios, apretándole la vagina con otra punzada de deseo.

Bella tragó. Y le quitó el utensilio plateado de las manos.

—Creo que fue la que tiene un hombre que está recibiendo placer de otros dos hombres. Un hombre está arrodillado frente a él, besándole el sexo. —La imagen de Edward, desnudo y con el sexo hinchado la excitó. —Otro hombre, solo podía verle las manos y los antebrazos, estaba de pie detrás del primero y le acariciaba los pezones. El hombre a quien ambos complacían tenía los brazos estirados y miraba fijamente a la cámara, como diciendo: «Miren lo espléndido que puede ser un hombre».

Levantando las cejas, le ofreció a Edward el tenedor. Con sinceridad, añadió:

—Yo creo que tú eres un hombre espléndido, Edward.

Él se llevó el tenedor a lo profundo de su boca. Selló los labios alrededor del cubierto.

—¿Cuál fue la postal que más te excitó?

Bella le ofreció a Edward el último bocado.

—Una que representaba a dos hombres y una mujer.

—_Ménage à trois_ —dijo él, sosteniendo la mirada.

—Sí —dijo Bella, experimentando nuevamente la curiosa mezcla de necesidad y anhelo que revoloteaba con fuerza dentro de su vientre cuando miró la postal. —¿Alguna vez has hecho eso?

Pero Edward no contestó. A cambio, tomó el tenedor de los dedos de ella y puso el plato sobre la mesa de noche.

La porcelana hizo un ruido sordo, el metal sonó. Unas manos cálidas se aferraron a sus caderas y la arrastraron hacia delante y unos muslos con vellos le rasparon la vulva.

Ella no era una muñeca, pensó por un momento. Pero Edward jamás la había tratado como si lo fuera.

Por primera vez en muchos años. Bella se sintió como una mujer.

Los muslos de ella abrazaban las caderas de él. El sexo de él se anidaba entre el sexo de labios de ella.

Un rizo de los vellos de su pecho, le pinchó el pezón.

—¿Qué te imaginaste cuando miraste la tercera postal?

—Pensé en lo afortunada que debía de ser una mujer que tuviera el amor de dos hombres. —Bella arrastró los dedos por el cabello de él: era espeso y fino como el de un bebé.

El blanco que rodeaba las pupilas brilló en la oscuridad.

—Tienes tres bocas. Bella.

Pero su esposo sólo había estado interesado en una.

—Aquí —susurró él.

Le lamió los labios y el interior de la boca.

Un dedo afilado se hundió en su vagina abierta y le pinchó el corazón.

—Aquí.

Las puntas de los dedos le acariciaron la hendidura en la parte media de sus nalgas.

La mirada de Edward era oscura y descarnada.

—¿Cuál de las tres te imaginaste que los hombres te llenaban?

—Mi vagina y entre mis nalgas. Si fueras uno de esos dos hombres de la postal, ¿qué boca querrías llenar?

—Las tres —respondió él, sin demora.

—Has llenado las tres.

—No al mismo tiempo.

—Si tuvieras tres penes, Edward, te recibiría felizmente en cada uno de mis orificios. —El deseo que sentía por él era casi doloroso.

—Sí tengo tres penes.

Cerrando los ojos, ella se inclinó y apoyó la frente contra la de él.

—Mi lengua. —Aire húmedo le surcaba la barbilla. —Mi pene. —Carne dura y pulsante se flexionó entre sus labios de la parte baja. —Mis dedos.

Hundió dos centímetros tentadores en el orificio oscuro entre sus nalgas.

Edward la invitó a recrear su fantasía. Pero él, de lejos superaba los insustanciales viajes del deseo.

—¿Dónde me llenarás primero? —preguntó ella, con la respiración acelerada, mientras llovía sin parar.

—Tu vagina.

Edward la levantó de las nalgas. Bella guió su pene. Recibió su sexo en lo profundo de su sexo hasta que éste le besó el vientre y su perineo acogió los testículos de Edward.

—Tu ano.

Un dedo afilado abrió una brecha entre sus nalgas.

Bella se aferró al cuello de Edward, sosteniendo la mirada en los ojos de él.

Dentro de los ojos de Edward, ella vio la frágil barrera que separaba su pene y su dedo.

Estirando. Inflamando.

Una extraña expresión, que no era ni dolor ni placer le cubrió el rostro.

—Tus labios.

Le llenó los pulmones con su aliento y la boca con su lengua. Al mismo tiempo, le introdujo un segundo dedo.

El oxígeno de él se le atragantaba en la garganta.

—¿Te gusta que te llenen con los tres penes? —dijo, lamiéndole los labios.

Con cada respiración, el pelo de su pecho le pinchaba los pezones y el vello púbico le hacía cosquillas en el clítoris.

El dolor y el placer que representaba Edward le contrajeron el vientre.

—Sí.

—¿Fue así como te imaginaste que te sentirías? Las lágrimas que salían de su vagina le quemaron los ojos a Edward.

—Así es como me imaginé exactamente que sería.

Él exploró dentro de ella, tocando un lugar en lo profundo de su cuerpo en el que un hombre no debía tocar a una mujer.

—¿Te sientes amada?

La lluvia fría golpeaba la ventana. Una sombra gris rondaba el aire.

—Nunca me había sentido tan amada, Edward —dijo Bella, sinceramente. Y el corazón de él le latía por todo el cuerpo, —como me siento ahora.


	29. Capítulo 29

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29**

La mañana había aparecido.

Edward se tenía que ir, pero no podía.

Bella dormía sobre su hombro, con los muslos atrapando sus muslos.

Él hizo un rastro sobre la piel suave. Debajo de la carne había huesos afilados.

Bella enterró la mejilla en la palma de su mano. Edward enterró la cara en Bella.

Oliéndola. Oliéndose.

Oliendo la esencia única que había creado su sexo. Unos dedos cálidos le rozaron el bigote.

—Es lunes.

Edward le acarició la oreja en forma de concha de mar.

—Sí.

—Me gusta tu bigote —le susurró Bella en la mejilla. —¿Cuánto hace que lo tienes?

El sexo de él se levantó buscando el consuelo del de ella.

—Pensé que era algo propio de un miembro del Parlamento —confesó voluntariamente. —Me lo dejé crecer cuando me dediqué a ese trabajo.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace diez años.

Dos años después de que su esposo contrajese las paperas.

—Desearía que no tuvieras que irte —murmuró ella.

Pero el domingo había llegado a su fin. Y el lunes había amanecido.

—Tengo una comparecencia a las once. Los dedos de ella se endurecieron.

—Está lloviendo.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward, aceptando el dolor.

—Y no tienes paraguas.

Se lo había dejado en su oficina.

—Me las arreglaré.

Por primera vez en cuarenta y cuatro años se preguntó si podría arreglárselas.

Quería a esa mujer, pero le pertenecía a otro hombre.

El golpe de una puerta vibró en la cama.

—Ya han llegado las sirvientas —dijo ella. La lluvia que caía a cántaros subrayaba su falta de intimidad. —No estamos solos.

Edward sintió la invasión más que Bella.

—No.

—¿Cuándo tendremos una fecha en el tribunal?

—No lo sé.

Edward necesitaba ver a Jacob para preparar el proceso, pero la visita que le había hecho había comprometido su posición como abogado de Bella.

—¿Qué querías decir ayer cuando me dijiste que tampoco pensabas que sería así? —Le acarició el pelo. Sus dedos emitían descargas eléctricas.

Pero Edward no podía responder. Aún no estaba listo para enfrentarse a las consecuencias de ese fin de semana.

Se volvió y se colocó de manera que el cuerpo de ella abrigara el de él entre sus muslos. Los antebrazos le enjaulaban los delgados hombros.

La carne suave y húmeda acogió su carne dura.

Una pulsación igual a los latidos de su corazón le pulsó contra el glande.

Bella lo miró fijamente, la tensión de la necesidad sexual reemplazaba a la necesidad del sueño.

—Ámame, Bella —dijo Edward, tensamente.

Él no quería fallarle. Pero no podía ver más que fracaso.

Un sonido agudo perforó ambos pisos de la casa: una cacerola de hierro impactando contra un fogón de hierro.

Sin apartar la mirada de él. Bella se aferró al pene de Edward.

—Cuando te recibo dentro de mí, Edward —murmuró, besándole el glande con los labios de su vagina, tragándose la corona... Edward bajó la cadera. Las pupilas de ella se dilataron, abrazando toda la extensión de su pene, —te estoy amando.

Pero Edward quería más.

Los resortes metálicos chirriaron. Un trueno retumbó, bajo y molesto.

Edward tomó más.

Tomó el llanto de orgasmo y le dio su llanto de orgasmo a cambio.

Rodó hacia su lado y la abrazó —un cuerpo, un latido de corazón —hasta que se calmó su aliento sollozante y su pene se liberó.

Las sábanas estaban húmedas de sexo y sudor.

—¿Te encontrarías conmigo esta noche, frente al Parlamento? —preguntó él, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

Unas uñas puntiagudas se enterraron en su omóplato.

—¿Tengo que llevar la cena?

Edward pensó en los periodistas, siempre hambrientos. Edward pensó en el puesto de Lord de Apelaciones Ordinarias, que pronto iba a estar vacante.

Edward le lamió las sienes, empapadas de transpiración.

—Por favor.

Unos dedos cálidos le masajearon la piel, intentando borrar las medias lunas que habían hecho las uñas.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer?

—A ti. Bella.

Un calor húmedo le llegó a las mejillas como una bocanada. El vello púbico empapado le hacía cosquillas en el glande.

—¿Asada o _flambeaux_?

—Mojada —dijo, sin rodeos. El pene húmedo levantándose hambriento.

—¿En cuál de las bocas?

—En las tres.

Su nombre —el grito del orgasmo de ella —había vibrado en su lengua, en su pene y en sus dedos.

Las pestañas de ella revoloteaban contra las mejillas de él, atrapadas brevemente por su barba incipiente.

—Todavía te puedo saborear. Edward le apretó las nalgas.

—Me alegro.

Pero al sistema judicial no le interesaba la satisfacción de una mujer.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo, con pesar.

Ella bajó las manos, empujando sus caderas hacia delante hasta que su clítoris le besó el glande.

—Lo sé.

Él no debía sentir dolor por el deseo. Pero lo sentía.

Unas voces débiles perforaron el piso desnudo de madera. Fueron acompañadas por la campanada de los tres cuartos de hora.

Edward no quería que Bella caminara bajo la lluvia.

—Enviaré un coche para que venga por ti esta noche. —Rápidamente, por temor a quedar atrapado en la tentación que era Bella, logró liberarse de las manos de ella. —Vuelve a dormir un rato.

No protestó ante su partida. El aire frío le aguijoneó la piel.

Edward se vistió apresuradamente. Sólo tenía tiempo para cepillarse los dientes y afeitarse. Abrió el cajón de arriba del gabinete del baño y se quedó paralizado por la emoción. Sintió una mezcla de ternura y de sentimiento de posesión: su cepillo de dientes y su máquina de afeitar estaban al lado de los utensilios personales de ella.

La cuchilla de la máquina de afeitar era nueva. Él se rasguñó el cuello.

No había tiempo para el dolor.

Se secó la cara, rodeado de Bella.

La lana le abrazaba el pene, los muslos, las nalgas... cada lugar en donde Bella lo había tocado.

El escalón de arriba chilló.

Cada paso que descendía alimentaba la inquietud que le palpitaba en las sienes.

Un movimiento en la oscuridad le llamó la atención.

—Señora Young.

El ama de llaves se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—Señor Masen.

No estaba ni un poco atemorizada.

Tampoco lo estaba Bella.

Aunque debería estarlo.

—Recuerde —la instruyó Edward, lacónicamente: —que nadie entre en esta casa sin la aprobación de la señora Black.

—Sí, me acuerdo.

Edward se resistió a la urgencia de visitar el salón de dibujo y la cocina.

La casa no sería la misma la próxima vez que la viera.

Una lluvia helada le golpeaba el ala del sombrero y se le colaba por el cuello de la camisa.

Bella seguía a Edward.

Con su olor. Con su sabor.

El sonido amortiguado de la campana de un chico que vendía pastelitos vibró en el aire.

Otro cabriolé pasó por ahí y sus llantas salpicaron barro y agua.

No había coches disponibles. Una cartelera que indicaba un ómnibus se detuvo en la esquina; la madera chirriaba y las riendas de cuero golpeaban húmedamente.

Edward subió con desagrado al enrejado oscuro.

El olor a lana mojada y a perfume acaparaba el aire. El agua que caía estructuraba los vidrios llenos de huellas de dedos.

En cada parada, entraban hombres y mujeres por la parte delantera y salían por la parte de atrás. Los hombres hablaban de política y de sexo. Las mujeres hablaban de economía e hijos...

—Él no dura más que un estornudo.

... y sexo.

Edward salió del ómnibus a la lluvia.

Se movió por entre un mar de paraguas negros.

—Buenos días, señor Masen. —El ascensorista uniformado de azul marino miró a Edward sorprendido. —Se le ha olvidado el paraguas en casa, ¿verdad?

Edward recordó la vulnerabilidad en los ojos de Bella. Él la había complacido y luego había partido. Edward recordó la sonrisa dentro de los ojos de Rosalie. Ella lo había complacido y luego había partido.

—Sí —mintió Edward. Con el estómago encogido por la sensación que sintió al ponerse en marcha el ascensor.

—Buenos días, señor Masen. —Emmet McCarthy estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, seco y digno, buscando algo dentro de una carpeta. Una taza de café humeante reposaba al lado de su codo. —¿Ha tenido un fin de semana agradable, señor?

Edward no describiría su fin de semana junto a Bella como «agradable». Ella lo había destripado alternativamente con su pasión y lo había humillado con su generosidad.

—Bastante agradable, señor McCarthy —dijo. Se preguntó fugazmente si Bella se habría vuelto a dormir. ¿O se habría quedado despierta entre las sábanas húmedas con el sudor y el sexo de ambos, pensando en su esposo, al que aún tenía que decir adiós? —Me temo que he llegado un poco tarde. Hoy he venido en autobús.

El empleado siguió a Edward hasta su oficina; era una sombra vigilante.

—Aparentemente, el señor Demetri también ha venido hoy en autobús. Esta noche va a leer una petición para conceder a la ciudad más dinero para mejorar los servicios.

Edward dedujo que la nueva ley municipal para la mejora de los servicios públicos pronto iba a ser votada en la Cámara de los Comunes.

—Ese hombre acaba de ganar un voto. —Edward colgó el abrigo que goteaba en una percha junto a su paraguas. —Por favor, ocúpese de que un coche recoja a la señora Black esta noche, a las siete.

—Sí, señor. Tiene tiempo de ducharse y cambiarse, si quiere —sugirió el empleado, calmadamente. —Podemos repasar los detalles en el coche.

El agua caliente no disminuyó el escalofrío causado por haber dejado a Bella.

Rápidamente se secó y se vistió con ropa limpia.

Una cuarta campanada penetró el agua, los ladrillos y la madera: eran las diez y cuarto.

Tras la puerta del baño se oía mucho movimiento.

Edward giró el picaporte de bronce.

—Señor McCarthy...

La lluvia mordaz enmarcaba una cabeza calva. El humo de un cigarro grueso subía en espiral en la penumbra.

—Masen, vejete. —Aro Vulturi estaba sentado en la silla de Edward, una clara demostración del poder político que ejercía. —El joven señor McCarthy ha sido muy amable y me ha preparado un café. Ven, acompáñame.

—En otra ocasión —dijo Edward, brevemente. —Tengo una comparecencia.

La amabilidad desapareció de repente de la mirada del hombre mayor.

—Tienes una sospechosa inclinación por las esposas de otros hombres, Masen.

El calor del baño se cristalizó en la piel de Edward. El joven miembro del Parlamento no había sido capaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

Por un momento, sintió la misma impotencia que cuando un coche le arrebató a la mujer que amaba. Que era mujer de otro hombre.

—Estás en mi silla. —La voz de Edward era neutra. Ninguna emoción podía adivinarse en su tono. —Y te estás inmiscuyendo en mis asuntos.

—Cuando te follas a una prostituta, Masen, es tu problema. —El humo negro describió círculos alrededor de la cabeza del antiguo miembro del Parlamento. —Cuando te follas a la esposa de otro hombre y la abrazas en público, es nuestro problema.

La rabia tenía un color era del mismo color grisáceo del humo del cigarro.

—He votado por el partido —contestó Edward, fríamente. —No viviré por el partido.

No. Nunca más volvería a darlo todo por el partido.

—Hemos dejado muy claro nuestra postura en el asunto del matrimonio —contrapuso Blair Stromwell.

Las leyes del hombre en lugar de las leyes de la ley.

—Te hemos cuidado durante diez años. —El agua, como gusanos, descendía por el vidrio que enmarcaba al ministro de Justicia. —No vamos a permitir que obstaculices nuestro trabajo porque no puedes alejar el pene de las esposas de otros hombres.

Un relámpago cegó momentáneamente a Edward.

—Vas a terminar con esa relación adúltera —le advirtió Vulturi, —o te arrepentirás.

Edward conocía el poder que ejercía el antiguo miembro del Parlamento. Lo había visto ejercerlo en muchas ocasiones contra otros desdichados.

El relámpago se desvaneció. Ahora Edward veía claramente quién era el ministro de Justicia.

—Fuera de mi despacho. —El disgusto de Edward se vio reflejado en el rostro del viejo cuando se levantó con mucha dignidad y abrió la puerta.

Edward salió tras él y llamó a su secretario:

—Señor McCarthy, no permita que el señor Vulturi entre de nuevo en esta oficina a menos que tenga una cita. —Sin apartar la mirada del joven, repitió deliberadamente la pregunta que le había hecho a él el ministro de Justicia hacía tan sólo tres días: —¿Entendido?


	30. Capítulo 30

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30**

—¿Le gusta el desayuno? —preguntó la criada, ansiosamente, con las mejillas infladas y rojas. No buscó la mirada de Bella. —La señora Cope puede prepararle algo más, si usted quiere.

Era obvio que había escuchado el chirrido de los resortes de la cama.

Bella se dijo que debía sentirse avergonzada. Pero no. No sentía ninguna vergüenza.

—No, con esto tengo de sobra; está todo exquisito. —Bella untó mermelada de fresa en el pan perfectamente tostado. —Decoraciones Forks entregará los muebles esta tarde. Por favor, dígale a la señora Young que quiero que la casa esté impecable antes de la entrega. Si usted o la señora Young o la señora Cope quisieran alguno de los muebles viejos, pueden cogerlos. Decoraciones Forks se llevará el resto.

—¡Oh!, claro que sí, muchas gracias, señora Black. ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Necesita algo más?

—No, gracias.

Una explosión de actividad siguió a la salida de la criada.

De pronto, un fuerte golpe en la puerta congeló el tenedor entre el plato y su boca. Era demasiado temprano para que le llevaran los muebles. Habían quedado en llevarlos por la tarde.

Voces silenciosas se escuchaban al fondo del pasillo. La puerta se cerró de golpe.

Ahora Bella sabía cómo le gustaba el té a Edward. Pero no era Edward quien caminaba por el corredor.

Un taconeo dinámico golpeaba la madera. Pisadas rápidas, las pisadas de la criada, seguían al intruso.

Bella dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor, su corazón se aceleraba.

Primero entró una sombra. Luego el visitante. Unos ojos azules atraparon su mirada. El corazón de Bella se saltó un latido.

—Señora Black...

—Está bien, señora Claire —interrumpió Bella. —Puede retirarse.

Los familiares ojos azules estudiaron a Bella durante unos segundos.

—Tienes un romance.

No era una pregunta.

—Sí —confirmó Bella.

Cinco días atrás no lo tenía, pero ahora sí lo tenía, sin lugar a dudas. Bella se había bañado, pero Edward continuaba dentro de ella.

Los ojos azules —los ojos de su madre —se llenaron de lágrimas de repente.

—Estabas tan feliz cuando regresaste de tu luna de miel... Resplandecías de amor y de felicidad. Pero semana tras semana tu felicidad se desvaneció. Me repetía a mí misma que me estaba imaginando cosas. Pero sabía que no era así. Luego me dije que serías nuevamente feliz cuando tuvieras hijos. Pero no tuviste hijos. Entonces me dije que me dirías qué te ocurría si hubiera algún problema. Pero no lo hiciste.

Bella quería decirle que el secreto no era sólo suyo y que por eso no pudo confesárselo.

Pero Edward había visto su secreto a través de las mentiras.

—No podía contártelo —dijo Bella.

No podía admitir que su esposo se había casado con ella sólo por los hijos que esperaba que tuvieran. Aún no podía confesarle esa verdad a su madre.

—Ese hombre con el que sostienes un romance... ¿puedes hablar con él?

—Sí.

Bella nunca había hablado tan abiertamente con otra persona como hablaba con Edward.

—¿Te envía Jacob?

Su madre abrió los ojos.

—No.

—¿Ha hablado contigo?

—No.

—Habló con Jasper —dijo Bella.

Y con Edward.

Pero todo lo que Edward había comentado de la conversación era que Jacob no se divorciaría, y que creía que ella regresaría con él.

¿Qué habían discutido exactamente los dos hombres?

—¿Qué le dijo Jacob a tu hermano? —preguntó su madre, sin dar lugar a la especulación.

Bella parpadeó sobre unas lágrimas repentinas.

—Que me perdona.

Los ojos de la mujer mayor se llenaron de comprensión.

—Y Jasper vino a contártelo.

—Alice me lo contó.

—Alice es una imbécil.

Las lágrimas que punzaban en los ojos de Bella le quemaron el pecho.

—Jasper dijo que no entendía por qué había dejado a Jacob, pues siempre le había parecido que éramos muy felices.

—Jasper también es un imbécil.

Bella nunca había escuchado a su madre usar un lenguaje vulgar.

Pero ahora estaba hablando con la mujer, no con la madre.

—¿Por qué me pusiste Bella? —preguntó Bella impulsivamente.

—Porque no era Renée —respondió Renée Swan, honestamente.

La risa subió por la garganta de Bella y las lágrimas la hicieron bajar de nuevo.

—No puedo obtener el divorcio, madre.

—Eso ha dicho nuestro abogado.

—¿Papá y tú habéis visto a un abogado?

—Para tu padre aún eres la pequeña cuyas heridas sanaba con un beso —dijo Renée pragmáticamente. —Aún no está preparado para reconocer que eres una mujer, y que tienes derecho a trazar tu propio camino en la vida. He hablado con nuestro abogado esta mañana.

Bella pensó en su padre y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Qué dirá papá cuando le confirmes que yo... tengo un romance? —Iba a decir tengo un amante, pero la frase se le atragantó y no pudo pronunciarla.

—¿Estás avergonzada de tus acciones?

Bella sentía muchas cosas cuando estaba con Edward, pero vergüenza no era una de ellas.

—No.

—Tu padre te ama. Bella. Él no te dará la espalda, ni yo tampoco.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia el plato casi vacío, y no vio los restos de los huevos, el tocino y el tomate preparados por la cocinera, sino la tortilla francesa que Edward había preparado,

—¿Quieres desayunar?

—Lo que yo quisiera, hija...

Bella levantó la vista ante la repentina determinación dentro de la voz de su madre.

—... Es conocer tu casa nueva.

—Por supuesto. —Bella se limpió la boca con la servilleta doblada. —Ésta, como puedes ver, es la habitación de recibir.

Durante un breve segundo, el dorado y el rojo centellearon frente a la chimenea de hierro.

No había objetos que evocaran recuerdos en la habitación, y sin embargo estaba llena de recuerdos.

Bella le mostró la pequeña casa, habitación por habitación: el comedor... la cocina y la antecocina, que la cocinera estaba limpiando... el baño del segundo piso... las dos habitaciones desocupadas que el ama de llaves y la criada estaban limpiando. No le mostró la habitación que estaba llena de los olores y los sonidos de Edward y de ella. Su madre tampoco pidió verla.

Mientras Renée seguía a Bella escaleras abajo, resonó el escalón del medio.

—Tus empleadas parecen competentes.

—Sí, lo son.

Bella se preguntó qué diría Harry, su adusto mayordomo, del extraño trío de mujeres.

Renée bajó el último escalón y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel.

—Tienes un hogar hermoso. Bella.

No lo era. La casa era pequeña, en comparación con la de Jacob y con las casas de campo de sus padres, y necesitaba desesperadamente muebles y pintura. Pero Bella se sonrojó, con orgullo

—Gracias.

—¿Jacob te hizo daño? —La pregunta de su madre acabó con el atisbo de buen humor que acababa de sentir.

Bella no apartó los ojos de la mirada inquisidora de su madre.

—No, de la forma a la que te refieres, no.

La necesidad de saber más era un dolor palpable en los pálidos ojos azules.

Renée respiró profundamente.

—¿Le darías gusto a tu madre y le permitirías que te llevara de compras?

Bella nunca había visto incertidumbre en los ojos de su madre: ahora la veía.

—Tu madre está muy preocupada. Quisiera poder ayudarte, hacer que desaparezcan todas tus preocupaciones... pero no puede hacerlo. Por desgracia, no puedo hacerlo... —dijo Renée.

Un destello de luz azul resplandeció como una aureola alrededor de la mujer mayor.

—Me encantaría ir de compras contigo —dijo Bella, —los muebles no llegarán hasta bien entrada la tarde. Le diré la cocinera que voy a salir.

Una lluvia tan punzante como agujas le quemó la piel. El pálido resplandor de un relámpago se reflejó en el cielo.

—Dejaste el coche esperando. Este viaje te va a salir muy caro. —Bella inclinó el paraguas para protegerse el rostro y el sombrero.

—Estoy castigando a tu padre —prosiguió sobre el sonido parejo del agua. —Cuanto más dinero gaste, más pronto se olvidará de enfurruñarse.

Se escuchó el sonido de un trueno.

Bella sonrió para sus adentros. Era tan absurdo escuchar a su madre hablar de su padre como si se tratara de un niño.

Un brazo increíblemente fuerte envolvió a Bella en un abrazo maternal. Unos labios suaves, femeninos en lugar de masculinos, le quemaron la frente.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no te oía reír. Bella. El agua de agujas le pinchó los ojos a Bella. Levantó la cabeza y besó la mejilla empapada de su madre, inhalando el aroma familiar a lilas y a amor.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía ganas de reír, madre.

—Él te hace feliz. Su amante.

—Sí.

El brazo femenino se endureció, ofreciendo tanto calor como seguridad.

En un momento. Bella era una mujer sexual. Al siguiente, era una niña.

—Te quiero mucho, mamá. —Se aferró a la mujer, con la lluvia recorriéndole el cuello. —Siento haberos hecho daño a ti y a papá.

Bella no se había percatado de lo fuerte que era el amor de una madre: el brazo que la sostenía le apretó los pulmones dejándola sin aire.

Una risa aguada rompió de repente la constante lluvia y liberó a Bella.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí mojándonos cuando tenemos un coche?

Riéndose sin un motivo aparente. Bella enlazó su brazo al de su madre y corrieron juntas escaleras abajo hasta llegar al coche clarens. En cuanto se sentaron, las cuatro ruedas se pusieron en marcha.

—Te agradaría la señora Platt —dijo Bella, mientras cerraba el paraguas.

—No puedo negar que parece una dama interesante. —Unas gotas de agua escurrieron sobre Bella. Renée apoyó el paraguas empapado contra la puerta derecha del coche. Las sombras grises y verdes borraban la edad que le marcaba el rostro. —¿Cómo era el club?

El Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

—Era un club de discusiones.

—¿Sobre qué discutíais? —preguntó Renée con verdadero interés.

Habían hablado sobre muchos temas durante dos años. Pero ni una sola vez habían hablado sobre la insoportable ternura que generaba la intimidad sexual.

—Prostitución —dijo Bella. Pensó en Embry Call, ahora parapléjico porque había investigado una red de prostitución infantil. —Darwinismo. —Pensó en Tanya Denali, la mujer que no llevaba a cabo reuniones fuera del museo en el que trabajaba. —Maltusianismo. —Pensó en Erik Yorkie, un hombre que se enterraba en su cuaderno de dibujo, pero que no permitía que nadie viera esos dibujos.

—Yo no sabía nada de anticonceptivos cuando me casé con tu padre —intervino Renée. —Me daba la impresión de que cada vez que teníamos intimidad, yo concebía. Pero así era como yo suponía que debía ser, así que no me extrañaba. Os quiero profundamente, a ti y a tus hermanos, pero coincido con nuestra reina: me sentía como un conejo. Después de que Jason naciera, tu padre admitió que había aparatos para prevenir embarazos. Me enfurecí tanto porque no me lo había dicho antes, que no le hablé durante un mes.

A Bella nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que sus padres podrían usar anticonceptivos.

Bella hizo un cálculo rápido.

Pero debieron de hacerlo, pensó.

Su madre tenía treinta años cuando dio a luz al hermano más joven de Bella. Tres años más joven de lo que ahora era ella.

—No lo sabía. —Bella se tragó la vergüenza, sin saber si se reprimía por la ignorancia pasada o por haberse dado cuenta, en el presente, de que su madre era una mujer, que disfrutaba de las relaciones sexuales y que incluso podría ser tierna y sensual. —Entonces, papá y tú habéis usado anticonceptivos.

—Tu padre se hubiera muerto de una apoplejía si yo te lo hubiera confesado. Aún puede pasar, así que no le digas que te lo he contado. —La diversión que invadía la voz de la mujer mayor murió. —Éstos son tiempos diferentes. Bella. No pretendo comprender por lo que pasas... tampoco puedo decir que apruebe a ojos cerrados tus acciones... pero sí admiro tu fortaleza. Siempre fuiste la más valiente de todos mis hijos.

Bella miró a través del vidrio lleno de lluvia.

—Me llamabas «pequeña madre».

—Fuiste una pequeña madre para los chicos.

Las gotas de agua formaban rostros.

El de Jacob. El de Edward.

—Nunca tendré hijos, madre. —El diafragma le apretó el cuello uterino. —Por decisión propia.

—Yo no tuve otra opción. Bella. —No había condena en la voz de su madre. —No sé lo que habría hecho de haberla tenido. Confío en que tomes la decisión acertada y que te haga feliz.

Los rostros de su esposo y de su amante se desvanecieron.

—¿Intentas hacerme llorar, madre?

—Claro que no. Mi única intención es consentirte y gastar el dinero de tu padre.

Bella había comprado muchas veces en la tienda Whiteley. Pero nunca lo había disfrutado unto como ese día, recorriéndola colgada del brazo de su madre.

—Este modelo de vajilla es muy bonito, Bella.

—Por favor, madre, nada de rosas.

—El ave del paraíso entonces... Mira: este tono de azul combina con el ave del paraíso. Quedaría precioso en las paredes de tu comedor.

—Sí, lo haría. Y el dibujo carmesí para la habitación de recepción... —se interrumpió de repente.

—... Bella, ¿qué estás viendo?

Una mujer desnuda tallada en mármol blanco sostenía una cabeza con barba en una mano y una flauta de pan en la otra.

—Ella lo mató —dijo Bella, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas explicables. —Ella mató a Baco. El Dios del vino y el éxtasis.

—Se lo merecía. —Renée apartó a Bella. —Mira esas orejas malvadas. Oh, este jarrón oriental te quedaría precioso en la repisa...

La lluvia no había cesado durante las compras.

Bella le hizo señas a un cabriolé. El coche avanzó hasta detenerse junto a ellas.

—Madre, ¿por qué no tomas este coche? —La lluvia le rodaba por el cuello. —Yo llamaré a otro. No hay necesidad de que me acompañes a casa.

—Tonterías. —Renée subió el escalón y entró en la cavidad oscura del cabriolé. Bella la siguió a regañadientes. —Por supuesto que debo acompañarte a casa.

Recuerdos de Edward merodeaban por su cabeza: sus dedos desnudos enredándose con los dedos desnudos de ella.

En un momento se había transformado de niña mimada en mujer sensual.

La tienda llevaría todo, desde la vajilla hasta el lino. Los contratistas pintarían el miércoles.

—Por favor, permíteme reembolsarte las compras. El jarrón oriental, envuelto adecuadamente para su protección en papel marrón, le pesaba a Bella.

Dobló el paraguas con dificultad, unos alambres se enredaban con otros. El agua le caía en el rostro.

—A papá le va a dar una apoplejía.

—Tu padre me agradecerá todo esto cuando entre en razón. —Renée desenredó calmadamente los dos paraguas, una cadera femenina oprimiendo la cadera de Bella, esencia de lilas impregnando la penumbra.

Sin dejar pasar el siguiente latido, ella preguntó:

—¿Lo conozco?

A Edward.

—No.

Bella no mentía.

Sin duda, sus padres reconocerían su nombre en los diarios, pero no se movían en los mismos círculos sociales en los que se movía Edward.

Tampoco Bella.

Tampoco lo haría nunca, era amante en lugar de esposa.

—¿Me gustará? —investigó Renée.

El ama de llaves pensó que él era un bárbaro. La doctora Tunner lo había llamado cabrón.

Un «por favor» retumbó sobre el tamborileo de la lluvia y el sonido aguado de las ruedas.

—No lo sé —dijo Bella sinceramente.

Bella sabía por experiencia personal que Edward podía ser tanto un bárbaro como un cabrón.

—¿A ti te gusta?

—Sí. —Las ruedas del carruaje se deslizaban sobre el pavimento. —Me gusta mucho.

—¿Te ama, Bella?

Ella había sostenido los testículos de Edward mientras él dormía. Ahora estaba llena de su esperma.

—¿Como me ama Jacob? —preguntó Bella. Una sensación agridulce sazonaba su voz.

—¿Jacob te ama?

Bella siempre recordaba a Jacob con ojos sonrientes enmarcados en un cielo azul. —Eso creo.

La tristeza llenó la voz de su madre.

—Aún lo amas.

—Sí.

La cadera que oprimía a Bella se movió.

—Le diré a tu padre...

Bella volvió la cabeza y estudió los ojos sin edad bajo la luz con sombras.

—¿Qué le dirás, madre?

¿Cómo podría Renée justificarla ante su padre? ¿Cómo podía explicarle por qué había cometido Bella adulterio?

—Le diré —dijo Renée, inspirando profundamente —que has conocido a un hombre que nos ha devuelto a nuestra hija.

Pero Bella no era la misma mujer que se había casado con Jacob.

El coche se detuvo demasiado pronto.

—Tengo que dejarte ir —dijo Renée, arrepintiéndose.

—Sí —dijo Bella. Tenía una casa esperando a ser transformada en un hogar. —¿Vendréis a visitarme papá y tú?

¿Estaría Edward interesado en conocer a sus padres?

—Por supuesto —dijo Renée, reamente. —Así tu padre podrá ver por sí mismo todo lo que le ha costado ser tan terco.

Sonriendo, Bella abrió el paraguas y buscó la puerta del coche.

—Gracias, madre.

—Estaba equivocada. Bella.

El agua escurría por el paraguas.

—¿En qué?

—Hiciste lo correcto cuando testificaste. —Bella miró fijamente la lluvia. —Al final, eso es lo que importa: que hagas lo correcto. Sin importar las consecuencias.

Bella salió del coche y cerró la puerta.

El Big Ben resonó sobre la lluvia: eran las cuatro en punto. Edward estaría sentándose en la Cámara de los Comunes.

El coche avanzó, los cascos de los caballos resonaron.

Bella hizo malabares con el jarrón y el paraguas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que se abría la puerta de un coche. No había razón para que su corazón se acelerara, se apresuró a seguir caminando sobre el pavimento.

—Bella. —Esa voz. Se detuvo ante la puerta.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás por el dolor que le atravesaba su pecho. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que ese hombre había pronunciado su nombre...

Lentamente, bajó la cabeza, abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

La lluvia corría por el paraguas... el pavimento... el paraguas del hombre.

—Jacob —reconoció Bella en silencio.

* * *

_A partir de aquí las que le tengais cariño a Jacob, creo que se lo vais a perder. Fanfiction estima que la historia tiene 330 visitantes, espero que al llegar al último capítulo dejeis vuestra opinión_


	31. Capítulo 31

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

**CAPÍTULO 31**

Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella no estaba esperándolo desde el momento en el que salió del edificio Saint Stephen.

Tiras negras de lluvia golpeaban las lámparas de la calle.

La emoción lo embargó.

Miedo. Ira.

No. Otra vez no.

Un cabriole esperaba en el círculo, los caballos soportaban estoicamente el frío y la humedad. El conductor se acurrucaba debajo de un paraguas.

Los pasos se silenciaron. La lluvia caía sobre el paraguas como puños. Edward la cerró y dio un paso hacia la plataforma.

—Oiga... —El conductor del coche lo llamó. —Aquí...

Edward se dirigió al coche y abrió la puerta de un empujón.

El ama de llaves de Bella, no Bella, lo miraba fijamente desde el interior.

La lluvia rodaba por el cuello expuesto de Edward.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—No llegó a casa.

El coche se sacudió bajo sus pies.

—¡Quieto, ahí! —gritó el conductor, con un timbre de voz que sobresalió por encima del sonido de un trueno. —He dicho quieto, ¡maldición!

—¿Adónde fue? —preguntó Edward con voz distante.

—Salió de compras con su madre. —La voz del ama de llaves se oía tan distante como la de Edward. Luego, como si no supiera el nombre de la mujer, agregó:

—La señora Swan.

—¿A qué hora se fue?

—Alrededor de las once, ha dicho la cocinera.

Edward estaba en el juzgado por una comparecencia. Pero Bella lo sabía.

«Siempre supe que Bella tendría un amante». Un trueno resonó. «Y siempre supe que terminaría volviendo a mí».

—¿A qué hora dijo que regresaría? —preguntó Edward con tono neutro.

—Ella dijo que traerían los muebles esta tarde. —La lluvia fuerte y fría puntuaba cada sílaba. —Dijo que regresaría antes de que los entregaran.

—¿A qué hora los entregaron?

—A las tres y media.

Un cuarto repique sonó: eran las ocho y quince minutos.

Bella le había dicho al ama de llaves que ella tenía su propia familia a la que atender.

El agua le rodaba por el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Por qué está aquí señora Young?

—Soy una mujer de palabra, señor Masen. Prometí que no permitiría que nadie se llevara a la señora Black.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que alguien se la llevó?

—Porque vi que alguien lo hizo.

Un relámpago dividió el ciclo, cambiando la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros en una mujer culpable.

Edward quería gritar. Edward quería llorar.

—¿Quién se la llevó? —preguntó en cambio, duramente.

—Un imbécil en un coche, señor Masen. —El sonido de un trueno acabó con el relámpago, dejando atrás una sombra pálida que de repente sonó vieja y cansada. —Suba al coche, no va a solucionar nada quedándose bajo la lluvia esperando la muerte.

Edward había escuchado ese tono recalcitrante tanto en los hombres como en las mujeres que habían sido testigos de violencia. El ama de llaves no hablaría hasta que recuperara el control.

Edward entró rígido en el coche.

El aire encerrado olía a lana húmeda y a mujer desconocida.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe, y dijo:

—Cuénteme lo que vio.

—El primer hombre debió de llamarla por su nombre, porque ella se detuvo cuando iba a entrar, frente a la puerta.

Jacob Black la habría llamado por su nombre, pensó Edward. Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba para volver con su esposo: que él la aceptara.

—Ella se quedó allí parada durante varios segundos —dijo el ama de llaves por encima del sonido constante del agua, —con la lluvia cayéndole encima, y luego se dio la vuelta. Los otros dos hombres se separaron, uno por la izquierda y el otro por la derecha. Entonces el señor Black se volvió y los dos hombres la cogieron y se la llevaron bajo la lluvia.

El sol brillaba, recordó Edward, cuando Rosalie murió. Un día de octubre.

¿Había visto ella el coche antes de que la atropellara?, se preguntó.

—No sabía cómo ponerme en contacto con usted, así que decidí esperar a que volviera —dijo el ama de llaves. —Y luego, llegó un chófer y dijo que iba a recoger a la señora Black. Entonces, le dije que yo era ella y vine en su lugar. Esperando que fuera usted. O alguna persona que supiera dónde estaba.

Porque la policía no podría hacer nada.

Pero tampoco podía hacerlo Edward.

—Váyase a casa señora Young.

Otra época, otra mujer inundaron su mente: «Váyase a casa, señora Black, le había dicho Edward a Bella aquel día».

Pero ella no había obedecido.

Edward se preguntaba si ahora ella se arrepentía de esa decisión.

—Es culpa mía. —Los ojos pálidos que brillaban en la oscuridad parpadearon. El hombro que apretaba a Edward se movió. —La señora Claire y la señora Cope no merecen que las despida. Son buenas trabajadoras. Sería muy duro para ellas perder este empleo.

«No eres responsable de la muerte de Rosalie Cullen», le había dicho Bella.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo estuvo observando? —preguntó Edward, sintiendo un vacío.

—Ocurrió tan rápido... —El brazo y el hombro que le rozaban quedaron inmóviles. —Un minuto, quizá.

—No fue culpa suya —dijo Edward.

Pero las palabras no absolvían la culpa.

—Váyase a casa, señora Young —repitió, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo. Puso media corona entre los dedos enguantados del ama de llaves, una mano más pequeña que la de Bella. —La señora Black querría que usted se hiciera cargo de su hogar.

Y también lo quería Edward.

—¿Estará ella bien? —preguntó bruscamente el ama de llaves.

—No lo sé —dijo Edward, rotundamente.

—¿Está usted bien?

Edward abrió la puerta y bajó del cabriolé.

Una meta lo guiaba a través de la lluvia incesante. Paró otro coche.

—¿Adónde se dirige, señor?

«¿Qué vamos a hacer, Edward?», le pareció oír la voz de Bella.

Edward le dio al chófer la dirección. Las lágrimas rodaban por las ventanas, bailaban entre las luces de las calles.

¿Llora por ella?

¿Lloraría Edward por Bella?

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Edward se diera cuenta de que el coche ya no se movía. Habían llegado a su destino.

Ninguna luz iluminaba el suelo. Una ventana en el segundo piso de la casa frente a la que se habían detenido brilló como un faro.

A través del vidrio y de la lluvia, una silueta oscura bloqueó la luz parpadeante.

Edward salió del coche, mientras su corazón se saltaba un latido.

—Espéreme.

—Está lloviendo a cántaros —protestó el chófer. —No esperaría ni a Dios bajo esta lluvia infernal.

Dios no pagaría una esterlina de plata.

—Le pagaré lo que se gana en una noche.

No esperó a que el chófer accediera; se bajó de la plataforma hacia un torrente de agua.

Un rostro ovalado y pálido asomado en la ventana de arriba lo perforó con la mirada.

Cada músculo dentro de su cuerpo se tensionó al reconocerlo.

Edward estaba repentina y dolorosamente vivo, y la lluvia escurría por su piel.

Una lámpara de gas iluminó débilmente la puerta de entrada.

Edward llamó a la puerta, el agua le escurría de la mano y por debajo de la manga. Nadie respondió.

Miró otra vez la ventana. La mujer seguía allí.

—¡Abran la maldita puerta! —gritó Edward, de repente. No podía estar tan cerca de Bella y perderla. —¡Maldito seas, Black! ¡Sé qué estás ahí! ¡Abre la puta puerta!

Pero Edward no podía forzar la puerta para entrar.

Y la ley no obligaría a Jacob Black a que renunciara a su esposa.

—¡Basta ya! ¿Quién se cree usted que es? Éste es un vecindario respetable. ¡Cálmese!

Edward sacudió la mano que le había agarrado con fuerzo, pero el hombre no le soltó.

Entonces recordó las palabras del ama de llaves. Dos hombres habían agarrado a Bella, uno por cada lado. Ella no luchó, había dicho el ama de llaves. Pero no habían sido los dos hombres quienes la habían paralizado, se dio cuenta Edward. Jacob Black le había quitado a Bella las ganas de pelear.

Ella amaba a Jacob Black y él había traicionado su amor.

Edward quería romper el pasador de la puerta con la cruda emoción que lo atravesaba. —Suélteme...

—No hasta que se suba al coche y se vaya —respondió el hombre, beligerante.

Pero Edward no se podía ir.

«Necesito despedirme», pensó.

Pero no podía despedirse. Ni de Rosalie, ni de Bella.

De todos modos, tenía que marcharse. No podía ayudar a Bella cuando la emoción lo dominaba. Debía tranquilizarse y pensar.

Edward respiró profundamente, inspirando con dificultad un aliento húmedo cargado de cebolla y ajo. Era el aliento del conductor.

—Suélteme —repitió más calmado. —Y me iré.

—Si no se calma, llamaré a la policía.

El deseo de violencia del conductor bailaba sobre las gotas de lluvia.

Edward anuló toda expresión de su rostro y miró fijamente a unos ojos que eran dos fosos oscuros.

La incertidumbre reemplazó a la agresividad del conductor.

—Váyase. —Edward se tambaleó al intentar liberarse. Recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio, apretando las manos y conteniéndose para no responder.

—Créame que mantendré los ojos puestos en usted.

Edward no miró hacia atrás. Los ojos de Bella le siguieron.

El escalón que lo subía al hierro resbaladizo. La plataforma llena de agua que se inclinaba con su peso. La rigidez de su cuerpo, luchando para no volverse y encontrar su mirada.

Edward le dio al conductor dos coronas de plata.

El cabriolé no esperó cuando, una vez que llegaron a su nuevo destino, Edward bajó.

Se dio cuenta levemente de que se había dejado el paraguas en el coche. De todos modos, no lo necesitaba. No sentía la lluvia fría que seguía cayendo por todo su cuerpo.

La residencia ante la que se había detenido Edward en esa ocasión era más grande que la de Jacob Black. A diferencia de la casa de Jacob Black, el dueño abrió la puerta.

Edward miró fijamente los ojos de Carlise Cullen.


	32. Capítulo 32

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

_Gracias Antuss por leer esta historia, me alegra que te guste. Te hubiese contestado privadamente pero no tienes cuenta y no has dejado dirección de correo electrón_ico,

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 32**

—¿Cómo sabe dónde vivo? —preguntó Carlise Cullen.

No había emoción alguna en los ojos oscurecidos por las sombras.

Los dos hombres podrían mirarse mutuamente cuando se enfrentaban en un juicio. De alguna manera, lo hacían. Esta noche acabaría en la liberación o en el encierro permanente de una mujer.

—Conozco la dirección desde que compró esta casa —respondió Edward, la lluvia le escurría del ala del sombrero. —Mi empleado es tan bueno descubriendo información como el suyo lo es escondiéndola.

—Y, sin embargo, usted perdió.

En un juicio, pensó, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué necesita saber? —La voz de Carlise Cullen era igualmente rotunda y seca.

Cada noche se acostaba preguntándose una cosa:

—¿Cómo murió?

La mujer había sido la esposa de Carlise Cullen y la amante de Edward Masen.

Un relámpago brilló, convirtiendo los ojos oscurecidos por la sombra en ojos color avellana.

—Salió en los diarios.

Todos los periódicos de Londres habían impreso la historia: _Esposa de abogado atropellada_.

Pero los periódicos no habían detallado lo que Edward necesitaba saber.

—¿Sufrió? —preguntó Edward, con el agua helada cayéndole por las mejillas.

Carlise Cullen cerró los ojos.

Edward vio a Bella en su mente. Tenía la misma mirada de dolor cuando Jacob Black gritó su nombre.

Tal vez incluso había cerrado los ojos ante la seguridad de la puerta de su casa, que estaba a sólo tres pasos de distancia.

Carlise Cullen abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

Edward entró en la casa que el abogado había comprado para otra mujer.

Su casa era muy parecida a la de Edward: la mejor que el dinero podía comprar. Pero, a diferencia de la casa de Edward, la araña de cristal que iluminaba el vestíbulo era eléctrica.

Una mujer de cabello rojo despeinado y un vestido verde arrugado se quedó inmóvil a los pies de la escalera de mármol, con la mano en la garganta.

—Señor Masen.

Edward se quitó el sombrero; un poco de agua cayó en el mármol veteado.

—Señora Platt.

Carlise Cullen bloqueó a propósito la visión que Edward tenía de Esme Platt, la mujer que amaba.

—Subiré enseguida.

En su voz se escuchaba el afecto que Edward no había sido capaz de expresarle públicamente a su amante muerta... la esposa de Cullen.

—¿Estarás bien? —Ese susurro subió hacia la araña de cristal.

—Sí. —Carlise Cullen se inclinó brevemente hacia delante. Edward no pudo ver el beso, pero lo sintió; era la promesa de un hombre. —Estaré bien.

Esme Platt subió las escaleras de mármol. Edward siguió a Carlise Cullen.

El taconeo de sus zapatos se se paró Esme Platt subiendo, Carlise Cullen y Edward avanzando lateralmente.

Cullen se detuvo debajo de la madera esmaltada de blanco. Edward se detuvo en el umbral detrás de él y cerró la puerta.

El estudio era una habitación muy masculina, que daba la impresión de no haber sido utilizada en mucho tiempo. Sillas de cuero en las que parecía que nadie se había sentado nunca, suelo y muebles de madera de caoba recién pulida, una alfombra oriental verde sin huellas.

Carlise Cullen tenía cuarenta y siete años, y su cabello castaño ya apuntaba canas en las sienes. Cuando entraron en el cuarto, lo primero que hizo el anfitrión fue dirigirse a una mesa china lacada para servir bebidas. El cristal sonó y el líquido borboteó. Se dio la vuelta... encontró a Edward en el centro de la habitación... y le ofreció una copa llena de brandy.

Carlise Cullen era cinco centímetros más alto que Edward. Llevaba una camisa blanca abierta en el cuello que parecía haber sido introducida apresuradamente en los pantalones de lana negros. Un pelo más espeso y claro que los vellos enmarañados del pecho de Edward asomaba a través de la V de algodón almidonado.

Edward tuvo una sensación de _déjà vu_. —¿Ella lo sabe? —preguntó, acunando la copa de vidrio.

Esme Platt.

Los ojos color avellana eran inexpresivos.

—¿Lo de usted y mi esposa? Sí.

Una emoción familiar se apoderó de Edward.

—¿Sabe lo de las mujeres que usted se follaba cuando estaba casado con Rosalie? —dijo Edward.

—Sí.

—¿Sabe ella que no amaba a la madre de sus hijos?

No había señales de disculpa en los ojos avellana, pero tampoco de condena.

Carlise Cullen no había amado a su esposa. Pero Edward no la había amado lo suficiente para luchar por el divorcio.

—Sí —dijo Cullen. El arrepentimiento parpadeó en sus ojos. O quizá fue la luz eléctrica la que parpadeó, como solía hacerlo la luz de gas. —Ella lo sabe.

Edward bebió brandy, mientras se tragaba la rabia inútil.

—Cuénteme. —Bajó la copa y se encontró con los ojos color avellana. —Cómo murió Rosalie.

—El forense dijo que la rueda le había partido la columna. —Cullen levantó el brazo; el vello rubio asomó por debajo del puño blanco de la camisa. Su mirada, cuando había bajado la copa, reflejaba la muerte de la mujer que ambos habían compartido. —Dijo que ella no había sufrido.

Pero nadie conocería sus instantes finales.

Ni Edward ni Carlise sabrían si ella se había asustado.

No sabrían si había gritado por culpa del miedo, o a quién habría llamado.

Jamás sabrían si había invitado a la muerte para terminar con las mentiras y el subterfugio. O si había peleado contra la muerte para ganar una última oportunidad de decir: «lo siento» o «te amo».

—¿Quedó desfigurada?

Rosalie estaba avergonzada de las estrías que el embarazo le había dejado. Pensaba que la hacían menos deseable.

—Su rostro no —dijo Cullen, recordando el daño que Edward no había visto.

Edward todavía no podía decir adiós.

—¿Qué llevaba puesto cuando la enterraron? —Apretó los dedos alrededor del frágil cristal que se podría romper fácilmente.

—Tenía un vestido rojo. —Edward estaba a punto de perder el control. —Dejó escrito en su testamento que la enterraran con el vestido rojo de seda de baile. Y con ese vestido la enterré.

Edward retiró la mirada de los inquisitivos ojos color avellana y la apuntó hacia abajo, a los restos del brandy.

El calor incesante que le punzaba los ojos le viajó hasta el esófago.

Era un buen brandy, un brandy Napoleón, de aroma de frutas y flores, cuerpo suave y ligero. A Bella le hubiera gustado.

Pero Bella estaba encerrada en la casa de su esposo. Era un recordatorio viviente de todos y cada uno de los sueños que Jacob Black había soñado alguna vez.

Edward había sido fiscal general: sabía lo que eran capaces de hacer los hombres.

Hombres buenos. Hombres amables.

Hombres que hacían sonreír de felicidad a las mujeres.

«Necesito su ayuda», le había dicho Bella.

Pero no podía ayudarla.

Edward miraba fijamente hacia la puerta que había cerrado.

—Necesito su ayuda. —Las palabras que Bella había pronunciado en cinco ocasiones. Su necesidad se superpuso a su orgullo masculino. —Por favor.


	33. Capítulo 33

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33**

Esme estaba despierta.

Carlise la abrazó y le calentó la espalda y los muslos.

El golpeteo de la lluvia en las ventanas se oía por encima del rechinar de los resortes metálicos del colchón.

Ella se amoldó a Carlise e hizo un puente con la mano de él, poniéndola sobre su seno.

—Es tarde.

Los dedos tibios moldeaban su carne, igualmente caliente. El aire húmedo peinaba su cabello.

—Es temprano.

El mármol pálido brillaba en la oscuridad, las cenizas de la chimenea estaban frías y muertas.

En el momento en el que Esme se había metido en la cama, eran azules y amarillas e iluminaban la noche. De hecho, aún era temprano.

—He soñado contigo —murmuró ella.

Carlise le acarició las nalgas.

—¿Te hice tener un orgasmo?

La desolación que había sentido Esme en el sueño invadió su voz.

—Perdiste.

Por culpa de Edward Masen.

—Tú ganaste, Esme. —Unos labios tibios le quemaron el cuero cabelludo. —Nadie podrá quitarte eso nunca.

Pero ella no hubiera ganado de no haber sido por un hombre.

Un relámpago sacudió los vidrios.

—¿Qué quería? —susurró.

Carlise no contestó.

Tres campanadas penetraron la lluvia, el ladrillo y la madera.

Esme recordó la primera vez que despertó en los brazos de Carlise.

«Te tengo», dijo él. «Quédate conmigo».

Esme no podía imaginar estar en otro lugar.

—Bella Black y Edward Masen son amantes —dijo finalmente Carlise.

Esme se quedó muy sorprendida. Nunca lo habría pensado.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Carlise la atrajo hacia su cuerpo; el vello del pecho le punzaba en la espalda y el vello púbico le hacías cosquillas en las nalgas, su sexo era una realidad sólida.

—Ella se fue a hablar con él después del juicio. Quería que la representara porque pensaba solicitar el divorcio.

Esme no sabía nada de divorcios.

Los hombres y mujeres del campo vivían el mismo patrón cíclico de las tierras que poseían: se casaban, tenían una gran cosecha y morían.

Pero Bella Black era una mujer londinense, a diferencia de Esme.

—¿Él aceptó?

—No —dijo Carlise, susurrándole a través del pelo. El dolor que Edward Masen le había causado lo sacudió de repente.

—La trató muy mal durante el interrogatorio, no entiendo cómo... —dijo Esme.

—Era su trabajo, tenía que hacerlo. Yo mismo he hecho cosas mucho peores que acusar a testigos de adulterio, Esme. Es nuestro trabajo —dijo Carlise, amasándole los senos con los dedos.

Y lo haría nuevamente.

Debido a la ley.

Esme habló a pesar de la repentina rigidez en su garganta.

—¿La ama?

El hombre que había amado a la esposa de Carlise.

—El hecho de que haya acudido a mí esta noche sugiere que tiene sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ella.

Lentamente, el calor que irradiaba de Carlise relajó la rigidez de sus músculos.

—¿Por qué vino? —preguntó Esme, respirando un vaho plateado en medio de la humedad helada.

—Quería hacerme algunas preguntas sobre la muerte de Rosalie —dijo Carlise, con la voz desprovista de ánimo.

Esme le acarició la muñeca, su piel punzante era un consuelo.

La lluvia golpeaba constantemente la ventana, la vida seguía a la muerte.

Por un instante fugaz pensó en el hombre con el que había estado casada durante treinta y cuatro años y que ahora descansaba en la tierra sobre la cual había cosechado toda su vida.

—Y me pidió que lo ayudara a dejar en libertad a la señora Black —añadió Carlise, tan calmado por las caricias de Esme como ella lo estaba por las de él.

—¿A qué te refieres con...? —La incógnita reemplazó la memoria de su esposo fallecido —... ¿dejarla en libertad?

—La señora Black se mudó de la casa de su esposo el día del juicio. —Carlise se enroscó alrededor de Esme, sus pantorrillas le calentaban los pies. —Ayer él la secuestró en la calle.

Tal y como Esme pudo haber sido secuestrada. Y lo habría sido si esos hombres la hubieran atrapado.

Ahora, Bella Black, una mujer que había testificado a favor de Esme para que pudiera quedar libre de la tutela de su hijo, había perdido su propia libertad por culpa de su esposo.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Esme.

—Tú dijiste que cuando una mujer es internada en un asilo mental no hay esperanza de liberación.

—No la hay. Pero él no la ha internado todavía —respondió Carlise. Ese «todavía» golpeó en la madera, el ladrillo y los cristales de las ventanas. —La tiene en su casa.

Un hogar para el marido. Una prisión para Bella Black.

—Si ella estuviera libre —preguntó Esme, —¿podría divorciarse de su marido?

Unos dedos tibios le agarraron las caderas.

—No, según lo que dice la ley actualmente.

—Porque es una mujer —dijo Esme, recordando el dolor que sintió cuando descubrió que su hijo quería internarla en un hospital mental.

Porque ella era una mujer.

—Sí —admitió Carlise.

Esme le agarró la muñeca; sintió su pulso contra el dedo angular.

—¿Ni siquiera tú podrías ayudarle a obtener ese divorcio?

Un hombre que jamás había perdido un juicio.

—Ni siquiera yo, Esme.

Ella miró fijamente la mañana oscura y fría. El calor cobijaba su espalda, sus nalgas, sus muslos. Los dedos que habían explorado cada una de sus hendiduras estaban curvados a manera de protección sobre sus senos, ofreciéndole consuelo en silencio.

Pero Bella Black no tenía a nadie que la consolara.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a la señora Black —dijo Esme.

Carlise había presentado a Esme, uno a uno, a todos los miembros del Club de hombres y mujeres. No todos habían sido muy receptivos ante una viuda de cuarenta y nueve años que había sido educada en una escuela rural.

—Ella me sonrió y se ofreció a mostrarme sus lugares favoritos de Londres. —Una oferta que Esme aún tenía que aceptar. Un calor húmedo le rodó por las sienes. —Había tanta tristeza en su sonrisa. Carlise. ¿Puedes liberarla?

—No lo sé.

El arrepentimiento tiñó la voz de Esme. Repitió:

—Porque es una mujer.

De mala gana, él dijo:

—Porque es una esposa.

Esme se negaba a creer que la ley no podía ayudar a una mujer simplemente porque era la esposa de un hombre.

—¿No habrá algo que puedas hacer por ella? ¿Estás seguro?

—Mañana expediré una orden judicial de hábeas corpus.

Esme sabía el dolor que causaba la ley, pero no conocía la ley.

—No comprendo.

—Todos los ciudadanos ingleses, hombres o mujeres, están obligados a comparecer ante un tribunal cuando son citados —explicó Carlise. Sus labios y su aliento eran una caricia. —Si el Tribunal de la Reina aprobara la orden judicial, el esposo de la señora Black tendría que presentarse con ella en el juzgado, y los jueces determinarían si tiene o no el derecho a retenerla.

Esme escuchaba con atención las palabras de Carlise.

—No crees que lo aprueben.

—La decisión de un juez es un asunto público. —La voz de Carlise era neutral, era una de las cosas que Esme había aprendido de su abogado. —Hay muchas cosa que pueden influir en sus decisiones...

—¿Como cuáles?

—Si se monta un escándalo con todo esto, no sé... Puede que los jueces no quieran votar en contra de la opinión pública.

Esme no podía creer que Carlise estuviera dispuesto a defender una ley como ésa.

—¿Que secuestren a una mujer en la calle y la encierren no es razón para montar un escándalo?

—Claro que... podríamos poner a la opinión pública a favor de la señora Black. Si le diéramos publicidad al caso... —respondió calmadamente Carlise, —quizá pudiéramos lograr algo.

—Los periódicos —señaló Esme.

—Sí, pero tenemos que actuar con mucha rapidez. —El calor le penetró en d cabello enredado y le quemó la cabeza. —Por ejemplo, si pudiéramos organizar algún disturbio frente a la casa del señor Black, eso llamaría rápidamente la atención de varios diarios.

Esme pensó en las sufragistas.

—Te refieres a una concentración.

—Sí.

—¿Cuántas personas serían necesarias para llamar la atención?

—Todas las que sea posible reunir.

—¿Es de esto de lo que habéis estado hablando el señor Masen y tú?

—Entre otras cosas, sí.

Siempre habría secretos entre ellos. El era un hombre, pero también sería siempre un abogado.

Cuánto más difícil seria para Bella Black y Edward Masen, siendo él abogado y, además, miembro del Parlamento.

—Yo podría hacerlo. Carlise. —Esme quería ayudar a la mujer que había perdido tanto por su culpa. Se movió para liberarse de los brazos y las sábanas que la envolvían, los muelles chillaron, el colchón se hundió. —Podría hablar con los miembros del club. Seguro que querrán ayudar.

—Muchos han perdido sus trabajos. Esme. —Carlise le acarició los labios. Su aliento olía a brandy. —Sus vidas no son las mismas.

Por culpa de ella.

—Ahora no se trata de mí, Carlise; se trata de la señora Black.

—Puede que no acepten verte.

—Pero debo intentarlo.

Unos dedos gentiles le apartaron el cabello de la frente.

—No quiero que te hieran más, Esme.

—Te tengo a ti para que me consueles. —Esme deslizó la mano derecha entre una almohada suave y piel tibia. Carlise levantó la cabeza para darle acceso. Ella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. —La señora Black no merece estar encarcelada.

—No, no lo merece. —El cuerpo que la había abrazado estaba ahora lleno de ángulos rígidos. —Una concentración ante su casa podría incluso convencer al señor Black de dejarla ir.

A pesar de sus palabras optimistas, no parecía muy esperanzado.

—Carlise.

Carlise la agarró de las caderas y la acercó: su sexo era tan dolorosamente íntimo que le trajo lágrimas frescas a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

Esme presionó su frente en los labios de él.

—Sólo un hombre muy desesperado secuestraría a su esposa.

Los labios de su esposo le quemaron la piel.

—Sí

—¿Qué tal si al atraer la atención del ojo público, el señor Black decide hacerle daño?

—No hay garantías de que no le haga daño. Esme; aunque no hiciéramos nada, puede hacerle daño igual. La suerte está echada, no importa qué decisión tomemos.

«O no tomemos».

Estas palabras no pronunciadas pendían del aire húmedo.

Todos los días, pensó Esme, Carlise debía escoger entre la acción y la inactividad, la liberación y el encarcelamiento. La vida y la muerte.

—¿Por qué no solicita el mismo señor Masen la orden de la que hablabas? —preguntó ella con la garganta seca.

—Porque la investigación revelaría que es el amante de la señora Black.

—Tú eras mi amante —razonó Esme. El calor de los labios y el sexo de él y la vulnerabilidad de la mujer que le apretaba el pecho.

—Y el señor Masen no reveló esa información al tribunal Si lo hubiera hecho, el juez habría desestimado tu caso.

Y Esme habría sido puesta bajo la custodia de su hijo. Tal y como Bella Black podría ser entregada a su esposo.

Una prisionera durante el resto de su vida.

—¿Una investigación no revelaría, sin importar quién es su abogado, que la señora Black y el señor Masen son amantes?

—Si es así, tendremos que trabajar mucho más duro. No había certeza en la voz de Carlise. Pero él siempre había ganado, pensó Esme. Aunque en su sueño no lo había hecho.

—¿Qué harían... —preguntó Esme —... después de que tú la liberaras?

Bella Black seguiría casada con otro hombre.

—Lo que hicimos tú y yo. —Unos dedos rígidos se enterraron en la suavidad de sus caderas. —Después de que fueras liberada.

Esme tensó los brazos.

—¿El amor es suficiente, Carlise?

—Más refulgente que el oro, Esme.

La felicidad no debería ser dolorosa.

Esme alzó la cabeza y le besó en la mejilla, cubierta por una barba incipiente.

—¿Dónde está el señor Masen?

Carlise giró la cara hacia ella y le besó el espacio entre la nariz y la mejilla, tenía los labios suaves, pero la piel circundante era una abrasión punzante.

—Ha ido a pedirle a una persona una declaración jurada. La necesitamos para solicitar el hábeas corpus.

Imágenes frías y descarnadas aparecieron detrás de sus párpados.

Edward Masen agarrando un maletín de cuero color borgoña, los ojos brillándole como hielo morado. Edward Masen chorreando agua con los ojos aun negros por la pérdida.

—Ven a nuestra casa, Carlise —insistió Esme.

Donde no había dolor.

El cuerpo cambiando... la cama hundiéndose... Carlise levantó los brazos hacia la mesa de noche.

—Me preparé antes de acostarme —dijo Esme.

Con la lubricación que su cuerpo ya no producía.

Si Edward Masen no hubiera llamado a su puerta, ella estaría llena de Carlise y se habría dormido en sus brazos.

Sin saber que habían encerrado a una mujer por el simple hecho de ser mujer.

Carlise amó a Esme hasta que sus dos sexos se volvieron uno. Esme abrazó a Carlise hasta que sus cuerpos se volvieron dos, un hombre y un mujer.

Ella tendría que dejarlo ir pronto, pero aún no.

Enredando los dedos en el cabello sudoroso de Carlise, le preguntó:

—¿Qué hizo el señor Masen cuando le respondiste a todas las preguntas que te hizo sobre la muerte de tu esposa?

Carlise le besó los ojos.

—Llorar.

Las lágrimas que, según alguna vez Carlise había dicho, no derramaban los abogados, pero que él mismo había derramado después del juicio, cuando había llenado por completo su cuerpo y ella se había desbordado con su amor.

—Silenciosamente —susurró ella.

Como una lluvia limpiadora de verano.

Pero no todas las tormentas eran suaves. La lluvia destruía tanto como reponía.

Los músculos de Carlise se tensionaron bajo sus dedos, listo para dejarla y poder prepararse para un juicio que se creía incapaz de ganar.

—Sí.


	34. Capítulo 34

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34**

—Si éste no es un asunto de vida o muerte, yo... —Un hombre sexagenario, vestido con un camisón de dormir blanco metido entre los pantalones y con la cabeza cubierta por un gorro de dormir azul, apareció en la puerta de entrada. Se detuvo al ver el rostro de Edward. Un labio delgado se curvó al reconocerlo. —El patrón y la señora no están en casa.

Claramente, ese hombre había leído los periódicos.

—Si quieren a su hija, más les vale estar en casa... —Edward introdujo un pie entre el marco y la puerta para evitar que el mayordomo cerrara. Hacía tiempo había perdido la capacidad de sentirse herido por las emociones de los hombres.

—Vuelva mañana, y les preguntaré si quieren recibirlo.

Ya había amanecido. El sol había salido hacía quince minutos. Pero la lluvia y la niebla impedían que su luz iluminara la mañana.

—Su hija ha sido secuestrada —dijo bruscamente Edward. —Si quieren a Bella, me recibirán ¡ahora!

La puerta se abrió de par en par, tragando lluvia y frío.

—¿Y cómo podría saber usted lo que le ha ocurrido a la señora Black?

El poder ver a los padres de Bella dependía tan sólo de ese mayordomo.

—Porque yo soy el hombre que convirtió a Bella Black en una mujer adúltera —dijo, sin rodeos.

El mayordomo —Edward calculó que su edad estaña cerca de los sesenta; tenía los ojos claros y agudos —dudó un momento antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarlo pasar.

Pase.

Edward atravesó el umbral.

—Quédese en la alfombra —le indicó lacónicamente, como si Edward fuera un niño de cinco años y no un hombre de cuarenta y cuatro, miembro del Parlamento. —No quiero que me ensucie el suelo de barro.

Edward no subestimaba el poder de un mayordomo; se quedó de pie en la alfombra.

La casa en la que Bella había crecido no era de ricos, pero era próspera.

Un candelabro de gas se movía; sombras en forma de lágrimas hicieron su aparición en el suelo de roble.

Caminando erecto como una escoba, el mayordomo subió agraciadamente las escaleras de roble y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Un golpe seco siguió los pasos y luego un sonido de susurros.

Un hombre de casi sesenta años y una mujer de cincuenta bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras, las sombras grises ondeantes se convirtieron en batas de dormir de terciopelo marrón y seda rosa.

Bella había heredado el color de pelo de su madre, pensó Edward, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente en el pecho. Pero había heredado los ojos de su padre.

Una llama marrón chocolate centelló con miedo que luego se transformó en rabia al ver a Edward.

—¿Qué demonios pretende llamando a la puerta de mi casa en medio de la noche?

—Charlie, silencio. —Miró a Edward. —Le ha dicho a Harry que nuestra hija había sido secuestrada. Eso es imposible, señor yo la dejé frente a su casa a las cuatro.

Doce horas antes.

—Tres hombres aparecieron ante ella antes de que llegara a la puerta —dijo Edward.

—Si vio a esos hombres llevándose a mi hija —dijo Renée Swan de manera directa, —¿por qué no los detuvo?

—Yo no los vi —dijo Edward. —Los vio su ama de llaves.

—Mi hija no es una mujer adinerada, señor Masen censuró una voz masculina. —¿Quién la secuestraría?

Edward sostuvo la mirada de Renée Swan.

—Su esposo.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo el ama de llaves? —Los ojos azul pálido buscaron la mirada de Edward. —¿Cómo sabe esa mujer que fue Jacob?

No había fotografías de Jacob Black en la casa de Bella, decía la mirada de ella. Tampoco la imagen de Jacob Black aparecía en los diarios.

—Yo vi a Bella en casa de su marido. Ella está allí —dijo Edward sin rodeos.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en que esté en su casa? —preguntó Charles Swan. —¡Es su casa!

Una sombra apareció en los ojos de Renée Swan.

—¿Dónde la vio, señor Masen? —le preguntó la mujer en voz baja.

—Estaba de pie junto a una ventana, en el segundo piso. —Edward se había obligado a bloquear la imagen de Bella. —Mirándome.

—¿Y usted asumió simplemente que su esposo la había raptado? —gritó Charles Swan. —¿Es ésa la única evidencia que tiene?

—Señor Swan, no estoy asumiendo nada. El ama de llaves fue testigo del rapto de su hija. Cuando llamé, nadie salió a abrir la puerta.

—Son las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿qué esperaba?

—Eran las nueve de la noche.

—Bella es la esposa de Jacob —insistió Charles Swan. —¿Por qué habría de secuestrarla?

—Porque él es su esposo —contestó Renée Swan, con los ojos llenos de sabiduría femenina más que de conocimiento de la ley. —Y porque puede hacerlo. ¿No es cierto, señor Masen?

Edward no mentiría.

—Sí —dijo sin rodeos.

Las mujeres tenían pocos derechos, las esposas aún menos.

El dolor se llevó el azul de los ojos de la madre.

—Mi hija sabía que esa era una posibilidad cuando abandonó a su marido, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

El precio de la pasión.

—¿Tenía usted un romance con ella antes del juicio? —preguntó Renée Swan.

Antes de que Bella dejara a Jacob Black.

—No.

—¿La sedujo?

—Por supuesto que la sedujo —dijo Charles Swan, despectivamente. —¿De qué otra forma tendría Bella algo con este señor?

Edward ignoró al padre y se concentró en la madre.

Pensó en las necesidades que habían arrastrado a Bella hacia él. Pensó en las necesidades que lo habían arrastrado hacia Bella.

—Ella es mi amante, señora Swan —dijo Edward.

Le dolía decírselo.

—Sí —dijo Renée Swan después de algunos segundos. —Eso veo.

—Yo también lo veo. —Charles Swan le puso a su esposa una manta de terciopelo color café sobre los hombros. —Vamos, Renée. Los visitaremos más tarde hoy. Todo estará bien.

—Charlie, por favor —le dijo Renée Swan a su esposo. Luego, le preguntó a Edward: —¿Por qué ha venido, señor Masen?

—Usted y Bella salieron de compras.

—Fuimos a la tienda Whiteley —confirmó ella. Habían estado juntas desde las once de la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde, según había dicho el ama de llaves.

—Debieron de hablar de muchas cosas —dijo Edward neutralmente.

Del hombre que era su esposo. Del hombre que era su amante.

—Sí.

Renée Swan no dijo más. No quería traicionar la confianza de su hija y pensaba respetar sus confidencias.

—Dentro de unas pocas horas. Carlise Cullen acudirá al Tribunal de la Reina para solicitar una orden de habeas corpus. Para poderlo hacer, debe presentar pruebas de que Bella no regresaría voluntariamente a la casa que compartía con Jacob Black. ¿Firmaría usted una declaración jurada, especificando que Bella no regresaría por voluntad propia con su marido?

—Claro que no. —Charles Swan otra vez —Lo prohíbo rotundamente. No hay necesidad de «liberar» a nuestra hija. Jacob es nuestro yerno, no le hará daño a Bella.

La luz y las sombras parpadearon en los ojos de Renée Swan.

—¿Está absolutamente seguro de eso, señor Swan? —lo retó Edward, al percibir el ánimo de duda de Renée Swan. —¿De que su yerno no le hará daño a su hija?

—Un hombre no puede dañar a su esposa —respondió Charles Swan. —Son uno ante los ojos de Dios. Jacob prometió amar y cuidar a Bella. Renée, este hombre convirtió a nuestra pequeña en una adúltera. Entiendo lo que dijiste antes, pero estás equivocada. Este hombre no puede hacer feliz a Bella. Está celoso porque ella escogió a Jacob y no a él. Déjalo ir.

Renée Swan cerró los ojos.

—Usted fue la última persona, señora Swan, que habló con su hija.

—Esto lo deben resolver Jacob y Bella, Renée —dijo Charles Swan.

—Si no liberamos a su hija, señora Swan —replicó Edward, —su yerno podría internarla en un asilo mental hoy mismo, y no podremos hacer nada para ayudarla.

Renée Swan abrió los ojos; no eran del mismo color que los ojos de Bella, pero el oscuro dolor dentro de ellos era idéntico; el dolor por verse obligada a escoger entre dos personas a las que amaba.

—Cuénteme cómo se llevó mi yerno a mi hija, señor Masen.

Sin la ayuda de Renée Swan no podrían obtener la orden.

Edward hizo uso de sus habilidades descriptivas para contar lo que el ama de llaves le había dicho.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos azules, ahora negros por el dolor, y se derramaron sobre las mejillas blancas.

—Bella tiene unos brazos tan delgados...

Edward sabía mejor que nadie cuan frágil era Bella, tanto física como emocionalmente.

—Usted dijo que dejó caer el paraguas.

—Sí —dijo Edward, viendo a Renée Swan luchar para no perder el control. El futuro de Bella dependía de la fortaleza de una madre.

—Ella había contratado unos pintores para que pintaran su casa. También quería un salón de dibujo carmesí. Le compré un jarrón oriental para poner sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Se limpió las lágrimas... la mejilla izquierda... la mejilla derecha. Tarea inútil porque no paraba de llorar.

—¿Lo dejó caer? —preguntó.

Debía de ser el paquete al que el ama de llaves había hecho referencia.

—Sí —dijo Edward.

Un fugaz arrepentimiento lo atravesó, arrepentimiento de no haber visto el jarrón que la madre de Bella le había comprado para su hogar.

—¿Se rompió? —preguntó ella.

Una interrogación se formó dentro de sus ojos, la súplica de una madre.

¿Se rompería Bella?

Edward sabía qué responder.

No sabía de lo que Jacob Black era capaz. Tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían los jueces que presidian el Tribunal de la Reina en tomar una decisión.

—No lo sé —dijo Edward, honradamente.


	35. Capítulo 35

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35**

El movimiento brusco de una cerradura despertó a Bella.

La luz gris verdosa iluminaba una pared estampada de rosa.

Los recuerdos inundaban su consciencia.

Ojos del color del cielo azul. (_si le cambio el color la siguiente frase pierde sentido, Jacob en el original Jonathon tiene los ojos azules_)

Pero estaba lloviendo, y el cielo no era azul.

La puerta rosa esmaltada se abrió.

—¿Jacob? —preguntó Bella, estirando la garganta. Pero Jacob no estaba solo. Bella se enderezó en la cama, con la camisa de dormir de algodón y las sábanas de algodón enredadas. El miedo llenó su corazón.

Un hombre alto de barba gris acompañaba a Jacob; llevaba un maletín de cuero negro. Una mujer alta y robusta vestida de lana marrón seguía al hombre de barba gris, con el pelo metido en una cofia blanca.

Bella pensó incongruentemente en Patachunta y Patachún, los personajes de _Alicia a través del espejo_.

—No se asuste, señora Black. —El hombre de barba gris, de casi sesenta años, según calculó Bella, puso el maletín sobre la mesa de noche al lado de su cama. Él sonrió. —Soy el doctor Crowley, y ella es la enfermera Irina.

La sonrisa no le devolvió la tranquilidad a Bella. Tampoco el rostro severo de la mujer que asentía confirmándolo.

Bella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a esas personas. No los conocía y le daban miedo.

Si Jacob pensaba que estaba enferma, ¿por qué no había llamado al médico de la familia?

—Le aseguro, doctor Crowley —dijo Bella con el corazón acelerado, —que estoy muy bien de salud.

—Eso no es lo que dice su esposo, señora Black.

De repente el oxígeno de la habitación no era suficiente para cuatro personas.

—Doctor Crowley, usted mismo ha visto cómo mi esposo le ha quitado el seguro a la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación. —Bella tenía que esforzarse por mantener un tono de voz calmado y un discurso racional. —Me están reteniendo contra mi voluntad. Por favor, ayúdeme.

La sonrisa del médico no cambió.

—Por eso estoy aquí, señora Black. —Mirando hacia abajo, abrió su maletín. —Para ayudarla.

Bella se cerró el cuello de la camisa de dormir.

—¿Qué hace?

El doctor sacó un estetoscopio.

—Esto no le dolerá, señora Black.

¿Qué sabía ese hombre sobre el dolor de una mujer?

¡Su marido la había raptado!

—No quiero que me toque.

—Simplemente, voy a escuchar su corazón y sus pulmones. —El doctor se sentó en el borde de la cama, aplastando el colchón. Bella se inclinó hacia los lados. —Sea tan amable de desabrocharse el camisón.

Bella recordó que la doctora Tunner, que no era psiquiatra, le había confiado que alguna vez había firmado una orden para internar a una mujer en un asilo mental.

La chica nunca volvió a ser la misma, le había confesado avergonzada la doctora Tunner.

—No estoy loca —dijo Bella, intentando mantener la calma.

Los dedos del doctor le rozaron la piel y Bella retrocedió ante el contacto.

—Claro que no está loca, señora Black. —Los dedos del médico eran rápidos. Uno a uno liberaron los pequeños botones que sostenían la parte superior de la camisa de dormir.

Repitió:

—No se asuste.

Pero ella estaba asustada.

Cada botón liberado invadía aún más su intimidad.

Bella quería quitarle al médico el estetoscopio de las manos, pero no podía hacerlo pues sabía que ese comportamiento no haría más que confirmar el diagnóstico de locura.

El metal frío le quemó el esternón.

—Respire profundamente, señora Black.

Bella tomó un aliento tembloroso.

—Muy bien —alabó el doctor. Como si ella fuera una niña.

O una mujer trastornada.

—Inclínese hacia delante... sí, así —invadió la parte de atrás de su camisón con el metal tibio por el cuerpo, haciendo presión entre sus omóplatos.

El hombre olía a lana mojada, aceite de Macasar y a colonia fuerte.

—Respire profundamente... Muy bien, señora Black.

Sin advertencia alguna. Bella se vio libre tanto del doctor como del estetoscopio.

El colchón se alzó, libre del peso adicional.

—¿Hay algún lugar en el que me pueda lavar, señor Black?

—Por aquí —dijo Jacob, cuya voz hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta a Bella.

Se abrochó rápidamente el camisón; las manos le temblaban.

La enfermera de rostro severo hurgó en el maletín del médico. Sacó un estuche sólido de cuero.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bella.

Pero la enfermera no respondió.

El sonido del agua que caía en cascada ahogó el ruido sordo del cuero sólido impactando sobre la madera aún más sólida.

En la sombra del cuero negro brilló un cristal. Una rosa perfecta para una perfecta luna de miel.

—Jacob —se dirigió Bella a la espalda de su marido; tenía la chaqueta de lana azul marino arrugada. Bella jamás había visto a su esposo en tal estado de desarreglo. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, —¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

La luz se movió, el olor a fósforo le quemó la nariz.

La enfermera se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche y levantó el globo de la lámpara color rosa. Simultáneamente, el sonido del agua se detuvo.

Jacob aún no se había vuelto para mirarla.

—Señora Black. —El médico salió del baño. —Su esposo está preocupado por el hecho de que usted no se ha quedado embarazada.

Bella se quedó pasmada en silencio, observando el cabello castaño pálido que se montaba encima del cuello de la camisa de Jacob.

Seguro que no había escuchado lo que acaba de oír.

—Me ha llamado para que la examine —continuó el médico. —Entiendo lo vergonzosos que serán para usted los próximos minutos, pero si pudiera levantarse el dobladillo de la camisa de dormir todo esto terminaría pronto. Prometo ser lo más sutil posible.

Con el rabillo del ojo. Bella vio que el doctor abría el estuche que la enfermera había depositado en la mesita de noche. El metal brillaba obscenamente bajo el destello de la lámpara parpadeante.

Un humo gris se levantó lentamente de un tazón en forma de rosa; una mecha ennegrecida brilló a través del pálido vidrio rosa.

—No hay necesidad de esto, doctor Crowley. —Bella apretó los muslos uno contra el otro; su piel, estirada por y para Edward, pulsó con una creciente ira. —Mi esposo sabe perfectamente por qué no tengo hijos.

—Su esposo mencionó que tuvo paperas, señora Black, pero no todos los hombres que contraen paperas quedan estériles.

El diagnóstico del doctor fue un remedo de la declaración que había hecho Edward hacía seis días.

«Las paperas no siempre dejan estéril a un hombre», había dicho él.

Bella se había sentido sola y desnuda cuando le respondió a Edward, pero ahora se sentía profundamente violada.

El doctor se paró frente a ella.

—Ayúdela, enfermera Irina.

La enfermera retiró las mantas.

La camisa de dormir se le había levantado hasta los muslos. El aire frío le golpeó la piel desnuda.

—¿¡Cómo se atreve! —dijo Bella, escandalizada.

Entre un respiro compulsivo y otro, la cama se sumió en un rechinar de resortes.

Bella cayó involuntariamente de espaldas ante la presión ejercida por la enfermera.

Un brazo sorprendentemente fuerte la presionó justo en medio los senos, que ondeaban de arriba abajo buscando oxígeno; al mismo tiempo, una mano igualmente fuerte le agarró los hombros y le presionó el torso sobre el regazo de la enfermera.

—No tiene por qué asustarse, señora Black —dijo la enfermera, con el aliento sobre su rostro, —yo estoy aquí, con usted.

Bella no permitiría que eso sucediera.

Levantó y dobló automáticamente las rodillas para darle libertad a sus pies.

Un metal frío se resbaló dentro de ella.

Bella se quedó pasmada.

—Quédese quieta, señora Black, sólo tardaré un minuto...

Bella se quedó mirando fijamente el círculo de luz que bailaba en el cielo.

—Jacob, nunca pensé... jamás habría creído... que pudieras hacerme más daño del que me hiciste ayer. Estaba equivocada. —Tenía los ojos tan secos que quemaban; una quemadura igual se fundió dentro de ella.

—Señor Black, ¿sabía usted que su esposa lleva puesto un diafragma holandés?

—No —respondió Jacob, con voz apagada.

Bella lograba percibir más que ver el movimiento del doctor: estirando... girando... inclinado sobre la cama.

El metal navegaba a través del especulo metálico.

Lo que un doctor le había dado, otro doctor se lo había quitado.

Bella apretó los puños; el olor a antiséptico de la enfermera le revolvía el estómago.

—Un diafragma anticonceptivo no deja efectos secundarios en la habilidad de una mujer para concebir. —El metal sólido se liberó de su vagina dolorida. El doctor se enderezó. —Es muy afortunada, señora Black, no veo anomalías ni en su vagina ni en su cuello uterino. Considero que si se abstiene de estas trampas chinas, tiene una excelente probabilidad de convertirse en madre.

—Doctor Crowley.

Jacob habló, pero no se dirigió a Bella.

No se dirigió a la mujer que lo había abrazado mientras lloraba su corazón, mientras goteaba su semen sin semillas.

Con el brazo y la mano ya relajados, la enfermera se deslizó de debajo de Bella.

—¿Sí, señor Black? —preguntó el doctor. Bella no se movió.

—Como es fácil de comprender, estoy muy irritado por la hipocresía de mi esposa —dijo Jacob, pero este no era el Jacob con el que ella se había casado. —Creo que pasará algún tiempo antes de que pueda tocarla de nuevo. Hace poco intimamos. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda quedar embarazada, ahora que no hay nada que bloquee mi esperma?

* * *

_Ya os dije que las que le tuvieses cariño a Jacob se lo ibais a perder, un verdadero cabronazo, yo con dos manos libres lo dejo soprano durante una temporadita._


	36. Capítulo 36

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36**

Edward entró en la oficina de Carlise Cullen.

Un escritorio de madera de teca, una silla de cuero negro de respaldo alto y dos sillas más pequeñas. Unos estantes de madera para los libros. Por encima del sofá, la lluvia caía sobre el cristal de la ventana, grueso y sin cortinas. Dos sillas de cuero marrón le daban la cara a la chimenea de mármol negro. Un escritorio más pequeño de madera de teca contenía una segunda hilera de estantes para libros.

Tanto los muebles como los libros cumplían su función.

Era éste el lugar en el que Carlise Cullen había pasado el tiempo mientras Edward pasaba el de él con su esposa.

—Señor Jenks. —Edward saludó al ayudante de Carlise Cullen, un hombre que también había sido llamado a la abogacía, pero que, al igual que su propio ayudante, no ejercía como abogado. —Usted conoce al señor McCarthy.

Los dos hombres, uno de cabello negro y veinticinco años, el otro de cabello castaño y veintisiete años, asintieron cordialmente.

El Big Ben dio nueve campanadas.

Bella ya había pasado diecisiete horas en la casa de Jacob Black.

No había tiempo para la diplomacia, así que Edward fue brutalmente franco.

—Cullen está en camino para pedirle al Tribunal de la Reina una orden de habeas corpus.

—Sí, señor —dijo Jason Jenks, con voz inexpresiva —El señor Cullen ya me ha informado de todo.

—Entonces, sabes que la señora Black está retenida por su esposo.

—Sí, señor.

—Y estás enterado de la relación entre la señora Black y yo —dijo Edward.

—Sí —dijo Jason Jenks.

Emmet McCarthy no dijo nada.

Pero él ya estaba al tanto.

—Debido a que ahora la señora Black reside en la casa de su marido, puede pedir oficialmente la separación —dijo Edward.

Los carbones hirviendo reventaron dentro de la chimenea de mármol.

Edward se preguntaba si Bella estaría caliente. Edward se preguntaba si Bella estaría a salvo.

Edward se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a ver a Bella.

—El señor McCarthy ha propuesto que, dado que el esposo no lleva a cabo sus deberes conyugales —dijo Jason Jenks, —basemos la demanda en las leyes de la deserción. El tribunal, por supuesto, no puede obligar a un hombre a practicar el coito marital. Sin embargo, como él abandonó el lecho conyugal, podemos argumentar que estaba privando voluntariamente a la señora Black de su propio derecho femenino de engendrar hijos, y alegar que se le conceda el derecho de vivir separadamente.

Sin embargo, en vista de los últimos hechos, podemos alegar que Jacob Black ha tratado a su mujer de manera cruel e imperdonable. —Edward observó los ojos color avellana oscuro de Jenks y atrapó la mirada verde de Emmet McCarthy. —Nuestro trabajo hoy, señores, es escribir una petición que le permita a un juez decidir imparcialmente dónde reposa su deber.

—Un recurso de habeas corpus le concederá a la señora Black libertad temporal. Debemos retirarla permanentemente de la custodia de Jacob Black.

—Cullen y yo hemos hecho el siguiente acuerdo: debido a mi relación con la señora Black, la petición no puede ser adscrita a mi nombre. Usted, señor Jenks, la interpondrá a favor de Cullen y la señora Black. El señor McCarthy está familiarizado con los jueces y sus empleados. Él lo acompañará a los juzgados.


	37. Capítulo 37

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37**

—Señores. —Carlise se dirigió a tres hombres que vestían togas de color escarlata y pelucas. No eran jurados, eran jueces del Tribunal Superior de Justicia y tenían el rango de Caballeros Licenciados. Escogidos por el primer ministro, eran los representantes de la Reina. La ley, y solamente la ley, era lo que les interesaba. —Quisiera expresarle mi gratitud a este tribunal por emitir esta extraordinaria orden judicial. La _Magna Carta Libertatum_ es la Gran Carta de las Libertades. Esta carta estipula que ningún hombre o mujer debe ser detenido o encarcelado ilícitamente. Sin embargo, señores, eso es lo que le ha ocurrido a la señora Isabella Black.

La curiosidad iluminó los rostros de los tres hombres que se sentaban en el Tribunal de la Reina.

Carlise hizo una pausa breve antes de continuar.

—La señora Black, por razones ajenas al ámbito de este tribunal, no habita ya en la casa del señor Jacob Black, su esposo. Ayer, seis de junio... al regresar de un día de compras con su madre, la señora Black fue raptada a la fuerza. El hombre que la secuestró, señores, era su esposo.

La curiosidad que iluminaba los rostros de los tres hombres se apagó.

No estaban interesados en el trauma físico o emocional de la esposa de un hombre. Estaban interesados en la ley.

—La señora Black —dijo Carlise, señalando deliberadamente a los tres jueces la vulnerabilidad de Bella Black, —es una mujer pequeña. Mide apenas un metro cincuenta centímetros. Cuando su madre dejó a la señora Black frente a su casa, la casa de la señora Black, no la de su esposo, estaba lloviendo. Llevaba un paraguas en una mano y un jarrón, regalo de su madre, comprado en la tienda Whitley ese mismo día, en la otra. La señora Black no se fijó en un coche que estaba parado en la esquina. No se dio cuenta de que un hombre se bajó del coche y la siguió.

Carlise se dirigió al juez que estaba en el centro, un esposo, padre y abuelo de sesenta y tres años, intentando apelar al hombre que había en él, no al juez.

—El hombre, milord, era su esposo.

Hizo una pausa para dar más dramatismo a su narración.

—Y la llamó en cuanto ella pisó el primer escalón de su casa. No sabemos qué pensó la señora Black cuando escuchó la voz de su marido porque ella no está aquí para decírnoslo. Sin embargo, lo que sí sabemos es que se dio la vuelta para encararse con él... Pero él no estaba solo, milord.

La mirada de Carlise se dirigió al juez de la derecha, un hombre de cincuenta y tres años, esposo y padre devoto, cuya hija se había casado recientemente.

—Mientras Jacob Black bajaba del coche, otros dos hombres se apeaban de un coche que había al otro lado de la calle. Como verán, Jacob Black actuó deliberadamente como señuelo para evitar que la señora Black entrara y alcanzara la seguridad de su hogar. Mientras distraía a su esposa, los dos hombres, uno a cada lado, la agarraron por los brazos.

El sudor se escapaba por debajo de la peluca de Carlise, creando un camino ardiente por su cuello.

Se imaginó cómo se sentiría si fuera Bella Black o Esme Platt, encarceladas contra su voluntad sin esperanza legal de ser liberadas.

Impulsivamente, levantó el antebrazo izquierdo, se alzó hasta el codo la manga de seda negra y posó el brazo sobre la mesa. El aire fresco se coló por entre las anchas mangas de la toga.

—Si puedo llamar su atención, señores...

Los tres jueces instintivamente miraron hacia abajo, eran hombres curiosos.

—La parte superior de los brazos de la señora Black no es más gruesa que mi muñeca. Mis dedos, honorables señores, podrían envolverle por completo los brazos...

Carlise se encerró en un círculo la muñeca por encima de la manga negra que lo identificaba como Abogado de la Reina.

—... Tal y como envuelven mi muñeca en este momento.

Los miró fijamente. Primero al que estaba en el centro. Luego al de la derecha.

—Cuando se ejerce una presión extrema en la parte superior de los brazos, la parte inferior queda paralizada.

Carlise bajó los brazos y atrapó la mirada del juez de la izquierda. Era el más joven, un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, esposo y padre de cinco hijas: una debutante, dos en la escuela y dos en el jardín de infancia. Todas algún día se casarían y estarían sujetas a lo que sus maridos dispusieran.

—Estos dos hombres —recalcó Carlise —agarraron a la señora Black con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo mover los brazos. Dejó caer el paraguas y el jarrón que su madre le había regalado. No tenía forma de protegerse: ni de la lluvia incesante ni de las bestias que la sujetaban. Mientras su esposo observaba, estos dos hombres la levantaron por completo y la llevaron al otro lado de la calle, donde la obligaron a entrar en el coche que los esperaba.

Carlise apoyó las manos abiertas sobre la mesa de roble.

—Jacob Black le robó la libertad a Isabellac Black. Por eso, solicito a este tribunal que apruebe una orden de _hábeas corpus ad subjiciendum_.

El retumbar constante de la lluvia llenó el silencio.

El juez barbudo de cincuenta y tres años fue el primero en hablar:

—¿Comprende usted lo que le está pidiendo a este tribunal, señor Cullen?

—Le estoy pidiendo que le expida al señor Jacob Black una citación para que traiga a la señora Black a este tribunal —dijo Carlise, sin alterar la voz.

—Le está pidiendo a este tribunal que se interponga entre una mujer y su esposo —respondió agudamente el juez de la barba.

—La Carta Magna no excluye la protección por detención ilegal porque una mujer sea la esposa de un hombre —respondió Carlise con calma. —Jacob Black, a la fuerza y con premeditación, capturó y secuestró a Isabella Black. Si sus acciones hubieran sido legales, un policía la habría escoltado a la casa de su esposo, y el señor Black no hubiera necesitado contratar a dos hombres para llevarla a la fuerza bajo su custodia. Pero necesitaba a esos hombres precisamente porque no tenía una orden que le permitiera llevarla bajo su custodia. El señor Black no emprendió acción legal alguna. Por el contrario, esperó en la puerta de su casa hasta que su esposa estuvo sola, sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla, ella estaba tan sólo a tres pasos de la puerta de entrada y él la detuvo deliberadamente para que las dos bestias que contrató pudieran usar la fuerza bruta para llevársela, tal como hicieron. Sus acciones no fueron sancionadas por la ley inglesa.

—¿Tenemos algún testigo que corrobore este supuesto secuestro, señor Cullen? —dijo el juez que estaba en el centro. —¿O sus cuentos se basan únicamente en especulaciones?

—El secuestro fue presenciado por el ama de llaves de la señora Black. —Carlise se estaba esforzando mucho para no mostrar sus sentimientos. Esos hombres no querían ver sentimientos, y había que ser muy cauto porque tenían el destino de Bella Black en sus manos. —Tengo su declaración jurada, milord.

—¿Podemos verla? —preguntó el juez con aire burlón.

—Por supuesto —dijo Carlise. —También tengo una declaración jurada de la madre de la señora Black.

Un ujier les alcanzó los documentos.

El juez del centro leyó someramente la primera carta.

—El ama de llaves, la señora Young, dice que la señora Black no luchó.

—Es difícil luchar, milord —dijo Carlise, secamente, —cuando los brazos de uno están inmovilizados por hombres que son dos veces más grandes que su propia persona.

—El ama de llaves no hace referencia a llamadas de auxilio. —El juez pasó las dos declaraciones juradas a sus colegas. No leyó la carta de la madre.

—¿No llamó la señora Black a la señora Young para que acudiera en su auxilio?

—El ama de llaves fue testigo del rapto desde la ventana del segundo piso —replicó Carlise. —Estaba lloviendo, por eso no oyó ningún sonido.

—Usted dijo que él la había llamado, señor Cullen, para distraerla y engañarla —señaló el juez más joven. —¿Nos dice ahora que el ama de llaves no lo oyó llamarla?

—¿Por qué motivo, milord, se habría dado la vuelta la señora Black, si su esposo no la hubiera llamado? —razonó Carlise.

—Quizá lo estaba esperando.

—Entonces, no sabemos realmente si la señora Black fue llevada contra su voluntad —señaló el juez barbudo a la derecha, buscando la manera de conciliar su responsabilidad moral como esposo y padre y su deber como defensor de la ley.

—La declaración jurada de la madre claramente establece que la señora Black, durante su paseo de compras, le dijo que jamás regresaría con su marido —dijo Carlise.

—La señora Black es una mujer, señor Cullen —señaló agudamente el juez del centro. —Las mujeres son conocidas por cambiar de parecer.

—Si la señora Black está con su marido por decisión propia, acordaremos que es donde debe estar —dijo Carlise. —Sólo le pedimos a este tribunal que conceda la orden de habeas corpus para poder determinar si ella ha sido o no detenida ilegalmente.

—Usted dijo que la señora Black no vivía en el mismo domicilio que su esposo. —El juez más joven estudio las cartas. —¿Está separada de él legalmente?

—No, milord.

—Entonces, debe estar bajo la custodia de su marido —puntualizó el juez del centro.

—La ley le otorga al señor Black el derecho de de mandar a su esposa para que cumpla con sus deberes conyugales —respondió Carlise. —La ley no le da derecho a llevársela a la fuerza y detenerla.

—¿Hay alguna orden contra el señor Black? —preguntó el juez de cincuenta y tres años de la derecha, buscando aún la forma de conciliar su responsabilidad moral y autoridad judicial. —¿Ha sido acusado en el pasado por crueldad?

—El señor Black no tiene antecedentes, milord, pero eso no quiere decir que la vida de la señora Black no corra peligro. —Carlise recordó las palabras que Esme le había dicho tan sólo siete horas antes, su sexo reposando en los labios de su sexo, su frente marcando sus labios. —Sólo un hombre muy desesperado haría lo que el señor Black ha hecho.

—¿A qué hora ocurrió ese supuesto rapto, señor Cullen? —preguntó el juez más joven, preguntándose a la vez en dónde habían estado sus hijas y su esposa el día anterior, mientras una mujer era raptada a tres pasos de la puerta de su casa.

—El señor Black secuestró a la señora Black a las cuatro de la tarde —respondió Carlise.

Bella Black fue raptada mientras Edward Masen se sentaba en la Cámara de los Comunes.

El recuerdo invadió a Carlise.

Su esposa había sido asesinada mientras él leía un informe en la Cámara de los Comunes, sin saber que ella y el ausente Edward Masen eran amantes.

—¿Qué prueba tenemos de que se encuentra bajo custodia de su esposo? —preguntó el juez barbudo.

—Fue vista en la ventana del segundo piso.

—¿Nadie llamó a la puerta para verificar que fue llevada a la fuerza? —preguntó sarcásticamente el juez del centro.

Carlise encontró estoicamente la mirada del juez principal del Tribunal Supremo.

—A nadie se le ha permitido la entrada, milord.

Él había intentado entrar antes de aparecer en el tribunal, y nadie había respondido a la puerta, aunque se podía ver que había actividad dentro de la casa.

—¿Usted la ha visto? —preguntó el juez barbudo.

—No —confesó Carlise.

—¿Quién la vio? —insistió el juez del centro.

—Su madre —mintió Carlise; no podía mencionar el nombre del amante de Bella Black.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos, señor Cullen? —preguntó el juez más joven que tenía cinco hijas.

Carlise había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano.

—Sólo pido que le otorguen a la señora Black el derecho al debido proceso —dijo. —Y que le otorguen expeditamente la libertad, como indica la Carta Magna, para que escoja dónde desea vivir.

* * *

_Mikagiss, cara, lo siento pero como te dije no puedo contarlelo o te chafaré la historia, lo único que puedo hacer para solventar tus dudas es subir los capítulos que quedan lo más pronto posible. (Te lo cuento aquí porque si haces como yo tardarás en leer los mensajes)._


	38. Capítulo 38

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38**

—¡Jessica! —La voz familiar llegó hasta ella. —¡Tienes una visita!

El latido de su corazón se aceleró.

Rápidamente, guardó las camisas dobladas dentro de uno de los cajones del vestidor y se miró al espejo, para comprobar que ni un solo pelo se escapaba del moño en que tenía atrapado el cabello, antes de correr escaleras abajo.

El visitante no era el hombre que Jessica Stanley esperaba ver.

Dos mujeres se hallaban sentadas en el sofá de brocados amarillo pálido: una era su madre, una mujer de cuarenta y seis años, de cabello color café, enferma de sífilis. La otra era su visitante: una mujer con el cabello color caramelo y, al parecer, con una extraordinaria salud. Las dos mujeres interrumpieron su charla cuando ella entró.

—Señora Platt —dijo Jessica, con voz quebradiza.

—Hola, señorita Stanley. —La mujer de cuarenta y nueve años de cabello absurdamente joven y un vestido verde a la moda, habló mientras se quitaba los guantes. —Está lloviendo mucho y estoy empapada... siento mucho haber manchado de barro sus suelos, señorita Stanley.

—Tonterías. —La que hablaba era la madre de Jessica, una mujer de cuarenta y seis años. A Jessica le dolió verla sonreír. —Jessica, cariño, siéntate y entretén a nuestra invitada mientras voy a preparar el té.

Jessica hubiera querido detenerla y decirle que la doncella lo haría, pero la doncella no trabajaba los martes. La ausencia de su madre hizo más denso el aire. Jessica se posó en una silla tapizada con patrones florales, opuesta al sofá amarillo pálido.

La lluvia martillaba el parteluz de las ventanas y las gotas de agua se acumulaban bajo el vidrio.

Jessica imaginaba cómo sería yacer bajo la tierra, sin más compañía que los gusanos.

—Al parecer, su madre no sabe nada del juicio... —La frase rompió el silencio incómodo.

—Ella no lee los diarios, y yo no le he dicho nada, así que no se ha enterado —dijo Jessica, mirando de mala gana a Esme Platt. —No vi razón para preocuparla.

—Su madre es una mujer adorable.

—Mi madre se está muriendo —dijo Jessica, sin rodeos.

—Su madre está muy viva ahora. —La compasión en la voz de Esme Platt le dolió a Jessica. —No la entierre antes de que muera, señorita Stanley.

—Debería estar contenta, entonces. —Jessica parpadeó para detener las lágrimas. Estaba sentada con la espalda recia y la rabia le crecía en el estómago. —Debería alegrarme porque morirá dentro de poco, como se alegra usted de que su esposo muriera.

Jessica quería herir a la mujer que se vestía como una prostituta. Entonces, ¿por qué sus palabras la hirieron a ella misma?

Los ojos claros se oscurecieron.

—Es usted muy joven, señorita Stanley.

El abogado, Edward Masen, también había hecho hincapié en su edad. Ella era el miembro más joven del Club de Hombres y Mujeres, había anotado él. Y Esme Platt era la más vieja.

—Tengo veintisiete años —dijo Jessica.

—Le diré lo que una mujer muy sabia me dijo alguna vez —ofreció inexplicablemente Esme Platt.

Pero Jessica no quería escuchar palabras sabias de esa mujer, que estaba viva y saludable, viviendo en pecado con un hombre con el que no estaba casada, mientras su madre se moría a causa de los lazos del matrimonio. Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, y escuchó lo que la otra tenía que decirle. —Me dijo: La muerte no es razón para dejar de vivir.

Muerte.

Vivir.

—¿Cómo puede una mujer vivir con un hombre que la está asesinando? —La frase salió como una explosión de la garganta de Jessica.

Se enderezó y miró a Esme Platt con determinación, era demasiado tarde para retractarse, y no lo haría.

Ninguna condena asomó a los ojos verdes, ni siquiera al saber que el padre de Jessica había infectado a su madre con una enfermedad mortal.

—Si su padre hubiera contraído la gripe, y se la hubiera contagiado a su madre —razonó Esme Platt, —¿lo culparía de igual manera?

—Claro que no —dijo Jessica, llena de resentimiento.

—¿Su padre contagió deliberadamente la sífilis a su madre?

—No tiene importancia si lo hizo deliberadamente. —La amargura crecía dentro de Jessica. —Él no se habría contagiado si le hubiese sido fiel a mi madre.

Esme Platt bajó los ojos y miró los guantes empapados. Una gota cristalina brilló en el lazo verde de la tira de su sombrero; brillaba como un diamante, puro y libre de la corrupción humana.

—He venido a pedirle ayuda, señorita Stanley.

Jessica no tenía nada para ofrecerle a esta mujer.

—No creo poder ayudarla, señora Platt.

La mujer mayor levantó la cabeza, la mirada de los ojos verdes buscaba la mirada de Jessica.

—No busco ayuda para mí.

—El señor Cullen —el abogado con el que Esme Platt vivía en pecado carnal— es muy capaz de ayudarse a sí mismo.

—Es la señora Black quien necesita de nuestra ayuda, señorita Stanley.

Jessica vislumbró en su cabeza la mujer callada y reservada, seis años mayor que ella y frente a la cual se había sentado durante dos años. Inmediatamente, la imagen fue reemplazada por la postal en la que un hombre se tocaba su sexo.

Una postal que Bella Black había comprado en una tienda de pornografía.

Le dolía ver la imagen de lo que había infectado a su madre. Pero era aún más doloroso saber que había visto el miembro de un hombre y haber deseado sentir cada pulgada de ese miembro dentro de ella.

Desterró deliberadamente tanto la imagen de la postal como el deseo que ésta le generaba.

—¿Por qué necesita mi ayuda la señora Black?

—Usted es una sufragista.

Jessica se puso a la defensiva. Éste había sido un punto de fricción entre ella y los miembros del Club de Hombre y Mujeres durante dos años.

—Sí, lo soy.

—Usted cree en la emancipación de las mujeres.

Jessica se sonrojó de culpa, pero no sabía por qué se sentía culpable.

—Sí.

—La señora Black está recluida en la casa de su esposo —dijo Esme Platt. —Su marido la retiene contra su voluntad.

—¿Por qué haría eso su esposo?

—La señora Black lo abandonó.

—¿Y por eso cree él que está en derecho de encarcelarla? —Se había puesto roja a causa de la rabia que sentía.

Los ojos de color verde claro eran incómodamente astutos.

—La señora Black tiene un amante.

La boca de Jessica se cerró.

La lluvia golpeaba el cristal y la madera.

—¿Tiene su marido derecho a encerrarla, señorita Stanley? —preguntó gentilmente Esme Platt.

—Ella le fue infiel —dijo Jessica, fríamente.

Tal como su padre había sido infiel.

—¿Entonces merece sufrir? —reaccionó Esme Platt.

Jessica vio el tumor blanco, sólido y sifilítico del cuello de su madre.

Cada día crecía.

La voz de Jessica era enfática.

—Sí.

Alguien debía pagar por el dolor.

—¿Aunque sabe, porque ella nos lo dijo, que no tenía relaciones con su esposo porque él se negaba a tenerlas? —preguntó Esme.

Jessica recordó que sus padres dormían en habitaciones separadas, antes de la sífilis. Sin embargo, ahora compartían cama.

Recordó que nunca había oído reír a sus padres cuando estaban sanos. Ahora se reían frecuentemente.

—Mi madre no merece morir—dijo Jessica.

—Su padre también se está muriendo.

_Todos los días._

—¿Sugiere que es culpa de mi madre que él acudiera a otra mujer?

—Estoy sugiriendo, señorita Stanley —dijo Esme Platt sobre la lluvia castigadora, —que con frecuencia no entendemos por qué los hombres y las mujeres hacen las cosas que hacen.

—Y entender el porqué —dijo Jessica, sarcásticamente— ¿hace que el dolor desaparezca mágicamente?

Los recuerdos revolotearon en los ojos de color verde claro.

—Ninguno de nosotros vive sin dolor, señorita Stanley.

No había dolor antes de que su padre fuera infiel a su madre.

Jessica recordó de pronto el silencio helado en la mesa del comedor, cada noche, mientras ella hablaba con emoción sobre el sufragio femenino y los cambios que ella algún día lograría.

Pero ahora era algún día.

No había habido dolor antes de que su padre contagiara a su madre, se daba cuenta ahora, pero tampoco había habido amor.

Las palabras le salieron a tropezones de la boca, tres años de emociones acumuladas.

—Pero ¿cómo se puede vivir con dolor?

Su madre y su padre se morirían y Jessica no sabía cómo sobreviviría a sus muertes.

Esme Platt se inclinó hacia delante y unos dedos reconfortantes le estrujaron la mano:

—Viviendo.

Bella Black sufría porque había vivido.

Jessica retiró la mano fría de los dedos tibios de Esme Platt y se recostó en la silla.

—¿Cómo cree que puedo ayudar a la señora Black?

—Está usted está familiarizada con las marchas y ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? —dijo Esme Platt, enderezándose en su asiento. Al hacerlo, un gesto de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, pero fue tan leve que Jessica no llegó a darse cuenta.

—Sí—dijo Jessica, con la garganta tensa. —Por supuesto.

Jessica había marchado muchas veces para respaldar el sufragio femenino.

Esme Platt le preguntó solemnemente:

—¿Nos ayudaría a preparar una manifestación para liberar a la señora Black?

Una mujer.

Una adúltera.

Jessica escuchó de nuevo el auto-desprecio que se tenía, incapaz de controlar su deseo por experimentar el amor físico: Jamás escaparemos de la servidumbre si no sublimamos nuestros deseos. Le pareció oír de nuevo el comentario mordaz de Embry Call: «Señorita Stanley, usted está dispuesta a criticar a cualquiera que no se haya liberado sexualmente; sin embargo, personalmente, usted no ha hecho nada para avanzar en la causa».

Jessica pensó en las miradas íntimas que su padre y su madre compartían cuando creían que ella no los miraba.


	39. Capítulo 39

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 39**

—Debe almorzar, señora Black.

Bella ignoró a la enfermera que la había sujetado a la cama y cuya mirada ahora le taladraba la espalda.

En la calle, un coche que se veía borroso por la lluvia se detuvo.

El latido de su corazón hacía pausas.

¿Será otro doctor?, se preguntaba.

Su corazón se saltó un latido.

¿Será Edward?

¿Había regresado?

Bella lanzó las palmas de las manos contra el vidrio frío.

—Debe comer para el bebé, señora Black.

El médico de barba gris había dicho que el semen de un hombre puede vivir en el cuerpo de una mujer durante varios días. El ginecólogo que se iba a quedar calvo le había advertido que era prudente retirar el diafragma anticonceptivo ocho horas después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales.

¿Cuál de los dos tenía razón?

Los dedos de Bella rozaron el vidrio.

—No habrá tal bebé, enfermera Irina.

«Por favor, Dios», rogó Bella.

—Dios hace milagros. —El sonido del metal sobre la vajilla le perforó la espalda. —Debería pedirle que hiciera uno ahora.

El aroma del queso fresco y los huevos se superpuso al olor asfixiante del fricasé de pollo.

«El dolor es una forma de poder», había dicho Edward. «Tanto para quien lo causa, como para quien lo recibe».

El coche anónimo se movió hacia delante en medio de la lluvia.

Bella miró fijamente cuatro paraguas que se veían abajo.

—¿Usted tiene hijos, enfermera Irina?

—Tengo seis hijos, señora Black.

El orgullo maternal opacó el sonido de un trueno.

—¿Tiene usted hijas?

El metal golpeó la vajilla.

—Dos.

El orgullo en la voz de la enfermera disminuyó.

—¿No ama usted a sus hijas? —preguntó Bella.

Bella jamás se había sentido menos amada que sus hermanos.

—Por supuesto que amo a mis hijas.

Bella miraba abstraída los cuatro paraguas que no paraban de moverse, como si esperaran que un quinto paraguas se les uniera.

—¿Les haría esto a ellas? —preguntó Bella.

—Las he cuidado siempre lo mejor que he podido.

—¿Se quedaría vigilando, enfermera Irina, mientras sus maridos las encierran?

La vajilla sonó; el sonido del té vertiéndose se mezclo con el de la lluvia.

—Usted es una mujer muy afortunada, señora Black.

Muy afortunada.

Bella había conocido la pasión.

Otro coche negro se detuvo en la esquina. Los cuatro paraguas lo siguieron,

—¿Por qué cree que soy afortunada, enfermera Irina? —preguntó Bella, con indiferencia.

—Su marido es un hombre rico.

—¿Y eso le da derecho a retenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad?

—He leído cosas sobre usted en los periódicos, señora Black.

Las gotas de lluvia le besaron los nudillos, punzantes besitos.

Le prometieron que Jacob no podría mantenerla prisionera para siempre.

Las gotas de lluvia le habían mentido.

Su esposo podría encerrarla para siempre. Y no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Por culpa de hombres como Edward.

Bella habló a pesar de la rigidez de su garganta.

—¿Cree que la foto me hace justicia?

—Bonito es lo que bonito parece, siempre lo he dicho. —La vajilla sonó, la porcelana con la porcelana. —Obtenemos lo que merecemos.

Rosalie Cullen no se merecía morir.

Pero había muerto.

—¿Merecía mi marido quedar estéril por las paperas? —preguntó Bella.

—No engaña a nadie señora Black, hemos leído los diarios. Vimos ese asqueroso dispositivo con el que contaminó su cuerpo. Usted es una mujer adúltera. Gracias a Dios, le ha evitado a su esposo tener hijos ilegítimos. Él ha sido más que generoso. Si por mí fuera, arrojaría lo que queda de usted a una celda, con las otras prostitutas que manchan nuestra ciudad.

El coche negro se alejó. A los cuatro paraguas se les habían unido otros dos.

—¿Sabe cuántos hombres se necesitan para someter a una mujer, enfermera Irina?

—No podría saberlo.

«Mentirosa», pensó Bella. Así era como ella se ganaba la vida, robándoles el orgullo y la dignidad a otras mujeres.

—Dos hombres, enfermera Irina. —Le enseñó los moretones negros de los brazos. —Se necesitan dos hombres para someter a una mujer.

Bella no había gritado cuando la arrastraban al coche.

Sabía que Jacob tenía el derecho legal de encarcelarla, pero no había pensado que lo haría.

Otro coche se detuvo en la esquina, al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Sabe cuántas mujeres se necesitan para someter a otra mujer, enfermera Irina?

—No podría saberlo —repitió la mujer.

Los seis paraguas negros se amontonaron frente al coche.

—Tampoco yo —dijo sin emoción Bella. —¡Váyase!

—Mi trabajo es velar por usted.

La enfermera se sentó detrás de una mesa de roble que había sido transformada en mesa de comedor. El vapor salía de la vajilla de diseño de rosas. Detrás de la mujer de capa blanca, rosas rosadas trepaban la pared.

—Le he dicho... —dijo Bella, despacio y claramente, recalcando las palabras: —que se vaya.

—Está siendo irracional, señora Black.

—Si no se va —dijo Bella, apretando los dientes, —veremos cuántas mujeres se necesitan para someter a otra mujer.

—Sus acciones demuestran ahora, señora Black, que usted es un peligro para sí misma. —Una petulante superioridad se reflejaba en la cara de la enfermera; ella era aproximadamente quince centímetros más alta que Bella y podría inmovilizarla a la fuerza, decía su expresión. —No me iré.

Bella había sentido muchas emociones en su vida. Pero nunca antes había sentido ira. Ahora la sentía.

—Entonces me iré yo —dijo, abruptamente. La petulancia en el rostro de la enfermera fue reemplazada por la cautela.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

Bella cerró de un golpe la puerta del baño. La cerradura giró con un sonido satisfactorio.

Bella se sentó en el suelo. Las losas frías hicieron que un estremecimiento helado recorriera su cuerpo. La oscuridad le presionó los párpados.

No podía llorar.

Escuchó de nuevo el sonido de un paraguas de madera golpeando el cemento empapado... seguido por el sonido sordo de porcelana cuando el jarrón se le cayó de las manos. Era duro recordar esos momentos.

No había sentido la lluvia helada apuñalándole la piel. No había sentido dolor cuando unos brazos fuertes la levantaron, obligándola a ir a donde ella no quería.

El dolor que Jacob le había infligido florecía en la mirada de él.

Una campanada débil penetró en la barricada creada con su cuerpo contra la puerta del baño. Las campanas de Westminster anunciaron la media hora. O los tres cuartos de hora.

Había estado en el baño durante quince minutos. O treinta minutos.

No podía imaginar cómo sería pasar así el resto de su vida: encerrada, como un animal.

—Señora Black. —Bella sintió el golpeteo repentino de la carne contra la madera, como si la enfermera le presionara la espalda. La mujer intentaba abrir la puerta. —Abra.

—¿Quién teme al lobo feroz? ¡Al lobo! ¡Al lobo! —murmuró Bella.

Una risilla se le atragantó.

El recuerdo de su sobrino menor, tibio y desaliñado por la siesta, reventó en una sonrisa.

Le gustaba el cuento de Los tres cerditos. Quizá, en este preciso momento, estaba disfrutando de esa historia.

Un gruñido bajo interrumpió los golpes en la puerta.

El estómago de Bella.

Pero Bella no tenía a Edward para que la alimentara.

Las lágrimas que no habían aparecido antes le quemaron los ojos.

No había podido detener el examen, pero no lloraría.

Se puso en pie. Descubrió que una cerradura hacía el mismo sonido al cerrarse que al abrirse.

La enfermera se quedó inmóvil al verla.

—He decidido que, después de todo, sí tengo hambre, enfermera Irina. —Bella miró tranquilamente a la más alta y más vieja mujer con su deprimente vestido de lana y su capa blanca frígida. —Hágase a un lado, si es tan amable.

La enfermera estaba estupefacta.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Bella.

La sonrisa murió treinta minutos después, cuando volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Un pequeño ejército de paraguas negros patrullaba el pavimento al otro lado de la calle. Pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención a Bella.

Un coche se detuvo justo debajo de la ventana. El primer ocupante estaba escondido bajo un paraguas negro. El segundo pasajero no tenía paraguas.

El corazón de Bella se le subió a la garganta.


	40. Capítulo 40

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

**CAPÍTULO 40**

—¿Ganó el señor Cullen? —La lluvia incesante perforaba los oídos de Ángela Webber, como un tambor viviente y constante. El metal le golpeó el muslo. Inclinó el paraguas con cuidado, cubriendo dos cuerpos en lugar de uno.

—¿El agente de policía la pondrá en libertad?

—Lo sabremos dentro de poco —respondió, severo, Embry Call.

Ángela miró al hombre de treinta y ocho años con quien había discutido verbalmente durante dos años, pero que ahora conocía íntimamente cada una de las hendiduras y recovecos de su cuerpo.

—¿Tu diario publicará la historia?

—Adulterio, rapto. ¿Por qué no habrían de publicarla? El único ingrediente que falta es el asesinato. —Embry observó a través de la lluvia y la espesa oscuridad. —Hay un reportero de _El Globo_; ahí hay otro del _Daily Herald_. Si la prensa es lo que Cullen quiere, la prensa es lo que Cullen obtiene.

En un momento, la casa Black era una prisión; al siguiente, tenía las puertas abiertas.

Entonces, durante unos fugaces segundos, un hombre apareció en el umbral.

—¿Ése es él? —demandó una voz femenina y familiar, —¿Su esposo?

Ángela vio a Mary Randall, de treinta y dos años, la profesora de matemáticas que había perdido su puesto en la Academia para niñas de la señora Beasley.

Su rostro estaba tranquilo.

Ángela quería preguntarle si había algo que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarla, pero no lo hizo.

Ángela no sabía por qué Jacob Black había secuestrado a su esposa. Todo lo que sabía era que podía asesinarla a sangre fría y que podría librarse fácilmente de ir a la cárcel.

—No puedo ver —dijo.

—Lo veo —les informó una voz masculina.

Todo lo que Ángela podía ver de Erik Yorkie, un hombre de uno metro noventa y dos centímetros de alto, de treinta años, era un abrigo oscuro de lana y una libreta de cuero para apuntes que tenía entre los dedos manchados de tinta.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó curiosa Ángela.

—No sabemos cómo es el esposo de la señora Black—intervino Embry secamente, con una voz que vibraba por debajo de los paraguas. —Así que, si estuviera de pie frente a la entrada, no lo reconoceríamos.

Otro coche se detuvo y dejó bajar a cuatro mujeres que se sumaron al público creciente.

La tensión aumentaba por momentos.

Había mucha humedad en el ambiente. Hacía frío.

Las mujeres y los hombres daban vueltas de un lado a otro para mantenerse calientes.

—Se ha hecho a un lado —comentó de repente Eric Yorkie.

El agente de policía desconocido se paró en el umbral de la puerta.

La puerta se cerró, el golpe arrasó con el sonido de la lluvia.

—¿Quién cree usted que será el que va con el agente de policía? —preguntó Ángela, tensa.

—Sin duda, algún representante del Tribunal de la Reina —respondió Embry con una voz igualmente tensa.

—Ella nos está viendo desde arriba —comentó una tercera voz masculina. —¿Cree que sabrá que estamos aquí?

—¿Cómo podría saberlo, señor Pierce? —le preguntó Ángela al hombre de treinta y un años que aún era virgen. —Todo lo que puede ver son estos enormes paraguas negros. Probablemente pensará que estamos reunidos por el velatorio de algún vecino.

Ángela se negaba a creer que en un futuro cercano podrían asistir al velatorio de Bella Black.

—¿Él no le haría daño, verdad? —preguntó Mary Randall.

El esposo.

Pero ellos no sabían de lo que el esposo de Bella Black era capaz.

—El jurado liberó a la señora Platt —le aseguró de repente Eric Yorkie a la maestra. Él también era virgen, pensó Ángela. O quizá no... Había un poder de decisión en su voz que no tenía antes del juicio. —El agente de policía seguramente liberará a la señora Black.

—Un esposo no es un hijo, señor Yorkie —le notificó bruscamente Bree Tunner, de treinta y cuatro años. —A menos que el agente tenga orden de sus superiores, no interferirá entre un hombre y su esposa. Hola, señorita Webber. Señora Randall. Señor Call. Señor Pierce.

—Hola doctora Tunner. —Ángela tensionó los dedos alrededor de su paraguas. Esta mujer, en particular, sabía lo sencillo que era encarcelar a las mujeres. —Señor Biers.

—Vinimos tan pronto como nos fue posible —dijo Riley Biers , de treinta y siete años. Había una nueva solemnidad en su mirada y en su boca. —¿Tenemos ya alguna noticia?

—No —dijo Embry. —Creemos que un representante del Tribunal de la Reina está adentro.

—Eso es algo positivo, seguramente —dijo Riley Biers . —¿Cuándo entró?

—Hace sólo unos minutos.

—¿Qué pensamientos creen que le estarán pasando por la cabeza? —preguntó Stefan Pierce.

Siete pares de ojos apuntaron hacia arriba para ver a la mujer que se encontraba en la ventana del segundo piso.

—¿Qué estaría pensando usted si hubiera sido raptado y encerrado? —preguntó Ángela.

—No soy una mujer —dijo Stefan Pierce.

—Incluso los hombres, señor Pierce —dijo Ángela, —sienten el aguijón de la traición.

—Simplemente estaba estableciendo, señorita Webber —expuso tranquilamente Stefan Pierce, —que no sé qué podría pensar si estuviera en los zapatos de la señora Black, porque un hombre no puede ser encarcelado por una mujer.

—Hay muchos tipos de prisiones, señor Pierce —dijo Ángela, enderezándose por la respuesta fría y femenina. —Le aseguro que las mujeres encarcelan a los hombres a diario.

Embry miró más allá de Ángela, a la mujer ruidosa que se les había unido. En tono de burla, preguntó:

—¿Se manifestaría usted para liberarme a mí, señorita Denali?

—¿Se manifestaría usted para liberarme a mí, señor Call? —respondió igualmente Tanya Denali, de veintinueve años.

La burla en el rostro que Ángela había trazado con los dedos se derritió en la lluvia.

—Sí.

—Igualmente.

Durante varios segundos, Embry estudió a la mujer que Ángela no podía ver; de repente, desvió la mirada hacia los lados.

—Veo que usted y la señorita Denali no sufren ya de _circunstancias extenuantes_, señor Newton.

La excusa que ambos habían usado para no tomar parte en las excursiones del club.

—No —respondió imperturbable Mike Newton, de treinta y cinco años y fundador del Club de Hombres y Mujeres. —Ya no sufrimos de eso.

—Pensé —dijo Bree Tunner por encima de la lluvia incesante y la tensión latente— que si alguien debería estar encarcelada para siempre, ésa sería yo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Mary Randall.

—Mientras discutíamos el maltusianismo, la doctora Tunner estuvo distribuyendo en su oficina literatura —explicó orgulloso Riley Biers .

Era evidente que él y Bree Tunner estaban saliendo.

Los golpes sordos de los cascos de los caballos y el chirrido de las ruedas permearon el barullo y la lluvia que caía.

Una mujer cubierta con un abrigo negro salió de un cabriolé. Se unió inmediatamente al grupo de mujeres que la acogieron.

—Ella me preguntó a qué le temía —dijo Embry, con severidad, refiriéndose a Bella Black.

Los recuerdos caían como la lluvia. Siete mujeres y seis hombres cara a cara en una mesa para conferencias de seis metros de largo. Preservativos de plástico abofeteando la madera... un anillo color marfil para el pene, rodando sobre la brillante caoba... postales que cortaban el silencio.

A Ángela se le ocurrió que la reunión a la que se refería Embry era la que los había llevado, a cada uno de ellos, a donde ahora estaban.

Habían llevado al club un objeto expresando sus más profundos deseos y miedos.

Cada uno de ellos, veía ella ahora, había actuado de acuerdo a esos deseos.

Se habían unido en el juicio por culpa de una citación. Ahora se reunían porque habían confrontado sus miedos.

Mary Randall habló por encima del golpeteo de la lluvia.

—Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto.

Un juicio público. Reputaciones destruidas. Una mujer encarcelada.

—Tampoco yo —dijo Ángela.

—Ni yo —admitió Tanya Denali.

—¿Se arrepiente de haber sido miembro del club? —le preguntó el fundador del Club de Hombres y Mujeres a la profesora de matemáticas con una voz extrañamente ansiosa.

Ángela vio a Mike Newton y a Tanya Denali como los había visto cada semana por debajo del imperdonable brillo de la luz de gas. Ella, con el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado y sus ojos ámbar; él, con un bigote rubio abundante y ojos grises metálicos.

Eran hermosos de una forma severa y fría.

De pie bajo la lluvia, reunidos a favor de Bella Black, no parecían ni fríos ni severos.

—No —dijo finalmente Mary Randall, los hombros estrechos se enderezaron visiblemente con resolución. —No me arrepiento.

Irresistiblemente, Ángela miró hacia arriba. No había nadie en la ventana.

—Me pregunto si la señora Black se arrepiente —preguntó Stefan Pierce.

Ángela sabía que él también miraba la ventana vacía.

—Si tan sólo hubiera tenido un amante, como la acusan los diarios —dijo Mary Randall.

—Sí lo tuvo —afirmó Bree Tunner.

Ángela se preguntó qué tipo de hombre tendría como amante Bella Black, al ser ella tan elegante, femenina y reservada.

Miró a la médica.

—¿La señora Platt le dijo eso?

Esme Platt le había informado a Ángela, a medias, que Bella Black había abandonado a su esposo el día del juicio y que su esposo la había secuestrado cinco días después. Había asumido que Esme Platt había compartido esa misma información con los otros miembros del club.

—La vi con Edward Masen —dijo Bree Tunner.

—Debe de estar equivocada —negó Ángela.

—No lo creo, señorita Webber —respondió la médica. Sus ojos marrones, oscurecidos por la penumbra y la lluvia, estaban llenos de preocupación. —Ellos estaban... absortos... en ellos mismos.

Ángela se había fijado solamente en Embry antes y después del juicio, no se había fijado en los otros miembros.

—No creo que sea arrepentimiento lo que siente en este momento la señora Black —dijo de repente Eric Yorkie.

Pero él no sabía eso. Quizá nunca lo sabrían.

El reportero de _El Globo_, con la cabeza inclinada contra la lluvia, caminó a la acera de enfrente. Dos hombres se separaron del mar de capas y paraguas, siguiéndolo.

Ángela reconoció al reportero del _Daily Herald_ que Embry había señalado previamente.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Embry. —Échate hacia atrás, no quiero golpearte.

El agua que fluía separó a Ángela de Embry.

Él ladeó el paraguas y una cascada de agua cayó sobre el pavimento. Luego, pulsó un botón que estaba adaptado a su silla de ruedas.

Cada día vivía con temor, había confesado en la reunión que les había cambiado la vida.

Podían empujarlo cuando pasara un coche. Podían tirarlo al suelo. Podían hacer cualquier cosa con él porque no podía moverse.

La lluvia nubló la visión de Ángela. O quizá era humedad que le había nublado las gafas. Ángela quería proteger a Embry. Pero él no necesitaba que ella lo protegiera; sólo necesitaba que lo amara.

Con tristeza, lo observó rodar su silla a través del río en el que se había convertido la calle.

Unas campanadas distantes se escucharon a través del frío y la humedad. Había pasado una hora, las tres de la tarde se convertían en las cuatro.

El ladrido ocasional de risas masculinas se coló por la lluvia, hombres listos para escribir sobre una mujer, mientras que, dentro de la casa, los hombres decidían el destino de una mujer.

—Todo está preparado. —Ángela oyó la voz.

Su mirada se apartó de la puerta.

—¿Qué está preparado, señorita Stanley?

Jessica Stanley estaba de pie al lado de Stefan Pierce; su aspecto era tan sombrío como la tarde lluviosa.

—Haremos turnos. Sufragistas nuevas vendrán cada ocho horas, de manera que siempre haya alguien aquí, día y noche.

—Ha hecho un trabajo encomiable, señorita Stanley —dijo Stefan Pierce, con sinceridad.

Jessica Stanley miró fijamente al hombre que había sido ejecutivo subalterno en un banco, pero que ya no tenía empleo.

Ángela apartó la mirada del dolor intenso del rostro de la mujer.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? —dijo repentinamente Tanya Denali.

—Son hombres —respondió Bree Tunner.

Y los hombres mandaban.

El frío y la lluvia golpearon el pecho de Ángela.

—¡Miren! —gritó una mujer escondida en medio del círculo negro. —¡Veo algo!

La esperanza surgió en Ángela. La siguió el miedo.

No quería pensar en lo que podría suceder si no liberaban a Bella Black, y sin embargo, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

La puerta se abrió.

El cuerpo que se asomó era claramente masculino.

—¡Liberen a Bella! —Se escuchó a través de la lluvia.

El grito vino de Jessica Stanley.

Toda la pasión que la joven sufragista negaba tener se reflejó en ese grito.

—¡Liberen a Bella! —Se unió Ángela, recordando el orfanato del condado en el que se había criado y luego a los hombres que habían abusado de las niñas y los niños olvidados. Simplemente porque podían.

—¡Liberen a Bella! —prosiguió Ángela. Un canto discordante salía tanto de voces masculinas como te de las sufragistas como de los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres.

Otras cuatro personas salieron de la casa.

Las voces iban y venían con la lluvia.

Habían esperado para ver si el agente de policía liberaría a Bella Black: ya tenían la respuesta.


	41. Capítulo 41

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 41**

Edward no pudo quedarse fuera; tenía que entrar para ver lo que pasaba con sus propios ojos. Sentado en la galería, con el rostro inexpresivo, escuchaba a los jueces del Tribunal de la Reina.

—El martes, seis de junio, el señor Cullen citó por la presente al Tribunal de la Reina con la ardua tarea de convocar a la señora Bella Black ante este tribunal para determinar si su esposo, el señor Jacob Black, la mantenía bajo custodia ilegal. Una orden de habeas corpus es una poderosa herramienta de libertad. No debe ser usada a la ligera ni tampoco debe usarse para interponerla entre la relación que disfrutan un hombre y su esposa. El matrimonio es una unión sagrada. Un hombre jura proteger a su esposa y la santidad de su unión. Nosotros, el tribunal, le otorgamos la suprema autoridad de llevarlo a cabo.

Hizo una pausa y miró a los presentes.

—El señor Cullen ha afirmado que el señor Black detuvo ilegalmente a su esposa. A este cargo, decimos que no. El juez Colerigde, en representación Cochrane, determina inequívocamente que: No puede dudarse del dominio general que la ley de Inglaterra le otorga al esposo sobre la esposa. «La detención forzosa de un sujeto a manos de otro es _a prima facie_ ilegal, pero si esta detención es de un esposo y una esposa, la detención es legal».

Se detuvo unos segundos para respirar. Luego, prosiguió:

—El juez Colerigde permite que el señor Cochrane «confine a la señora Cochrane en su propio hogar, y restrinja su libertad, por tiempo indefinido, sin usar la crueldad ni imponiéndole alguna adversidad o castigo innecesario». Éste es un precedente claro. En el caso que nos ocupa, si el señor Black hubiera usado alguna fuerza indebida o crueldad contra su esposa, podría ser legítimamente acusado por agresión. Pero el señor Black actuó enteramente dentro de la ley al apoderarse de la señora Black.

«La señora Black es miembro de un notable club que recientemente se ha destacado en los diarios. Este grupo de hombres y mujeres la han animado a cometer actos contrarios a las leyes del matrimonio y a abandonar la santidad del hogar de su esposo. Apartaron a la señora Black de él. _Prima facie_ él tiene derecho a recuperar la posesión de la señora y de alejarla de aquellos que interferirían en su custodia. Si hubiera habido crueldad, la señora Black tendría derecho a denunciarlo, pero el señor Black le ha proporcionado todas las comodidades a su esposa: ha empleado una enfermera para que la atienda. Un médico ha dado testimonio de su buen estado de salud. Así pues, no expediremos una orden de hábeas corpus que tan sólo serviría para desestabilizar la mente de la señora y hacerle creer que el tribunal puede hacer lo que el tribunal jamás hará: quitarle la custodia de ella a su esposo, sobre ningún fundamento en absoluto, excepto el hecho de que a ella no le gusta vivir con él. La señora Black está en el lugar que la ley le indica que debe estar y donde permanecerá por el tiempo que su esposo crea conveniente».

Un agudo ¡orden! rebotó en la sala cuando el juez concluyó la lectura.

La seda negra brilló tenuemente bajo la luz de gas parpadeante: Carlise Cullen se puso en pie.

Edward permanecía sentado.

Los tres jueces se pusieron en pie, la seda de sus togas brillaba como sangre.

Carlise Cullen se dio la vuelta —la peluca gris enmarcaba unas mejillas bien definidas— y miró fijamente a Edward.

No había señales de victoria o derrota en de su mirada.

Él era un abogado del Consejo de la Reina, comunico en silencio, pero no era un miembro del Parlamento.

Dándose la vuelta, Edward salió del juzgado.

* * *

Antes de acordaros de mis antepasados, enviarme a los Vulturis a exterminarme, recordad que yo solo juego con los personajes, es decir las amenazas de muerte a la Srta. Schone. Voy a acostar a mis niños y luego sigo subiendo lo que queda.


	42. Capítulo 42

_ºEsta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 42**

Bella estaba acostada de medio lado y miraba fijamente la ventana salpicada de lluvia.

Un débil estruendo de voces se intercalaba con el incesante golpeteo de la lluvia.

Pedazos de palabras caían como pedradas en las ventanas: liberen... rosa que... la difícil condición de una mujer... liberen a la rosa... muere... libertad.

Palabras sin significado.

Liberen... _libertad_.

Un agente de policía había entrado en la casa de Jacob. El agente de policía había salido de la casa de Jacob.

Ella le había dicho que estaba retenida en contra de su voluntad. Él había cerrado la puerta de la habitación y le había puesto el seguro al salir.

Esto, pensó Bella, era lo que Edward había querido decir cuando había dicho que ella perdería todos los derechos al tomarlo como amante.

—¿Cuánto le está pagando Jacob, enfermera Irina —preguntó Bella, con la voz inexpresiva—... por vivir en su casa, comer de su comida y espiar a su esposa?

—El señor Black es un hombre generoso —dijo la mujer mayor.

Alguna vez Bella también lo había pensado. Se sentó abruptamente, los resortes de metal chillaron; la goma con que sujetaba la cola de caballo le hacía daño.

La aguja de croché parpadeando bajo la luz de una lámpara se quedó quieta.

—¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué se levanta?

—Necesito ir al baño, enfermera Irina. —La emoción oscura se enroscó sobre el frío vacío de la conmoción. —¿Le gustaría verlo?

La enfermera inmediatamente bajó la mirada. La aguja continuó parpadeando.

Bella cerró firmemente la puerta del baño y localizó una lata de fósforos.

La luz brilló.

Una piel blanca brilló en medio de la oscuridad.

La mano de una mujer... el rostro de una mujer.

Bella encendió el candelabro de la pared y observó que una línea azul le escalaba los dedos.

«¿Has sentido mi caricia, Edward?»

«Sí».

El calor le chamuscó la piel.

El dolor no la tocó.

Bella arrojó el fósforo quemado al inodoro.

Un golpe distante fluyó gradualmente entre la lluvia y la madera. El quinto golpe ahogó la luz ondeante.

Bella era prisionera desde hacía cuarenta y nueve horas.

Una plenitud le llenaba el vientre. Bella intentó no ceder a la oscura emoción que revoloteaba intentando apoderarse de ella: era la orina la que le había hinchado el estómago y no un bebé.

La oscura emoción se negaba a ser ignorada.

Podría estar embarazada con el bebé de su amante, le gritaba. Mientras que el esposo al que amaba la tenía como prisionera.

La doctora Tunner le había dado a Bella una píldora que debería tomar en caso de tener un retraso en su periodo, pero Jacob le había quitado la cartera, junto con su libertad.

Desesperadamente, miró alrededor del baño parpadeante, buscando un ancla emocional.

A donde mirara, veía a Jacob.

Unos ojos castaños que lloraban sus lágrimas. Un cabello castaño ennegrecido por las sombras.

«Creo que pasará algún tiempo antes de que pueda tocarla de nuevo».

Bella reconoció lo que veintitrés horas antes no había sido capaz de reconocer.

Jacob sabía, cuando la había llamado a tan sólo tres escalones de la puerta principal, que ella estaba usando un anticonceptivo.

¿Pero cómo pudo saberlo?

El dolor le desgarró el estómago.

¿Cómo podía un hombre hacer lo que él le había hecho?

Entonces, su mirada se posó sobre una caja vacía de pañuelos.

Automáticamente, abrió el armarito de roble que estaba debajo del lavabo de mármol rosa.

Había tres cajas de pañuelos, esmeradamente ordenadas, en la posición exacta en la que ella las había dejado una semana antes.

Pero ya no era la misma mujer que era entonces.

No sabía hasta dónde había cambiado en el curso de esas cuarenta y nueve horas. Tan sólo sabía que una parte vital de lo que la hacía ser una mujer había sido violada.

Un golpeteo apagado avanzaba a rastras a través de la puerta esmaltada de rosa.

Bella no necesitaba salir del baño para verificar que no era Jacob el que golpeaba a la puerta de la habitación.

Él no iba a enfrentarse al pasado. Y Edward no iba a poder liberarla.

La ley no se lo permitía.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación que se cerraba. El sonido del inodoro descargándose extinguió cualquier otro sonido.

Bella se lavó mecánicamente las manos. Burbujas de jabón se enroscaban por el drenaje oscuro de los recuerdos.

El doctor Crowley se había lavado las manos con la misma barra de jabón. Pero el láudano que otro médico le había recetado para los cólicos menstruales estaba dentro del primer cajón.

Bella se secó las manos y recuperó la botella marrón. Enterrando la botella y la mano en las profundidades de los pliegues de su falda, salió del baño.

El aroma de carne asada ondeó sobre el olor a lodo húmedo por la lluvia. El que había llamado a la puerta había sido un sirviente que llevaba la cena.

La enfermera, con la bata blanca rígidamente almidonada, se sentó frente a la mesa redonda libre de recuerdos, ante el plato de medallones de carne, patatas y arroz. Bella se hundió en el sillón opuesto a la enfermera frente a un plato igual repleto de comida.

Dos platos gemelos de pudín de tapioca completaban la cena.

Era una cena familiar, una cena que Bella había comido frecuentemente mientras Jacob —encerrado en el estudio— bebía hasta quedar en un estado de inconsciencia.

La enfermera inclinó la cabeza y oró:

—Que el Señor nos permita estar agradecidos por los alimentos que estamos a punto de recibir. Amén.

Bella no estaba agradecida. Ella no inclinó la cabeza.

Unas manos fuertes y rojas sirvieron té aromático en las tazas de porcelana china con motivo de rosas.

El vapor tendía un velo entre ellas.

En silencio, Bella esperó a que la enfermera levantara un pesado tenedor de plata.

Apretando los dedos alrededor de un vaso frío, Bella preguntó:

—¿No es la suciedad algo típico del estilo de vida pecaminoso, enfermera Irina?

Su voz era extrañamente discordante, como si proviniera de otra mujer.

Y provenía de otra mujer. Esa otra Bella, herida en silencio y en su mundo solitario, no haría lo que esta Bella estaba planeando hacer.

La enfermera se quedó sorprendida.

Bella encontró, a propósito, la mirada que por un segundo parecía extrañamente vulnerable, como un niño reprendido por intentar tomar un dulce.

—Por favor, lávese las manos antes de comer en mi mesa.

Un rojo poco agradable inundó el rostro de la mujer.

Bella pensó, por un extraño segundo, que la mujer no iba a obedecerla. A regañadientes, la enfermera se puso en pie y se levantó de la mesa de comedor provisional.

El agua que bajaba en cascada ahogó el constante golpeteo de la lluvia.

El láudano contenía alcohol. Si lo ponía en el té la mujer reconocería el sabor. Así que Bella roció tintura de opio sobre los medallones del rosbif: el líquido claro se tiñó con la salsa marrón.

Sin aviso, el flujo del agua se apagó.

Tan pronto como Bella le puso el corcho a la botellita, la enfermera regresó del baño.

—Gracias —le dijo, ocultando el láudano entre un cojín cubierto de seda y el marco, tapizado también de seda, de la silla.

La enfermera no contestó. Tenía la cara salpicada con pequeñas manchas rojas de rabia y de vergüenza. Agarró inmediatamente el cuchillo y el tenedor.

Bella se alisó una servilleta blanca de lino sobre el regazo. Lentamente, levantó los pesados cubiertos de plata y cortó con el cuchillo un trozo de carne.

—Esto sabe extraño —dijo la enfermera, frunciendo el ceño.

Bella masticó y tragó con calma antes de responden —La carne a la _bourguignon_ tiene a veces un sabor raro, depende de la salsa.

—Francesa.

La palabra expresaba tanto desprecio como intriga.

La mirada en el rostro de Tanya Denali cuando Riley Biers había llevado un anillo para pene de color marfil a una de las reuniones del club, había sido idéntica a la expresión que tenía la enfermera.

—Sí —dijo Bella.

—No hay nada mejor que un pedazo de carne inglesa —reclamó rectamente la enfermera, hundiendo el tenedor dentro del medallón de carne.

—Es una carne inglesa —le explicó calmadamente Bella. —Pero está cocida en vino de Borgoña y sazonada con ajo y cebolla...

Bella le describió cómo se preparaba la carne _bourguignon_ mientras que, bocado a bocado, la enfermera devoraba la carne que había sido preparada con algo más que sal y pimienta.

Y tintura de opio.

Un ingrediente con el que la enfermera debía de estar bastante familiarizada.

—Estoy muy cansada —dijo Bella, cuando la mujer mayor se hubo acabado el plato de carne. Arrojando la servilleta sobre su propio plato de comida a medio comer, Bella se puso en pie. —Me voy a recostar.

Los resortes metálicos chillaron en protesta. Muy dentro de ella, la emoción oscura continuaba arremolinándose.

Dolor. Rabia.

Una pérdida tan profunda que amenazaba con tragársela entera.

El sonido mudo del rugir de las voces competía contra el golpeteo de la lluvia.

¿Su madre? ¿Su padre?

¿Sus hermanos?

_¿Edward?_

Pero no podía pensar en Edward. En todo lo que podía pensar era en Jacob y en el amor que le había robado.

Un suave ronquido se rizó en el aire.

Bella abandonó la cama en la que había dormido sola durante once años.

La enfermera estaba recostada sobre la silla de terciopelo verde.

Curiosamente despreocupada por las consecuencias de sus acciones. Bella metió una mano en el bolsillo del delantal, en el que la enfermera guardaba las llaves.

Un movimiento oscuro revoloteaba fuera de su visión perimetral.

Bella abrió bruscamente las pestañas.

Unos ojos dilatados y negros por el opio la miraban fijamente.

Tenían los rostros tan cerca que Bella podía inhalar el aliento de la otra mujer. Olía a rosbif y al saborcillo a especias y a dulce del láudano.

—Me drogó —dijo la enfermera, pesadamente.

—Sí —dijo Bella.

—¿Voy a morir? —preguntó la enfermera.

El miedo revoloteó por encima del letargo inducido por el opio.

¿Le había dado Bella una sobredosis a la enfermera?

—No lo sé —dijo Bella.

La mujer cerró los ojos. Bella abrió la puerta. Una gruesa alfombra con motivo de rosas amortiguó sus pasos.

Sonrisitas infantiles y silencios sonaban por todos los lados del corredor.

Era una aberración... la distorsión de voces que protestaban y el golpeteo de la lluvia... pero por un momento, Bella se imaginó los hijos que le habría dado a Jacob si él no hubiera contraído paperas.

Él habría sido un padre amoroso. Ella habría sido una esposa fiel.

La barandilla de roble brilló en la penumbra grisácea.

Bella se aferró a la madera helada. El tercer y el décimo escalón crujieron. No había nadie que pudiera escuchar que ella bajaba. La risa se coló desde la cocina, los sirvientes estaban cenando.

Le dolió pensar que esos hombres y mujeres que ella misma había contratado y que creía fieles sirvientes no se habían molestado en ayudarla. A ninguno les había importado lo que pudiera ser de ella.

Pero ahora debía dejar de pensar en eso: tenía preocupaciones mucho más importantes, como enfrentarse al hombre con el que debió haberse enfrentado hacía doce años.

Empujó en silencio y abrió la puerta del estudio de Jacob. Un reflector de luz de bronce pitaba suavemente. El agua golpeaba rítmicamente el vidrio y los ladrillos.

Bella cerró la puerta y se recostó contra el roble sólido.

Era silenciosa y pacífica la parte de atrás de la casa.

El pequeño jardín al que daba la habitación de su marido era apenas visible tras los cristales empañados por la lluvia. El fantasma de una mujer miró con atención a Bella desde una puerta francesa.

O tal vez el pálido fantasma miraba con atención la silla de cuero en la que su esposo estaba sentado, intentando ver el hombre con el que se había casado.

Jacob se inclinó sobre el escritorio de cerezo, el rostro sombrío; la luz y la sombra se alternaban para hacer que el cabello, fino como el de un bebé, pareciera plateado.

Bella unió unos segundos en reconocer los fragmentos de porcelana carmesí y dorada que yacían esparcidos frente a él como un rompecabezas: era el jarrón oriental que ella había dejado caer al suelo cuando los hombres que su esposo había contratado se la había llevado a la fuerza.

—Las piezas no van a encajar —dijo Jacob sin levantar la mirada, como si la hubiera estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

Un diario abierto estaba al lado de los fragmentos color carmesí y dorado. Una pistola de cañón de bronce sin brillo, apuntaba su nombre, impreso en los titulares. Un anillo de oro enmarcaba el pálido rostro que mostraba la fotografía y que se parecía a ella. La franja era igual a la piel blanca que le marcaba el dedo anular.

Bella preguntó, calmadamente:

—¿Me vas a matar, Jacob?

Jacob levantó la cabeza. El dolor que había en sus ojos azul cielo le apuñalo el vientre.

Ése era el hombre que la había hecho sonreír de felicidad, pero que ahora no sonreía.

El dolor debe acabar, ¿no? pregunto él, igual de calmado.

—Sí —contestó Bella.


	43. Capítulo 43

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 43**

EI sonido metálico de la campana de la División hizo eco a través de las miles de extrañas habitaciones que componían las instalaciones del Parlamento.

Edward tenía ocho minutos para entrar en la Cámara de los lores antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Tres miembros del Parlamento charlaban a la entrada de la Cámara.

—¿Dónde está el Lord Canciller? —preguntó Edward brevemente; el paraguas cerrado escurría agua.

—¿Qué demonios, Masen? —dijo el primer hombre, la peluca gris se le movió por la sorpresa. —Te has equivocado de camino, colega. La Cámara de los Comunes queda hacia el otro lado.

Edward sabía exactamente dónde estaba.

—¿Está en la sala Content?

El equivalente a la sala Ayes en la Cámara de los Comunes.

—Sí, pero...

Edward cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas, pasando por entre sillas de cuero. La Cámara de los Lores era tan pomposa como austera la Cámara de los Comunes.

Por encima de su cabeza, la claraboya ennegrecida y las ventanas de vidrio manchado estaban completamente desnudas frente al silbido y el estallido de los candelabros.

La puerta de roble, a la izquierda de un trono dorado y con dosel, fue empujada hacia adentro por la mano de Edward.

Las voces de los hombres que charlaban y reían a carcajadas lo golpearon.

—Señor, no puede entrar aquí —le indicó un empleado que blandía sus llaves.

Los miembros del Parlamento estaban sentados en sus escaños y, al verlos, de repente Edward sufrió un repentino ataque de claustrofobia del que, por fortuna, enseguida se repuso.

—Su señoría Lord Canciller —gritó.

Un hombre de sesenta y cuatro años, un antiguo abogado criminalista y ahora presidente del Tribunal de Apelaciones, el tribunal más poderoso de Inglaterra, se dio la vuelta.

Parpadeó con incredulidad al reconocer a Edward.

—¿Cómo se atreve, señor, a entrar en esta sala?

Edward movió los hombros para liberarse de las manos que lo retenían, dando zancadas hacia delante.

—Contésteme una cosa, milord.

Una a uno fueron muriendo las risas y las voces de los hombres.

El Lord Canciller dijo:

—Éste no es el momento ni el lugar...

Edward ignoró las miradas de los lores, aquellos que heredaron el título y aquellos que habían sido honrados con él, que le perforaban la piel.

—El Tribunal de la Reina acaba de dictaminar que un esposo tiene derecho a secuestrar a su mujer y retenerla a la fuerza en su hogar. Le pregunto, su señoría Lord Canciller... —Edward sabía que se estaba jugando el todo por el todo. Ésta era la última oportunidad legal de Bella. —¿Un ciudadano inglés tiene tal derecho... independientemente de contra quién lo ejerza, es decir sea contra su esposa o contra cualquier otra persona... a retener contra su voluntad a otro ciudadano inglés?


	44. Capítulo 44

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 44**

—Te amé. Bella, desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Bella vio en los ojos de Jacob reflejado el amor que alguna vez sintió en un día caluroso de verano.

—Tu cabello brillaba como oro nuevo y sin estrenar _(la protagonista en el original es rubia)_. Eras una mujer tan cariñosa... Incluso enfadada... recuerda que estabas enfadada con tus hermanos y los regañabas... Bueno, incluso enfadada eras tan delicada... En ese momento supe que quería que fueras la madre de mis hijos.

En el verano de su noviazgo, ella había estado cegada por el sol.

—Querías que fuera la madre de tus hijos... varones. —Lo corrigió Bella sin rodeos. —¿Recuerdas? Sólo querías hijos varones.

Media docena de niños bulliciosos, igual que sus hermanos.

—Tengo cuatro hermanas —dijo él inesperadamente. Bella ya lo sabía: invitaba a su familia a cenar una vez al mes.

—Tuve cinco hermanos.

Bella no sabía que tuviera hermanos.

Más secretos.

—Nacieron muertos —explicó Jacob; los ojos sombríos por la perdida. —Mi madre nació en una familia de mujeres... No sé por qué, pero en la familia de mi madre sólo nacían mujeres. Yo fui el único varón que sobrevivió.

Bella luchó contra el dolor agobiante al enfrentarse a la verdad.

Le había dolido no saber, pero le dolía aún más saber.

—Por eso te casaste conmigo —se las arregló para decir, —porque yo vengo de una familia en la que abundan los hijos varones...

Jacob cerró los ojos por el dolor que le causaba esa revelación. Una sombra negra le oscureció las mejillas.

—Nunca las has oído, ¿no?

Como lágrimas, la lluvia caía como hilos en el rostro del pálido fantasma.

—¿Oír qué? —preguntó Bella.

—Sus risas.

Las risas de los niños que nunca pudo engendrar.

—Tú tampoco las has oído, Jacob —dijo Bella.

Jacob abrió las pestañas oscuras que alguna vez ella había intentado contar. La perplejidad invadió los ojos castaños.

—¿Qué?

—Mis lágrimas.

Él buscó la mirada de ella.

—¿Lloraste por nuestros hijos no nacidos, Bella?

Bella ya no podía seguir ocultando la verdad.

—Lloré porque no me amabas, Jacob.

—Yo te he deseado durante estos últimos once años, Bella —dijo él.

Bella cruzó los brazos por encima de su estómago intentando contener el dolor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dejaste sola en la oscuridad, llorando por ti?

—Porque me amas —dijo él, simplemente.

Bella luchó para no sucumbir a la comprensión que estaba floreciendo dentro de ella: no podía ablandarse ahora; la verdad tenía que salir a la luz. La arañaba en las entrañas como una bestia viviente.

—Y entonces me negaste deliberadamente tu amor.

—Sí.

—Me obligaste a dormir sola —reiteró Bella, queriendo que él negara lo que de repente era muy claro, —para que tuviera un amante.

El dolor de ella se reflejó en los ojos de él.

—Sí.

Él esperó en silencio a que ella uniera las piezas que no encajaban.

—Querías que me quedara embarazada del hijo de otro hombre —concluyó Bella.

Del hijo que Jacob no podía darle, pero que aún quería del cuerpo de ella.

Jacob no lo negó, porque no podía negarlo.

—Sí —dijo él.

Por un momento. Bella no pudo respirar debido al crudo dolor que la desgarraba por dentro.

—¿Y crees que eso es amor, Jacob?

El dolor de ella destelló dentro de los ojos de él.

—¿Y crees que yo he disfrutado sabiendo que estabas descansando en los brazos de Edward?

—_Follándome_ a Edward Masen, querrás decir —dijo Bella, vacilante.

Dolida. Furiosa.

Tanto el dolor como la furia buscaban una salida.

—Sí. —La rabia de ella se reflejó en los ojos de él, compartiendo las emociones que él había causado; su amor, su dolor. —_Follándote_ a Edward Masen.

La palabra _follándote_ sonó por encima del silbido del gas y el golpeteo de la lluvia.

El delicado fantasma miraba fijamente. Era un testigo silencioso.

«¿Cómo sabe, señora Black, que la pasión no es más que un buen polvo?», le había preguntado Edward.

Ahora Bella conocía la respuesta.

Pero había muchas otras cosas que aún ignoraba.

—¿Cómo supiste que yo llevaba un diafragma?

—Le pagaste al médico más dinero de lo que indicaba la factura. —La pistola sobre la mesa brilló oscuramente, como la hora en el Big Ben, esperando a disparar. —Él envió el cambio y una copia de la factura a mi oficina.

El recuerdo de la sonrisa gutural bailó en las gotas de agua.

Los garabatos del ginecólogo eran un tres, en lugar de un cuatro. Se equivocó y pagó de más. Un error que había tenido consecuencias.

Pero ella había pagado en efectivo, y no le dio su dirección al doctor. Claro... de pronto recordó que en el artículo de _El Globo_ se mencionaba que Jacob era empleado de la Bolsa de Valores de Londres. Al parecer, el buen doctor también leía los periódicos.

—¿Y cuándo lo recibiste? —preguntó Bella.

¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaría en planear y ejecutar el secuestro de una esposa?

—El lunes —dijo él, sin percatarse de que cada palabra que pronunciaba la golpeaba con la fuerza de un martillo.

Bella se preguntó fugazmente qué estaría ella haciendo mientras él planeaba destruirle la vida.

—¿En el correo de la mañana? —indagó. Mientras desayunaba.

—Sí.

La había secuestrado a las cuatro de la tarde.

—Entonces, tardaste... ¿Cuántas horas... en encontrar a los hombres que harían lo que les pedías?

—Llamé a la agencia de seguridad que trabaja para nuestra oficina.

—¿Me amabas, Jacob —preguntó Bella, con la garganta tensa—... cuando contrataste a esos hombres para que me secuestraran?

—Un esposo no puede secuestrar a su esposa.

Como había demostrado el agente de policía que había entrado en su casa mientras Bella seguía siendo una prisionera dentro de ella.

El dolor de la doble traición —la de la ley y la de su esposo— la golpeó con furia.

—Viste cómo me agarraron. —Casi no podía hablar y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran de su boca.

—No te hicieron daño.

—Tengo moratones, Jacob.

—Les dije que fueran delicados.

El dolor que la conmoción había apagado se animó dentro de Bella.

Los dedos que le produjeron los moratones. La tensión de verse levantada por unos brazos hostiles.

La realidad discordante de verse traicionada por el hombre al que amaba.

—¿No crees que me dolió aquí, Jacob? —Bella presionó los dedos contra el pecho que Edward le había chupado, pero que para Jacob no era más que el órgano para amamantar a sus hijos. —Pensé que me ibas a encerrar en un asilo mental.

—No te haría eso jamás —negó Jacob.

Jacob había perdonado a Bella. Bella jamás perdonaría a Jacob.

—Lo que hiciste fue mucho peor que eso.

Le había quitado algo que jamás podría recuperar.

—Sabías que quería un hijo —dijo él.

Era el llanto de un chico de veintiún años que había soñado con una familia.

—Sabías que quería ser amada —respondió ella.

Era el llanto de una chica de veintiún años que había reído de felicidad.

—Y te amaré cada noche de tu vida —dijo Jacob, con gran sinceridad, —si me das un hijo.

De ojos verde esmeralda.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado, Jacob, si la estéril hubiera sido yo? —Bella recordó a la secretaria embarazada de Jacob. —¿Me habrías seguido amando?

La incertidumbre que florecía en los ojos de él le dolió tanto como le dolía a ella.

—¿Alguna vez, por un instante—preguntó Bella—... me amaste a mí en lugar de a los hijos que pensaste que te podría dar?

—¿Alguna vez, por un instante —contestó Jacob—... me amaste lo suficiente como para darme el hijo que deseaba?

Por un segundo fugaz. Bella escuchó el débil gemido de un bebé no nacido.

—No—dijo ella.

El dolor dentro de los ojos de él igualó el dolor que ella sentía.

—Deja que me vaya, Jacob.

_Por favor._

Pero ella jamás volvería a decirle por favor a ese hombre que la había traicionado de todas las formas posibles en que un hombre podía traicionar a una mujer.

—No puedo, Bella.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó, sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—Los anticonceptivos no son completamente seguros. Por un breve instante, el auto-desprecio igualó a la determinación dentro de los ojos de Jacob. —Algún día, Bella, quedarás embarazada. Y mientras yo sea tu esposo, tendré la custodia legal sobre tu hijo.

No creía posible sentirse más separada de su esposo. Pero sí fue posible.

—Pudimos haber adoptado un hijo, Jacob.

Había tantos niños huérfanos que necesitaban amor.

—Quiero tu hijo —repitió él. —Quiero sentir que su corazón late dentro de tu estómago.

—Porque me amas —dijo ella, amargamente.

—Sí.

Pero eso no era amor.

Bella necesitaba entender al hombre en el que su esposo se había convertido.

—Debió de dolerte mucho, Jacob, ver mi nombre en los diarios.

Una sombra parpadeante le oscureció la cara.

—Sabía que algún día tendrías un amante.

Sabiendo el dolor que le causaría a ella. Sabiendo el dolor que le causaría a él.

—¿No temías que tus socios de la oficina se rieran de ti? ¿No temías al ridículo? —preguntó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Alguna vez había tocado a ese hombre?

—Soy un miembro respetable de la Bolsa de Valores de Londres.

—¿No se reirán de ti a tus espaldas —preguntó ella—... sabiendo que la única manera de conservar a tu esposa es encerrándola?

—Ya se ríen a mis espaldas —dijo él, con la voz desprovista de emoción: —estoy casado hace doce años y no tengo hijos.

—¿Por eso me has violado? ¿Porque deseas un hijo fervientemente? —preguntó Bella. —¿Por qué quieres tener un hijo para que los hombres no se rían de ti?

—Nunca te he tocado contra tu voluntad —negó él, instantáneamente.

Pero aún no entendía lo que había hecho.

—Estabas dispuesto a obligarme a tener un hijo, Jacob —dijo Bella. Unos dedos invisibles le apretaban el corazón y los pulmones. —Ésa es la peor violación que puede soportar una mujer.

—¡Me amas! —gritó él de repente, incapaz de despojarse del chico de veintiún años.

—Siempre amaré la felicidad que compartimos, pero no amo al hombre que me secuestró y me violó.

—Podrías estar embarazada.

—No.

—Eso no lo sabes.

Bella dio unos pasos hacia delante, dirigiéndose a los segmentos destrozados del pasado.

—Hay una píldora dentro de mi cartera, Jacob. Aun en el remoto caso de que esté embarazada, dejaría de estarlo si me la tomo.

Él dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Harías eso?

Bella dio otro paso hacia delante. El dolor debía terminar.

—Sí —dijo ella.

—¿Me privarías de mi derecho a ser padre?

Los derechos de Jacob. No los derechos de Bella.

—A veces, Jacob—dijo Bella, avanzando un paso más hacia delante, —cuando estaba acostada sola por las noches, escuchando el sonido de los carruajes que pasan, odié las paperas.

Unos ojos castaños sonrientes pasaron por su memoria. No se parecían a los ojos del hombre que la miraba.

El reflejo de la chica de veintiún años en el cristal de la ventana lloró por la pérdida.

—Otras noches, Jacob... Te odié a ti.

Bella había leído que el odio era la otra cara del amor, los libros mentían.

El odio era la otra cara de la culpa.

—Tú no me amabas. —El círculo vicioso de emociones le dejó una estela en el estómago. —Todas las noches, sola en la cama, me sentía culpable porque quería ser amada. Quería algo que tú no me dabas... Por eso te odié. Y luego, me odié a mí misma.

El corazón le latía dentro del pecho. Latía tan fuerte que podía oírlo.

_Pum. Pum. Pum._

—No pasaré por eso de nuevo. —Los latidos de su corazón hacían vibrar la madera del borde de la mesa, que le rozaba el vientre. —El dolor terminará esta noche, Jacob.

—Entonces termínalo. Bella. —Su rostro pálido y sensible era sombrío. La piel borrosa y el metal brillaban entre ellos. —Por el bien de los dos. Levanta la pistola y acaba de una vez con todo esto.

Un carrusel de voces resonaba dentro de su cabeza.

_Acepta usted a este hombre como su legítimo esposo... ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_Siempre fuiste la más valiente de mis hijos._

_Sugiero que lo asesine... porque ningún abogado podría conseguirle el divorcio._

La traición que había sentido cuando la secuestraron la asaltó de nuevo. Ese sentimiento fue seguido por la furia de haber sido violada con el espéculo de un médico.

Las delicadas lágrimas de la chica de veintiún años que miraba con atención desde la puerta del patio se vieron contrastadas lúgubremente por las emociones violentas que tamborileaban por la Bella de treinta y tres años. La chica de veintiún años siempre amaría al hombre que la había hecho sonreír de felicidad.

Pero Bella ya no tenía veintiún años.

Pensó en Edward y en la sencilla intimidad de observar cómo se lavaba los dientes. Pensó en Jacob y en que, durante once años, él la había obligado a comer y a dormir sola.

Por la simple razón de poder llegar a tener el hijo que siempre había querido.

Bella levantó la pistola, los dedos se curvaron alrededor de una culata de marfil, el dedo corazón se deslizó instantáneamente dentro del gatillo de metal.

El arma era más ligera de lo que se había imaginado: encajaba a la perfección en su mano, como si hubiera sido hecha expresamente para ella.

_Pum... pum... pum..._ le latía el corazón.

—Nunca te dejaré ir. Bella.

Bella podía leer la verdad de esas palabras en su mirada.

—Te seguiré adónde vayas. Te atraparé cuando menos lo esperes. Tendré a tu hijo —prometió Jacob. —Porque siempre te amaré.

_Pum. Pum. Pum._

—Y tú siempre me amarás.

_Pum. Pum. Pum._

—La única manera de liberarnos de este amor. Bella, es que aprietes el gatillo.

Bella vio de nuevo la estatua de mármol de una mujer que llevaba entre sus brazos la cabeza de Baco.

Ahora entendía por qué la mujer había decapitado al dios.

El vino y el éxtasis debían acabarse.

_Al final, eso es lo único que importa: que hagas lo correcto, sin importar las consecuencias._

Bella apretó el gatillo.

* * *

_Aguantad la respiración unos segunditos y sabremos si se lo carga o no... Si...No..., la respuesta mañana. Os parece bien... Si alguién ha dicho si es para mandarle a los Vulturis, claro que si, dos minutitos y os mando el último capítulo. Entiendes ahora Mikagiss porque no podía decirte cuando Jacob desaparecía del mapa._


	45. Capítulo 45

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 45**

El primer disparo detuvo la lluvia. El segundo disparo detuvo el corazón de Edward. El tercer disparo lanzó hacia atrás al mayordomo de cabello negro contra la puerta de la entrada.

El cuarto disparo catapultó a Edward hacia delante.

El quinto disparo abrió una puerta que estaba cerrada.

El sexto disparo lo detuvo en seco.

El humo gris se enrollaba alrededor del caoba reluciente.

El cabello de Bella. Los disparos de Bella.

Los cristales rotos enmarcaban la cabeza de ella y los hombros vestidos de lana negra. Por encima del moño desarreglado, pudo ver a Jacob Black.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Jacob Black no lo veía a él.

—La chica a la que amaste, Jacob, está muerta —dijo Bella con calma como si no tuviera entre las manos una pistola que dejaba escapar humo.

Edward vio su rostro reflejado en el cristal. No había cristal en los lugares en donde Bella y Jacob Black debían reflejarse.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella no le había disparado a su esposo. En su lugar, había destruido la imagen de la chica que alguna vez había sido.

La que no conocía a los hombres.

Una lluvia plateada entraba en ángulo por paneles cuadrados y vacíos.

—Siempre llevaré luto por el amor que nos tuvimos —continuó Bella, con la voz desprovista de la emoción que azotaba el cristal roto, —pero no soy responsable de tu dolor.

Edward entró, testigo mudo de una tragedia.

Se oyeron pasos. Personas que entraban en la casa a todo correr.

Jacob Black no se movió.

—No te perdono. —Se oían voces por el corredor. Pero ellos no las escucharon. Bella y Jacob Black eran impermeables a todo excepto a ellos mismos. —De hoy en adelante, no eres mi esposo.

El metal impactó sobre la madera.

—Para mí, estás muerto, Jacob.

El viento frío y húmedo le abofeteó las mejillas. Simultáneamente, un diario se agitó a su lado.

—Ya no me puedes hacer más daño —dijo Bella.

Edward pensaba lo contrario.

Bella siempre sufriría por Jacob Black, al igual que él siempre sufriría por Rosalie Cullen. Pero él amaría a Bella hasta que su dolor desapareciera.

Bella se dio la vuelta con un giro de lana negra.

—Llévame a casa, Edward. —Tenía los ojos de un azul tan brillante que le dolía. Ella caminó hacia sus brazos. —Por favor.

Otras mujeres debieron de haberle dicho _por favor_. El no podía recordarlas.

Edward le acarició la nuca y le enterró los labios en el cabello suave y despeinado.

Casi la pierde.

Cerrando los ojos, inhaló su esencia de fresas y la fragancia dulce y picante que era de ella y sólo de ella. Su corazón se saltó un latido al sentir cómo las manos de ella se le deslizaban por entre el abrigo y el calor de sus brazos. Lo abrazó.

Pudo ser un sonido, o la ausencia de éste, lo que le hizo levantar la cabeza abruptamente.

Unos ojos marrones le perforaban la mirada. En el rostro de Jacob Black se reflejaba el entendimiento de lo que había perdido.

Bella lo amaba, pero no lo había escogido.

—El Tribunal de Apelaciones ha anulado la sentencia del Tribunal de la Reina —le explicó Edward, fríamente. —Ningún hombre podrá secuestrar a su esposa jamás.

Jacob Black no reaccionó.

Edward se aferró a Bella durante un doloroso segundo antes de soltarla.

—Vamos a casa.

Salieron del estudio. Un agente de policía entro en él.

Una voz masculina solitaria hizo eco por el corredor.

Bella se detuvo, obligando a Edward a mirarla. Parecía desconcertada.

—Dijiste que él tenía derecho a obligarme a vivir en su casa.

Edward le peinó un rizo.

Las miradas ansiosas le punzaban la piel.

Los hombres y las mujeres que estaban al otro lado de la puerta de la casa no podían seguir esperando. Edward no iba a negar más que necesitaba a Bella.

—La ley es un ente vivo —explicó. Las manos le temblaban. —Puede ser modificado y ha sido modificado.

—Gracias a ti —dijo ella.

—Gracias a ti —la corrigió Edward.

Y a Jacob Black, su esposo. Y a Carlise Cullen, el esposo de su amante anterior.

Ella cerró los ojos —sus pestañas era una franja oscura sobre las mejillas pálidas— y se inclinó cuando él la abrazó.

—Quería matarlo.

Edward no sabía cómo habría reaccionado él si lo hubieran retenido.

—¿Te hizo daño?

Una mano pequeña se le metió dentro del abrigo y se abrió paso hasta el chaleco.

—Dijo que algún día los anticonceptivos fallarían y yo me quedaría embarazada.

Era una posibilidad.

Pero Edward no dijo lo que Bella ya sabía.

Le puso una mano en el cuello y le subió la cabeza.

Bella abrió los ojos y le encontró la mirada.

—Dijo que no se divorciaría de mí porque mientras estemos casados, él tendrá la custodia legal sobre los hijos que yo pueda engendrar.

Los dedos de Edward se tensionaron hasta que el dolor de su caricia reemplazó el dolor que Jacob Black le había causado.

—Una separación te devolverá todos los derechos sobre tu persona, así como también los derechos sobre cualquier hijo que quieras engendrar.

Unas uñas afiladas se le clavaron en la piel desnuda.

—Pero el Parlamento no me concederá el divorcio.

—Algún día. Bella —le dijo con mucha suavidad, recibiendo tanto el dolor como el placer que ella le daba, —te conseguiré el divorcio.

—Cuando cambien las leyes.

Edward no se disculpó por el Parlamento.

—Sí.

—Porque otra mujer sea secuestrada por su esposo —analizó Bella.

O maltratada. O mutilada. O asesinada.

—Sí —confirmó Edward.

Unas lágrimas repentinas le ahogaron los ojos.

—No hay diferencia, Edward.

Edward respiró el aire frío y húmedo.

—¿Entre qué?

Ella sostuvo la mirada.

—No puedes tener un buen polvo sin pasión. Los ojos de él de repente se quemaron con las lágrimas. Bella bajó las pestañas y le metió firmemente la camisa dentro de los pantalones.

—Creo que he matado a la enfermera.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él, alarmado.

—Con láudano.

Edward no sentiría ninguna pena por la mujer que había ayudado a Jacob Black, pero no quería que Bella sufriera más.

—¿Está ella en... —Iba a decir «tu habitación», pero ésa no era la habitación de Bella. Su habitación estaba en una pequeña y acogedora casa repleta de muebles que habían escogido juntos, él todavía en las nubes por el orgasmo, ella llena con el placer que Edward le había proporcionado—... en lugar en el que te tenía encerrada?

—Sí.

—Quédate aquí.

Edward se liberó de Bella a regañadientes y subió los escalones de dos en dos. Los pasos eran silenciados por una gruesa alfombra.

El sutil aroma de rosbif lo guió hacia delante.

Esa habitación estaba empapelada de rosas. No había señales de Bella en la exageradamente femenina decoración.

La enfermera, una mujer de casi cincuenta años, con un pequeño sombrero blanco que delataba su profesión, estaba en una silla de terciopelo verde. La mesa redonda de roble que estaba a su lado tenía un plato vacío encima. Enfrente, un plato cubierto por una servilleta no escondía por completo la comida helada.

Un suave ronquido acompañó el golpeteo de la lluvia.

Con repugnancia, Edward le tomó el pulso a la enfermera en el cuello: era fuerte y estable.

Sobreviviría.

Rápidamente, salió de la habitación que no le había brindado a Bella nada más que dolor.

Bella estaba rodeada por su familia: sus cinco hermanos, su madre y su padre.

Seis mujeres y seis hombres —con los abrigos goteando agua— flanqueaban la puerta principal.

Una mujer con un vestido de seda negra se paró brevemente entre Edward y el hombre que era su esposo. Lentamente se desvaneció en la luz de gas parpadeante y la noche entrometida.

Carlise Cullen estaba de pie, al lado de la mujer que amaba. Edward tomó su lugar al lado de la mujer que él amaba.

FIN

* * *

_Se que finaliza de un modo un poco abrupto, y aunque yo soy fan de las historias con epílogo y que me den hecho, escrito, en este caso lo que les pasa en su vida, entiendo que este tipo de finales hace que nuestra imaginación trabaje. Yo en mi caso me los imagino juntos, aprendiendo a amarse el uno al otro, disfrutando abiertamente de su sexualidad, sin hijos y sin Jacob en la ecuación. Por supuesto nuestro chico cobrizo le conseguirá a su Bella el divorcio, ya que alrededor de 1900 el divorcio empieza a ser tangible para las mujeres._

_Aunque os parezca lejano no en todos los países tienen la libertad para divorciarnos como podemos tener en España, Italia, Costa Rica o Estados Unidos y os dejo una reseña:_

_Al año 2011, solo las Filipinas y Ciudad del Vaticano no permiten el divorcio en su ordenamiento jurídico. Por otro lado, recientemente Malta ha votado a favor de su inclusión a través de un referéndum no vinculante realizado en el mes de mayo de 2011, aprobándose posteriormente su legalización en el Parlamento durante el mes de julio; así, después de Chile (que la aprobó en 2004), Malta se transforma en el último país que la ha legalizado. Cabe indicar que en el Congreso de Filipinas en tanto, se ha iniciado a fines del primer semestre de 2011 un debate en torno a una potencial ley que la anexe en su ordenamiento jurídico._

_Queda una nota de la autora, pero la subiré mañana me estoy quedando dormida. Buenas noches para las que esteis en mi mismo horario. 0:56, para el resto Buenos Días o Tardes. Mañana más._


	46. Nota final

_Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela titulada "Llanto de Pasión" de Robin Schone adaptada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecientes a Stephanie Meyer. Esta novela tiene contenidos eróticos, si no tienes la edad adecuada o crees que puede herir tu sensibilidad NO LA LEAS. Al resto que la disfruteis, mi objetivo, que conozcais a esta autora y os intereseis en sus obras. Gracias de antemano por leerla._

* * *

**NOTAS (escritas por Robin Schone)**

A veces, la realidad es más increíble que la ficción.

Y por eso escribo ficción histórica. Escribí en los «Agradecimientos» que _Llanto de pasión_ se inspiraba en el caso real de Emily Jackson, en el fallo _In re Jackson_. Las declaraciones acotadas en el Capítulo 41 fueron tomadas directamente de este caso, tal y como aparece en Juzgados de paz, Condados, Burgos, Ley de los desamparados y Magistrados de los distritos. Volumen 55, marzo 28, 1891.

La familia de Emily Jackson (Rose Clarring/Bella) en realidad se «manifestó» fuera de la casa del esposo de Emily. pensé que eso sería algo que también harían los miembros del Club de Hombres y Mujeres por sus miembros. El siguiente poema es ficción, escrito por mí a través del personaje de Jane Fredericks (Jessica). Es el tributo de Jane para Rose, y es lo que Rose escucha en frases inconexas mientras está encerrada en la casa de su esposo.

_Liberen a la rosa /Free the rose_

_que crece y florece /that blossoms and grows_

_libre de plaga/free of the blight_

_es la condición de cada mujer./ that is every woman's plight_

_Liberen a la rosa/ Free the rose_

_para que florezca en la pradera,/to flourish in a meadow_

_libre en su belleza/ free in the beauty_

_es la libertad de cada mujer./ that is woman's liberty._

* * *

_**Espero que hayais disfrutado de esta historia y haber conseguido mi objetivo. Mis agradecimientos a quien ha dejado su opinión: Lyrablacknnis, BarbyBells, Antuss, Bella mariie18, alertas: BarbyBells, Bella mariie18, ivelita cullen y madamswan. Agregada a favoritos: Lyrablacknnis, BarbyBells, AleCullenn, Bella mariie18, Joce cullen-swan, madaswan, Sylvi Pattinson y Yessica Alexandra.**_

_**Y en especial a Mikagiss, signorina, un placer haberte conocido a través de Fanfiction, me han encantado tus comentarios, me ha encantado que te hayas tomado la molestia de decirme que me había equivocado y puesto un capítulo equivocado y aunque te hice rabiar un poquito, creo que mereció la pena, ya que no desvelé la historia y pudiste mantener el suspense hasta el último capítulo. Por si acaso hoy me fui todo el día de casa por si mandabas a los Vulturis, ser italiana seguro te da puntos extra. Ya he empezado a adaptar "Amantes del Escándalo" que según la adaptación que he realizado corresponde a Esme y Carlise. Su historia de amor es la que provoca que la protagonista de ésta historia le pida a Edward el divorcio de Jacob, te la dedico a ti, por ser tan entusiasta y emocionarte tanto con esta historia, a ser posible mañana empezaré a bajarla. **_

_**Gracias a todas y todos los que silenciosamente habeis leído esta historia que a día de hoy 26 de junio tiene 640 visitantes. Nos leemos. Soniard**_


End file.
